Réminiscence
by Audace
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry n'aspire qu'au calme, mais il a sur le dos journalistes et fans hystériques. Kingsley lui demande une faveur singulière, qui lui permettrait d'échapper à sa célébrité. Suite de "Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant"
1. Survivant Maltraité

_Hello ! Donc, en ce beau jour férié dont on ne peut pas profiter puisque c'est un dimanche (c'est horrible les jours fériés qui tombent les dimanches selon moi) je poste le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic longue. _

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, je n'ai aucune idée de quelle longueur elle aura, mais j'espère qu'elle durera. Cette fois-ci, je me lance dans la Drarry, j'espère que ça sera réussit. Pour la petite histoire, ceci sera une suite à mon OS « Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant », mais je pense sincèrement qu'on comprendra sans l'avoir lu... Enfin, je sais pas, je suis pas super avancée dans l'écriture._

_Cependant, je vous conseille quand même d'aller lire mon OS avant de commencer, et surtout de me laisser une review ! Comme ça, vous pourrez vous torturez l'esprit à trouver comment je vais faire pour les mettre ensemble, et le nom de ma fic sera peut être un peu plus évident..._

_Pour mon rythme de publication, j'essayerais de me tenir à un chapitre toute les deux semaines, mais je suis loin de penser réussir. Tout d'abord, parce que mon bac de français approche à grand pas et que je vais quand même travailler un peu, et ensuite parce que la fin de l'année est là aussi et que, même si mes notes me garantissent un passage en terminale sans difficultés, j'ai bien envie de terminer l'année en beauté. Et pour finir, j'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec cette histoire, sans me mettre la pression pour écrire ou quoique ce soit. J'ai des idées de développement, de comment elle pourrait finir, mais je n'ai nullement l'envie de précipiter les choses. Alors si j'ai du retard dans mes publications, cela voudra seulement dire que le chapitre à suivre ne me satisfera pas et donc qu'il vous faudra attendre un peu... En échange, j'essayerais de ne pas être trop sadique dans mes fins de chapitres, histoire de pas être trop chiante... J'essayerais, hein, je promets rien !_

_Disclaimer : Franchement, vous croyez que Harry et Drago appartiennent à qui ? Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi, et ça vaut mieux pour leur santé mentale. S'ils m'appartenaient, qu'est-ce que je leur ferais pas faire... Donc, vaut peut être mieux qu'ils restent à JKR, comme ça on pourra les utiliser sans problème quand on en aura besoin. _

0O0

_**Survivant maltraité**_

0O0

_Fin d'aout 1998,_

_appartement d'Hermione Granger,_

_Londres_

0O0

« Harry ! Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter ! » S'écria Hermione en frappant la tête du brun à ses côtés.

« Eh ! Tu fais mal Mione ! »

« Bien fait pour toi ! Je te parle d'un sujet passionnant et toi tu bailles aux corneilles. Et dire que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

« Passionnant, passionnant... C'est vite dit Mione. Il n'y a que toi qui trouves passionnant le fait qu'on puisse peut-être arriver à contrer les effets de je ne sais quel sort par je ne sais quel moyen. »

« Justement, tu saurais quel sort et quel moyen si tu m'avais écouté. Tu n'es qu'un ingrat, je te fais l'honneur de partager avec toi mon immense savoir et toi, tu me snobes. J'y crois pas. »

« Excuse moi, Mione, je suis persuadé que ta conversation était des plus intéressantes, mais je suis plutôt inquiet à propos du rendez-vous que Kingsley m'a donné. » Fit Harry en adoptant une moue angélique pour amadouer son amie.

« Mouais... T'as de la chance que je sois gentille et te pardonne. Tu ne mérites vraiment pas mon amitié. »

« Mais bien sûr... Tu es la meilleure des meilleures amies et ton savoir est tel que je ne peux que m'incliner devant ta supériorité évidente... Eh ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper oui ? » S'exclama-t-il en recevant de nouveau un coup sur la tête.

« Seulement quand tu arrêteras de dire des bêtises. »

« Mince, j'suis mal barré alors. » Se plaignit-il.

« Contente que tu t'en rendes compte. Pauvre petit Survivant maltraité. » Ajouta-t-elle, faussement compatissante et pleinement sarcastique.

« Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point ma vie est dure. Battu par ma meilleure amie, harcelé par tous les gens qui veulent me remercier d'avoir tué Voldemort, obligé de supporter quotidiennement la vision d'horreur de ma tortionnaire et mon meilleur ami scotchés l'un à l'autre... Eh ! Mais enfin, tu vas arrêter ? »

« Toi, tu arrêtes de dire des conneries pareilles. Tu te rends comptes que tu te plains qu'on soit en train de s'embrasser plutôt que de se crier l'un sur l'autre. Bien ce que je disais, ingrat. »

« Pff. C'est toi l'ingrate. Grâce à moi, vous êtes enfin ensembles et tout ce que tu trouves à faire pour me remercier, c'est de me frapper. »

« Je te frappe pour que tu arrêtes de dire des bêtises. Et explique-moi donc en quoi tu as contribué à la formation de notre couple ? Que je me rappelle, tu étais bourré et Fred et Georges te faisaient danser comme une vraie folle lorsque Ron et moi on s'est mis ensembles. »

« Merci de me rappeler ce moment, Mione, tu es vraiment la meilleure des amies. Qu'est-ce que j'y peux si les jumeaux avaient mis en douce triple dose d'alcool dans le punch à la fête d'anniversaire de mes dix-huit ans ? »

« Tu n'y es pour rien, t'avais juste à boire moins de punch. Et à ne pas faire confiance aux jumeaux. Au bout de toutes ces années, tu n'as toujours pas compris que c'était une règle de survie universelle ? »

« Maiseuh... Mione, tu pourrais pas compatir avec moi ? J'ai eu la honte de ma vie le lendemain en voyant les photos qu'ils avaient prises. Et je suis grandement responsable du début de votre couple : c'est parce que vous avez tout les deux failli y passer pendant la guerre et que vous y avez réchappé grâce à Moi que vous vous êtes rendus compte que vous aimiez l'autre et c'est à Ma fête d'anniversaire que vous vous l'êtes avoué. Donc, c'est grâce à moi. Tu n'as pas une idée de pourquoi Kingsley veut me voir ? »

« Bonjour le changement de sujet pas subtil, Harry... Alors non, je ne compatirais pas. La tête que tu as sur ces photos est géniale, j'en ai pris une pour la faire encadrer d'ailleurs. Ensuite, ton rôle dans cette guerre, tu en es fier quand ça t'arranges, hein ? Je ne vais rien dire sur ton influence dans la formation de mon couple, parce que j'ai le sentiment que tu risquerais de dire encore des bêtises, que je devrais encore te frapper et que si je le fais trop souvent, tu auras des marques et je finirais en prison pour atteinte à la divine personne qu'est notre Sauveur. Et non, je ne sais pas pourquoi Kingsley veut te voir. »

« Géniale comme amie, à te réjouir de mon malheur... M'en fiche, je vais faire en sorte de te voir bourrée et d'avoir des photos moi aussi. Mon rôle dans votre couple est primordial et il y a intérêt à ce que je sois le parrain de votre premier enfant... Du deuxième aussi en fait. Et du troisième. Puis, pour faire bonne mesure, du cinquième, du sixième, septième et... »

« Arrête toi tout de suite Harry, tu ne seras jamais parrain. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu ferais le pire parrain de la création. Je tiens à ce que mes enfants sachent reconnaître un peigne quand ils en voient un. » Se moqua la brune.

« Méchante ! Bon, tu n'as vraiment aucune idée pour Kingsley. Ça m'inquiète, je pensais que j'aurais la paix avec les politiques, une fois que je les aurais débarrassés de ce cher Voldy. »

« Harry, explique-moi pourquoi je saurais ce que te veux le Premier Ministre, hein ? Je sais que je suis douée, mais de là à lire dans les pensées des gens... »

« Mais tu sais toujours tout, tu pourrais pas savoir ça aussi ? »

« Harry... » Soupira-t-elle.

Ledit Harry secoua la tête en entendant le ton fatigué de sa meilleure amie et prit conscience – pas trop tôt selon Hermione – de la puérilité de son comportement.

« Désolé, Mione... » S'excusa-t-il « C'est juste que j'espérais avoir la paix maintenant. J'ai tué Voldemort fin mai, ça fait trois mois. Je veux juste qu'on arrête de se mêler de ma vie. »

« Je sais 'Ry, mais si tu pouvais aller faire le gosse dans le bureau de Kingsley plutôt qu'avec moi, je m'en porterais mieux. Tu sais que je dois travailler pour la rentrée. C'est dans une semaine et... »

« Je sais Mione, tu as dû me le dire dix fois depuis que je suis arrivé ce matin, tu dois travailler, être en forme, car la voie que tu as choisi est très difficile et je ferais mieux de te laisser bosser, parce que tu as mieux à faire que d'écouter mes jérémiades même si je suis sûr que tu vas réussir à merveille dans ton école étrange au but incompréhensible puisque tu es et seras toujours la meilleure. » Dit-il en se levant et en ramassant ses affaires.

« Mon école étrange est une école qui va me faire prendre des cours passionnants sur les différents sortilèges qui existent, leurs moyens de guérisons, la façon de créer un sort selon son but, les... »

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je disais Mione, c'est étrange et incompréhensible pour les pauvres gens comme moi. » S'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione se leva et fit semblant de vouloir le frapper en criant après lui alors qu'il s'enfuyait en riant de l'appartement qu'elle occupait depuis quelques semaines.

0O0

Dans la cuisine du Square Grimaud, Harry attrapa la lettre du Ministère et la relu une énième fois, tentant de deviner ce que lui voulait Kingsley. Un « entretien ministériel ». Rien que le mot lui donnait envie de monter dans sa chambre, s'enfouir sous sa couette et ne pas sortir pour y aller.

Il sentait que ce n'était pas bon pour lui. Toutes les idées que les Ministres avaient eu et où il apparaissait n'étaient jamais bonnes pour lui.

En fait, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il se retirerait dans un lieu calme et éloigné – très éloigné, du genre grotte en Sibérie ou maison dans le fin fond de l'Australie; ça, ça lui semblait assez éloigné – où les hiboux ne pourraient pas le trouver et où il ne recevrait donc aucune lettre pour un « entretien ministériel ». Entretien où il n'avait aucune envie d'aller, mais où il irait quand même puisqu'il était Harry Potter - le Survivant, le Sauveur, l'Élu, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Tué-Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom ou un tas d'autres surnoms tous plus idiots les uns que les autres (quoique Harry avouait une légère préférence pour le dernier ; il avait le temps de disparaître en courant avant qu'on ait fini de le prononcer) - et qu'on attendait de lui qu'il soit super ami avec les Ministres qui allaient remettre le monde en place maintenant que l'autre tyran avait passé la baguette à gauche.

Harry cherchait donc ce qui faisait que Kingsley - récemment promu Ministre, puisqu'on avait besoin de quelqu'un avec un cerveau un minimum rempli pour remettre en marche le Ministère autrefois un peu trop corrompu - lui demandait d'aller le voir. Durant les trois mois passés depuis la chute du Lord, il avait déjà reçu toutes les distinctions possibles, et il doutait qu'on en ait créé une nouvelle juste pour lui, et avait paru à assez de fêtes données en son honneur pour espérer qu'on lui foute la paix quelques semaines. Quelques mois, dans ses grands élans

La seule idée qui venait à Harry, c'était que Kingsley devait avoir besoin de lui. Il avait fait parti de l'Ordre et savait que tout ce qu'Harry souhaitait, c'était être tranquille. Donc, pour sortir Harry du clame relatif dans lequel il vivait ces derniers temps, il devait avoir besoin de son aide. C'était quelque chose dont Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie ; aider. Il considérait qu'il en avait assez fait en tuant Voldemort, et il apprécierait qu'on désigne d'autres bonnes poires pour aider le Ministère. Malheureusement, c'était lui l'idole du monde sorcier. Pour son plus grand bonheur, bien sûr.

Harry replia la lettre et jeta à peine un regard à la cuisine vide avant d'aller chercher son manteau. Le seul moyen de savoir ce qui l'attendait, c'était d'aller à ce foutu entretien. Il avait toujours le droit de refuser ce qui lui serait demandé... Enfin, il espérait l'avoir.

0O0

Il transplana directement dans le hall du Ministère. Immédiatement, il baissa la tête et arrangea ses cheveux pour qu'ils lui tombent devant les yeux. L'avantage d'avoir une crinière indomptable comme la sienne, c'était qu'elle pouvait tout de même cacher sa cicatrice bien trop reconnaissable quand il en avait besoin.

Il frissonna légèrement lorsque quelqu'un le frôla. Il sortait peu ces derniers temps. Sortir l'obligeait à se camoufler pour ne pas être reconnu. Sans vouloir faire preuve de fausse modestie, il fallait avouer qu'une sortie de sa part créait un vent de folie. Il avait cessé de compter le nombre de personnes qui se jetaient sur lui lorsque deux sœurs jumelles (les cinquante et unième et cinquante deuxième) l'avaient fait en tentant de lui voler une mèche de cheveux... et son T-shirt. Ça l'avait sérieusement fait flipper.

Suivant le mouvement de la foule, il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs sans se faire remarquer. Écrasé par un homme de près de deux mètres de haut, il réussit à grand peine à appuyer sur le bouton pour monter à l'étage du Premier Ministre.

L'homme qui le collait totalement contre un des côtés de l'appareil le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il ne croyait pas qu'un gamin de moins de vingt ans - et échevelé comme si un oiseau avait fait son nid sur sa tête - puisse avoir accès au bureau du Premier Ministre.

Alors que l'ascenseur s'enfonçait dans le sous-sol de Londres, des gens en sortaient et Harry réussit à s'extirper de son coin de l'élévateur pour respirer avant de mourir d'asphyxie. Il se plaça devant les battants en voyant qu'il s'approchait de son but. L'appareil eut brusquement une secousse et s'immobilisa.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le silence, chacun regardant son voisin comme s'il détenait la clé qui ferait redémarrer le mécanisme magique, puis une femme âgée située à sa droite se mit à paniquer. Elle tituba et s'accrocha au bras d'Harry pour ne pas tomber. Toujours suspendue au brun, elle commença à parler d'une voix nerveuse et laissa échapper qu'elle était claustrophobe. L'homme de deux mètres fusilla Harry du regard et attrapa la femme pour la forcer à s'asseoir et à respirer tranquillement.

Harry se recula en se demandant que faire quand une nouvelle secousse eut lieu et remit l'ascenseur en marche. Le soupir de soulagement de la vieille femme dût s'entendre jusque le fin fond du Sahara.

tranquillement.

Harry leva la tête et regarda les chiffres défiler, approchant rapidement de l'étage où il allait. La femme, voyant arriver la fin de son supplice, se calma et se releva, puis regarda étrangement les gens présents dans la cabine. Son regard tomba sur Harry et elle fronça les yeux en le voyant.

Harry baissa ensuite la tête lorsque le panneau au dessus de la porte arriva sur l'étage où était Kingsley. Il s'avança vers les portes qui commençaient à s'ouvrir quand la femme face à lui ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant la marque sur son front, désormais dévoilée car ses cheveux avaient glissé quand il avait levé la tête.

« C'est Harry Potter ! » S'écria-t-elle, hystérique.

Aussitôt, tous les gens présents se tournèrent d'un seul bloc vers lui.

Harry laissa tomber ses bonnes manières et poussa la femme qui était sur son chemin. Il sauta hors de l'appareil dès que les portes le lui permirent et partit en courant comme une flèche dans les couloirs alors que les autres se mettaient à le suivre.

Sans connaître l'étage, il tourna au premier virage qu'il trouva, manquant de s'étaler la tête la première sur la luxueuse moquette, mais se rattrapa au dernier moment, et se précipita dans une pièce sur sa gauche. D'un geste vif, il sortit sa baguette et jeta un_ Collaporta_, espérant que ça suffirait à les stopper le temps que le service de sécurité les arrête.

Il appuya sa tête contre la porte et poussa un soupir de désespoir. Serait-ce toujours ainsi ? Ne pouvait-il pas juste vivre comme un citoyen normal ? Derrière le battant de bois, il entendit des pas et se dit que les gens devaient être passés, que dans quelques minutes il pourrait sortir. Puis les pas revirent vers lui et s'arrêtèrent près de la porte.

« Quelqu'un l'a vu entrer ici ! » S'exclama un homme.

« Allez-y, je veux le voir ! » Réclama un autre.

« Vous croyez que je pourrais avoir une photo dédicacée ? C'est pour mes petits-enfants ! » Dit une femme qu'il reconnu comme la claustrophobe de l'ascenseur.

Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna vers la pièce, se sentant vraiment ravi en constatant que c'était un bureau vide. Il n'imaginait pas la honte s'il s'était réfugié dans un bureau où quelqu'un était présent et qu'il avait dû s'expliquer. Ou s'il était tombé sur un bureau occupé par des fonctionnaires très occupés...

Fred et Georges lui avait raconté la fois où ils avaient dû venir pour régler un problème quelconque avec leur magasin et qu'ils étaient rentrés dans le bureau de la personne qu'ils devaient voir sans frapper et sans être annoncés puisque la secrétaire était absente. Ils avaient retrouvé la secrétaire, qui avait visiblement autre chose que des clients à gérer pour son patron.

Mais bon, Harry n'était pas sûr de devoir faire entièrement confiance aux récits des jumeaux. Il leur arrivait d'en rajouter un peu de temps à autre... Voire très souvent.

Sortant de ses pensées, Harry se rendit compte que le bruit de l'autre côté de la porte s'était calmé et qu'on criait désormais son nom.

« C'est bon Harry ! Tu peux sortir ! » S'écria une voix qu'il reconnu.

Avec prudence, il ouvrit la porte et sortit juste sa tête.

« Kingsley ? » Demanda-t-il.

Balayant les alentours du regard, à l'affût du moindre signe annonçant un hystérique près à se jeter sur lui, il reconnu le noir, entouré d'une demie douzaine d'hommes de la sécurité.

« Tu peux sortir, on les a fait partir. »

« Merci. » Soupira Harry en quittant entièrement la pièce vide.

« De rien. J'aurais dû envoyer quelqu'un te chercher en bas, ça aurait évité ce genre de désagréments. » Lui sourit son interlocuteur « Allez, viens avec moi. »

0O0

Kingsley le fit pénétrer dans une pièce sobrement décorée et l'invita à prendre place dans un siège situé en face du bureau. Harry s'assit et fixa calmement le Ministre. Il l'avait peut être sauvé des hordes en furie, mais le brun n'oubliait pas ce pourquoi il était venu. Face à lui, le noir parut mal à l'aise.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il pour briser le silence.

Toujours silencieux, Harry secoua négativement la tête. Kingsley se trémoussa sur son fauteuil, l'impassibilité d'Harry l'embarrassant. Harry prit peur en voyant cela. Jamais il n'aurait ne serait ce qu'imaginé voir Kingsley se _trémousser_. C'était mauvais signe. Très, très, très mauvais signe.

Déjà que s'être fait coursé dans les couloirs le mettait moyennement de bonne humeur, ce qui semblait l'attendre lui donnait juste envie de se lever, de faire demi-tour et d'aller s'enfermer chez lui en utilisant tous les sorts qu'il pourrait trouver dans la bibliothèque des Black pour être certain que le Ministère ne pourrait pas l'atteindre avant une bonne décennie.

Harry vit Kingsley se servir lui-même à boire et avaler cul-sec un verre qui semblait être autre chose que de l'eau.

« Tu te doutes que je ne t'ai pas appelé juste pour faire la conversation Harry... »

Nous y voilà. Harry se contenta de continuer à fixer Kingsley en affichant un air imperturbable et déconcertant.

« J'aurais... Quelque chose à te demander. »

L'homme se trémoussa de plus belle, semblant attendre à tout prix une réaction qui ne venait pas.

« Je... Tu comprends bien que cela ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi, mais dans ta position comme dans la mienne, il faut parfois faire des concessions... Je suis certain que tu comprends ça tout de même. »

Harry esquissa un sourire sans joie. Des _concessions_. Kingsley se moquait de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

« Euh... Sais-tu ce que sont devenus les Malefoy, Harry ? Pas le père, il est désormais à Azkaban tout le monde le sait, mais sa femme et son fils, Narcissa et Drago. »

À nouveau, Harry secoua la tête de façon négative. Ce qui était arrivé à Drago et Narcissa Malefoy ? À vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Ce petit con et sa mère pourrait bien crever la gueule ouverte qu'il ne s'en attristerait pas une seconde.

« Bon... Alors, tu dois te dire qu'ils étaient tout deux des Mangemorts. »

Encore une fois, Kingsley sembla attendre une réponse qui ne vint pas. Prenant cela pour une affirmation, il continua.

« Hum... Donc, tu as en partie raison. Drago a bien été marqué. C'est une longue histoire, que très peu de personnes connaissent et qui doit rester secrète. Il t'expliquera, mais.. »

« Il m'expliquera ? » Coupa Harry calmement.

Kingsley eut un brusque sursaut en entendant enfin la voix du brun.

« Oui... C'est de cela dont je voulais te parler. Nous.. Je... Enfin, les personnes au courant de cette affaire ont pensé à toi. »

« Pourquoi faire ? »

« Hum... Et bien... Comme je te l'ai dit, le cas Malefoy est compliqué, mais sache que le Ministère ne lui tient pas rigueur de son erreur de jeunesse. Les actions qu'il a accomplies par la suite font que son innocence n'est plus à prouver. Les Malefoy, puisque la guerre est finie, ont voulu revenir habiter dans leur demeure et voudraient pouvoir se promener comme des citoyens normaux. Cependant, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, leur histoire doit rester inconnue du public... Du moins pendant un certain temps. Le Ministère peut publiquement déclarer leur innocence, mais cela ne suffira pas. Tu connais la société, elle aura besoin de personnes à lyncher pour cette guerre qui a bien trop coûté. Il est évident que cela retombera sur la famille Malefoy. Sauf... » Kingsley trembla un peu et se servit un autre verre pour se donner du courage « Sauf si tu t'engages auprès d'eux. »

« M'engager ? » Demanda le brun, dont la voix restait calme alors que ses yeux flamboyaient de colère, faisant frissonner Kingsley qui en était à se maudire pour avoir accepté ce poste et ses responsabilités et qui aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être en ce moment n'importe où sur Terre, tant que ce n'était pas face à un Harry Potter en colère.

« Oui... Je.. Nous.. Enfin... Il faudrait que tu ailles vivre chez eux. » Lâcha alors le noir.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs.

« Vous voulez que j'aille vivre chez le fils d'un Mangemort qui s'est amusé à me pourrir la vie pendant les six années que j'ai passées à Poudlard ? Chez un homme qui insultait mes amis à chaque fois qu'il les croisait ? Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de fois où j'ai vu Hermione se retenir de pleurer quand il la traitait de _Sang-de-Bourbe_ ? De combien de fois j'ai dû retenir Ron de se jeter sur lui et lui détruire sa petite tête de fils-à-papa, alors que je voulais faire exactement la même chose ? Vous voulez que je fasse cela ? Juste parce que vous avez besoin de moi ? Kingsley, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, allez vous faire foutre. Je ne le ferais pas. Ni pour vous, ni pour les sorciers, ni pour lui, ni pour personne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Face à lui, Kingsley déglutit faiblement. Harry ne le savait pas, mais il était plutôt effrayant quand il s'y mettait.

« Harry... » Se reprit le Ministre « Je.. Je comprends ta colère. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas. Mais... Écoute, à ta place, je ferais la même chose. Cette idée n'est pas la mienne, je ne la juge pas parfaite... Cependant, elle est la meilleure que l'on ait. Il ne s'agit pas juste de toi, de Drago Malefoy et d'une vieille querelle d'adolescent, même si pas si vieille que ça. Tu n'as peut être que dix-huit ans, mais tu es plus adulte que de nombreux adultes. Alors réfléchis à tout ça. La société a besoin d'être guidée. Elle a besoin qu'on lui montre que, pour se sortir de cette guerre, il ne faut pas se mettre à haïr des gens dont le seul tord est d'être né dans la mauvaise famille, mais accepter et commencer à refaire nos vies avec ces gens. Je ne te demande pas de te sacrifier encore une fois. Tu l'as déjà bien assez fait. Je te demande de réfléchir à tout ça. Tu as grandis dans un monde en guerre, tu as grandis dans une guerre dont tu étais le héros. Tu as perdu ton enfance avec cette guerre Harry, une guerre créée par le racisme le plus virulent qui soit. Veux-tu réellement que les enfants qui naissent, maintenant que la guerre est passée, soient élevés dans la haine de gens comme les Malefoy, qui ont souffert dans cette guerre, mais qui sont vus comme coupables à cause de leur filiation ? Réfléchis à ça Harry. Réfléchis-y avant de me donner une réponse définitive. »

Harry secoua encore une fois la tête, laissant apparaître un sourire amusé.

« Y réfléchir ? C'est déjà tout fait. J'ai assez donné au monde, qu'il se débrouille seul maintenant Kingsley. Je veux juste vivre tranquillement. » Dit-il en se relevant.

« Harry... » Soupira Kingsley « Je ne pense pas pouvoir comprendre à quel point cette guerre t'a touché, ni à quel point nous devons t'être reconnaissants pour ce que tu as fait. Je pense que personne ne le peut, sauf peut être Hermione et Ron, parce qu'ils te connaissent mieux que quiconque et étaient avec toi tout le temps... Mais s'il y a une chose que je peux comprendre, c'est que désormais, tu veuilles vivre. Tu veux pouvoir sortir dans la rue sans que l'on se jette sur toi pour t'arracher une mèche de cheveux, une dédicace... ou ton T-shirt. » Ajouta-t-il en laissant transparaître une touche d'amusement « Alors réfléchis tout de même à ma proposition. Pas par rapport au monde, mais à toi. Songes que le Ministère te doit beaucoup, et que si tu acceptes il te devra encore plus. Songes qu'il sera bien plus enclin à accepter tes demandes si tu fais semblant d'être leur nouvelle marionnette médiatique. Le Ministère est pourri jusque la moelle, tires-en avantage. Je sais que ce qui t'importe, ce n'est pas toi, mais les autres. Ceux qui te sont chers. Alors, utilise cet avantage pour eux. De plus... Si les gens se jettent sur toi, ils ne le feront jamais sur un Malefoy. Même si tu te promènes avec lui. Ça peut parfois être utile de se balader avec un grand méchant Harry. Songes-y sérieusement, prend ton temps, puis reviens me voir. »

0O0

D'un pas précipité, Harry sorti du Ministère et transplana immédiatement.

Kingsley lui faisait quoi là ? Sois un gentil garçon et tu auras un cadeau. C'était ça le nouveau deal, il faisait ce que voulait le Ministère juste parce qu'on lui promettait monts et merveilles ? Par Merlin, n'avait-on pas envoyé Kingsley au Ministère justement pour arrêter ce genre de manœuvre pour manipuler l'opinion publique ?

Harry se laissa tomber sur l'un des bancs du parc où il s'était réfugié. Peut être devrait-il couper tout lien avec les sorciers ? Au moins, chez les moldus, on ne se jetait pas sur lui à chaque coin de rue. Au pire, il avait le droit aux œillades plus que suggestives des femmes qui, selon Ginny la psychologue, "trouvaient son air négligé et son regard séducteur plus qu'appétissants".

Au moins, si celles là voulaient lui prendre son T-shirt, elles auraient une raison autre que le fait qu'il ait tué un homme.

En quoi les gens trouvaient-ils cela extraordinaire ? Harry avait tué un homme. Certes, il n'avait pas lui-même lancé le sort, mais le résultat était le même. Certes, il n'était pas délibérément assassin, mais il devait quand même vivre avec le dernier regard effrayé de Lord Voldemort devant sa mort sur la conscience.

Harry s'était fait meurtrier.

Et pour cela, on l'acclamait. On se jetait sur lui. On voulait ses photos, ses dédicaces. On voulait son T-shirt.

Il lui arrivait de faire des cauchemars dans lesquels il revoyait ce moment fatidique. À chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut et courait vomir. C'était la seule chose que ça lui inspirait lui.

Le monde était euphorique, il l'avait sauvé. Lui était dégoûté, il avait tué.

Tous ne voyaient que la façade heureuse de Harry. Celle qu'il avait construite pendant des années, celle qu'il laissait voir.

Personne ne voyait que derrière, il y avait un homme. Il n'était qu'un homme. Quelqu'un avec ses peurs, ses envies et sa vie. Quelqu'un de faible. Quelqu'un qui avait vécu, pendant sept années, une guerre dans laquelle on l'avait enrôlé contre sa volonté.

Oui, il avait tué. Il était un héros. Il était une idole.

Mais il était aussi une personne.

Avec ses doutes et ses faiblesses. Ce que personne ne remarquait.

Harry ferma les yeux. Seul. Il était seul. Désespérément seul. Oui, il avait Ron et Hermione. Oui, il avait les Weasley. Oui, il avait le monde sorcier. Tous feraient n'importe quoi pour lui.

Pourtant il était seul. Personne ne pouvait réellement comprendre. S'engager dans quelque chose qu'on voudrait fuir. S'engager dans une guerre, alors qu'on a déjà trop perdu. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Tous compatissaient, mais personne ne comprenait.

0O0

« Monsieur. » Chuchota une voix près de son oreille.

Harry grogna sans bouger.

« Monsieur ? Monsieur, réveille-toi ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux subitement. Et poussa un cri en tombant du banc.

Allongé sur le dos, il posa une main sur son cœur qui battait à la chamade et respira un bon coup avant de regarder la cause de sa peur.

Un garçon d'environ huit ans se tenait debout à côté de lui et le dévisageait étrangement. De nouveau, Harry respira en tentant d'oublier que ce gosse l'avait fait crier comme une fillette lorsqu'il s'était réveillé et avait vu son visage à moins de dix centimètres du sien.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, petit ? » Demanda finalement Harry, lorsqu'il eut reprit une respiration normale.

« Je suis pas petit ! » S'énerva-t-il « Et la nuit va bientôt tomber, alors tu dois rentrer chez toi Monsieur. »

« Merci de m'avoir réveillé alors. » Dit Harry en voyant qu'en effet, le soleil commençait à baisser « Mais dit moi petit, ta Maman elle ne t'a pas dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus ? »

« Je suis pas petit ! Je fais déjà de la magie moi ! J'irais bientôt à Poudlard ! » S'écria-t-il avant de poser une main sur sa bouche et d'ouvrir de grands yeux.

« Oh, tu es un sorcier alors ? » Comprit Harry.

« Vi. Toi aussi Monsieur ? »

« Oui. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tu es un sorcier ? »

« Mon Papa il est moldu, alors il m'emmène ici. On venait souvent avec Maman. Maintenant, Maman elle est morte. Y a des méchants Mangemorts qui l'ont tuée. Mais Papa dit qu'elle reste toujours avec moi, pour veiller sur moi et voir comment je serais fort à Poudlard. Moi, je serais fort comme Harry Potter ! » Fit-il fièrement « Et je tuerais tous les Mangemorts qui restent et tous ceux qui sont méchants comme eux ! »

Harry cligna des yeux. Tuer... Ce gosse n'avait même pas dix ans, et il voulait déjà tuer. Doucement, il fit s'asseoir le petit sur ses genoux.

« Écoute moi bien, moi aussi j'ai perdu ma Maman... »

« Des méchants Mangemorts aussi ? »

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça... Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que ta Maman, comme la mienne, elle ne veut pas que tu fasses quelque chose pour qu'elle soit fière de toi. Ce qu'elle veut, c'est que tu sois heureux. Il y a des métiers qui existent, qui te permettront de poursuivre les méchants pour les mettre en prison, si c'est ce que tu veux faire. Mais il ne faut pas les tuer, parce que, même si ce sont des méchants, tu iras en prison et tu ne seras pas heureux. Et si tu n'es pas heureux, alors ta Maman ne sera pas heureuse, là où elle est. »

« Je dois pas tuer les méchants qui restent ? » Demanda naïvement l'enfant.

« Non. Ce que tu dois faire, c'est vivre ta vie et profiter de ton Papa, parce que lui il est encore en vie. Il ne faut pas oublier ta Maman, mais il faut être heureux, même sans elle, même sans tuer les méchants. D'accord ? »

« Vi. D'accord. » Acquiesça le plus jeune en secouant la tête avec vigueur.

« Bien, tu sais où est ton Papa ? »

« Vi, il arrive là bas, tu vois Monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant une direction « Il est allé chercher des éclairs au chocolat pour ce soir. C'est mon dessert préféré. »

« Bien. Alors va le retrouver. Va manger ton éclair. »

« D'accord... »

L'enfant descendit des genoux d'Harry et commença à partir. Au bout de quelques pas, il fit demi-tour et revint voir le brun.

« Dit Monsieur... »

« Oui ? » L'encouragea Harry.

« Comment tu t'appelles Monsieur ? »

« Harry. »

« D'accord Monsieur Harry. Merci. » Dit-il avant de poser sa bouche sur la joue du brun.

Harry le regarda partir en courant vers son père en affichant un sourire triste. Même pas dix ans et déjà la vengeance dans le crâne... Lorsque le jeune atteignit son père et se tourna vers lui en lui faisant coucou de la main, Harry se releva et partit dans la direction opposée.

Sans lui, ce gosse aurait passé des années avec cette même idée en tête. Combien étaient encore comme lui, orphelins et voulant rendre leurs parents fiers par le meurtre ? Combien étaient prêt, par naïveté, à retomber dans un massacre vengeur ?

C'était un cycle sans fin qui commencerait par là. Pour se venger, on blâmerait des innocents. Les innocents apprendraient donc à leurs enfants que ceux qui les blâmaient étaient méchants. Les enfants éduqués le penseraient toute leur vie, se comportant de façon agressive face à eux, engrangeant de nouveaux combats...

Harry s'arrêta au beau milieu d'une rue en prenant conscience de ses pensées. Putain de Gryffondor qu'il était. À cause de ce gosse, de son envie de rendre fier son père vivant et sa mère décédée, et de tous les autres gamins orphelins qui pensaient comme lui, il allait accepter cette foutue idée.

0O0

_Je sais, je sais... J'avais dit que je mettrais pas trop de fins sadiques... Mais c'est pas sadique ça enfin ! C'est juste euh... Une jolie façon de finir le début ! Comment ça que je suis pas claire ? Comment ça ? Je vous enquiquine tous ! Et j'arrêterais pas !_

_Enfin *Prend ses grands yeux de chien battu* un gentil lecteur pourrait-il me laisser une review ?_

_Allez, une review et je vous laisse le droit d'aller jouer au gentil gosse orphelin qui fait des bisoux à Harry ! Si vous préférez lui coller une baffe pour qu'il accepte d'aller aider Drago, vous pouvez le faire aussi, mais dans ce cas je vous interdit de me traiter de sadique..._

_Audace, qui veut des reviews pour connaître vos premières impressions sur ce début ! _


	2. Avantages avantageux

_Disclaimer : Je n'ai qu'une seule question à vous posez ; qui, parmi vous, ignore que le monde d'Harry Potter est sorti de l'imagination de JKR ? Si vous n'êtes pas au courant, je vous conseille vivement de vous jeter sur le premier des tomes d'Harry Potter qui vous tombe sous la main et de regarder le nom de l'auteur (c'est pas difficile ; c'est écrit en ENORME) et de combler cette lacune impardonnable._

_Tout d'abord, je veux remercier les neuf personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser une review. J'aurais voulu répondre à ceux inscrits sur le site mais le lien envoyé dans ma boite mail à buggé et je n'ai pas pu. Donc merci à vous tous pour vos petits mots, ainsi que merci à ceux qui ont déjà ajouté cette histoire à leurs Alerts et/ou Favoris. J'espère que le site fonctionnera cette fois et que je pourrais répondre aux reviews qui me seront envoyées pour ce chapitre._

_Ensuite, toute dernière chose, Lia-Mei Soma m'a demandé de proposer quelques chansons vu qu'elle ne savait pas quoi écouter en me lisant, alors je vais le faire. Cependant, ces chansons sont celles que j'écoute et apprécie, mais sans aucun rapport avec mes histoires. Donc pour le moment, j'ai une amie qui m'a passé __Jet Lag__ de Simple Plan et je décroche pas de __Fix You__ de Coldplay depuis plusieurs semaines. Sinon, j'ai aussi une chanson qui me quitte pas et que je passe pas deux semaines sans écouter, __Yesterday__ des Beatles. J'adore tout simplement cette chanson là. C'est la première que j'ai connu des Beatles et je n'en démord pas. Enfin, bonne lecture à vous... avec ou sans musique._

0O0

_**Avantages avantageux**_

0O0

Harry rentra chez lui et se laissa choir dans un fauteuil au hasard. Par Merlin... Il allait accepter la proposition de Kingsley et aider à redorer le blason d'un mec qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter. Sentiment qu'il savait parfaitement partagé. À cause de ce gosse et de sa mère.

Il allait aller vivre chez Malefoy.

Il se leva, ouvrit un des meubles et attrapa la première bouteille qui lui tomba sous la main.

Il allait aller aider Malefoy.

Il déboucha la bouteille et avala une gorgée.

Vivre chez Malefoy.

Il s'étrangla avec le liquide trop fort et se mit à tousser.

Aider Malefoy.

Il lâcha la bouteille qui se cassa par terre, puis se colla une baffe.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Il allait réellement faire ça.

Damned.

Merlin lui avait-il collé une malédiction ou un truc dans le genre ? Il avait à peine terminé de sauver le monde magique d'un mégalomane qu'il allait devoir vivre chez un autre. Sérieusement, les problèmes et causes quasi-perdues étaient attirés par lui ou quoi ? C'était forcé.

Il allait aller vivre chez Malefoy. Parce que le Ministère le lui demandait et parce que le monde magique avait besoin qu'on lui montre que la vengeance n'était pas la voie à emprunter. Pourquoi les gens n'étaient-ils pas capables de réfléchir par eux mêmes ? Ça lui épargnerait bien des problèmes.

Il appuya ses coudes sur ses genoux et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il n'en avait vraiment pas envie. Mais alors, vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Et il allait le faire. Adieu rêves d'isolement au Sahara, en Sibérie ou en Australie, bonjour enfer chez les blonds arrogants.

Il allait le faire. Il repensa aux mots de Kingsley. Le Ministère lui devait beaucoup, et il lui devra encore plus... Un sourire machiavélique étira ses lèvres. Il allait le faire, mais pas sans contrepartie.

0O0

Ayant appris de ses erreurs, Harry décida d'éviter de ressortir au Ministère et préféra envoyer une lettre à Kingsley lui demandant de venir au Square. S'il le pouvait, il ne se ferait plus courser dans des couloirs par des mamies claustro, des géants patibulaires ou des folles déchaînées.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le portrait de la mère de Sirius se mit à hurler des insultes et sobriquets en tout genre et Harry devina que le noir était arrivé. Pour ne plus entendre ses hurlement, Harry transplanait directement dans le salon.

Il s'était dit qu'il devait trouver un moyen de la faire taire, mais il n'avait pas vraiment cherché. Du coup, il évitait les problèmes. Il était capable de supporter beaucoup, mais Mme Black était du genre énervante qui savait toucher là où ça faisait mal. Harry avait arrêté de passer devant elle à partir du moment où elle lui avait tellement tapé sur le système qu'il avait voulu la frapper et qu'il s'était déboîté deux phalanges en tapant contre le tableau.

Rapidement, il ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur l'entrée et fit de grands signes à Kingsley, tout en gardant le silence pour ne pas attirer l'attention de la mégère. En le voyant, le Ministre se précipita vers lui avec un air de soulagement intense.

Harry sourit en songeant que les rôles s'étaient inversés, c'était lui qui venait sauver l'autre cette fois. Ça lui donnait un avantage conséquent... Si Kingsley refusait, il l'enfermait une journée avec Mme Black. Après ça, même le plus difficile à convaincre des hommes se plierait aux désirs de n'importe qui. Tout, mais pas Mme Black.

Harry l'invita à s'asseoir et Kingsley, se rappelant du but de sa venue, refusa toute boisson. Cette fois ci, il voulait garder les idées claires, semblait-il.

Le brun décida de s'amuser un peu et, à nouveau, de garder le silence. Après tout, il allait devoir supporter le blond insupportable et sa mère pendant un temps indéterminé, alors il pouvait bien plaisanter un peu, non ?

Devant lui, Kingsley attendait impatiemment une réponse. Il fixa Harry, cherchant à tout prix à trouver une réponse dans son expression impassible. Après quelques secondes d'analyse infructueuse, son regard dériva sur tous les meubles aux alentours, revenant à Harry par coups d'œil entre deux objets.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres du brun. Kingsley s'inquiéta en remarquant l'air machiavélique de son vis-à-vis. Harry apprenait beaucoup trop vite comment prendre le dessus dans une conversation.

« Je veux qu'on réhabilite Sirius et Rogue. » Déclara-t-il subitement, surprenant son interlocuteur.

Face à lui, Kingsley pâlit dangereusement.

« Harry... Je... Je ne suis pas sûr que... »

« Je m'en moque, Kingsley. Je suis prêt à donner ma propre version des faits, à rétablir la vérité moi même. Mais je veux aussi que le Ministère reconnaisse ses tords envers Sirius et donnent à lui et Rogue les honneurs qui leur sont dus. Vous m'avez dit que le Ministère a une dette envers moi. Je l'utilise donc. »

« Je... Bien, Harry. Tu acceptes donc ? »

« J'accepte. Pas pour vous, pas pour le Ministère, mais pour tous ceux qui ont souffert et n'ont pas besoin qu'un tel carnage se reproduise. »

« Bien. Merci, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour accéder à ta demande. » Dit le noir en se relevant et s'apprêtant à partir.

Harry secoua la tête en affichant un léger sourire.

« Je crois pas non. » Annonça-t-il, faisant se rasseoir Kingsley qui soupira d'appréhension « Vous ne ferez pas "ce qui est en votre pouvoir", mais tout ce qu'il y a à faire pour réussir. Le Ministère est en tord, qu'il l'accepte. Et ce n'est pas tout. »

Kingsley se crispa avec un regard noir. Harry était bien plus coriace qu'il ne l'avait espéré. D'un côté, ça lui permettrait de survivre à un séjour chez les Malefoy, de l'autre, ça embêtait bien le noir.

« J'ai une autre demande. Plus dans vos compétences cette fois. » Continua le brun « Je voudrais que vous fassiez passer un communiqué à la presse. Aucun article, aucune photo ou je ne sais quoi de débile ne doit plus paraître sur moi sans mon consentement. »

Kingsley le regarda choqué.

« Enfin Harry, tu sais bien que les journalistes refuseront ! »

« Je sais, mais c'est dans vos pouvoirs de le faire. » Dit Harry, le fixant durement « Chaque matin, j'ai le droit de découvrir dans un journal idiot une part de ma vie que je n'ai jamais connu. Je découvre de telles inepties... Je veux que tout cela cesse. Je suis conscient que la presse n'acceptera pas. Pour cela, je m'engage à répondre à des interviews de temps à autres, j'accepterais bien évidement que paraissent des articles sur moi, mais je veux les vérifier avant, être certain qu'ils ne raconteront pas des mensonges stupides. C'est dans vos pouvoirs, alors faites-le Kingsley. »

Kingsley se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour signifier son accord. Il avait le pouvoir de le faire. Il préférait ne pas imaginer les problèmes que cela allait lui apporter de la part de la presse, mais il le ferait. Au fond, il savait que la demande d'Harry était parfaitement légitime. Lui n'aimerait pas être à la place du brun.

Harry lui signifia qu'il avait terminé avec ses demandes et Kingsley partit, annonçant au brun qu'il enverrait quelqu'un le chercher le lendemain pour qu'ils mettent au point son emménagement chez les Malefoy.

0O0

Kingsley parti, Harry monta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit en soupirant. Que Gryffondor le protège; il avait manipulé comme un véritable Serpentard. Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore approché la famille de serpents.

Il était maudit en fait. Maudit à devoir sacrifier sa vie pour le bien commun. Kingsley croyait comprendre à quel point il lui demandait beaucoup, mais il ne pouvait pas. Kingsley n'avait jamais été là, à Poudlard. Malefoy et lui, ça n'avait jamais été une "petite querelle d'adolescents". C'était une haine. Une haine pure. Déchirante.

C'était des insultes lancées à tout va, avant même que leurs cerveaux ne l'aient voulu. C'était l'envie de blesser l'autre, au plus profond de soi-même. C'était le besoin de faire souffrir.

De la haine, si simple qu'elle en devenait incompréhensible. La haine était dans la nature humaine, mais elle était toujours nuancée par les autres vices. Pas dans leur cas.

Lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Plus que ce besoin viscérale de faire mal. Plus que ce désir d'être offensant. Ce n'était pas humain, ce n'était plus humain. Ça dépassait Kingsley. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Personne ne le pouvait.

Même Ron et Hermione ne comprenaient pas. N'avaient jamais compris. Eux aussi avaient fait les frais des insultes de Malefoy, mais aucun ne le haïssait autant qu'Harry. Eux lui en voulaient pour son comportement odieux, pour ses paroles désobligeantes, pour ses idéaux idiots.

Harry lui en voulait d'exister. Harry ne voulait pas revoir Malefoy. Il voulait le blesser, le heurter, lui faire du mal. Pas le revoir. Pas l'aider. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de rester avec Malefoy, de faire semblant d'être ami avec lui. Comment réussirait-il, alors que chaque seconde à ses côtés lui avait toujours donné envie de mettre son poing dans la jolie gueule du blond ?

Et pourtant, il essaierait. Parce que oui, il haïssait Malefoy. Mais d'un autre côté, il voulait que cette paix, pour laquelle il avait tant donné, continue. Il voulait que les sacrifices qu'il avait faits, que les pertes qu'il avait subies ne soient pas vains.

Alors il essaierait. Il irait vivre chez Malefoy. Il sortirait dans la rue aux côtés de Malefoy, s'efforcerait de sourire poliment aux journalistes. Il apparaîtrait à des galas en présence de Malefoy.

C'était ce qui était nécessaire à cette paix. Que les gens voient, qu'ils sachent, que les enfants de Mangemorts n'étaient pas tous des pourris.

Même si, dans le cas de Malefoy, Harry en doutait sérieusement.

Kingsley lui assurait son innocence, Harry ne le croyait pas pour autant. Il se ferait sa propre opinion, en fonction des explications du blond. Même s'il doutait que les explications du blond soient parfaitement dignes de confiance.

Harry se releva avec difficulté. Le lendemain, il serait chez Malefoy. Qu'il le croit ou non, qu'il l'apprécie ou non, il y resterait aussi longtemps qu'il tiendrait. Pour Sirius et Rogue, pour leur réhabilitation publique.

C'était une chose que Harry désirait par dessus tout. Qu'on arrête de considérer son parrain comme le meurtrier de ses parents et qu'on cesse de croire que Rogue était un Mangemort. Son parrain était mort en combattant pour Harry, Rogue avait suivi Dumbledore et toujours cherché à protéger Harry. Bien qu'il n'apprécie pas Rogue, il avait une dette envers lui. Il refusait que les gens aient de lui l'image du Mangemort, alors qu'il avait cessé d'en être un des années auparavant et qu'il était devenu un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore.

Harry secoua la tête et décida de mettre au courant ses amis les plus proches de son soudain changement d'adresse. Il transplana directement dans le salon de l'appartement d'Hermione, où il était certain de trouver Ron, qui ne se décollait presque pas d'elle depuis un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble.

0O0

Harry apparu dans la pièce qu'il connaissait bien et ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il eut rétabli son équilibre, à la recherche de ses amis, avant de les refermer vivement en prenant une teinte rouge vif.

« Je suis désolé ! » S'écria-t-il en priant Merlin de lui permettre d'oublier les quelques millièmes de secondes qu'il venait de voir « Je... Je repasserais plus tard. »

Il recula rapidement et cogna le mur, puis se mit à tâtonner, une main sur ses yeux et l'autre sur le mur, pour trouver la porte, l'ouvrir et s'enfuir très loin. Il allait se trouver un bar et se bourrer jusqu'à oublier son prénom. Comme ça, il n'aurait plus cette image en tête et ne se rappellerait plus que le lendemain il devrait aller vivre chez une fouine insupportable.

Ses jambes buttèrent sur une table et il tomba sur le dos. Dans un fracas énorme, il se releva, balbutiant de nouvelles excuses et, trouvant la porte, l'ouvrit pour se précipiter dans les escaliers et se mettre à les descendre en courant.

Derrière lui, il entendit Hermione lui crier de s'arrêter et la porte claquer, puis se rouvrir. Ron se mit à sa poursuite et Harry accéléra, désirant à tout prix éviter son meilleur ami après l'avoir trouvé dans une position plus qu'équivoque avec sa meilleure amie.

Dans sa précipitation, il ne vit pas la porte du palier qu'il atteignait s'ouvrir et se la prit en pleine face, tombant sur les fesses. La jeune femme qui avait ouvert la porte s'excusa et s'approcha de lui avec un air inquiet. Il se remit debout et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, voyant Ron se rapprocher dangereusement. Il bouscula la jeune femme en s'excusant à son tour et repartit à pleine vitesse, oubliant de nouveau qu'il était sorcier et qu'il aurait été beaucoup plus simple de transplaner plutôt que de courir dans des escaliers.

Il arriva dans le hall de l'immeuble. Quelques mètres de plus, et il pourrait se fondre dans la foule pour ne pas avoir à parler à ses amis après ce moment d'embarras extrême. Il entendit Ron s'approcher et tourna la tête pour l'apercevoir juste derrière lui, rouge et respirant fortement. Au moment où il braqua à nouveau son regard devant lui pour ne pas se prendre une des portes vitrées en plein visage, il sentit son pied se dérober sous lui.

Au dernier moment, il se souvint qu'il y avait une marche dans le hall. Puis sa cheville craqua et il s'écroula au sol. Étendu, il vit Ron apparaître dans son champ de vision et tenter de s'arrêter subitement. Mais il se tenait trop proche du brun pour réussir et il trébucha sur lui, s'écroulant à son tour.

Harry lâcha un soupir désespéré et vit le rouquin se relever précipitamment, passer une main dans ses cheveux puis la lui tendre. Harry accepta son aide pour se relever. Il posa ensuite sa cheville au sol et grimaça. Il ne s'était pas loupé. Sans un mot, Ron le fit s'appuyer sur lui et appela l'ascenseur pour qu'ils remontent jusque l'appartement d'Hermione.

0O0

« Ron je... » Commença Harry, ne sachant que dire, mais prêt à tout pour briser le silence plus que gênant installé dans l'appareil.

« Hermione devrait pouvoir t'arranger ça. Le nez cassé, elle me l'a déjà réparé une fois, alors la cheville ça doit pas être trop différent, non ? » Dit le roux, changeant de sujet « Elle aurait fait une excellente Médicomage si elle n'avait pas choisi son école d'études des Sorts et Enchantements. »

Harry acquiesça et le silence retomba, seulement brisé par le chuintement de l'ascenseur.

Les étages défilèrent et Harry songea que jamais l'appartement d'Hermione ne lui avait paru aussi haut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et se rendit compte qu'il portait son T-shirt sur l'envers et que son jean n'était pas boutonné. Il rougit et détourna le regard, se maudissant intérieurement d'être venu voir ses amis. En même temps, comment aurait-il pu s'attendre à ça ? Ils sortaient ensembles depuis un mois ; Harry n'avait jamais songé à quel point leur relation pouvait être avancée... Bon, à vrai dire il n'avait pas voulu imaginer son meilleur ami et sa meilleure amie. Ils étaient sensés ne pas avoir de vie sexuelle aux yeux d'Harry. Pour sa santé mentale aussi.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Harry reprit son appui sur Ron pour atteindre l'appartement d'Hermione. À peine eurent-ils toqué une fois que la brune leur ouvrit. Voyant l'angle étrange que formait la cheville d'Harry et le sang sur sa figure, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et les laissa passer. D'un geste autoritaire, elle fit s'asseoir le brun sur le canapé et partit chercher sa baguette.

Ron s'assit sur un fauteuil en face et se gratta la tête. Chacun des deux garçons cherchait à éviter le regard de l'autre, posant ses yeux partout, mais pas sur l'autre.

Lorsque la jeune femme réapparu, son arme en main, pas un mot n'avait été échangé. Elle secoua la tête d'un air fataliste et s'agenouilla face au brun. Elle agita son bout de bois en direction du nez d'Harry et fit disparaître le sang dû à sa rencontre avec une porte, puis se concentra sur sa cheville. D'un mouvement, la magie lui enleva la chaussure pour ne pas faire de mal au jeune homme puis elle palpa l'articulation. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle paru satisfaite et pointa sa baguette sur Harry. Elle murmura une formule et la cheville reprit sa forme initiale dans un craquement sonore, qui fut caché par le cri de douleur du brun.

« Chochotte. Ça ne faisait même pas mal. » Dit Hermione d'un air fier.

« Parle pour toi, tu t'es contentée de faire joujou avec une baguette. C'est ma cheville qui a subitement changé de direction. La vache, ça fait encore plus mal à remettre droit qu'à casser ces machins... »

« C'est fait exprès, la prochaine fois tu ne courras pas dans et ne louperas pas une marche. »

« Comment tu sais que j'ai loupé une marche ? »

« Vu que tu es parti à toute allure comme si tu avais le diable aux trousses, j'ai pensé que tu te précipiterais dans l'escalier et donc que tu multiplierais le nombre de marches-déboiteuses-de-chevilles que tu pourrais rencontrer. C'est ça de toujours prendre des risques inconsidérés, tu aurais dû attendre l'ascenseur. »

« Pour ne pas finir avec la rétine brûlée, je voulais fuir au plus loin. » Dit aigrement l'ancien blessé.

Hermione secoua la tête et s'assit alors que Ron rougissait, des oreilles à la racine des cheveux.

« Ron, tu devrais peut être allé te changer, voire te doucher. » Proposa-t-elle gentiment en portant en regard sur ledit petit-ami, échevelé -pas tellement d'avoir couru que de ce qu'il avait fait avant avec elle-, un T-shirt à l'envers et ayant bien transpiré avant..

Rougissant de plus belle et plus que mal-à-l'aise des remarques de son meilleur ami et des taquineries de sa copine, le roux disparu rapidement. Il adorait Harry, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire... Surtout après qu'il les ait surpris enlacés sur le canapé juste après l'amour !

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la pièce, Hermione esquissa un sourire en voyant qu'Harry était tout aussi rouge que Ron.

« Fais pas cette tête là, 'Ry ! Tu n'y es pour rien tu sais. » Sourit-elle, songeant que les mecs autour d'elle étaient plutôt coincés...

« J'aurais dû transplaner hors de l'appartement et sonner. Mieux, j'aurais dû ne pas venir ! » S'exclama le brun en évitant le regard de sa meilleure amie.

« J'ai choisi un quartier moldu en connaissance de cause Harry. Tu ne peux pas transplaner en dehors à cause du risque qu'un non-sorcier te voit, alors c'est nous qui avons été imprudents en faisant l'amour en plein salon. On voulait tester les ressorts du canapé. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé « Je préfère toujours que ce soit toi qui sois apparu plutôt que Molly ou un des frères de Ron... Quoique non, le pire aurait été Ginny. J'aurais eu droit à des heures d'interrogatoire. Au pire, avec les frères de Ron, j'aurais les moqueries ou Molly la gêne, mais Ginny ça serait insupportable... »

« N'empêche que... »

« Harry, avant de dire une bêtise comme le fait que tu es désolé, alors que tu n'as aucun des tords, mets-toi en tête que ce risque de ça reproduire, parce qu'il nous reste encore tout plein de meubles à essayer. Alors déculpabilise, tu n'y es pour rien. »

« Mais enfin, Mione, je... »

« Tu rien, Harry ! » S'exclama-t-elle en imitant à merveille l'air sévère de McGonagall « Je t'ai dit que je ne t'en voulais pas. Ron sera un peu mal-à-l'aise avec toi pendant un certain temps, mais ça s'arrangera avec une discussion civilisée. Comme je te l'ai dit, mieux vaut toi qu'un autre. Tu as déjà vu Ron déshabillé dans les vestiaires du Quidditch et tu me considère trop comme une sœur pour voir mon corps comme un corps de femme, pour toi je suis juste ta meilleure amie, ta presque sœur. Je suis sûre que tu n'avais même pas imaginé que Ron et moi puissions avoir une quelconque vie sexuelle. C'est pour ça que je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Harry fit un sourire crispé. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais pensé à ça entre ses amis et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment vu quoique se soit, mais il espérait vraiment que si ça devait se reproduire, ce ne serait pas lui qui arriverait en plein ébat.

Ron rentra, ayant beaucoup moins l'air de sortir d'une partie de sexe enragée, et s'assit à côté d'Hermione qui se lova immédiatement contre lui. La jeune femme reposa son regard sur leur meilleur ami...

« Au fait, Harry, tu venais pour quoi ? »

Harry se renfrogna subitement et baissa la tête. L'unique avantage de cette histoire, c'est qu'il en avait oublié son problème... Face à cette réaction, les regards de ses deux amis se firent inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Harry ? » Demanda finalement Ron après quelques secondes silencieuses.

Harry regarda ses amis. Il ferma doucement les yeux et décida qu'après tout, il était venu pour leur dire, alors autant le faire. Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Je... Je vais aller vivre avec Malefoy. » Lâcha-t-il.

Il garda les yeux fermés en attendant les cris, les hurlements ou n'importe quelle réaction. Sauf qu'il n'obtint que le silence. Se demandant si la nouvelle n'avait pas tué ses amis, il ouvrit doucement un œil pour les apercevoir bouche bée, ayant tous deux la même expression idiote. Il leva une main et les passa devant leurs visages.

« Harry ! Mais tu vas pas bien ? » S'exclama soudainement Ron « Vivre avec Malefoy ? La fouine ? Le mangemort qui a tué Dumbledore ? T'as fumé quoi ? On t'a forcé ? T'es sous Imperium ? Tu... »

« Ron, calme-toi... C'est Kingsley qui me l'a demandé. » Coupa Harry.

Ron s'arrêta, de nouveau ébahi, alors qu'Hermione sembla comprendre.

« Que... Kingsley t'a demandé d'aller vivre avec Malefoy -qui réapparaît sans qu'on en sache rien- et tu acceptes ? Tu... Tu rigoles, Harry ? Dis moi que tu rigoles, que tu te moques de moi. Je te promets que je t'en voudrais pas... Tout mais que ce soit pas vrai... »

« Ron, il s'agit juste de l'aider ! Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, mais Kingsley me dit que l'on peut. Alors je vais aller chez lui et écouter ses explications, faire un effort quoi. Au pire, ça passera pas. »

« Mais tu le hais Harry ? » S'écria-t-il, hystérique en se levant d'un bond « Tu peux pas faire semblant de sortir avec lui ! »

Ce fut au tour du brun de faire une tête abasourdie, ne se rappelant pas avoir jamais dit quelque chose pareille. Il cligna des yeux alors que Ron se rasseyait lourdement, un air dépassé sur le visage.

« Ron... Je vais pas sortir avec lui. C'est.. C'est Malefoy enfin. » Cracha Harry avec une pointe de dégoût.

Ron releva les yeux vers lui, affichant cette fois un espoir immodéré.

« Vrai ? Merlin, merci, merci, merci, merci... » Soupira-t-il, infiniment soulagé.

Harry quant à lui, se contenta de regarder Ron qui répétait sa litanie de remerciement à Merlin en gardant son air de poisson sorti de l'eau, repassant et repassant dans sa tête ses paroles et cherchant où son ami avait bien pu sortir une idée pareille.

« Harry, c'est la phrase que tu as dite qui portait à confusion. » Intervint finalement Hermione, un éternel sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Harry songea que vu l'effet presque euphorique que semblait lui faire le sexe avec Ron, il n'allait pas revenir dans cet appartement. Une Hermione cool et souriante, ça le changeait de celle stressée par ses exams et ses cours dont il avait l'habitude.

« Quelle phrase ? » Dit-il finalement, se remettant peu à peu du choc qu'on ait pu l'imaginer, lui, sortant avec Malefoy. Il le détestait, il n'allait pas sortir avec ! Déjà qu'on lui demandait beaucoup, mais ça...

« Quand tu as dit que tu allais vivre "avec" Malefoy. On l'a juste traduit différemment. »

« Je t'avoue que ça me rassure Harry. J'ai eu peur de devoir te faire interner en hôpital psychiatrique. » Ajouta Ron, pas tellement ironique.

« Moi, j'avoue que ça m'a aussi fait un choc. Je pensais que Malefoy avait disparu. » Reprit la brune.

« Il semblerait qu'il soit revenu. Quelle joie, n'est ce pas ? Enfin, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, je passais juste vous mettre au courant... La prochaine fois que vous testez les meubles, faites gaffe, quand même. »

0O0

Le lendemain, Harry marchait à la suite de l'homme que lui avait envoyé Kingsley en se disant que s'il avait su plus tôt qu'il y avait un passage qui permettait d'entrer au Ministère sans passer par le hall et les hordes de jeunes – et moins jeunes – femmes (et pas que, même si cette espèce là avait tendance à être plus audacieuse dans ses attaques), alors il serait venu plus souvent. Pas trop non plus, ça restait quand même le Ministère.

En marchant dans les sombres couloirs – c'était bien cool les couloirs secrets, mais ça lui faisait penser aux cachots de Poudlard –, il songeait à ce que ses amis avaient cru la veille. Ils avaient réellement imaginé qu'il puisse sortir avec Malefoy ! C'était si dégoûtant... Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre l'homosexualité. Au contraire, il en connaissait quelques-uns et ça ne l'empêchait pas d'apprécier ces personnes, qui lui paraissaient parfois être même plus sympa que les purs hétéros. Mais bon, lui ne l'était pas. Et puis, Malefoy, quoi ! Malefoy !

Même si Malefoy avait été une femme et avait pu l'intéresser, il/elle en restait Malefoy ! Aucune personne censée ne pourrait vouloir de Malefoy. Il était beaucoup trop imbuvable, insupportable pour ça. On parlait de Malefoy. Si on en faisait la femme la plus belle qui soit, il/elle serait une femme tellement détestable que personne ne voudrait en approcher.

Lui et Malefoy... Harry secoua la tête d'un air amusé. C'était hilarant. Il était certain qu'Hagrid deviendrait danseur étoile avant ça !

En fait non, ce n'était pas hilarant. C'était ridicule. La simple idée que ces amis aient pu y croire une seule seconde... C'était du n'importe quoi. Il faisait déjà l'effort d'aller faire semblant d'être l'ami de Malefoy, fallait pas trop lui demander non plus.

Il haïssait le blond. C'était simple, clair et précis. Ça ne laissait aucune place à une quelconque relation amoureuse. La haine était la haine. Et Harry était de loin contre les adages populaires qui faisaient de merveilleux romans pour adolescentes pré-pubères.

La vie réelle, c'était la sienne. Dure, meurtrière, dangereuse et qui vous volait trop : trop de membres de votre famille, trop d'amis chers, trop de monde, trop de moments précieux, trop de votre jeunesse.

Ce n'était pas un petit pas idiot qui séparait la haine et l'amour. Entre ces deux sentiments, il y avait un fossé encore plus grand que le Grand Canyon. Et au vu de la haine qui unissait le brun avec l'autre fouine blonde, c'était même une galaxie !

L'homme qui le guidait le fit passer par une porte dérobée et Harry arriva dans le couloir qui le conduisait au bureau du Ministre...  
>Lui et Malefoy. Et puis quoi encore ?<p>

0O0

_Harry, Harry, Harry... Comme me l'a si bien fait remarquer ARnoFool en bêta-lecturant ce chapitre, il y pense beaucoup pour quelque chose qui ne peut pas arriver non ?_

_Enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir déçu ceux ou celles qui attendaient impatiemment l'arrivée de Drago, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Je préfère prendre mon temps avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses..._

_Enfin bon, Harry est à plaindre quand même dans ce chapitre, j'aurais pas aimé être à sa place... Il a bien joué contre Kingsley, mais son arrivée chez Ron & Hermione... Je plains mon pauvre personnage de ce que je lui fais endurer. J'aurais pas aimé être à sa place..._

_Audace, qui veut encore plus de reviews et veux pouvoir y répondre !_


	3. Chaleureuses retrouvailles

_Disclaimer : Puisqu'on a pas changé d'histoire entre temps, je pense que si vous ne savez pas au bout de deux chapitres, c'est que vous n'avez pas lu les deux chapitres en question. Du coup, je vous en veut (comment ça que t'as pas lu mon histoire ? Mais.. Mais... Petit *** ! Va me lire ça tout de suite ! Et pour la peine, je veux une review plus longue qu'en ENCYCLOPEDIE ! S'pèce d'ingrat. J'me donne du mal pour écrire et toi, tu snobes mes écrits.. Mais ? Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là toi ? VA LIRE QUE J'TE DIS !) et vous renvois vers les chapitres précédents avec une politesse qui m'est propre. Si vous êtes au courant de qui, de quoi, et de à qui parle ou est cette histoire, je suis certaine que vous prenez même pas la peine de lire mon disclaimer donc je vois pas trop pourquoi je me casse le cul à en faire un. _

_Vous avez déjà chercher à faire un disclaimer ? Parfois, c'est chiant. Surtout quand on sait pas quoi mettre mais qu'on sait qu'on est obligée d'en faire un parce que légalement, si on le fait pas on est en infraction. En fait, même en le faisant on a pas trop le droit, mais si JKR décidait de coller un procès à tous les fanfikeurs, elle en aurait pour tellement longtemps qu'elle claquerait avant d'avoir pu nous écrire une nouvelle histoire sur les Maraudeurs et leur jeunesse. Et vu qu'il est évident qu'elle DOIT faire ça avant de mourir ou qu'elle laissera des lecteurs tristes, colériques et surtout insatisfaits, elle entamera aucun procès et ira plutôt écrire._

_A part ça, un petit Merci à Archimede, grâce à qui j'ai pu répondre à la plupart des reviews. Pour les autres, je m'en excuse, mais j'ai plus autant de temps que je le voudrais sur l'ordinateur et passe des fois en coup de vent, ce qui fait que je lis vos reviews mais n'ai pas toujours le temps d'y répondre. Sachez juste que je suis contente que ma fic vous plaise et vous remercie de me laisser des petits mots, c'est toujours plaisant. Un merci aussi à Lia-Mei-Soma, grande protectrice de maïs transgénique, pour ses messages idiots et surtout hilarants ainsi que pour ses goûts musicaux qui me changent des idioties que sait sortir mon frère. Sa chanson du moment ? Savez-vous planter des choux... O'scour !_

_Enfin bon, toujours dans la sélection musicale, j'ai commencé la conduite accompagnée cette semaine, mais ma mère parfois stressée (et stressante) me reprend le volant dès que je montre le moindre signe de fatigue (plutôt dû à la nuit de bavardage délirant et un peu beaucoup pervers passée avec une amie qu'à la conduite...) du coup je me retrouve comme une conne à l'arrière et je met ma musique pour ne pas avoir à supporter mon frère, mentionné plus tôt, et ses goûts musicaux, (Colonel Reyel. On peut appeler ça de la musique ? Désolé s'il y a des fans, mais bon... Voyons les choses comme elles sont, faire des rimes avec des mots en essayant de se montrer mature et réfléchi... Ben ça réussi pas toujours hein. Quand on est un poète de dix-sept ans surdoué qui s'appelle Arthur Rimbaud et qui a écrit une dissertation en latin et en alexandrins pour avoir son bac, on peut, mais quand on est un ramassis de chanteur qui vend plus pour les filles à demi-nues de ses clips que le contenu de ses chansons...). _

_De ce fait, en mettant ma musique super fort pour ne pas entendre le minimoy qui accompagne, malgré-moi, mes sorties en voiture, j'ai ressorti quelques petites musiques. Alors, soyons fous, Summer Nights & You're The One That I Want de Grease, des musiques amusantes et dont les paroles sont en anglais donc on peut faire semblant de ne pas comprendre que c'est légèrement niais, et Résistance de Muse pourront accompagner, pour la protectrice de maïs transgénique et ceux qui le veulent, la lecture de ce petit chapitre. _

_Aussi un grand merci à tout ceux et celles qui m'ont ajoutée à leurs favorites ou alerts story, mais n'oubliez pas qu'une review fait toujours plaisir !_

_J'ajouterais bien quelque chose ; Drago arrive dans ce chapitre ! … Quoi, vous êtes toujours là ? Nan mais ça va pas ? Allez, tout de suite, on s'active et on lit ça !_

0O0

_**Chaleureuses retrouvailles**_

0O0

Harry entra dans la pièce et se força à répondre au sourire de Kingsley en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? »

À peu près aussi bien qu'un condamné qui va gaiement au poteau d'exécution, songea le brun en gardant son sourire forcé.

« Bien Kingsley, merci. Venons-en au fait, s'il vous plait. » Ajouta-t-il, ne désirant pas s'appesantir sur des détails quelconques.

Le Ministre acquiesça, toujours souriant, et sortit un papier de son bureau.

« Ceci, Harry, est l'ordre, qui a été envoyé ce matin à tous les journaux d'Angleterre, de ne plus publier quoique ce soit sans ton accord. La procédure est enclenchée et j'ai déjà reçu de nombreuses plaintes » Dit-il en adressant un regard accusateur au brun « mais nous allons nous en charger. Bien évidemment, le fait qu'ils aient désormais besoin de ton accord signifie aussi que tu vas être de plus en plus sollicité. Ils veulent que je leur remette ton adresse pour que tu reçoives leurs demandes chaque jour. Tu ne peux pas leur refuser cela. »

« Mon adresse ? »

« Ils ne vont pas diminuer le nombre d'articles sur toi, ils vont juste te demander avant de les publier. Pour cela, il faut que les hiboux puissent arriver jusqu'à toi. Tu es donc d'accord pour que je leur donne ton adresse ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait nulle envie que les journalistes sachent où il vivait. Soudain, il eut une idée lumineuse…

« Non. »

Kingsley, qui s'était déjà mis à rédiger le brouillon de la lettre que sa secrétaire écrirait pour les journaux, releva la tête sous le choc.

« Enfin Harry, tu ne peux pas refuser. Tu.. »

« Kingsley, je ne refuse pas de recevoir leurs demandes, juste de les recevoir chez moi. Je vais aller vivre chez Malefoy, de toute façon, alors faites-les envoyer là-bas. Ce serait bête que je ne puisse pas leur répondre, puisque je n'aurais pas reçu leurs demandes… »

… Et cela emmerdera bien profondément Malefoy, ajouta Harry pour lui même avec un sourire machiavélique. Il était gentil et allait aider le blond, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il arrêterait de l'embêter. Fallait pas trop lui en demander tout de même ! Et puis, il allait passer un temps indéterminé à vivre avec Malefoy, on n'allait quand même pas lui enlever son seul plaisir en sa présence, non plus !

« Euh… Très bien Harry. Comme tu voudras. Enfin, j'ai prévenu Narcissa et Drago Malefoy de ton arrivée aujourd'hui, tu as juste à faire tes valises. Ce portoloin s'enclenchera à 15h pile. » Reprit-il en tendant au brun une cassette vidéo moldue « Cela te laisse quelques heures pour tout gérer. Ça ira ? »

Harry attrapa la cassette, jetant un œil au titre : Merlin l'Enchanteur. Ça promettait, heureusement qu'aucun sorcier ne l'avait visionnée, ils n'en seraient pas revenus et ça n'aurait surement pas arrangé l'image qu'ils avaient des moldus.

« Impec'. » Dit-il en se levant.

Il tourna le dos au noir et s'éloigna, pressé de sortir au plus tôt du Ministère. Pendant la guerre, il avait apprécié Kingsley en tant que membre de l'Ordre, et il avait été heureux que ce soit lui qui ait été désigné pour prendre la place de Ministre. Il avait pensé – espoir utopique peut être – qu'il ferait un Ministre moins à la solde du pouvoir que tous les Fudge, Scrimgeour et Thicknesse qu'il avait connu. Sauf que visiblement, ce n'était pas le Ministre qui détenait le pouvoir, mais le pouvoir qui menait le Ministre.

Oh, Harry comprenait. Devoir agir de telle façon plutôt que comme on veut le faire, il savait ce que c'était. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait ça toute sa vie ? Lui aussi, avait gâché une partie de sa vie à courir après un fou mégalomane plutôt que de vivre son adolescence à cent pour cent. Kingsley le manipulait presque pour rester à la tête du Ministère et parvenir à redresser ce qui pouvait encore tenir debout dans son bâtiment.

C'était un peu pareil. Harry avait vu dans les yeux du noir qu'il ne voulait pas lui imposer ça. Il avait abandonné une part de sa vie à se mettre en danger, à blesser et tuer. Il avait assez donné. Et malgré ça, Kingsley en rajoutait. Alors oui, Kingsley ne voulait pas le faire, oui, c'était par devoir qu'il demandait ça à Harry. Oui, c'était pour que tout le monde aille bien, soit heureux, et que tous puissent vivre dans la joie, la bonne humeur et les sourires des enfants innocents comme chez les Bisounours.

La seule différence, c'est qu'Harry avait agit parce que, s'il ne partait pas à la chasse au Mage Noir, c'était le Mage Noir qui irait le chercher. Là, si Harry choisissait de ne pas aider la Fouine Blonde, il était sûr que la Fouine Blonde ne viendrait pas à lui. Et pourtant il allait le faire, pour que Kingsley garde le pouvoir sur les arrivistes du Ministère et puisse essayer de détruire la corruption qui y régnait, et surtout parce que, même s'il n'y croyait franchement pas, il aimerait bien un monde rempli de Bisounours.

« Harry... » Souffla la voix du noir alors qu'il posait la main sur la poignée.

Harry se retourna, gardant sa main là où elle était, et interrogea du regard celui qui venait de l'apostropher.

« Je suis désolé de te faire ça. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu sais que ma porte t'est ouverte. Je.. »

« Arrêtez ça Kingsley. On dirait un mauvais remix de Dumbledore, toujours prêt à entendre les confessions de ses élèves en faisant semblant de ne pas savoir alors qu'il savait toujours tout. » Coupa Harry « Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Je comprends ça, je n'accepte pas. Vous m'avez dit que Malefoy me donnerait les raisons qui amènent à votre demande, je l'écouterais. Je tâcherais de l'aider parce qu'au fond de moi, j'ai un putain de cœur qui me donne envie de sauver le monde et qui est beaucoup trop gentil, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais vous pardonner ça. J'ai envie d'être en paix, de pouvoir vivre ma vie sans qu'elle ne soit exposée – réelle ou inventée – dans les journaux tous les deux jours. J'ai envie de pouvoir me trouver quelqu'un, de vivre une histoire d'amour telle que j'aurais dû pouvoir le faire à Poudlard. Je veux vivre tout simplement. Je veux tomber dans l'anonymat le plus complet, je veux que ma cicatrice ne soit qu'une cicatrice, et pas le symbole d'un héros que je ne suis pas. Ça fait mélodramatique, ça l'est, mais je souhaiterais n'être personne. Ça, je ne peux pas l'avoir. Ce salaud m'a marqué lorsque j'avais un peu plus d'un an, il a fait de moi son égal et celui qui devait le tuer. C'est fait, mais ça me suivra toute ma vie. Je n'accepterais jamais ce fait, je ne pourrais pas vivre avec. Si je fais ce que vous me demandez, c'est parce qu'étrangement, même si Malefoy est le mec qui me tape le plus sur les nerfs, il va aussi m'apporter une relative tranquillité. Ce n'est pas pour vous, pas pour ce Ministère, mais pour moi, égoïstement, et pour ce monde incapable de ce prendre en main tout seul. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire, je ne veux pas de vos excuses ou de vos grands discours. » Termina-t-il en ouvrant la porte et en sortant.

Il retint son envie de claquer puérilement la porte, l'hypocrisie d'un Kingsley se disant désolé et le manipulant pour arriver à ses fins le mettant en colère, mais ne se gêna pas pour partir d'un pas rageur, suivit de près par l'homme qui l'avait guidé jusqu'ici.

Il traversa rapidement les couloirs et retrouva aisément le chemin de la porte dérobée qui menait au passage caché, dans lequel il s'engouffra. Une fois dehors, il adressa quelques mots secs à l'homme et transplana chez lui.

0O0

Dans l'entrée du Square, Harry jeta un regard venimeux au tableau de la mère de Sirius alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche et se précipita dans le salon, maudissant Kingsley de l'avoir fait oublier de ne jamais aller dans cette fichue entrée. La porte de la pièce fermée, il l'entendait toujours hurler diverses insultes, médisances et autres joyeusetés en tout genre. Il rouvrit la porte et se cala, poings sur les hanches, devant le tableau.

« Ta gueule ! Tes fils sont morts, ton mari est mort, ton maître est mort, tes nièces sont mortes et tes idéaux sont morts ! Alors ferme-la et crève toi aussi ! Arrête d'insulter les gens qui passent ici, parce qu'ils valent tous milles fois plus que toi, arrête de les traiter de bâtards, sang-impurs ou traîtres à leur sang, parce que la seule dont le sang soit pourri, c'est toi à cause des milliers de mariages consanguins qui font naître des mégères telles que toi ! » Cria-t-il « S'il y a une seule personne dans ta famille qui ait valu quelque chose, c'est Sirius ! C'est lui et uniquement lui, parce qu'il a osé s'opposer ouvertement à tes putains de valeurs meurtrières ! Et sache que Regulus, ton cher fils tellement mieux que son frère, s'est lui aussi rebellé contre Voldemort, et que c'est pour ça qu'il est mort ! Alors arrête d'être fière, tes deux fils t'ont trahie et tu sais quoi ? Eux au moins méritent le respect pour ça ! »

Harry s'arrêta de crier, essoufflé, et planta ses yeux dans ceux du tableau. La mère de Sirius le regardait effarée, ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans un bruit. Reprenant de sa splendeur, Harry retourna au salon, claquant bien la porte cette fois-ci, et espérant vivement ne plus jamais entendre la voix insupportable s'élever de la toile.

Il s'écroula sur le canapé en respirant fortement, un immense sourire sur sa figure. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait faire taire ce satané tableau. Un bon coup de gueule l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer, c'était un peu un exutoire : il allait mal, il criait, il insultait, il blessait par ses mots rageurs, puis il pouvait alors aller mieux. Il avait besoin de ça, de crier, de faire entendre sa voix, son avis. Il en avait besoin pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être manipulé, dirigé par sa vie comme il l'avait été par une saloperie de prophétie.

Jetant un regard sur la vieille horloge qui trainait, Harry se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il ne lui restait pas deux heures avant que le portoloin se déclenche et se leva brusquement. Il alla à la cuisine et mit à chauffer un des plats tout fait que lui avait déposé Molly la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Elle venait tous les lundis matins pour réapprovisionner son garde-manger car Harry était incapable de cuisiner quoique ce soit et qu'elle le trouvait toujours aussi maigre. Et pourtant, il faisait énormément d'efforts en se forçant à manger tous ses plats délicieux !

Avalant rapidement sa dernière bouchée, il fit tourner sa baguette et la vaisselle fut propre et rangée en un clin d'œil, puis il monta dans sa chambre où il ouvrit deux immenses valises avant de se tourner vers l'endroit le plus bordélique au monde : son armoire. Avec un soupir de désespoir, Harry s'approcha de ce qu'il considérait comme son enfer personnel. Des tas de vêtements s'entassaient les uns sur les autres, sans aucun ordre, et leur propriétaire n'était décidément pas décidé à les ranger. D'habitude, Harry se contentait d'attraper le premier jean et le premier T-shirt à lui passer sous la main avant d'enfiler une quelconque robe, quand il devait aller faire un tour dans le monde sorcier.

Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, son armoire ne serait peuplée que de T-shirts, pulls informes et jeans identiques, plus quelques robes noires ou foncées. Sauf qu'il possédait énormément de fringues puisque ses amies l'avaient trainé de force dans tous les magasins de Londres – et croyez-en sa malheureuse expérience, il y en a beaucoup trop – prétendant que pour ses dix-huit ans, il devait « avoir l'air de quelque chose, tout de même ».

Avec une expression de joie intense, Harry plongea dans son armoire au hasard total, décidant de prendre un certain nombre de T-shirts et de jeans, quelques robes, décrétant qu'il repasserait chez lui si besoin. Au pire, ça lui servirait d'excuse pour passer du temps hors de chez l'autre fouine insupportable.

Une fois un certain nombre de tenues dans sa valise, il partit dans sa salle de bain pour prendre quelques affaires nécessaires comme, sa brosse à cheveux – oui, il en avait une, savait à quoi ça servait et l'utilisait presque quotidiennement, contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait laisser penser, c'est jusque que ça ne marchait pas bien sur lui –.

Une fois ses valises remplies, Harry s'assit sur son lit, persuadé d'avoir oublié quelque chose de fondamental. C'était toujours comme ça quand on faisait ses bagages de toute façon ; même si tout y était, on avait ce sentiment. Passant en revue ce dont il pourrait avoir besoin, il lui semblait avoir tout mis dans ses valises, qu'il rapetissa alors afin de les glisser dans ses poches.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, Harry songea un instant qu'il devrait peut être emporter un kit de survie et des armes. Un bâillon pourrait lui servir aussi, histoire de faire taire le blond quand il deviendrait trop chiant. Si Harry se montrait optimiste, il lui donnait cinq minutes avant de voir fuser la première insulte. Il pourrait prendre une corde aussi non ? Dans le meilleur des cas, elle lui permettrait d'attacher Malefoy au fond d'une forêt pour l'y laisser, dans le pire de se pendre si il devenait trop... trop Malefoy quoi.

Rouvrant les yeux, Harry regarda sa montre avant de se lever et descendre au salon en courant. Dommage pour la corde et le bâillon, bonnes idées, mais il ne lui restait qu'une minute pour accrocher le portoloin.

Déboulant dans le salon sous les cris de Mme Black – son coup de gueule de quelques temps avant n'avait visiblement pas fait assez d'effet sur elle – il se jeta sur la table basse où il était persuadé d'avoir laissé la cassette de Merlin... et où elle n'était pas.

Il passa un regard fébrile sur toute la pièce sans la trouver et grogna rien qu'à l'idée du sourire goguenard qu'aurait Malefoy s'il arrivait en retard. Il sortit précipitamment sa baguette et lança un _Accio_ sur l'objet, attendant fébrilement qu'il arrive alors que les secondes s'écoulaient. L'horloge sonna le premier coup des quinze heures au moment même où le film percutait sa main et où la sensation désagréable du portoloin se faisait ressentir au fond de son ventre.

0O0

L'atterrissage fut brutal. Trop pour son estomac. Fermant les yeux, Harry tâtonna à la recherche d'un soutien et s'agrippa au premier truc qui lui passa sous la main. Difficilement, il déglutit et attendit que passe son envie de rendre son déjeuner.

« Potter, si tu veux vomir, sois gentil et éloigne-toi de moi. » Cracha une voix honnie.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand et se posèrent sur son appui de fortune. Un bras. Il remonta le long du bras pour arriver -comme il le craignait- à un blond insupportable qui affichait un air de dégoût pur. Harry s'écarta d'un bond et rendit à Drago son air dégoûté.

« Malefoy. » Fit-il en réponse, déjà hargneux.

Voyant sur lui le regard haineux, Harry comprit qu'espérer que ça pourrait bien se passer avait été une utopie. Jamais lui et Malefoy ne pourraient s'entendre. Même en faisant tous les efforts possibles, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir longtemps à supporter ce petit con imbu de lui même.

Le blond eut alors un sourire méprisant et fit un grand geste de ses bras, désignant l'ensemble de la pièce et faisant se porter l'attention d'Harry sur la splendeur de l'immense salon.

« Soit le malvenu dans mon humble demeure, Potter. »

Se crispant un peu plus, Harry s'exhorta au calme en retenant de toutes ses forces son envie de coller une baffe à Malefoy et de partir de cette foutue maison dans laquelle pourrait tenir toute la population d'un quartier de New-York. Il était chez le blond pour l'aider, et celui là même se comportait comme un imbécile prétentieux sans aucunes manières. Il espérait vraiment qu'Harry l'aiderait ou il voulait juste le faire fuir au plus vite ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le brun avait toujours aimé les défis... Ce serait dur, mais il ne laisserait pas à Malefoy le plaisir de gagner. Il resterait jusqu'à ce soit le blond qui le vire. Juste pour lui faire les pieds.

« C'est un véritable plaisir de te revoir Malefoy. » Ironisa Harry « Si tu savais comme te voir m'avait manqué. Chaque fois que je te croise, je revois ce merveilleux moment, en quatrième année, où tu as fait connaissance avec le règne animal. Tu faisais une si belle fouine. Dommage que tu sois redevenu humain, je t'aurais bien adopté comme bestiole de compagnie. »

Face à lui, il eut le bonheur de voir Malefoy serrer les poings et sa mâchoire se contracter. Au final, peut être que Malefoy lui avait vraiment manqué. Il était plus qu'énervant, mais Harry n'atteignait un état de jouissance mentale pure qu'en l'emmerdant, lui.

« À vrai dire, Potter, je préfère ne pas être ton animal. Vu comment tu traites ta chouette... Tu n'as donc pas honte de la laisser faire son nid dans tes cheveux ? Et puis, c'est bien connu que toutes les personnes que tu approches y laissent la vie, alors je suis bien content de.. »

La main fermée de Harry percuta violemment sa peau. Le brun avait peut-être une certaine résistance à la moquerie, mais il ne pouvait tolérer certaines remarques. Celle-là en faisait partie. Immédiatement, les vieux réflexes revinrent. Drago renvoya son poing dans le ventre du brun, alors que celui-ci maltraitait sa tête. Le sang coula. Ils se cognèrent contre un meuble et un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre, sans que ça ne les arrête. Leurs corps ruèrent, s'entrainant l'un l'autre dans une danse guerrière sanguinaire.

« Maitre Drago ! Maitre Drago ! » Couina une voix.

Leurs mouvements se stoppèrent. Ils tournèrent la tête vers une créature misérable qui pleurait la perte d'un « si beau vase qui appartenait à l'arrière grand-père du grand-père du père du père de Maitre Drago ». Amorçant un geste pour se lever, les yeux émeraude plongèrent dans l'océan de bleu tacheté gris.

Regard remplit de haine.

_Il avait vu des émotions dans ses yeux._

Des paroles insultantes.

_Paroles meurtrières mais sincères._

Un combat au corps à corps.

_Un duel qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre fin._

Drago Malefoy.

_Son ennemi. Son point d'ancrage._

Drago Malefoy.

_Celui sur qui il épanchait sa haine, sa colère. _

Sans s'en rendre compte, leurs yeux toujours ancrés les uns aux autres, Harry tendit la main au blond pour l'aider à se relever. L'elfe avait cessé de piailler, ou du moins ils ne l'entendaient plus. Machinalement, Drago leva sa main pour accepter l'aide du brun. Lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Harry fit un bond en arrière en extirpant son regard de celui du blond.

_Une haine mutuelle..._

Il fut pris d'un spasme, puis se tourna brusquement vers la créature.

« Montre-moi ma chambre. » Ordonna-t-il, en colère, avant de sortir à toute vitesse de la pièce.

0O0

Il s'écroula sur le lit de la pièce dans laquelle l'elfe de maison l'avait guidé. Il plaça ses mains dans les airs et les observa trembler. Même en serrant les poings, elles continuèrent. D'un geste sec, il agrippa les draps et se crispa en attendant de se calmer.

C'était quoi, ça ?

Il avait... il avait ressenti quelque chose. Quelque chose d'étrange. Il avait eu l'impression de connaître Malefoy. Il avait eu le sentiment d'avoir été proche du blond. De l'avoir côtoyé.

C''était impossible. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait et c'était tout. Il n'avait jamais été proche de lui et il n'avait jamais eu le réflexe -comme si c'était un geste naturel, quelque chose de normal- de l'aider.

Il fallait arrêter ça au plus tôt. Il ne chercherait plus à lui répondre. Parce qu'il l'avait promis à Kingsley et qu'il tenait ses promesses, il resterait ici aussi longtemps que possible, mais il passerait le plus de temps possible loin de Malefoy et ne lui parlerait que le strict minimum. Ce qui s'était passé était beaucoup trop déroutant. Il avait eu le sentiment de partager bien plus que sa haine avec Malefoy. Ce nouveau sentiment, il n'en voulait pas.

0O0

Clignant des yeux, Drago resta assis sur le sol de son salon. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait été imbuvable avec Potter parce que, malgré ses promesses de faire des efforts, quelque chose l'avait toujours poussé à invectiver Potter et que ce quelque chose était toujours là. Il n'avait plus vu Potter depuis le milieu de sa sixième année, quand il avait quitté Poudlard, mais il se rappelait avec précision de leurs combats. Jamais ils n'avaient été comme cela. Jamais cela n'avait dérapé autant.

Il porta une main à sa tête et grimaça en sentant un filet de sang couler. Plus encore, jamais il n'y avait eu d'échange de regards pareil. Il avait l'impression de connaître Potter beaucoup mieux après deux années d'absences qu'il ne l'avait jamais connu à Poudlard. Il avait l'impression que ces yeux d'un vert si profond, il les connaissait et pourrait reproduire leur teinte les yeux fermés. Tout cela avait dérapé, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'il retienne ce quelque chose qui le poussait à insulter Potter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de dérapage. Potter était le seul moyen qu'il avait pour que Erwan puisse grandir en Angleterre sans discrimination. Pour lui, Drago ferait son maximum, mais aussi parce que ces dérapages lui semblaient dangereux. Pas seulement à cause du sang qui coulait de sa tête, mais surtout à cause de ce qu'il avait ressenti en plongeant dans les yeux du brun.

0O0

_Voilà... J'avais promis du Drago, vous en avez eu. Comment ça pas assez ? Jamais contents... M'en fiche, maintenant qu'il est là il disparaîtra pas votre blond adoré. Alors soyez relax, vous le reverrez d'ici peu blondinet. Et j'vous interdit de me dire que vous êtes pas heureux de comment ça se passe ? Vous auriez voulu qu'ils se sautent dans les bras, se déshabillent et se fassent férocement l'amour contre un mur ? COMMENT ÇA C'EST CE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ ? Je vais pas m'en remettre... Mais... Mais... damned. Fallait pas dire ça ! Maintenant, j'ai l'idée dans la tête, et l'envie d'écrire un OS où ça arrive. Fallait pas dire ça ! Mais... Mais... Je suis une innocente jeune fille de seize ans, faut pas me mettre des idées comme ça dans la tête. Comment ça j'ai déjà écrit un lemon Severus/Lucius ? Bon, oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi. Mais... C'est pas la même chose. Euh.. Non, je sais pas en quoi c'est différent mais ça l'est ! *Changeons de sujet, vite, changeons de sujet...* _

_Enfin, vous n'aurez pas de sexe sauvage contre un mur... Enfin, si peut être, mais pas tout de suite. D'abord, faut découvrir qui est cet Erwan (alors, qui me trouvera d'où vient ce prénom, pourquoi je l'ai choisi, et qui me trouvera une hypothèse farfelue ? Rien à gagner pour la plus folle, mais j'en veux quand même !) et trouver un moyen pour que ces deux là finissent ensembles. Ah oui, Harry il est hétéro pur ici, alors pour le sexe débridé, va falloir découvrir ses préférences d'abord !_

_À part ça, vous voyez enfin comment se fait le lien entre l'OS et l'histoire et vous voyez enfin pourquoi ce titre à mon histoire, une réminiscence étant un __acte par lequel nous cherchons à ressaisir un souvenir incomplet. J'ai trouvé ça très approprié et très joli. J'trouve super important que ça sonne bien un titre._

_Mais bon, je vais finir le blabla maintenant, avant que vous ne vous endormiez (quoique, la perspective de sexe féroce en a peut être réveillé quelque uns...) et vous encouragez à cliquer sur la petite phrase ci dessous, pour me laisser une review. Si vous le faites, je vous envoie un brun ou un blond, au choix, avec lequel jouer et apprendre que la violence ne résout rien, si on veut du contact physique il faut s'y prendre autrement !_


	4. Entente Cordiale

_Disclaimer : Pff... Nan, mais sérieusement, j'en suis encore à me demander pourquoi je fais ça ? J'veux dire, qui parmi vous n'est pas au courant que c'est JKRowling qui a inventé, écrit, publié et gagné des millions avec Harry Potter, les sept tomes, les adaptations cinématographiques et tous les dérivés qui en ont été faits ? S'il y a une seule personne qui ne le sait pas, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : honte à vous ! Nan mais voilà quoi. C'est comme ne pas savoir que 2 et 2 font quatre, une hérésie. Je suis même persuadée qu'on devrait faire étudier Harry Potter en classe de français, je suis sûre que j'aurais une meilleure note à mon bac de lundi que celle que j'aurais réellement. Certaine même. Si j'avais un sujet d'invention à faire sur Harry Potter, je m'amuserais plus que sur du Racine, Balzac, Flaubert, Shakespeare ou quelqu'autre grand auteur que j'aurais à étudier. Bon, faudrait éviter de faire un lemon, histoire de pas trop choquer le correcteur qui n'a peut-être pas l'habitude, mais ça m'amuserais plus quand même. Enfin bon, là je rêve un peu, je l'avoue. Vous n'en avez rien à foutre de mon bac de français et j'ai plus de chance de gagner au loto (sachant que je n'y joue pas) que d'avoir un texte de Harry Potter à étudier. _

_Bon, après ce bavardage sur mon bac de français dont on se moque complètement (enfin pas tellement mais bon, vous vous en moquez) voilà un quatrième chapitre. Vu que je serais pas chez moi ce weekend, vous l'avez dès maintenant et je doute que vous vous en plaigniez, non ? _

_Alors, qui est Erwan va vous être dévoilé dans ce chapitre, il est évident que certains d'entre vous l'ont deviné puisque c'était pas si dur, mais déjà une information : Erwan n'est pas l'amant de Narcissa. Voilà, c'était un peu mon hypothèse favorite ^^_

_A part ça, j'en suis aussi venue à parler dans une RàR de la sexualité de Drago, alors ceci aussi vous sera révélé dans ce chapitre : gay ou hétéro ? Avouons-le, s'ils étaient tout deux hétéro, ça serait super drôle... Enfin, j'dis ça, j'dis rien... Vous savez juste combien j'aime torturer mes personnages... Voilà, après ce petit blabla, je vous laisse aller lire avec juste deux titres de chansons pour ceux qui veulent : Closer to the Edge de Thirty Seconds To Mars et How To Save A Life de The Fray. Encore une fois, pas vraiment de rapport avec ce chapitre, juste des musiques que j'aime. En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas et dans vos reviews !_

0O0

_**Entente cordiale**_

0O0

Harry ouvrit les volets de sa chambre en poussant un soupir d'aise alors que les rayons du soleil se posaient sur son visage, puis appela un elfe de maison qui lui porta son petit déjeuner. Il ressentait une étrange sérénité ce matin. La veille, après sa décision, il était resté enfermé dans la pièce et avait demandé à l'elfe de lui apporter son repas et de l'excuser auprès de ses Maîtres, puis il s'était endormi. Il n'était pas redescendu ; comme il l'avait décrété, moins il voyait Malefoy ou lui parlait, mieux il se porterait.

Oui, il était serein. Le sommeil l'avait emporté, prenant avec lui les vestiges de sa haine. Elle était toujours là, mais profondément enfouie pour qu'elle ne puisse remonter à la surface... Sauf si Malefoy s'avérait être encore plus imbuvable qu'à l'ordinaire. Harry se savait n'être qu'un homme après tout, il avait un seuil de résistance que le blond savait à merveille approcher, dépasser même.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il s'éloignerait le plus possible de lui. Il allait prendre un nouveau départ ; mettre de côté sa rancœur, tenter d'oublier leurs querelles, faire des efforts pour se montrer cordial quand le besoin se ferait sentir, mais il ferait en sorte de ne passer en sa présence que le minimum de temps. Ils devraient se voir pour se parler, pour organiser des sorties publiques ou imaginer les réponses aux questions, qui ne tarderaient pas lorsque la nouvelle de la venue d'Harry Potter chez Drago Malefoy serait connue, mais cela s'arrêterait là.

Ils agiraient un peu comme des hommes d'affaires ; Drago avait besoin de son aide et Harry s'était engagé – plus ou moins volontairement cependant – à lui apporter son aide, mais ils ne deviendraient pas amis, ils n'auraient pas de longues conversations autour d'un bol de chocolat chaud. Ce serait.. Purement professionnel.

Harry l'avait décidé ainsi, ça devait l'être. Il savait que pour réussir cela, il faudrait que Malefoy y mette aussi du sien, car si seul Harry cherchait à faire des efforts, cette tentative de cohabitation était vouée à l'échec, mais il avait l'espoir que leur joute de la veille l'ait fait réfléchir, lui aussi, et qu'il en ait tiré des conclusions similaires. S'il avait réellement besoin d'aide, alors il s'efforcerait aussi de cesser ces combats voués à finir mal.

Cependant, Harry partait optimiste. C'était Malefoy qui avait besoin d'aide et, même si c'était Kingsley qui avait fait appel à lui, il était le mieux placé pour apporter cette aide. Alors, même si Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, même s'il ne comprenait rien à sa présence dans cette maison et qu'il attendait des explications avec fermeté, il espérait que Malefoy comprendrait de lui même qu'il n'était pas sain de continuer comme à l'époque de Poudlard. Ils avaient grandi, ils étaient sensés avoir mûri. Ils ne devaient plus se battre. Ce n'était plus de leur âge... Et surtout, Harry ne voulait pas revivre ce qui s'était passé la veille au soir. Cette impression qu'il avait eu, ce sentiment étrange d'être proche de Malefoy... ça lui avait foutu les jetons.

Il ne voulait pas ça. Ils devaient être des hommes d'affaires, se comporter de façon professionnelle. Organiser une jolie petite histoire pour expliquer sa présence dans cette maison, répondre à quelques journalistes qui détourneraient toutes les phrases possibles à leur avantage afin de vendre un maximum leurs conneries, sortir de temps à autre pour que le grand public s'habitue à les voir ensemble et se fasse à l'idée qu'un fils de Mangemort n'était pas forcément un être vil qu'il fallait enfermer à Azkaban... Mais avant tout ça, il faudrait à Harry des explications. Il lui faudrait la vérité, le pourquoi de sa présence... Et le pourquoi de la disparition du blond au beau milieu de leur Sixième Année.

Harry se souvenait bien du jour où Malefoy n'était pas paru dans la Grande Salle, un matin. Déjà quelques temps auparavant, il avait cessé de se comporter de façon ordinaire ; plus de répliques insultantes, plus de regards supérieurs, plus de moues méprisantes, mais juste une indifférence glaciale qui avait énervé Harry. Puis il avait disparu un beau jour, comme ça. Le soir précédent, Harry était parti à sa recherche dans les couloirs de Poudlard, il avait besoin de savoir pourquoi son ennemi de toujours semblait si différent. Bien sûr, il le savait, mais il avait besoin d'en être sûr.

Il voulait la confirmation du fait que Malefoy soit devenu Mangemort, même s'il s'en doutait déjà puisque c'était la seule chose qui puisse expliquer ses agissements si anormaux. Harry s'était endormi en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie cette nuit-là, sans l'avoir trouvé. Le matin, il s'était précipité dans la Grande Salle, échevelé et les vêtements froissés d'avoir passé la nuit à même le sol, pour déjeuner avant d'aller en cours. Il avait cherché Malefoy, parce qu'il n'avait toujours pas l'assurance de sa damnation et que tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas, il ne cesserait pas de la vouloir. Ce matin, Malefoy n'était pas apparu... Pas plus qu'aucun autre matin.

D'une certaine façon, ça avait été ça sa confirmation. Ils avaient tous songé qu'il avait rejoint les rangs du Lord. Il n'aurait été que le premier d'une longue liste morbide, dont la plupart des membres se trouvaient désormais à Azkaban.. Les autres étant presque tous morts.

À la fin de l'année, les Mangemorts avaient envahi Poudlard et Rogue avait tué Dumbledore. Même s'ils n'avaient su la vérité sur cette histoire que bien plus tard, ça avait été la fin de leur scolarité ; Ron, Hermione et lui avait passé leur septième année à courir après les Horcruxes et à fuir tous ceux qui les traquaient, par idéologie ou juste par cupidité à cause de la mise à prix qui avait été faite sur leurs têtes. Ça c'était terminé sur le champ de bataille, dans une lutte qu'il avait finalement gagné.

Ce n'était pas aussi glorieux que les journaux l'avaient décrit ; ça avait été un carnage, des centaines de morts, d'innombrables blessés et beaucoup trop de personnes à jamais traumatisées. Ils avaient connu l'Enfer à ce moment. La seule chose qui avait compté, ce n'était pas se battre pour une cause juste, mais se battre pour vivre. Chacun voyait son voisin tomber, les sorts l'effleurer. Ce n'était pas se battre pour la justice, pour la liberté, c'était se battre pour sa vie. Tuer, ou être tué. La loi la plus vieille du monde. Tous ceux qui en avaient réchappé avaient déjà vu ce à quoi pouvait pousser la Haine.

C'est pour cela qu'Harry était là, dans cette maison. Les paroles de Kingsley avaient inséré le doute en lui à propos de la disparition de Malefoy. Il voulait savoir à quoi elle était due, mais ce qui importait surtout, c'était de ne plus jamais revivre ce qu'il avait vécu. Il ne voulait plus de guerre, plus de sang, plus de victimes. La seule chose qui importait, c'était la paix. C'était pour cela qu'il était là ; pour préserver cette paix fragilisée par la rancœur qui s'installait dans l'esprit des survivants.

S'étirant une dernière fois, Harry sortit de sa chambre avec la ferme intention de trouver Malefoy, avoir ses explications puis s'éloigner de lui et vivre sa vie aussi tranquillement que c'était possible dans cette maison. Se retrouvant dans un couloir long et vide, le brun fit une grimace en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait dans le Manoir. Lorsque l'elfe l'avait mené à sa chambre, il était trop bouleversé par ce qu'il avait ressenti au contact de Malefoy pour faire attention au chemin qu'ils empruntaient.

Songeant que le Manoir ne devait pas être si grand que ça et qu'il finirait bien pas déboucher quelque part, Harry se mit à marcher sans savoir vers où. Il savait qu'il aurait été plus logique de faire appel à un elfe, mais Hermione les avait tellement sermonnés sur le fait que les elfes étaient exploités, exploités et exploités par les sorciers incompétents que Harry faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne plus avoir à subir un seul sermon. Il l'aimait bien, Hermione, mais bon... Il aimait encore plus sa tête sans mal de crâne.

Ouvrant toutes les portes qui se trouvaient autour de lui et changeant d'étage par deux fois, Harry ne trouva que des chambres, joliment décorées mais vides de toute vie. S'arrêtant subitement, Harry comprit que, si, le Manoir Malefoy était grand et que, vu que c'était là qu'on l'avait fait dormir, il se trouvait donc dans l'aile réservée aux invités. C'était la seule explication au fait qu'il avait fait trois étages complets sans trouver un signe de vie. Pestant contre « les imbéciles de riches et leur besoin compulsif de vivre dans le démesurément grand », Harry laissa tomber l'ouverture de toutes les portes qu'il trouvait et retrouva les escaliers qu'il descendit à toute vitesse.

Lorsqu'il eut passé quelques étages, il déboucha sur un vaste hall, qu'il traversa, et s'engouffra par la première porte venue. Il vit à nouveau plusieurs pièces vides, mais elles avaient l'air habitées par autre chose que des fantômes et Harry sut qu'il était sur la bonne voix. Alors qu'il passait dans une énième pièce luxueusement meublée et qu'il manquait de briser une lampe qui avait probablement des siècles et qui devait valoir plus que toute sa garde-robe réunie, Harry entendit du bruit dans une pièce adjacente et aperçu une porte entre-ouverte. Lâchant un immense soupir de soulagement, il se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Cette baraque était flippante mine de rien; toutes ces immenses pièces vides, sans croiser âme qui vive...

Ouvrant doucement la porte, Harry passa la tête par l'entrebâillement afin de voir qui se trouvait dans la pièce. Il fut surpris en se rendant compte que le salon qui s'offrait à ses yeux s'opposait diamétralement au reste de la maison. Là où il n'avait trouvé que luxe, démesure et étalage écœurant de richesses, la pièce était chaleureuse, familiale, et elle invitait à la détente. Ce qui le figea sur place fut le spectacle dont il se fit témoin : Narcissa Malefoy engoncée dans un fauteuil, un livre sur les genoux, posant un regard aimant tourné vers son fils, qui jouait sur le tapis avec un jeune enfant d'un peu plus d'un an.

Harry, le souffle coupé, prit conscience qu'il se trouvait devant une véritable famille. Il n'y avait pas seulement Drago Malefoy, cet imbécile totalement détestable, et Narcissa Malefoy, cette femme étrange à l'air guidé qui ne lui avait jamais semblé amicale. Il y avait Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, un fils et une mère, deux personnes capables de s'aimer, ainsi que d'aimer cet enfant qui jouait sur leur tapis. Jamais Harry n'avait pensé aux Malefoy comme à une famille. Pour lui, ils avaient toujours été des êtres sous le joug de Voldemort, des gens aux valeurs ignobles et aux agissements inhumains. Même s'il ne connaissait pas Narcissa, il avait généralisé ce qu'il savait de son mari et de son fils à elle. Même s'il acceptait que Malefoy puisse ne pas être totalement celui qu'il pensait qu'il était, il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse aimer quiconque.

Toutes à ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'enfant poser alors ses yeux d'un gris limpide sur lui et commencer à s'avancer dans sa direction. Suivant le regard du tout-petit, les deux Malefoy se tournèrent vers lui alors que Harry se baissa, dans un réflexe naturel, pour attraper le bambin qui tendait ses petites mains vers lui.

« Monsieur Potter. » Sourit Narcissa en voyant l'enfant se lover dans ses bras en toute confiance et commencer à tirer sur ses mèches de cheveux « Soyez le bienvenue chez nous. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit votre fils hier Mme Malefoy. » Répliqua le brun alors que Drago pinçait les lèvres pour retenir une réplique acide.

« N'écoutez donc pas Drago, il a tendance à se montrer trop excessif dès qu'il s'agit de vous. Allez savoir pourquoi... » Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Coupa le blond.

« Te parler Malefoy. Avoir les explications que l'on m'a promises. » Répondit calmement Harry.

« Vas-y Drago, passe moi donc Erwan et va donner à Monsieur Potter ce qu'il réclame. Sa demande est parfaitement légitime. » Interrompit la blonde en voyant son fils hésiter sur la conduite à tenir.

Drago s'approcha d'Harry et dû presque arracher ledit Erwan de ses bras pour réussir à l'en détacher tout en bougonnant contre le « satané charisme Gryffondoresque qui s'acharne sur les pauvres gosses qui ne demandent qu'à vivre loin de ces plaies suicidaires ». Ayant enfin réussi à le poser dans les bras de sa mère, Drago se tourna vers Harry et l'enjoignit de le suivre avec un signe de tête.

Après une nouvelle balade dans les couloirs, Drago les fit entrer dans un bureau où il se laissa tomber sur un siège en désignant l'autre à Harry d'un signe du menton.

« Alors Potter, qu'est-ce que je peux t'apprendre ? » Lâcha-t-il avec une nonchalance faussement assurée.

S'asseyant face à lui, Harry s'étonna de la facilité avec laquelle il discernait les émotions de Malefoy. Certes, celui-ci était plus relâché, plus tranquille qu'avant et son masque de mépris distancié avait disparu, mais il se cachait toujours derrière une apparence imperturbable. Malgré cela, Harry arrivait à déceler ses sentiments. Encore une fois, c'était comme s'il le connaissait... Il pouvait dire que Malefoy faisait semblant, quand il affichait cet air détaché, il pouvait dire que Malefoy n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont le petit Erwan s'était approché de lui sans peur, il pouvait dire que Malefoy avait.. Peur. Tout comme Harry, Malefoy avait ressenti quelque chose la veille. Tout comme Harry, Malefoy avait peur désormais, peur de ce que ça pouvait bien signifier, peur de ce que ça pourrait entraîner...

« La vérité Malefoy, juste la vérité. Pourquoi je suis ici, pourquoi Kingsley est persuadé de ton innocence, pourquoi tu es parti... Toutes ces questions sans réponses. »

« Attention Potter, je vais croire que je t'ai manqué. » Nargua le blond avec une esquisse de sourire.

« Dans tes rêves Malefoy, seulement dans tes rêves... » Dit Harry avec un soupir face à la réponse de son vis à vis.

« Les rêves où tu apparais sont forcément des cauchemars. »

« Alors tu dois souvent cauchemarder. Bon, je peux les avoir ces explications ou on continue à s'envoyer des piques idiotes ? »

Reprenant leur sérieux, les yeux de Drago se posèrent sur lui alors qu'un pli soucieux s'affichait sur son front.

« Tu as mûri, Potter. C'est surprenant. »

« Surprenant ? En une année, j'ai vécu bien plus que ne vivront certains en une vie complète. J'ai côtoyé la mort, vu des amis chers perdre la vie. Je pense que mûrir est un passage obligé, Malefoy. » Répondit amèrement le brun.

« ... Tu as raison. » Reprit Drago après quelques minutes de silence « Je suppose que tu as raison. Tu as dû mûrir plus vite que tous les autres, à cause de ta position dans cette guerre. Je me doutais que ce combat t'aurait changé... Mais pas à ce point. Tu... Tu t'es assombri. »

Le regard interrogatif de Harry se vrilla au sien.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Avoua le blond « Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, c'est juste l'impression que tu dégages. Seul toi peut savoir, si tu te veux vraiment y réfléchir, ce qui justifie ce ressenti... »

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils échangèrent silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, sans savoir comment ils se comprenaient. Drago compatissait, parce qu'il voyait dans les yeux d'Harry toute la souffrance qu'il avait connue pendant toutes ses années. Harry soutenait, parce que le regard de Drago lui semblait être triste, trop triste.

_Bleu un peu gris contre vert totalement émeraude. _

Drago n'aimait pas cette souffrance. Elle lui rappelait trop ce par quoi ce monde, et en particulier Harry, était passé. Il ne voulait pas que ça se répète. Il voulait un futur radieux pour lui, pour sa mère, pour Erwan... Et aussi pour Harry.

Harry n'aimait pas cette tristesse. Elle lui soufflait que, même sauvé, le monde pouvait se montrer cruel. À cause de son passé, de sa famille, Drago et sa mère allaient être rejetés. Et avec eux, cet enfant dont l'avenir était noirci par un passé dont il n'était pas responsable. Étrangement, il ne voulait pas ça. C'était peut être Drago et Narcissa Malefoy, il avait conscience qu'il ne savait pas tout, que quelque chose lui serait révélé et que cela changerait beaucoup de choses. Même sans savoir quoi, il ne voulait pas que le passé influence négativement le présent et l'avenir. C'était utopique, naïf, mais il sentait que Drago était sincère et cela, pour lui, suffisait à être une preuve de bonne foi, suffisait à le convaincre de l'aider de son mieux.

Cet échange, c'était un peu une promesse. La promesse qu'Harry aiderait Drago et sa famille. L'accord tacite qu'il permettrait à Drago de se rebâtir un futur, pour lui et pour les gens qu'il aimait. En échange, Drago promettait, plus à lui-même qu'à Harry, qu'il essaierait de faire disparaître cette souffrance. Dans ce regard vert, il voulait voir une étincelle de joie, d'insouciance. De ce qui aurait dû toujours y être, mais que Voldemort avait chassé. Ce serait sa façon de remercier Harry pour ce qu'il ferait pour eux…

_Chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Voyant dans cet échange quelque chose d'impalpable, d'innommable, mais qui les rassurait et leur donnait la force pour avancer, pour continuer. _

Alors que cette impression étrange de déjà-vu revenait à Harry, il se releva brusquement et brisa le contact.

« Alors, Malefoy, ces explications ? » Demanda-t-il froidement.

Secouant la tête pour chasser ce sentiment similaire, Drago reprit ses esprits pour commencer son récit difficile...

« L'été entre la cinquième et la sixième année, Il m'a contacté. Il avait décrété qu'il était temps pour moi d'être marqué et Il m'a dit qu'Il me laissait le choix. Je n'étais pas naïf, si j'avais refusé Il m'aurait tué sur le champ. Alors j'ai accepté. Pour rester en vie, mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait réellement motivé mon choix. Je sais ce que les gens pensent des familles aristocratiques. Ils croient tous que nous sommes éduqués sans amour, à grand renfort de coups et de bourrage de crâne... C'est faux. Il est vrai qu'on nous bourre le crâne de milliers d'idées et que si on se rebelle on a le droit aux coups, mais nous sommes aimés. Je l'ai été, en tout cas.

Dans ces familles, les mariages sont arrangés et la femme sert juste à donner naissance à un descendant, puis elle est délaissée par son mari. Ma mère n'a jamais vraiment cru en toutes ces conneries de pureté du sang, de supériorité raciale... Elle n'y croyait pas, mais ne s'opposait pas à son destin. Après son mariage, elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle avait tord. Sans croire à ces idées, elle avait été protégée et ignorait totalement ce que faisaient les partisans du Lord. Lorsqu'elle a été mariée à mon père, elle l'a découvert. Elle a commencé à préparer son départ, elle voulait rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix parce qu'elle en a été révoltée. C'est à ce moment qu'elle a appris sa grossesse. Elle était enceinte de moi et a jugé qu'une vie de fugitive, car il ne faisait aucun doute que Lucius la traquerait, n'était pas compatible avec une vie de mère. Alors elle s'est résignée à rester.

Après ma naissance, elle m'a vu être élevé par mon père et commencer à croire à toutes ces idéologies racistes. Elle n'a rien dit. Elle s'est contentée de m'aimer en silence, de me soutenir, me réconforter, de rester et me protéger.

Lors qu'Il a prétendu me laisser le choix de recevoir la Marque ou non, il nous a pris par surprise. Je pensais avoir encore le temps, une ou deux années, et j'espérais pourvoir m'enfuir avec elle, parce qu'au fur et à mesure j'avais compris qu'Il avait tord et que tout était faux, que ses massacres ne pouvaient pas se justifier par Sa folie. Les yeux de ma mère me suppliaient de partir, de refuser et m'enfuir. J'avais une chance, une faible chance de réussir, mais il aurait fallu la laisser. Je savais que si je le faisais, alors sa vie deviendrait un enfer. Après ma naissance, mon père l'avait abandonnée au profit d'autres "amusements". Cependant, je savais qu'il lui arrivait de la battre ou la faire sienne contre son gré, surtout sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Il considérait que leur mariage lui donnait tous les droits sur elle et elle ne disait rien.

Dix sept années auparavant, elle avait préféré rester plutôt que s'enfuir, pour que je puisse vivre sainement. J'ai préféré être marqué plutôt que de la laisser mourir, seule dans ce Manoir. »

Drago marqua un silence, sortant de son bureau une bouteille qui paraissait être autre chose à Harry que de l'eau. Il se servit un verre et l'avala d'un trait. Il en proposa ensuite un à Harry qui, conscient que les révélations de s'arrêtaient pas là et que l'histoire n'allait pas s'arranger, se rassit en acceptant.

« Après qu'Il ait apposé la Marque sur mon bras, Il m'a confié une mission. Celle de trouver comment faire pour tuer Dumbledore. J'ai rapidement imaginé divers moyens qui ont échoués, avant de découvrir les Armoires à Disparaître. Je connaissais leur utilité et lorsque j'en ai trouvé une dans la Salle Sur Demande, j'ai trouvé comment faire. C'était un plan infaillible que j'ai soumis au Lord. Il a accepté, décidant cependant que nous devions attendre la fin de l'année pour le mettre à exécution et que je devais continuer mes tentatives entre temps. Ça me rongeait peu à peu, j'ai changé de comportement ; je parlais peu, ne vivais pas vraiment et je passais mes nuits à errer dans le château.

Une nuit d'avril, je me suis endormi dans le parc et me suis réveillé frigorifié à l'aube. Lorsque je me suis relevé, un hibou m'attendait dans ma chambre. Il m'apprenait l'existence d'Erwan, qui naîtrait quelques quatre mois plus tard. J'ai pris ma décision et j'ai quitté le château en cachette. Je suis allé chercher ma mère au Manoir et nous nous sommes enfuis discrètement, allant nous cacher à l'étranger. En juin, alors que les Mangemorts tuaient Dumbledore à cause de mon idée, Erwan naissait. En mai dernierr, tu as vaincu le Lord. Ma mère et moi voulons qu'Erwan grandisse en Angleterre, qu'il vive dans ce pays qui est le sien. J'ai pris contact avec Kingsley et lui ai proposé mon aide. Après un entretien sous Véritasérum qui l'a convaincu de ma sincérité, il a accepté de me croire. Comme tu le sais, les procès des Mangemorts ne vont pas tarder à avoir lieu, maintenant qu'un certain ménage a été fait au Ministère, et je vais témoigner contre eux. En échange de ça, Kingsley s'est engagé à faire en sorte que nous ne soyons pas trop mal accueillis par la société sorcière. Tu es là pour l'aider à tenir son engagement et j'admets qu'il a eu raison de te demander, si quelqu'un a une réelle influence sur le monde sorcier, c'est toi Potter. »

Harry fit tourner son verre dans ses mains alors que Drago se taisait et le silence se mit à planer dans la pièce. Relevant son regard émeraude, Harry afficha un léger sourire.

« Ce serait presque un compliment que tu me fais là, Malefoy. » Dit-il, sa voix amusée déchirant l'atmosphère trop lourde de ces révélations.

« Ne rêve pas trop, Potter. » Répondit Drago sur le même ton.

« Tu n'apparais pas dans mes rêves, mais j'ai peur de devoir te voir pendant un bon moment durant mes journées. »

« Tu acceptes donc ? »

« Malefoy, tu as vu les yeux de ton Erwan ? Personne ne pourrait résister à ça. Et puis, il n'est pas sain de vivre entouré de Serpentards, je me dois de rester pour lui, qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver. »

« Je te ferais remarquer que j'ai grandi entouré de Serpentards, Potter. »

« Justement Malefoy, justement... »

« Justement quoi ? » Demanda le blond avec un air menaçant.

« Justement, tu ne voudrais pas que ce pauvre gosse devienne comme toi. Tu voudrais lui imposer de devenir une fouine arrogante et accro au gel pour cheveux ? »

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu sais pas comment te coiffer correctement que tous le monde utilise du gel. Ma coiffure est totalement naturelle... Bon, à peine arrangée. » Concéda-t-il devant l'air suspicieux de Harry « Je ne passe même pas dix minutes à me coiffer chaque matin. Avant je ne dis pas, c'était une demi-heure, mais désormais tu ne peux rien redire à ça. Et arrête de te foutre de ma gueule, Potter ! » S'écria-t-il alors que le brun se mettait à pouffer de rire devant son expression outragée.

« Oh, Malefoy, t'es vraiment trop. Tu mets vraiment dix minutes à te coiffer tous les matins ? »

« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que ta coiffure est une cause perdue que c'est le cas de tout le monde. »

« Ok, j'ai compris, je ne dis plus rien sur tes cheveux ou la tonne de gel que tu utilises, je retiens que tu n'as pas nié être une fouine arrogante, mais j'ai tout de même une question à te poser. »

« Vas-y, si ça ne concerne pas mes cheveux tu devrais être en mesure de comprendre ma réponse. Pour la énième fois, je ne suis pas une fouine arrogante ! »

« Ok, ok, je t'ai dit que j'avais compris, le sujet cheveux est tabou. Qui est la mère d'Erwan ? »

« Pardon ? » Demanda Drago, un air d'incompréhension sur la figure.

« La mère d'Erwan. Tu es son père, c'est indéniable, mais qui est la mère ? »

Soudainement, Harry vit Drago comprendre sa question et se mettre à rire subitement. Sans rien y comprendre, Harry resta planté dans son fauteuil alors que l'autre se pliait de rire. À la vue d'un Drago Malefoy avec les larmes aux yeux, une pensée fugace traversa l'esprit de Harry : Malefoy était humain... Puis le blond se reprit, remit en place son masque indéchiffrable même si ses yeux brillaient encore un peu de son éclat de rire et fit à Harry un sourire.

« Potter, Erwan n'est pas mon fils, c'est mon frère. Ce qui n'empêche, tu as interdiction de le contaminer par ta présence de Gryffondor. Hors de question de le rendre suicidaire à même pas un an... »

Pour toute réponse, Harry lui jeta juste un regard courroucé avant de poser une nouvelle question :

« Et pourquoi la simple hypothèse qu'il soit ton fils est si amusante ? J'ai cru que tu allais manquer d'air. »

« Et tu aurais dû me faire du bouche à bouche dans ce cas... ça aurait été horrible n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Enfin, ton idée m'a fait rire car je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Pour lui, la simple idée de ne pas avoir d'enfants était une hérésie ; il ne rêvait que d'une vaste maison dans laquelle courraient les siens.

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? C'est peut être ce que tu penses maintenant, mais tu rencontreras bien une femme avec laquelle tu feras ta vie et à ce moment mon idée ne te paraîtra plus aussi idiote. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que ton idée était idiote, juste que je n'aurais pas d'enfants. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, pour cela il faut une femme et moi, ce sont les hommes qui m'intéressent. » Lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

0O0

_Voilà... Contents ? Erwan n'est pas le fils de Drago, avouez que ça vous aurait déplu xD Et Drago est déjà gay. Bonne nouvelle ou pas, par contre je vous dit pas. Parce que... Comment va réagir notre petit brun ? Ah ah... Oui, j'ai bien sûr fait exprès d'arrêter le chapitre là. _

_La réaction de Harry restera en suspens jusque... Dans une ou deux semaines. Cela dépend de l'avance que je vais prendre, mais vu que les cours sont finis (ouf, pas trop tôt), je vais partager mon temps entre révisions et écriture pendant encore... Deux semaines vu que je passe mon oral de français le 4 juillet. Ils ont fait exprès de me faire passer parmi les dernières, c'est juste pour m'embêter, j'en suis sûre ! Mais bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire tout de même, alors si j'avance bien comme je le veux, il se pourrait que je passe à un rythme de une semaine pour mes publications. _

_Ensuite, comme je l'ai dit à Archimède dans une review, je vous annonce déjà que l'histoire s'allonge plus que je ne l'aurais moi même cru et que mon esprit tordu a décidé de torturer Ryry et Draki pendant encore un bout de temps, alors j'espère que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir. J'en suis déjà au dixième chapitre (c'est pour ça que j'envisage de passer à un chapitre pas semaine quoi), et ils souffrent nos deux futurs – ou non, on verra bien – tourtereaux. J'y crois pas, mon correcteur orthographique, quand j'écris tourtereaux, il me propose de changer ça en tourteaux. Ils auraient l'air beaux Harry et Drago en tourteaux. Il est con mon correcteur quand même xD_

_Mais bon, maintenant j'ai envie de me faire un peu de pub. Alors, pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas lue, je vous demande d'aller faire un tour vers ma petite histoire nommée** Épistole**, parce qu'elle me tient plutôt à cœur et que je voudrais quelques nouveaux avis. _

_À part cela, je vous demande à tous une **review** parce que, je l'ai sûrement déjà dit mais tout le monde ne l'a pas lu, lorsque vous ajoutez ma fic en Alert ou Favoris, je suis mise au courant. Alors, certes, c'est super sympa à vous de le faire et ça me rend vraiment contente, mais sachez qu'il n'y a rien de mieux pour faire plaisir à l'auteur qu'une** review**. Parce que ce n'est que grâce à elle que je sais ce qui vous plait réellement dans mon histoire, ce qui vous déplaît et qui, selon vous, pourrait être arrangé, ou autres petits détails. Je ne vous demande pas de m'écrire une** review **de trois kilomètres de long (même si je dirais rien si vous le faites, ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça), mais quelques mots suffisent à faire plus plaisir encore qu'un ajout en Alert._

_Sinon, je met en place l'idée de Drago dans le deuxième chapitre d'**Épistole** ! (Comme vous savez pas de quoi je parle, vous allez le lire, et ensuite me laisser une **review** parce que vous voulez pas que je le fasse. J'm'adore quand j'suis machiavélique comme ça moi xD)_

_Enfin, après tout ce blabla pré et post-chapitre, je vous laisse allez vaquer à vos occupations, je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui, comme moi, ont le Bac (français ou complet) à passer ce mois-ci (mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Allez, on va réviser ? Et comment ça « et moi » ? Ben... Quoi ? Vous auriez préféré que je révise plutôt que je poste ? Non ? C'est bien ce que je pensais... ) ou des examens en tout genre, et puis je pense aussi à tous ceux qui ont ni examens, ni bac, mais juste un job, c'est pas plus drôle non plus. Enfin, doit quand même y avoir des boulots marrants... Non ? Non, en fait ne me répondez pas. Si c'est pour me dire que vous vous faites tous chier en bossant, je préfère pas savoir. Ça risquerait de me décourager vraiment trop._

_Audace, qui papote peut-être un peu trop et vous souhaite à tous une bonne journée/nuit ou je sais pas quoi d'autre selon le moment où vous lirez ce chapitre._

_Ah, et n'oubliez pas la **review**, juste en dessous si vous voulez pouvoir profiter d'un Drago qui vous offre à boire en pleine séance révélation (comme ça, vous pouvez le bourrer et en abuser autant que vous voulez. Si vous êtes gentils, je peux même vous envoyez Drago ET Harry. Après, je décline toute responsabilité sur ce qui vous arrive)_


	5. Chocs Psychologiques

_Je prie pour vous. Sincèrement, je suis pas croyante mais je prie pour que jamais vous n'ayez à vous faire extraire les dents de sagesse. De un, je devrais même pas avoir jamais eu de dents de sagesse parce que je suis pas sage (et que ça m'aurait bien arrangée de pas les avoir) et de deux, je souuuuuuffre !_

_C'est des malades les dentistes. J'ai que ça à dire. Je ressemble à un hamster, j'ai quatre dents en moins, je peux pas parler (comble du malheur pour la bavarde incorrigible que je suis), et j'ai maaaaal ! Non, je ne suis pas douillette, je souffre, c'est tout. Quatre dents ! On m'a arraché quatre dents ! Et moi, j'étais allongée, comme une conne, sous anesthésie locale, et je les sentais trifouiller dans ma bouche. Je suis qu'un morceau de viande charcuté par des docteurs ! Et le pire de tout, c'est la fraise. Pour découper les dents quand elles veulent pas sortir. Ben mes dents à moi elles étaient bien là où elles étaient, elles voulaient pas sortir ! Alors j'ai eu le droit à la fraise sur les quatre dents ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils entraient une scie dans ma bouche... Brr. Enfin, maintenant que c'est fait j'aurais jamais plus à revivre ça. _

_Et puis, l'anesthésie c'est trop horrible. C'est comme si j'avais pas de mâchoire. Trop, trop, trop bizarre. C'était la première opération de ma vie, et j'espère bien que ça sera la dernière. Surtout qu'une fois l'anesthésie et l'effet des anti-douleurs dégueulasses dissipés, eh ben on a mal ! Et moi, je ressemble donc à un putain de hamster muet qui se tord de douleur dès qu'il ouvre la bouche. Et j'ai une serviette en guise de collier où j'ai glissé des poches de glace en espérant faire dégonfler mes joues énormes. Si c'était Halloween, je pourrais sortir dehors sans déguisement, je ferais bien assez peur telle quelle._

_Enfin, ça c'était moi en train de me plaindre de mon incapacité totale, j'ai l'impression de pouvoir rien faire, et maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses (enfin, moi qui souffre c'est sérieux aussi, si j'ai trop mal je peux pas écrire et si j'écris pas... Ben vous aurez jamais de chapitre 12 ! Et ce serait con, parce que je vous jure que vous allez détester la fin du 11... Mais on en est pas encore là). _

_Tout d'abord, voilà un chapitre gentillet, il commence bien et finit sans aucun suspens. Je vous conseille fortement d'en profiter, c'est le dernier. À partir du chapitre 6, vous devrez me détester hebdomadairement. _

_Côté musique, on revient aux Beatles avec Only Love, dont j'adore le refrain et, je vous avais conseillé la seule musique de The Fray que je connaissais la semaine dernière alors je suis allée me renseigner un peu sur le groupe, je vous propose donc Where The Story Ends du groupe, que je trouve mélodieuse, calme et vraiment très jolie, parfait pour moi qui vient de me faire charcuter donc. Bonne lecture en musique donc !_

_À part ça, on va voir quels sont les lecteurs assidus, il y a un passage de ce chapitre qui renvoie à un autre de mes textes, qui me découvrira lequel ?_

0O0

_**Chocs psychologiques**_

0O0

« Bon, à part ça Potter, quand est-ce qu'on sort ensemble ? » Reprit-il sans attendre.

Harry stoppa tout mouvement avant de jeter un coup d'œil suspicieux au blond. Il regarda ensuite son verre, puis celui de Drago, puis de nouveau son interlocuteur. Il venait d'entendre que celui-ci était gay et souhaitait sortir avec lui ; il y avait forcément un problème quelque part.

Déjà, il était de notoriété publique que Malefoy était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus hétérosexuel vu la réputation de coureur de jupons qu'il avait eu avant son départ.

Ensuite, même Ginny l'avait qualifié de « représentation parfaite du fantasme féminin par excellence » et qu'un homme comme ça, toujours selon elle, ne pouvait pas « briser le cœur des milliers de femmes qui l'ont un jour croisé ». Harry et Ron avaient d'ailleurs crié ce jour là sur Ginny à grand renfort d'exclamations pour la faire avouer qu'elle se moquait d'eux... En vain, il avait fallu que Hermione intervienne pour tenter de les calmer en disant que la jeune fille avait raison pour qu'ils terminent affalés sur le sofa, chamboulés à la simple idée que leurs amies aient pu ne serait-ce que poser leurs yeux sur « l'Infâme Serpy ».

Et pour terminer, Malefoy lui demandait quand ils sortiraient ensembles. Cette simple phrase relevait de l'illusion la plus complète possible, aucun homme sain d'esprit n'y croirait jamais. C'était comme.. comme... En fait, Harry ne savait pas. Même l'idée d'un papa Voldy gentil qui tienne une patisserie et dont la spécialité serait les fondants au chocolat, qu'il offrirait gratuitement aux orphelins de son quartier, était moins absurde.

Certes, quelque chose avait changé entre Drago et Harry, quelque chose qui avait été enclenché par leur joute de la veille, trop étrange pour eux, et les révélations du blond. Ils avaient tous deux pris la décision de chercher à s'apprécier et Harry était prêt à accepter le blond comme une personne abordable, mais en aucun cas leur haine ne pourrait devenir quoi que ce soit.

Attrapant sa baguette, Harry la pointa sur lui-même et se lança un sort qui lui apprendrait s'il était soumis à une quelconque illusion. Le résultat étant négatif, il jeta alors un sortilège de détection sur leurs verres, presque certain de trouver un poison ou quelque chose du style dans celui du blond. Pour qu'il lui demande ça, c'était obligatoire. La dernière solution était qu'il soit devenu fou subitement. Harry savait qu'il faisait de l'effet, mais jamais encore il n'avait rendu quelqu'un fou, donc ça lui paraissait peu vraisemblable.

« Potter, tu fais quoi là ? » Demanda suspicieusement Drago en observant le manège du brun.

Sans lever les yeux et toujours aussi perplexe, Harry ne répondit pas. Lorsqu'il eut le résultat de ses analyses, il regarda enfin Drago.

« Je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait pas de poison dans ton verre, ou d'hallucinants, ou encore que je n'étais pas sous illusion. Ça aurait expliqué pourquoi tu étais aussi bizarre et pourquoi tu me demandais de sortir avec toi. »

Affichant quelques secondes un air d'incompréhension, Drago explosa à nouveau de rire avant de se reprendre rapidement.

« Potter, être gay ne signifie pas que je saute sur tout ce qui bouge, et encore moins sur un Gryffondor qui ne sait que s'attirer des ennuis. Je te demandais quand nous sortirions en public pour nos amis les journalistes qui ont déjà envoyé des tonnes de messages à ton intention. Les lettres ont été portées dans ta chambre. Tu espérais vraiment m'embêter avec quelques bouts de papier alors que mes elfes sont plus que ravis de trier le courrier pour moi ? » Ajouta-t-il, tout sourire.

Soufflant intérieurement de soulagement – ben oui quoi, Harry voulait pas vraiment sortir avec Malefoy ; il était d'accord pour devenir plus ou moins amical avec lui, mais fallait pas exagérer non plus – le brun exprima sa réponse par un immense sourire montrant bien toutes ses dents.

« Ok, Potty, je retire ce que j'ai dit sur ta maturité... Toujours aussi gamin. »

« Gamin ? » S'exclama Harry « Tu peux parler Malefoy avec ton gel et tes elfes de maison prêts à tout. J'vais dire ça à Hermione et tu vas voir le sermon auquel t'auras le droit, mon petit ! »

« ... Potter » Dit Malefoy avec scepticisme « Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien dans ton verre ? Je savais que les Gryffondors ne tenaient pas l'alcool, mais à peine quelques gouttes et tu es déjà dans un drôle d'état... Qu'il soit bien clair que je n'ai nulle intention de faire ami-ami avec tes copains, ils sont bien gentils mais plus ils sont loin de moi, mieux je me porte, et je n'ai pas peur de ta copine Miss-Je-Sais-Tout qui doit actuellement être plongée dans des bouquins tous plus ennuyants les uns que les autres. »

« Je tiens très bien l'alcool ! Quant à mes amis, il faudra bien que tu copines avec eux, puisque nous devons faire en sorte que tu sois réintégré à la société et que leur aide permettra de le faire plus rapidement. Si le Trio d'Or t'apporte son soutien, tu deviendras une vedette adulée en quelques mois. Quant à Mione, je suis sûr que tu en as peur, je garde le souvenir de cette merveilleuse, fabuleuse, splendissisme gifle qu'elle t'avait collée... Un pur délice à regarder. C'était... Tellement jouissif. Oh, en ce moment soit elle lit, soit elle s'envoie en l'air avec Ron. Alors je préfère penser qu'elle lit, oui. » Ajouta-t-il avec une grimace de dégoût.

« La belette et... Yeurk. Tu veux ma mort c'est ça ? Ne me met plus JAMAIS d'images mentales comme ça en tête, Potter ! » S'écria Drago les yeux exorbités « Oh Salazar... Viens nous sauver, ils vont repeupler la terre de mini-rouquins arachnophobes et intellos... Si ce jour arrive, qu'on me laisse au moins me suicider en paix... Et je n'ai pas peur de Granger ! Soit certain que jamais plus tu ne seras témoin de cette scène, alors chéris-en le souvenir, Potter. Soit dit en passant, ne prends pas trop la grosse tête... Tu pourras bientôt concurrencer avec moi, sinon. »

À cette idée, Harry fit une énorme grimace avant de laisser transparaître un sourire machiavélique.

« Malefoy... » Fit-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Potter, ne fais pas de bêtise. » Gronda Drago, voyant venir à des kilomètres une idée Gryffondoresque.

« Malefoy... Voyons, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas mon style. Je me disais juste... Qu'un dîner à quatre, Ron, Hermione, toi et moi dans un restaurant du Chemin de Traverse pourrait être... Un moyen comme un autre de faire voir notre amitié ? Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une bêtise. Hors de question que je doive être seul face à trois Gryffondors pendant tout un repas. Tu es déjà bien assez insupportable comme ça. »

« Moi, insupportable ? Naaan.. J'te crois pas. Venant de la part d'un maître en la matière comme toi, c'est un compliment. »

« Potter... » Souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel « T'es désespérant. Cinq minutes tu es adulte et juste après on dirait un gosse... C'est pathétique, franchement. »

« Tu sais ce qui est pathétique, Malefoy ? Toi, tu es horriblement trop coincé. Détends toi un peu, sois relax. Je te demande pas de fumer un joint non plus, mais laisse toi un peu vivre. On dirait un robot qu'on a oublié de conditionner aux émotions humaines. »

« Pathétique et sympa, Potter. »

« Toujours avec toi, Malefoy, toujours dès qu'il s'agit de toi... »

« Alors j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur de la part de sa Majesté Sauveuse du Monde ? Quel chanceux je suis... » Ironisa le blond avec une tête signifiant bien à Harry qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait.

0O0

« Bon, Malefoy, tu te bouges oui ou tu attends une illumination ? » S'écria Harry devant la porte du blond.

« Je me fais beau, Potter, tu peux pas comprendre ! »

« Arrête tout de suite alors, l'illumination viendra avant que tu ne réussisses. On sort au Chemin de Traverse, on va pas à la Fashion Week non plus... »

« Je t'emmerde, Potter. » Fit le blond avec un regard colérique en sortant de sa chambre, coiffant ses cheveux avec sa main « La quoi ? »

« Quelle classe, toute ton éducation ressort dans ces quelques mots. La Fashion Week et cherche pas, tu comprendras pas. » Souffla Harry d'un air désespéré « En fait, je comprends pas moi-même, c'est juste un truc dont Hermione m'a parlé... »

« Tu me charries avec un truc que tu ne connais même pas ? T'es vraiment pas croyable, Potter... Et tu sais ce qu'elle te dit mon éducation. »

« Drago ! On ne parle pas comme ça à nos invités ! » Gronda sa mère en passant dans le couloir.

Le blond afficha un air grincheux face aux reproches maternels alors qu'Harry se retenait d'éclater de rire.

« Comme c'est mignon... » Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

« Potter, je te... »

« DRAGO ! » S'écria la voix féminine de la chambre un peu plus loin.

D'un pas vif, Drago attrapa le bras de Harry et le tira avec lui, dans la direction opposée à sa mère.

« Interdiction de dire quoique ce soit, Potter. » Menaça-t-il froidement en voyant les yeux verts pétiller d'amusement.

« J'ai rien dit. »

« Tu allais le faire, alors je te préviens. On y va ? »

« Tu te fais désirer pendant des heures et tu es pressé, maintenant ? »

« Potter, on y va ? » Insista Drago, flinguant le brun des yeux.

Éclatant de rire, Harry franchit la porte du hall d'entrée, puis attrapa son bras afin de les faire transplaner.

0O0

Dès qu'ils apparurent au soleil, ils furent remarqués. Tout d'abord à cause d'Harry. Les gens avaient comme un radar à Survivant selon ses amis, mais c'était surtout que le monde entier connaissait son visage et qu'il était immédiatement reconnu par une personne, qui ne le lâchait pas des yeux, ce attirait sur lui l'attention des autres.

Les gens commencèrent à affluer lorsque l'on murmura qu'Harry se trouvait là. Cela prit quelques secondes, tout au plus. Puis un hoquet de stupeur frappa la foule. L'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés, droit, donnant l'impression de tous les défier, on le connaissait aussi. Son air supérieur, sa blondeur. Tout cela, les gens le reconnaissait.

Les plus proches reculèrent vivement. Des airs de dégoût transparurent sur les visages. De nombreux yeux laissèrent voir des lueurs noires, fusillant Malefoy.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ils s'y étaient attendus. Ils en avaient parlé, de ce qui arriverait lorsqu'ils seraient vus ensemble. Le dégoût, la haine, la colère... Tout ce qui ressortirait de mauvais de cette guerre. Au fond, elle n'était toujours pas terminée, cette fichue guerre. Harry poussa un soupir et sourit faiblement à Malefoy.

Autour d'eux, des personnes commençaient à partir. Plus loin elles étaient d'un Malefoy, mieux elles se portaient. D'autres étaient pétrifiées ; comment Harry Potter pouvait-il se promener avec un Malefoy ? Quelques-unes, plus réfléchies, plus rares aussi, se demandait surtout pourquoi il faisait cela.

Puis ce fut une nuée de journalistes. Chaque sortie du Sauveur était attendue avec impatience, encore plus avec le nouvel arrêté du Ministère. Tous les journaux lui avaient envoyé une longue lettre, afin d'obtenir des dérogations, ou du moins une interview. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ouvrir ces lettres, désespéré rien qu'en voyant leur nombre et leur épaisseur.

Lorsqu'ils avaient été prévenus qu'Harry était de sortie, ils s'étaient précipités sur l'occasion. Certes, ils devraient avoir son aval pour publier, mais l'espoir les faisait vivre. Lorsqu'ils avaient été mis au courant qu'il se trouvait avec Drago Malefoy, des ailes leur avaient poussé et ils étaient arrivés en quelques secondes tout près d'eux. Les informations croustillantes qu'ils pourraient peut-être tirer de cette affaire, les histoires rocambolesques qu'ils pourraient imaginer et les images vendeuses qui en ressortiraient les avaient attirés plus vite qu'un mariage d'une star de Quidditch.

Harry et Drago les ignorèrent. Sans s'être concertés sur la réaction à avoir, ils firent tout deux comme s'ils n'étaient pas là. C'était un peu différent ; sur le visage du premier ressortait une certaine gêne, il n'aimait pas être scruté ainsi, être traqué, alors que le second ne montrait qu'un profond dédain pour ces journalistes, ces charognes prêtes à sauter sur la moindre occasion, la moindre erreur, pour se faire de l'argent.

Étrangement, ils adoptèrent naturellement la même attitude. Drago sortit sa baguette, laissant apparaître un sourire sadique alors que les journalistes reculaient de frayeur, et lança sur eux un sortilège d'_Impassibilité_ amélioré, qui faisait en sorte que seuls Harry et lui puissent entendre ce qu'ils se diraient, alors qu'eux pourraient entendre tout ce que les autres diraient.

Sans réel but, ils se mirent alors à parcourir le Chemin de Traverse, suivis par un regroupement de journalistes et de curieux qui n'osaient pas s'approcher d'un vilain Malefoy. Ils discutèrent, ce qui paru être une conversation amicale à leurs suiveurs, à propos d'un peu de tout. Des vannes, surtout. Ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas se parler socialement, qu'on leur laisse au moins le plaisir de s'envoyer des méchancetés ! Même si, assez bizarrement, ils ne disaient ni ne prenaient ces paroles aussi mal qu'avant...  
>C'était ainsi ; ils se parlaient. Partaient sur un sujet sérieux, puis dérapaient vers des vilenies plus ou moins sympathiques. Ils s'en rendaient compte tout les deux, il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Indéniablement, c'était changé. Harry avait cru que devoir aider le blond serait un calvaire. Drago pensait que devoir supporter le brun serait un supplice. Ils étaient persuadés qu'ils se détestaient, qu'ils ne pourraient pas survivre à cette expérience, mais ils s'étaient lancés dedans. Harry, par bonté d'âme, Drago, par égoïsme familial ; pour son frère.<p>

La veille encore, ils ne pensaient pas pouvoir se parler sans finir par se battre. La veille encore, ils s'étaient battus. Drago avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait inquiété. Harry avait ressenti quelque chose, quelque chose qui l'avait effrayé. Chacun de son côté, ils avaient pris la décision de se voir le moins possible, puis Drago s'était expliqué, parce que c'était nécessaire. Il avait eu peur en s'expliquant, peur qu'Harry refuse de les aider. Il savait que ce n'était pas son genre, mais Drago savait avoir été tellement horrible avec lui qu'il en aurait eu le droit.

Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait accepté de rester chez Malefoy, le temps que ça prendrait, et avait continué à discuter. Il l'avait fait naturellement, sans vraiment y penser. S'il avait réfléchi, il aurait suivi sa raison, celle qui lui disait d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre pour éviter le "quelque chose". Sauf qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et qu'ils avaient conversé. Leurs bonnes résolutions avaient disparues. La veille, ils s'étaient frappés avec rage, et ce jour là, ils avaient presque été sociables. Pour leurs égos, tout était dans le "presque". Les faits étaient cependant là, ils s'étaient supportés. Certes, il y avait eu un instant de flottement, un moment où était réapparu ce "quelque chose", mais ils avaient fait comme si de rien n'était. Ainsi, ils avaient évolués et sans vraiment qu'ils s'en rendent compte, leur conversation ne paraissait plus amicale ; elle l'était... "presque".

0O0

« Si, Potter, je continue de penser que tu n'étais qu'un chanceux et que je suis meilleur que toi. »

« Malefoy, de la deuxième à la cinquième année j'aurais gagné à tous les matchs si une bande de vilains Serpentards n'avait pas jugé super drôle de se déguiser, me blesser, ou autres gentillesses. C'est pas de la chance, juste du talent. Je suis le meilleur, admet-le. »

« Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir. Tu es juste un chanceux. » Argumenta Drago.

« Avec toutes les crasses qui me sont arrivées, tu penses vraiment que je suis chanceux ? »

« Bien sûr que tu l'es, sinon tu serais mort. »

Harry papillonna des yeux et s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin. Il regarda Drago dans les yeux, ayant presque oublié la présence des journalistes, toujours derrière eux, et un pli soucieux barra son front.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? » Demanda-t-il « Que je suis en vie uniquement parce que je suis chanceux ? »

Sans comprendre sa réaction, Drago jeta un coup d'œil aux charognards attentifs avant de reposer ses yeux gris sur Potter. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, sans trop savoir quoi dire mais surtout pour le calmer, il avait l'air contrarié et Drago voulait éviter un esclandre.

« Harry ! » S'écria une voix en traversant la foule massée derrière eux « On se disait bien que tout ce monde ça ne pouvait être que pour... Malefoy ? »

Ils se retournèrent tout deux pour voir apparaître devant eux Ron et Hermione, le premier affichant un air clairement dégoûté. Les yeux chocolat d'Hermione analysèrent la scène, observant les journalistes attentifs, Harry qui suppliait silencieusement son ami de ne pas faire de conneries et le blond qui était mal à l'aise. Réagissant au plus vite, elle sourit largement, elle sauta au coup de Harry avant de claquer une bise sur chaque joue d'un Malefoy interloqué.

« Drago ! » S'écria-t-elle joyeusement « Je ne m'attendrais pas à vous voir sortir tous les deux. Comment allez-vous ? »

Elle lança un regard à son petit copain, l'enjoignant de réagir en faisant les gros yeux. Se secouant, Ron comprit enfin la situation et se força à sourire au blond, le saluant d'un signe de tête. Il voulait bien qu'Harry fasse des efforts avec lui, mais il n'allait pas lui faire la bise non plus. Il demanderait d'ailleurs à Hermione si elle pouvait se désinfecter la bouche lorsqu'ils rentreraient...

Drago sortit alors sa baguette, sous le regard vigilant de Ron, et fit rentrer les deux Gryffondors dans leur bulle d'_Impassibilité_. Alors que Harry se mettait à papoter vivement avec sa meilleure amie, Drago et Ron se combattirent du regard.

« Bon, Drago » Intervint alors le brune en attirant leur attention « Je dois passer chez Fleury & Bott, tu m'accompagnes ? Laissons ces deux-là entre amis, ils sont de toute façon insupportables dans un magasin de livres. Vous nous rejoignez dans dix minutes ? » Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Harry et Ron, qu'elle planta alors là en tirant Drago avec elle.

Éberlués, les deux garçons mirent quelques minutes avant de se reprendre.

« Je rêve ou Mione est partie avec la fouine, là ? » Dit finalement le roux, la voix chargée de colère.

« Malefoy, Ron, appelle-le Malefoy... Et au moins, elle a réagi assez vite pour que les journalistes ne se doutent de rien. » Répondit Harry en jetant un coup d'œil à la horde derrière eux et dont une partie avait décidé de suivre Hermione et Drago.

« Je l'appelle comme je veux, Harry. Même si elle a bien réagi, c'est pas une raison pour faire semblant d'être amie avec lui. »

« Si, justement, Ron. C'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire ; paraître être amis. Cela commence par l'appeler Malefoy, et non plus la fouine. Il ne t'a pas appelé "la belette", non ? »

« Tu dois faire semblant d'être son ami, pas moi. Je vais les rejoindre. »

La main de Harry se posa sur son bras pour l'empêcher d'avancer et le retourna vers la vitrine de la boutique de Quidditch devant laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Ron, Hermione est grande et sait se débrouiller seule. C'est vrai que tu n'es pas obligé, mais je te le demande, moi et non pas n'importe qui, fait un effort. Malefoy m'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé et j'ai décidé de l'aider. »

« J'ai pas confiance en lui, Harry. Je ne l'aime pas et je lui fais pas confiance. Tout de qu'il a fait... Je n'ai pas confiance. »

« Je sais, Ron. Je sais, mais j'essaye de passer par dessus tout ça. Ce sont les réactions comme les tiennes, les gens qui préfèrent se souvenir des actes et des erreurs passés plutôt que des désirs et des ambitions actuelles, qui font que la guerre n'est pas terminée. Il faut qu'on arrive à oublier, parce que sinon tout recommencera, éternellement. On doit se souvenir, mais uniquement pour ne pas retomber dans le même enfer. Alors, fais un effort. »

Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil, méditant les paroles de son ami. Il se rendait compte combien cette guerre avait fait grandir Harry. Il semblait déjà être adulte, alors qu'il devrait être en train de se construire, de décider quel serait son avenir et de vivre au jour le jour. Harry avait grandi... Peut être un peu trop vite.

« Je vais essayer, 'Ry. Parce que sinon, je suis sûr que Mione va me faire tout un sermon sur le pardon et ce genre de trucs... Déjà que j'ai réussi à la calmer sur le sort des elfes de maison, j'ai pas envie qu'elle se trouve une nouvelle passion. Enfin, on va les rejoindre ? » Déclara-t-il pour changer de sujet.

« Elle avait dit une dizaine de minutes. » Dit Harry en lui lançant un regard amusé.

« De toute façon, elle en a pour trois quarts d'heure. Alors qu'on attende ici, comme deux cons en pleine rue, pendant cinq ou dix minutes changera-t-il quelque chose ? »

Harry eut un sourire en hochant la tête d'un air désespéré, mais il n'en pensait pas moins, puis ils se mirent en route vers la libraire, quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils passèrent tout d'abord devant une papeterie, qui n'attira nullement leurs regards, puis devant une bijouterie. Les pas de Ron ralentirent et Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le regard du roux errait sur la vitrine, évaluant les différents bijoux. Le sourire du brun s'agrandit alors.

« Vraiment ? » Questionna-t-il alors.

Le roux se retourna vers lui avec une expression interrogative et Harry lui désigna du menton la bijouterie.

« Tu penses vraiment à la demander en mariage ? »

Ron rougit du coup aux oreilles en secouant négativement la tête.

« Non ! Non, bien sûr que non... » Nia-t-il « C'est... Je cherche un cadeau pour Ginny, c'est bientôt son anniversaire. »

Harry le regarda en montrant clairement qu'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« Ron, l'anniversaire de ta sœur est dans un mois et tu t'y es toujours pris au dernier moment pour son cadeau. De plus, tu ne lui as jamais acheté de bijoux, toujours des livres ou des habits. »

« Justement, il est temps que de changer ! » Se récria-t-il vivement.

« Si tu le dis... Mais bon, je suis sûr qu'Hermione aurait accepté. Ça aurait ravi toute ta famille aussi. Depuis le temps que vous vous tourner autour, je pense que ce serait pas trop tôt... »

« Tu crois ? » Demanda alors Ron d'un air détaché qui ne trompa pas Harry « Ce serait pas un peu tôt ? »

« Ron » Soupira-t-il « Depuis combien de temps es-tu amoureux d'elle ? »

« Euh... Je... Enfin... Même quoi, on ne sort ensemble que depuis à peine un mois ! »  
>« C'est vrai... Mais tu l'aimes depuis des années et c'est aussi son cas. Dès la première année tu étais celui qui la cherchais sans cesse et elle n'était pas en reste. Alors selon moi, ça fait bien plus d'un mois... »<p>

Ron lui lança un regard un peu perdu, puis poussa la porte de la librairie pour rejoindre sa chère et tendre... Et puis la libérer des griffes de la vilaine fouine aussi, mais fallait pas le dire à Harry.

0O0

« Potter ! Par Salazar, cette fille est folle ! » S'écria le blond, soulagé, en les voyant arriver.

« Oh, Drago, enfin ! » Dit Hermione d'une voix douce « Tu as peur de quelques bouquins ? »

« Quelques ? Granger, tu as acheté de quoi remplir la bibliothèque d'un orphelinat pendant trois mois au moins ! Arrête de m'appeler Drago, on n'est pas amis ! »

« Bon, les gosses, on se calme ! » Intervint Harry « Hermione, tu as déjà tes bouquins ? »

« Oui, heureusement que Drago était là pour m'aider » Susurra-t-elle en insistant sur le prénom.

« C'était rapide. » Remarqua-t-il « Enfin, je vous invite à prendre une glace ? »

« Hors de question que je mange une glace avec cette folle - encore plus avec cette folle - Potter ! Je rentre, moi. »

« Tu ne vas nulle part, Malefoy. » Fit le brun en l'attrapant alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir « On doit être vus ensembles, alors si on voit le Trio d'Or manger un glace avec toi, c'est encore mieux. »

« Mais je veux pas ! »

« T'es qu'un gamin, Malefoy. » Remarqua-t-il, sous les regards mi-perplexes, mi-amusés, des deux autres « Et encore, un gamin accepterait une glace. »

« Je ne suis pas un gamin, Potter ! »

« Tu te comportes comme tel. »

Au bout d'une longue discussion, ils sortirent tous les quatre de Fleury et Bott et se dirigèrent vers Florian Fortarôme. Florian, ayant repris son commerce après la guerre et quelques semaines de vacances bien méritées, vit ainsi arriver un quatuor bien étrange ; un Survivant crevé par une dispute, un Ron Weasley qui collait sa petite amie en jetant des coups d'œil menaçants vers un Drago Malefoy boudeur et une Hermione Granger extatique qui traînait derrière elle un sac de livres que même un body-buildeur aurait eu du mal à soulever.

Après avoir passé des commandes pour le moins étrange – Drago était tout simplement dégoûté par le mélange banane/praliné/nougat/kiwi de Ron – ils s'installèrent à une table. Alors que même Hermione louchait étrangement sur sa glace, Ron lui tendit sa cuillère pour qu'elle goûte et elle le remercia par un baiser avant de prendre la cuillère.

« C'est dégoûtant. » Dit alors Drago, ne pouvant retenir ses commentaires.

Hermione laissa fondre la glace dans sa bouche.

« Nan, en fait c'est pas mauvais. Bizarre, mais pas mauvais... »

« Je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais de vous deux. C'est à vomir tant de niaiserie. »

Immédiatement, Ron se redressa et le fusilla du regard, avant de laisser passer un sourire mauvais sur ses lèvres.

« Sois pas jaloux, Malefoy, c'est pas parce que tu trouveras jamais une femme qu'il faut emmerder ceux qui sont heureux en couple. »

Contrairement à la réaction attendue, il vit Malefoy sourire à son tour.

« Weasley, j'en ai rien à branler de ne pas trouver une femme ; je suis gay. Quand à emmerder les autres, tu ne vas pas m'enlever le seul plaisir que m'apporte ta présence ? »

Harry se tourna alors vers Hermione et commença à lui parler, voyant que Ron était choqué mais qu'il se remettait au plus vite pour répliquer à son tour. Ils s'étaient haïs, mangeaient en ce moment des glaces ensembles... et se balançaient des piques. Harry soupira en disant à sa meilleure amie que, plutôt que se taper dessus, ils devraient s'entendre ; ils avaient pratiquement le même âge mental par moment...

0O0

_Et voilà... Un chapitre tout gentil où il se passe presque rien mais bon, il en faut bien des comme ça !_

_À part ça, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais oublié de vous dire d'où venait le prénom d'Erwan dans le dernier chapitre, même si c'était pas difficile si on savait se servir de Wikipédia, donc pas de bravo pour ceux qui ont trouvé: Erwan est un dérivé du mot breton aerouant, qui signifie Dragon et est à l'origine de Draco. En fait, j'ai jamais d'idée pour les prénoms et en me baladant sur le net je suis tombée sur Erwan/Draco, j'ai trouvé que c'était amusant, et ça m'épargnait de me casser la tête plus longtemps !_

_Enfin bon, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne semaine, à ceux qui ont passé leur bac de bons résultats et à ceux qui, comme moi, doivent encore passer l'oral de français : Good Luck !_

_En espérant ne plus ressembler à un hamster pour passer mon oral moi..._

_Audace !_

_N'oubliez pas la review, juste par ici : suivez le guide !_


	6. Décisions Journalistiques

_Disclaimer : Bla bla bla... Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'étais tellement shootée la semaine dernière que j'ai zappé le disclaimer, mais j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Au cas-où vous ne seriez pas au courant, entre le chapitre 4 et 6 de cette histoire, l'auteur d'Harry Potter n'a pas changé ! Dingue, nan ? Donc c'est toujours JKR, et je pense que ça le restera un bon bout de temps. En fait, je crois pouvoir m'avancer en disant que ça le sera toujours et que, de ce fait, parce que vous n'êtes pas cons (ou du moins je l'espère pour vous), ces disclaimers sont totalement inutiles puisque vous savez déjà tout ce que je vous raconte. Donc, passons à la suite, j'en ai marre de faire ça._

_Alors, alors... Je sais pas quel jour on est. Les vacances ont cet effet horrible sur moi qui fait que je perds toute notion du temps et donc je sais pas si on est lundi, mercredi ou vendredi. Donc, je vous poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui, on doit approcher du vendredi puisque mon oral de français approche aussi. Ah, si, je sais ! On est jeudi. Hier j'ai acheté le Dvd de Black Swan et c'était mercredi, alors on est jeudi. Boarf, tant pis. Je poste quand même, vous allez pas vous plaindre non ? Par ailleurs, à tous ceux qui n'ont pas vu Black Swan, un bon conseil, allez de ce pas pallier à ce manque. Ce film est génialissime. Du grand art, vraiment. Mais bon, ne le regardez pas avec votre petit frère qui l'a jamais vu, parce qu'il va tout gâcher avec ses remarques débiles. Un petit frère, ça sait pas apprécier l'art._

_Donc, que dire d'autre ? Ah, oui ! J'ai pris conscience que jamais je ne l'avais dit, alors je vous préviens, cette histoire traitera, si vous aviez pas encore compris, d'une relation homosexuelle ! Il paraît qu'il faut prévenir pour au cas-où quelques homophobes traineraient dans le coin. Alors si vous en êtes et que vous avez toujours pas compris qu'il s'agissait là d'une Drarry, que Drago et Harry sont des mecs et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire subir à l'un deux une quelconque chirurgie pour en transformer un en femme, je vous préviens. Mais bon, si vous n'avez toujours pas compris ça, c'est que vous êtes vraiment con. Sans vouloir vous vexez. Ou peut-être que si, je veux vous vexer. Allons bon, j'vais être sincère, si vous êtes homophobe c'est que vous êtes con. Alors j'ai une super idée pour vous, vous allez vous faire foutre. Littéralement, comme ça, de un, vous souffrirez d'être homophobe et, de deux, si vous trouvez quelqu'un de compétent tout de même, vous allez comprendre pourquoi il y a tant de personnes à être gays ; parce que c'est pas si horrible que ça. Franchement, vous croyez qu'il y aurait autant de monde à être homo si c'était pas bon ? Si c'était pas naturel ? Excusez-moi, mais puisqu'on parle de nature, les mecs ont une prostate, si ce n'était pas naturel pour deux mecs de s'envoyer en l'air, alors ils ne pourraient pas jouir grâce à elle. De la même façon, une femme peut prendre du plaisir grâce à une femme, alors pourquoi faire de différence ? À mes yeux, l'amour dépasse bien sûr le simple cadre du plaisir, mais l'amour n'est pas quelque chose de palpable, c'est trop insaisissable pour que je me permette de tenter de vous raisonner grâce à lui. Pensez juste à une chose ; on a arrêté de considérer les mariages blancs/noirs comme une hérésie parce que la plupart des gens ont compris que l'amour n'était pas une question de couleur, alors pourquoi serait-ce donc une question de sexe ? Ceux qui le pensent sont donc comme tous ceux qui ont maltraité les noirs pour leur couleur, ou ceux qui ont tué des milliers de gens pour leurs croyances. Ce n'est ni plus ni moins de la discrimination._

_Pour tous ceux qui ne sont ni cons, ni homophobes, je vous félicite pour cette ouverture d'esprit et m'excuse pour ma diatribe, mais j'ai eu une discussion plutôt enflammée avec une amie récemment sur la connerie des hommes politiques français qui se disent ouverts d'esprit et refusent pourtant le mariage et l'adoption homosexuelle. Ça m'a mise hors de moi. Heureusement que les New-yorkais sont intelligents, eux. Je sais où je déménagerais si la France devient un régime de cons._

_Sur ce, et après cette superbe note, je vous propose d'aller lire ce qui suis, puisque ceux qui restent sont évidemment parfaitement d'accord avec moi sur le fait que Drago et Harry feront un couple magnifique et que ceux qui ne l'acceptent pas n'ont qu'à aller brûler en Enfer, en espérant que ça leur remette les idées en place._

_Pour finir, côté musique, j'ai décrété qu'aujourd'hui on allait voir des films. Pour commencer, je vous propose de faire un petit tour du côté du réveillon de la Saint-Sylvestre avec Auld Lang Syne, vous en trouverez de nombreuses versions mais celle que j'écoute, moi, est chantée par Mairi Campbell & Dave Françis et c'est celle qu'on entend dans le premier Sex&TheCity, pour ceux qui l'ont vu. À part ça, toujours pour une musique de film, Calling You de Jevetta Steele est dans Bagdad Café et, parce que ces deux-là sont très belles mais pas rythmée, on va accélérer la cadence avec Pretty Woman de Roy Orbinson, je pense qu'il n'y a pas besoin de préciser de quel film celle-ci est tirée. Mettez en route, ouvrez grands vos oreilles, collez vos petits yeux à mon chapitre et il ne vous restera qu'une chose à faire : apprécier._

O0O

_**Décisions journalistiques**_

O0O

Harry s'écroula sur son lit avec un soupir de découragement. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir le bureau noyé sous des tonnes de lettres. Lui qui avait espéré exaspérer Malefoy avec ça, fallait que ça lui retombe dessus quand même...

Dans un regain d'énergie, il se releva, espérant naïvement ne pas en avoir pour trop longtemps, attrapa la première lettre et l'ouvrit. Il la parcouru rapidement et grimaça en la laissant tomber. Celui là, il voulait publier un article sur son enfance, choyé par les membres de sa famille qui l'avaient recueilli. D'après le pauvre type qui lui écrivait, c'était cet amour dans lequel il avait grandi qui l'aurait aidé à s'épanouir, à devenir l'homme qu'il était et qui avait vaincu le Mage Noir. C'était aussi cette tendresse qui l'avait entouré qui faisait qu'il retournait régulièrement prendre le thé avec ses parents moldus adoptifs. Un vrai ramassis de conneries. Qu'est ce que les gens n'inventaient pas pour se faire de l'argent...

Il ne parlait jamais de son enfance, alors des tas d'articles sans fondements fleurissaient, racontant bobards sur bobards et finissaient dans sa cheminée. Il ne prenait même pas la peine d'en lire certains... Ceux de Skeeter, notamment. Le jour où celle-là sortirait un papier sérieux, il voudrait bien danser le french-cancan sur une table avec Malefoy... Enfin, faudrait déjà convaincre Malefoy.

Sans grand enthousiasme, il se mit à parcourir tous les autres courriers, comprenant sans difficulté qu'ils étaient à peu près tous aussi débiles que le premier. Certains arrivaient même à faire pire ! Harry aurait bien volontiers donner les auteurs de ces courriers à la science pour que les savants puissent faire des études sur des êtres humains dénués de cerveau...

Une fois sa tâche terminée, Harry s'aperçut que la nuit tombait. Ok, ils étaient rentrés tard, mais c'était surtout qu'il avait passé trop de temps à éplucher toutes ces idioties. Toutes se ressemblaient, lui demandant son accord pour publier le lendemain un article sur lui, sa vie, son enfance, son combat, ses amours... Le tout bien évidement inventé, puisque jamais Harry n'était allé raconter quoique ce soit à ces gens-là.

Seuls ses amis savaient qui il était réellement, seuls eux le connaissaient et c'était fait exprès. Il n'avait nullement envie que le monde sorcier entier sache avec qui il était sorti (et la liste était bien plus courte que ne le pensait les six personnes qui lui avaient envoyé un courrier pour publier sur sa vie sentimentale et qui avait ajouté un catalogue abracadabrant dont la plupart des noms étaient juste des personnes à qui Harry avait adressé la parole durant sa scolarité) ou encore quels cadeaux il avait reçu pour chacun de ses anniversaires.

Le pire dans toute cette histoire, c'était que des gens achetaient les journaux. Savoir avec qui il était fictivement sorti intéressait vraiment les sorciers ? Sans vouloir faire sa mauvaise langue, s'ils voulaient voir des mecs sortir avec une fille, casser et sortir avec une autre le lendemain, ils leur suffisaient d'installer la télé chez eux. Les moldus avaient bien assez de séries idiotes où ils pourraient admirer la bêtise humaine dans toute sa splendeur sans avoir à embêter le brun avec des articles mensongers et particulièrement chiants.

La seule des lettres qui sortait du lot, c'était celle venant du Chicaneur ; Luna lui demandait son accord pour le citer dans son article sur l'histoire de la Chasse aux Ronflaks Cornus, puisqu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il en avait déjà vu un. Harry ne savait pas quand, mais il en avait vu un, d'après Luna. C'était l'une des particularités des Ronflaks qui rendaient leur chasse si ardue ; ils faisaient oublier à ceux qui les trouvaient qu'ils les avaient vus. Sauf que Luna, puisqu'elle était ouverte à ce monde merveilleux et connaissait tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur eux, avait su détecter en lui les traces de sa rencontre et pouvait donc assurer qu'il en avait un jour rencontré un. Ce fait était d'autant plus surprenant que les Ronflaks ne quittaient que très rarement la Suède. Si Harry en avait vu un en Écosse, c'était qu'il était un être très important pour ces créatures mythiques.

Son estomac commençant à faire des siennes, Harry se releva et sortit de la chambre. Lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés de leur balade, un Drago Malefoy mécontent de s'être fait mouché par Ron avait bougonné pendant un temps, balançant par-ci, par-là quelques mots grossiers, avant de se faire reprendre par sa mère. Harry s'amusait de voir que Malefoy était beaucoup plus humain qu'il ne lui avait jamais paru l'être. Au fond, Malefoy lui ressemblait un peu... Harry ne savait pas comment avait été son enfance, mais il ne l'imaginait pas toute rose, pas avec un père comme Lucius Malefoy, pas au vu des explications qu'il lui avait donné. Alors oui, Malefoy lui ressemblait un peu. Ils adoptaient tout deux de temps à autre des comportements enfantins, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu dans cette guerre.

Ce que le brun avait remarqué aussi, c'était qu'un Malefoy contrarié devenait un Malefoy grossier et qu'il se faisait à chaque fois reprendre par sa mère, avant d'adopter une moue d'enfant boudeur. Cette attitude amusait beaucoup Harry... S'il était sincère, il dirait même qu'il avait encore plus contrarié le blond... Juste pour le voir faire sa tête de gamin, il était trop drôle !

Narcissa était alors arrivée sur eux comme une furie et avait sorti une magnifique réplique à Drago, quelque chose à propos d'éducation, de modèle et de mauvais grand frère. Juste pour revoir la tête de Malefoy à ce moment là et pouvoir la photographier, Harry serait prêt à mettre beaucoup d'argent.

Le pire s'était passé quand la blonde s'était tournée vers lui avec un air aimable et lui avait parlé sur un ton doux, totalement opposé à celui qu'elle avait utilisé trente secondes plus tôt envers son fils. Elle lui avait dit que, puisqu'il acceptait de rester longtemps dans leur maison, elle avait fait transférer ses affaires de l'aile des invités vers celle de la famille, pour qu'il n'ait pas besoin de faire trois kilomètres à pieds pour aller dans sa chambre. Bon, elle avait plutôt dit qu'il y avait largement la place dans le Manoir pour qu'il puisse se trouver non loin d'eux et avoir son espace personnel sur lequel personne n'empièterait, mais c'est ainsi que Harry l'avait traduit.

Arrivant près du petit salon où les Malefoy passaient la majorité de leur temps, Harry se mit à pouffer. Il entendait Malefoy se faire, encore une fois, reprendre par sa mère, parce qu'il avait juré et le blond tentait de se justifier du mieux possible. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, enfin, Erwan n'avait qu'à ne pas toucher à ses cheveux !

Entrant dans la pièce, Harry attira encore une fois sur lui le regard du bambin. C'était la troisième fois qu'il le voyait dans la journée et le gamin agit comme il l'avait fait les deux précédentes fois : il battit des bras dans sa direction avant de s'approcher à quatre pattes et de s'accrocher à lui. Le tout sous le regard désespéré de son grand frère, qui ne voulait pas voir son Erwan devenir accro à un foutu Sauveur de Gryffondor !

Harry fit grimper l'enfant dans ses bras avant de faire un immense sourire innocent à Malefoy. Le blond reprit alors un air sérieux qui s'opposait à sa moue boudeuse de gosse choyé, puis échangea un regard inquiet avec sa mère. Le brun fronça des sourcils devant le sérieux qui se dégageait du fils et de la mère.

« Donnez moi Erwan, Monsieur Potter. Drago n'a pas de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer... » Soupira alors Narcissa en tendant les bras vers son plus jeune fils.

« Appelez-moi Harry. Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il en déposant le blondinet dans les bras de sa mère avant de se tourner vers son grand frère.

« Kingsley m'a envoyé une lettre. » Répondit-il tristement « Il a retardé le plus possible les procès, mais il ne peut pas le faire indéfiniment. Après-demain, on jugera les premiers Mangemorts. »

« En quoi est-ce une mauvaise chose ? » Questionna Harry sans comprendre.

Les deux Malefoy échangèrent à nouveau un coup d'œil puis Drago soupira.

« Les gens sont rancuniers. Ils veulent désigner un maximum de coupables, emprisonner à vie tout ceux qu'ils pourront emprisonner et sont persuadés que c'est ainsi qu'ils tireront un trait sur le passé. Sauf que tout ce qu'ils vont faire, c'est mettre en prison des personnes accusées à tord, parce qu'il y en a, ou des sous-fifres sur qui retombent toutes les preuves. Bien sûr, ils pourront faire incarcérer des vrais Mangemorts, mais pour la plupart pas longtemps. Ils n'ont pas de preuves suffisantes pour les condamner à vie. Bien sûr, il y a les rumeurs, mais les témoignages sont contestables. Les avocats commis d'office pour les défendre sont mauvais, mais ils sont capables de faire passer tel témoin pour instable, tel autre pour traumatisé... Il est facile de dire qu'une personne ayant perdu un être cher n'est pas dans un état parfait et qu'elle peut facilement s'être trompée sous le coup de la tristesse. À part mon témoignage, Kingsley n'en a pas de concret. Ce n'est pas comme si le Lord tenait des comptes ou des archives quelconques. C'est... C'est mal barré. »

« Ton témoignage n'est pas suffisant ? Je veux dire, tu y as été, Malefoy, tu n'es peut être pas aimé, mais ta parole vaut quelque chose. »

Drago secoua la tête avec fatalité.

« Ma parole aurait eu un semblant de valeur si les choses se passaient dans un autre ordre et plus lentement. On s'est affichés aujourd'hui, mais les gens ne vont pas avoir confiance en moi pour si peu. De plus, les procès vont commencer dès après-demain ; avec celui de Théodore Nott. »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème. » Fit Harry, perplexe.

« Je vais témoigner en sa faveur. J'ai dit à Kingsley que je serais sincère, je passerais sous Véritasérum si besoin. Théo n'a pas la marque, il a été emprisonné en attendant son jugement, uniquement parce que ses parents l'ont et qu'il se trouvait avec eux quand ils ont été arrêtés. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire qu'il est Mangemort, mais tout faire pour le sortir de là. Les procès seront suivis par la presse, il sera vite public que j'aurais soutenu un présumé Mangemort. Tout le peu de crédibilité que tu m'auras accordé avec notre petite sortie disparaîtra aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. »

Les mines dépitées de Drago et Narcissa achevèrent Harry, qui se laissa alors tomber sur un fauteuil.

« Il.. Il n'y a aucun moyen ? Je veux dire... On ne peut rien faire contre ça ? Tu dis que c'est une question de vitesse, mais ne peut-on pas aller encore plus vite qu'eux ? »

Narcissa esquissa un sourire triste, sa main passant avec tendresse dans les cheveux d'Erwan, qui s'endormait sur ses genoux.

« Il faudrait trouver un moyen imparable d'assurer à Drago un minimum de confiance. Il faudrait que tout le monde soit mis au courant que vous vous côtoyez sans vous tuer... Que vous lui faites confiance, Harry. Les gens ont confiance en vous, peut être accorderont-ils un certain crédit à Drago grâce à vous... Mais nous n'avons aucune assurance que ça marche et encore moins le moyen de mettre cela en place. » Assena-t-elle.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il ne voulait pas que les Mangemorts puissent s'échapper. Certes, certains seraient à coup sûr enfermés, comme Bellatrix Lestranges, puisqu'elle se vantait de ses crimes, mais d'autres, plus discrets, pourraient s'en sortir si tout se passait comme l'avait décrit Malefoy... Il ne voulait pas cela. Il avait une relative confiance en Malefoy, pas entière certes, mais tout de même. Il savait que le blond voulait être sincère, qu'il ne mentirait pas... Mais mettre le monde entier au courant de ça. Convaincre tout les sorciers... C'était une entreprise difficile.

« Les journaux. » Lâcha-t-il en un souffle.

Deux paires d'yeux gris et bleus se posèrent sur lui, une troisième étant définitivement endormie dans les bras de sa mère.

« C'est une possibilité. » Concéda Drago « Mais il faudrait que leurs articles paraissent avant après-demain, ils ne se déplaceront pas aussi vite à notre demande et pas assez nombreux. Il faudrait en réunir plusieurs en une conférence, monter une petite histoire un peu enjolivée et leur donner une explication convaincante. C'est le meilleur moyen de communication, pour toucher le plus de monde. Cependant... Ils ne viendront pas pour nous. »

« Pour moi, si. » Répliqua Potter « Ils veulent tous le droit de publier des articles sur moi, c'est plus vendeur de me mentionner. J'ai des tonnes de lettres, pour presque tous les journaux ; même ceux locaux veulent publier à mon propos. Je peux leur répondre à tous, donner un lieu de rendez-vous demain. Après-demain matin, les journaux seront publiés et tu iras à ce procès en les ayant prévenus que tu interviendrais. En disant que tu ferais en sorte que les coupables soient condamnés et les innocents, parce qu'il y en a, relâchés. On explique notre alliance, on trouve une histoire un peu rocambolesque pour eux, pour contenter leur curiosité, mais on insiste bien sur le rôle que tu veux prendre dans ces jugements. On met au courant le maximum de monde et on attire l'attention sur nous. Certains sorciers resteront réticents à l'idée que tu puisses ne pas être malfaisant, mais au moins ils ne penseront pas que tu défends un mangemort parce que tu en est un, puisque nous les auront mis au courant du fait que tu vas témoigner par le biais des journaux. Ils penseront que tu n'es pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le croyaient – sans toutefois t'accorder une confiance aveugle – puisque moi je te ferais confiance et que tu seras montré franc avec eux. »

Les paires d'yeux brillèrent et des sourires s'accrochèrent aux lèvres. L'estomac de Harry oublié, Erwan fut déposé dans son lit. Puis Harry écrivit une lettre qu'il envoya aux différents journaux, les invitant à passer dans la matinée du lendemain, puis ils imaginèrent ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire à la horde de chacals qui déferlerait le lendemain...

O0O

« Potter ! » S'exclama une furie en entrant dans la chambre de Harry « Tu peux me dire à quelle heure tu as demandé aux journalistes de venir ? »

Harry posa une main sur son cœur en fusillant le blond du regard. Il se dépêtra des draps dans lesquels sa chute l'avait jeté, puis se releva.

« Malefoy, tu pourrais pas me laisser dormir ? » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

« Potter, répond-moi ! »

« Je leur ai dit dix heures trente, ok ? Content ? Maintenant je peux me recoucher ou un hurluberlu viendra encore me jeter du lit ? »

« Figure-toi qu'il est huit heures et qu'ils sont déjà une trentaine sur le perron de ma maison, Potter. »

« Quoi ? » S'écria-t-il « Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Oui, ça résume assez bien la situation. »

« C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Malefoy. »

« J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça de la part d'un Gryffondor, je croyais que vous passiez votre temps à rire et à vous fourrer dans les ennuis. C'est une bonne occasion de t'adonner à tes plaisirs favoris, non ? »

« Malefoy... On fait quoi ? » Demanda Harry, à moitié paniqué.

« On retourne se coucher et on les laisse attendre pendant deux heures et demie. »

« Malefoy... On peut pas faire ça, voyons ! » Fit-il, avec un air réprobateur.

« Mouais... Tu ne veux pas faire ça parce que tu es un gentil Gryffondor, moi je ne demande que ça. Soit dans une demi-heure dans le hall, on les fera entrer. »

O0O

Encore dans le brouillard, Harry traîna des pieds jusqu'en haut des marches du hall. Il rejoignit Drago, qui semblait beaucoup plus réveillé que lui.

« Pas trop tôt, Potter, j'ai cru qu'on allait faire attendre la presse. »

« Comme si t'en avais quelque chose à faire de la presse... La seule chose qui t'intéresse c'est la tête que tu auras sur la photo... » Grommela le brun en retour.

« C'était méchant, ça. » Remarqua avec justesse Drago « Tu es méchant avec moi alors que je fais des efforts vis à vis de toi pour te rendre la vie plus agréable. Regarde, j'ai même demandé à un elfe de t'amener un café. »

Harry prit la tasse que lui tendait la créature puis se tourna vers le blond.

« C'était méchant, mais c'est moi qui ai demandé à Lamky – oui, un elfe a un nom – de m'amener du café. De plus, c'était tout de même juste. Par ailleurs, avant de les laisser entrer et prendre des photos, tu devrais te recoiffer. Tu as un épi. » Fit-il avant de tremper ses lèvres dans le récipient fumant.

Drago se précipita vers l'un des vases en bronze qui trônait dans la pièce et le souleva à hauteur de son visage. L'image était déformée, mais il observa sa coiffure sous toutes les coutures possibles avant de revenir face à Harry.

« Je n'ai pas d'épi ! »

« Évidemment. Vu que tu as passé dix minutes à te coiffer, j'espère bien que ça n'a pas été vain. Cependant, te voir courir vers la première surface polie que tu puisses trouver était très amusant. Puis ça m'a permis de boire tranquillement mon café. Tu les ouvres ces portes ou pas ? »

Drago lança un regard noir à Harry avant de faire un geste de la main. Deux elfes apparurent près des grandes portes, Harry levant les yeux en les voyant, et ouvrirent les portes avec une lenteur de cérémonie. Une horde déchaînée se précipita alors dans l'entrée, criant à tout va et cherchant à attirer leur attention.

« Monsieur Potter ! Que... »

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Voulez-vous... »

« Monsieur ! »

« Monsieur ! »

« Harry Potter ! Qu'est-ce que... »

Drago sortit sa baguette, lança sur lui et Harry un _Sonorus_ puis regarda l'attroupement de charognards d'un œil glacial.

« Silence ! » Cria-t-il, le son amplifié se répercutant sur le haut plafond et les piailleries des journalistes cessant « Bien, bonjour à vous. Soyez les bienvenus au Manoir Malefoy, bien que vous manquiez de savoir-vivre en vous invitant près de deux heures à l'avance. Nous allons répondre à vos questions, mais faites donc preuve d'intelligence et ne les posez pas toutes en même temps. Sachez aussi que si l'un seul d'entre vous détourne nos paroles et sort un article qui ne relate pas fidèlement cette interview, nous ferons en sorte qu'il n'ait plus le droit de publier. »

Un grand silence plana dans la salle, chacun comprenant la menace pas vraiment implicite de Drago, puis une main se leva timidement. La jeune femme avait un regard sérieux posé sur les deux hommes. Harry la reconnut comme journaliste du _Quotidien Sorcier_, un journal des quartiers sorciers de Londres. Elle ne lui était pas vraiment sympathique mais toujours plus que Rita Skeeter, alors il lui donna la parole, marquant ainsi le début d'une éreintante matinée.

O0O

Harry traîna des pieds jusqu'au petit salon et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil.

« J'en peux plus. Heureusement que c'est fini. » Soupira-t-il avec soulagement.

« Tu manques d'endurance, Potter. » Fit Drago en s'asseyant avec grâce face à lui.

« On a passé trois heures à répondre sans cesse aux mêmes questions et à jeter des regards supérieurs à ceux qui posaient des questions débiles. Trois heures, Malefoy ! C'est trois heures de trop. Alors en plus, il fallait que je joue au lanceur de regards supérieurs, tu imagines bien que je suis crevé. »

« Je tiens encore debout, moi. »

« Tu es un Serpentard. »

« Je vois pas vraiment le rapport là... »

« Moi non plus, mais ça explique toute tes bizarreries. Puis, tu es un Malefoy. Ce genre de truc, c'est pas ton élément ? »

« C'était mon élément, Potter. Du temps où être un Malefoy n'était pas synonyme d'être un esclave à la solde du grand méchant loup. Je ne vois pas en quoi être assailli de questions par des gens qui me détestent pourrait être mon élément. »

« Mouais... »

« Ça te fais mal à ce point de voir que j'ai raison et toi tord ? »

« Horriblement. Ça me brise le cœur. Tu comprends, tu es l'être inférieur, la fouine sans cerveau. Tu ne peux pas avoir raison ! »

« Potter... »

« Je sais, je suis un gamin. » Acquiesça le brun.

« C'est clair. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Moi aussi quoi ? »

« T'es un gamin. »

« Moins que toi. »

« Non. »

« Si, Potter. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Ah ! Tu vois ! » S'écria fièrement Harry « T'as avoué. Je suis trop fort. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais ; un gamin. » Soupira Drago « Je crois qu'on va arrêter là les interviews pour toi, tes nerfs ne tiennent pas. »

« Gamin, peut être, mais moins que toi, tu viens de l'avouer. Mes nerfs vont très bien, mais je suis ravi que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« On ne va pas repartir là dedans, Potter. »

« Donc j'ai raison ; tu t'inquiètes pour moi. »

« J'ai pas dit ça. »

« Non, mais tu l'as pas nié. »

« Si, je l'ai nié. »

« Mais t'as arrêté, donc c'est comme si tu ne niais pas. »

Drago garda le silence et le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

« T'es vraiment grave, Potter. Je savais les Gryffondors pas biens dans leurs têtes, mais là... Tu t'approches pas de mon frère, hors de question de le contaminer. »

« T'as pas peur que je te contamine, toi ? » Demanda alors Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis trop profondément Serpentard pour être atteint de Gryffongite aigüe. »

Harry se leva et s'approcha de lui, son sourire toujours accroché à ses lèvres.

« Trop Serpentard, hein ? » Questionna-t-il en se penchant vers lui.

« Bien sûr. »

« Et tu trouves ça mieux que d'être Gryffondor ? »

« Évidemment. Tu veux bien t'écarter, Potter ? »

« Pourquoi, je te fais peur ? » Fit-il sans bouger.

« Non, tu m'excites. »

Harry fit un bond en arrière, se cogna dans un fauteuil et tomba en arrière. Bordel, Malefoy n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça ! C'était... yerk. Il avait encore dû halluciner. En se relevant, il trouva un Drago plié de rire sur son siège.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? » S'exclama-t-il, en colère.

Se reprenant, Drago posa une main sur son cœur et essuya une larme de rire de l'autre.

« Bien sûr. Tu étais... Oh, la tête que tu as fait... » Répondit le blond entre deux respirations.

« Tu trouves ça drôle, en plus ? »

« Ça l'était. Tu aurais vu ta tête... C'était... Sublime. »

« Tu disais que tu ne me sauterais pas dessus et tu vois comment tu te comportes ? »

« Oh, arrête. On dirait une vierge effarouchée. Je me moquais de toi, c'est très loin de ce que je ferrais si je voulais te sauter dessus, crois-moi. Puis, franchement, tu es tellement crédule. Il est évident que jamais un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ne vivront quoique ce soit, alors relax. »

« De nous deux, c'est toi le plus gamin, sans aucun doute. Arrête de jouer, c'est pour ton avenir que je suis là, alors évite de chercher à me faire partir. »

Harry ancra ses yeux à ceux de Drago. Il voulait bien que le blond soit gamin, qu'il soit joueur. Sauf que tous deux savaient qu'il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser. Ils n'étaient pas amis. Certes, ils se supportaient mais le passé était encore proche, les mauvais coups et les mots blessants pourraient ressortir sans grande difficulté à la moindre occasion favorable.

Harry voulait l'aider, parce que le monde devait être paisible et parce que tous les petits Erwan auxquels personne ne pourrait résister avaient le droit de vivre sans haine... Mais si Drago se comportait trop puérilement, s'il se mettait à jouer, alors Harry ne pouvait pas prédire ce qui se passerait, mais il doutait que ce soit bon. La situation était déjà bien assez compliquée à gérer sans que le blond ne décide de la rendre encore plus difficile.

Drago ferma les yeux doucement, comme s'il arrivait à lire les émotions du brun par leurs regards, puis détourna la tête. Harry fronça des sourcils, une étrange impression lui nouant les tripes.

_Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé voir Drago Malefoy détourner les yeux devant lui. _

À l'image du blond face à lui, se superposa celle d'un Drago Malefoy assis au rebord d'une fenêtre, le visage baissé, ses yeux fuyant les siens, mais Harry ayant pu y voir un regard triste et... _apeuré_, lui souffla son esprit.

Le blond de la réalité sursauta brusquement en rouvrant les yeux lorsque claqua la porte. Encore une fois, face à ce ressenti qui le dérangeait tant, Harry avait fui.

O0O

_Comme je vous l'avais dit au dernier chapitre, mes fins vont commencer à être vraiment sadiques à partir de maintenant. Là, je trouve que ça va. Au regard de celles qui suivent, en tout cas ça va. _

_Enfin, enfin, breffons tout ça. Je voulais aussi remercier tous ceux d'entre vous qui m'ont encouragée pour mes dents de sagesse ; je ressemble enfin à moi même ! C'est vraiment merveilleux... J'aime mieux mon visage comme ça quand même, tout gonflé c'était moyen. Enfin donc, merci à tous, faut croire qu'il y a plus de monde que je ne le pensais qui lit tout mes délires pré et post-chapitre. Faudrait peut-être que je fasse gaffe à ce que j'écris ? Ô, et puis non. Si j'arrêtais de dire n'importe quoi, je serais plus moi. Et puisqu'on est dans un pays libre, même si on interdit à certains de s'aimer librement, je vais rester moi même et dire ce que je pense. Oh, et désolée si je suis un peu lourde avec ma défense acharnée de l'homosexualité, mais bon... Tant pis quoi, j'ai un avis et je le donne, même si vous êtes pas nombreux à l'entendre ^^_

_Sur ce, je vous laisse allez vaquer à vos occupations, moi je vais faire exactement la même chose que ce que je n'ai cessé de faire de la semaine : mes révisions ! Et oui, passer son oral de français tout à la fin a un inconvénient : cela offre deux longues semaines entre l'écrit et le jour de l'oral, et pour être le mieux entrainée possible, il faut bosser tous les jours... Avec les 30/40 textes travaillés dans l'année, ça me fait du travail donc j'ai largement de quoi occuper les deux semaines, même si c'est long. Allez, j'arrête de faire à tout prix durer mon monologue, même si je préfère vous écrire pour repousser le moment où mon énorme classeur de français de 8 centimètres d'épaisseur devra être ouvert._

_Audace, qui en est encore à chercher une corde pour s'épargner d'aller lundi passer son oral._


	7. Réveil salace et apparition non désirée

_Disclaimons, puisqu'il faut disclaimer. Verbe étrange qu'est disclaimer tout de même. J'allais dire que ça sonne pas bien français... Mais c'est normal, c'est de l'english, donc j'vais pas le dire. Enfin bon, alors, au cas-où les gentils lecteurs que vous êtes ne l'avez pas encore compris – ce qui serait assez étrange au bout de 7 chapitres (déjà ? C'est que ça avance cette histoire) – la propriété d'Harry Potter est à JKR, mais Erwan est à moi ! Il a un rôle majeur dans cette histoire le petit bout de chou ; celui de figurant devant lequel tout le monde – ou presque, Harry il le fait pas – gagatise ! Donc je le revendique pleinement. _

_Donc, MioneDray 4Ever m'a fait remarqué avec justesse un oubli; dans le chapitre 5 je vous avais posé une question et n'avais pas donné la réponse. Il y avait une petite phrase « Même l'idée d'un papa Voldy gentil qui tienne une patisserie et dont la spécialité serait les fondants au chocolat, qu'il offrirait gratuitement aux orphelins de son quartier, était moins absurde. » qui faisait référence à un de mes textes. En effet, cette idée là se retrouve dans le sixième OS de mon recueil __**Folie en écrits**__ que vous êtes tous invités à aller lire, puisque personne n'a été capable de me trouver la référence. Vous êtes vexants._

_Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre qu'on est vendredi, donc je poste. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, dont le titre donne déjà envie j'espère. Le début me fait rire et la fin me fait attendre avec impatience vos réactions. Pour les avoir, je ne vais donc pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps.  
><em>

_Côté sélection musicale, pour ceux que ça intéresse;__If Everyone Cared__ de Nickelback et __Porcelain__ de Moby._

O0O

_**Réveil salace et apparition non désirée**_

O0O

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! » S'exclama une petite voix suraigüe.

Harry ouvrit un œil en sentant la lumière parvenir jusque lui. Quel était le con qui ouvrait ses rideaux ? Qu'on lui ferme ça !

« Gné ? Qué ? » Marmonna-t-il lorsqu'une main d'elfe se posa sur lui pour le secouer.

« Monsieur Drago a dit à Lamky de réveiller Monsieur Potter, il dit qu'ils doivent parler. »

Harry repoussa la créature du bras et enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

« Que Monsieur Drago aille se faire foutre. »

Il voulait dormir. Pas qu'un imbécile donne l'ordre aux elfes de le réveiller. Ils pouvaient bien parler plus tard, ce n'était pas la fin du monde si on le laissait en paix quelques heures. Il était grognon quand on le réveillait, en plus.

O0O

« Monsieur Potter ! Monsieur Potter ! »

« Quoi encore ? » Grogna-t-il méchamment sans sortir de son oreiller.  
>Il arrivait à peine à se rendormir que l'autre lui renvoyait les brigades de minimoys à grandes oreilles pour le lever. Il n'avait qu'à se bouger le cul aussi le blondinet ! Oui, il était vulgaire et alors ? On devrait laisser les gens dormir toute la matinée, pas les obliger à se lever aux aurores.<p>

« Maître Drago trouve la proposition de Monsieur Potter très alléchante et Maître Drago dit qu'il serait ravi de la mettre en application afin de faire découvrir à Monsieur Potter ce genre de plaisirs, bien que Maître Drago précise que le rôle de passif ne le satisfait pas autant que celui d'actif et que Monsieur Potter serait plutôt celui qui passerait à la casserole, mais Maître Drago dit aussi que les envies lubriques de Monsieur Potter doivent être remises à plus tard car des affaires urgentes attendent Maître Drago et Monsieur Potter. Maître Drago ajoute à cela que si Monsieur Potter ne se lève pas et qu'il ne ramène pas son – je cite Maître Drago – "petit cul appétissant de Gryffondor à la noix", Maître Drago se ferait un plaisir de venir lever Monsieur Potter et que Monsieur Potter et les cheveux de Monsieur Potter en souffriraient énormément. Lamky conseille donc à Monsieur Potter de vite rejoindre Maître Drago. Quand Maître Drago se met à menacer les cheveux des invités, c'est que Maître Drago est vraiment en colère. »

Qu'est ce que c'était chiant un blond... Comme s'il accordait la moindre importance à ses cheveux. De toute façon, il était mal coiffé, alors qu'est ce que Malefoy pouvait bien leur faire ? En grognant d'insatisfaction, il sortit de son lit.

« Va dire à ton Maître Drago de mes deux que j'arrive et qu'il peut se foutre lui même si ça lui fait plaisir, mais qu'il ne touchera pas à mon cul et qu'il n'a aucun droit d'en parler comme ça. »

L'elfe de maison disparut dans un craquement sonore, tandis qu'Harry titubait jusqu'à la salle de bain en papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Malefoy se permettait trop de libertés à son goût. Ses propositions indécentes, il se les gardait pour lui et les putes qu'il se payait – puisque Harry continuait de penser que personne ne pourrait vouloir de lui, bien qu'il se soit légèrement amélioré côté mental et puisse parfois, même si c'était rare, se montrer supportable – parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il s'approche avec ses sales pattes de pervers.

De la même façon, il était hors de question qu'un quelconque rapprochement amical se fasse. Ce qui s'était passé la veille était une preuve qu'il ne devait pas se montrer trop ami avec le blond, sinon il ressentirait encore ce genre de choses étranges et parfaitement désagréable. Cette impression bizarroïde d'avoir déjà eu un lien avec Malefoy n'était qu'une impression – il serait au courant dans le cas contraire ! – et Harry ne voulait pas la ressentir. C'était... Trop. Trop désagréable. Ça le mettait trop mal à l'aise. Il se sentait trop étrange. Il devenait trop ami avec lui... Il ne voulait pas ressentir ce « trop ». Il n'avait pas à être ami avec Malefoy, juste à cesser de se prendre la tête pour l'aider comme il le pouvait, pas plus.

« Maître Drago fait dire à Monsieur Potter qu'il n'est pas contorsionniste, que la merveilleuse idée qu'a eu Monsieur Potter est donc parfaitement irréalisable et que c'est pour cela que Maître Drago s'intéresse de si près au "sublime fessier" de Monsieur Potter, je cite encore. Maître Drago prévient aussi Monsieur Potter qu'il l'attend dans la salle à manger et rappelle à Monsieur Potter qu'ils doivent lire les journaux par rapport à l'interview donnée hier, au cas où Monsieur Potter aurait oublié. Maître Drago a demandé à Lamky de dire à Monsieur Potter de se bouger les fesses et de bien préciser que, cette fois, Maître Drago disait cela sans aucune connotation, même si Maître Drago avoue qu'il aimerait bien voir les fesses de Monsieur Potter se bouger dans une situation toute autre. »

Harry jeta un regard noir à l'elfe, le faisant se ratatiner sur place, et sortit de la pièce en courant à moitié. Malefoy l'énervait franchement. Il y avait des limites, il l'avait dit la veille même, et l'autre faisait dire n'importe quoi à son elfe. S'il voulait lui sortir des conneries pareilles, qu'il vienne le voir. Harry pourrait alors lui mettre son poing dans la gueule et il se la fermerait.

« Malefoy, tu es chiant. » Assena-t-il en entrant dans la salle et en s'asseyant face au blond « Tu.. »

« Bonjour, Potter. C'est un plaisir de te voir éveillé de bon matin. Ton sourire illumine ce début de journée. » Railla-t-il.

« Arrête ça, ok. C'était quoi ton petit speech ? Même pas foutu de venir me réveiller de toi même en plus. Ça pouvait pas attendre ? »

« Potter. » Fit alors le blond avec un air sérieux « Non, ça ne pouvait pas attendre puisque tu as vraisemblablement oublié que je dois assister au procès de Théodore aujourd'hui. Bien évidemment, il faut que j'y sois avant qu'il ne soit terminé pour pouvoir être utile. Cela nécessitait que tu sois debout pour qu'on puisse parler des articles de journaux que tu vois là, à propos de notre petite performance d'hier. Alors je suis désolé que tu ais mal pris mes messages, mais tu es celui qui a commencé qui à commencé en me recommandant, très élégamment et par le biais de ce pauvre Lamky, d'aller me « faire foutre. Au moins cela t'a fait réagir et tu es à cette table. Je suis certain que toute la politesse du monde ne t'aurait pas sorti de ton lit aussi rapidement. »

« Que disent les journaux ? » Grommela Harry avec un regard noir.  
>« Vois par toi même. C'est plus ou moins fidèle selon les journaux, mais rien n'est diffamatoire et tout sert notre cause. »<p>

Harry attrapa un journal au hasard et l'ouvrit avec une grimace. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il commence avec _La Gazette du Sorcier_ ? Il savait que c'était Skeeter qui avait écrit l'article, il l'avait vue la veille, et elle avait dû s'amuser grandement à médire sur lui. Il était certain qu'entendre et lire des gens raconter n'importe quoi sur sa vie lui manquait, depuis qu'elle n'avait plus le droit de le faire... Enfin, autant commencer par le pire.

_Une amitié contre-nature_

_Potter et Malefoy. Deux noms qui s'opposent totalement dans vos esprits, chers lecteurs, et non sans raison. Le Survivant, notre Sauveur, l'Élu et un Malefoy, un Mangemort, un être détestable, haïssable au possible. Celui qui nous a sauvés du Lord Noir et l'un de ceux qui l'ont suivi. Deux noms, deux individus, qui n'ont rien à faire ensembles._

_Pourtant, cela n'a pas empêché ces deux hommes d'être aperçus avant-hier sur le Chemin de Traverse, discutant gaiement, puis rejoints par les deux autres grands héros de notre guerre ; Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley._

_La simple présence de Harry Potter dans un lieu public était en soi-même une surprise, puisqu'il ne sort plus de chez lui depuis des lustres et s'isole de toute société, comme si avoir vaincu le Lord Noir faisait de lui un être supérieur à nous autres, humbles sorciers, mais avec Drago Malefoy, le fils du bras droit de Celui-dont-on-ne-devait-pas-prononcer-le-nom et qui avait mystérieusement disparu pendant la guerre, la surprise n'en était que plus grande._

_Quelle était cette étrange alliance ? Pourquoi semblaient-ils être amis ? Ils se sont promenés sur le Chemin. Lorsqu'ils ont été rejoints par les amis du Survivant, ils se sont séparés quelques minutes : Drago Malefoy partant avec Hermione Granger vers la librairie Fleury & Bott – où la jeune femme a encore une fois dévalisé tout un rayon, preuve s'il en est que sa vie ne tourne qu'autour de ses lectures – comme s'ils s'appréciaient depuis toujours et que ce n'était qu'un vieux rituel. Après cela, ils ont partagé une glace tous les quatre, dans une atmosphère de franche camaraderie. Un spectacle bien étrange pour votre journaliste préférée, qui a assisté à la scène et aurait bien voulu en savoir plus._

_Pour votre plus grand plaisir, les explications ont été données. Drago Malefoy avoue avoir fuit la guerre pour protéger sa mère, enceinte. Il nous dit que l'Angleterre est son pays et qu'il veut que son frère y vive, alors il est revenu maintenant que la guerre s'est terminée. Il nous raconte avoir revu Harry Potter par hasard le jour de leur retour au pays et avoir mis à plat les dissidences qu'il y avait entre eux jusqu'alors. Il parle de ce moment comme le début d'une nouvelle relation. Ils se haïssaient à l'école, mais l'école est loin. Selon eux, la guerre les a fait grandir, ils ont su passer au dessus de leurs vieilles rancœurs et se découvrir comme les hommes qu'ils sont devenus, pas comme les enfants qu'ils étaient. _

_Le jeune Malefoy confie aussi aux journalistes que son retour est marchandé par ses témoignages. Il sera présent aux procès des Mangemorts, il aidera à faire condamner ceux qui le méritent. Il insiste en disant qu'il ne mentira pas, ceux qui sont innocents doivent s'en sortir et il fera tout pour qu'ils aient la chance de pouvoir se reconstruire, comme lui. Il veut que la confiance que lui a accordée le Ministère soit aussi accordée à d'autres personnes. Il veut partager sa chance._

_Tous deux nous disent aussi qu'ils vivent ensembles au Manoir Malefoy. Ils ne le cachent pas, pour que nous sachions la vérité. La maison où vit le Survivant a besoin d'être rénovée et il ne pouvait l'habiter durant les travaux, il ne voulait pas non plus s'imposer chez l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, tout nouvellement en couple et chez qui il aurait l'impression de gêner, alors l'idée d'aller vivre au Manoir avec la famille Malefoy leur est venue._

_C'est une bien belle histoire qu'ils nous racontent. Une histoire que le Ministère approuve totalement. Quelques interviews avec des membres haut-placés nous assurent de la confiance faite au jeune Malefoy et de l'amitié sincère qui lie désormais les deux hommes._

_Une histoire touchante et très certainement remplie de sincérité, on verra bien si Drago Malefoy témoigne aujourd'hui lors du premier des procès ; celui de Théodore Nott. Cependant, votre dévouée journaliste ne peut s'empêcher de relever quelques petits points qui lui ont semblé étranges, en espérant qu'une prochaine interview avec eux permettra de répondre aux questions qu'elle se pose et que le public ne manquera pas de se poser lui aussi._

_Des questions portant sur l'existence d'un jeune frère Malefoy, que personne n'a jamais vu, sur ce qu'a fait Drago Malefoy pendant sa fuite lors de la guerre, un sujet qu'il n'a pas abordé, sur l'amitié forgée entre lui et le Survivant, étrange lorsque l'on a conscience de la force de la haine qui les unissait, ou de celle qui grandit entre lui et les deux autres membres du Trio. _

_Le jeune Malefoy a toujours insulté la famille Weasley, pourquoi le second plus jeune membre lui aurait-il pardonné ? _

_Il a aussi été un ennemi redoutable du Survivant, une telle inimité peut-elle vraiment disparaître avec quelques explications ? L'amitié qu'il porte au Gryffondor ne serait pas plutôt intéressée ; c'est à dire dans le but de redorer le blason de sa famille en se servant de la naïveté de notre héros national ?_

_Quant à la jeune Granger, elle a toujours été méprisée par le Sang Pur car elle n'en était pas une. Lui est-il vraiment possible d'oublier le mal que cela fait d'être traitée par l'un des noms les pires qui soient, ou s'intéresse-t-elle juste à la richesse de la famille Malefoy, souhaitant rajouter ce nom à son tableau de chasse déjà bien rempli ?_

_Votre dévouée journaliste sans cesse en quête de vérité,_

_Rita Skeeter._

Arg. Ça faisait mal...

« Ils sont tous comme ça ? » Demanda Harry en relevant la tête.

« C'est celui de Skeeter ? Alors non, celui-là, c'est le pire, bien évidement. Elle ne t'aime pas, elle ne m'aime pas et elle déteste Granger, il est normal qu'elle se soit défoulée. Elle aurait pu faire pire. »

« Pire ? Je trouve que c'est déjà bien. »

« Bien sûr, mais elle a au moins retranscrit ce que nous avons dit, même si elle a rajouté quelques petites questions qui influenceront les lecteurs idiots et qui expliquent la dizaine de lettres que j'ai reçues m'insultant de tous les noms et m'accusant de me servir de toi, mais les gens ne se retourneront pas contre moi en apprenant que j'ai défendu Théo. Les procès où j'attaquerais viendront bien assez vite, de toute façon... »

« C'est... Quand même, quoi ! Toutes les conneries qu'elle raconte... »

« Potter, arrête-ça. Tu connais Skeeter et je la connais. Toutes les informations qu'elle a, il faut qu'elle les tourne dans tous les sens et en tire le maximum de scandale. Sois heureux que ta position de Sauveur et l'arrêté du Ministère l'obligent à t'épargner. »

« Ce qu'elle raconte sur Ron, Hermione ou sur toi est horrible ! Il doit bien avoir un moyen de la faire arrêter. »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a un, mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça et elle serait capable de s'en sortir en manipulant l'opinion. Évitons de nous la mettre à dos, lis donc l'article de ta copine Loufoca et relax. Bon, je dois y aller, moi, les méandres de la justice m'attendent. » Termina-t-il en tendant un papier à Harry, avant de partir rapidement.

L'article de Luna ? Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif avant de le rabaisser vivement en se disant qu'il commençait à être contaminé par la Malefoy-attitude : il ne haussait pas un sourcil lui ! En fait, il ne savait pas hausser un seul sourcil (il avait déjà essayé et en avait conclut que c'était impossible, donc que Malefoy n'était pas un être humain mais un humain qui avait été modifié par les extra-terrestres... Oui, il avait un peu bu ce soir-là, mais ça restait une explication rationnelle !) du coup, quand il essayait, il affichait une grimace très peu valorisante. C'est pour ça qu'il ne le faisait pas. C'est pour ça que ce n'était pas normal qu'il le fasse sans même sans rendre compte. Malefoy était un extra-terrestre contagieux... Et lui pensait déjà n'importe quoi avant même d'avoir commencer à lire l'article de Luna.

_Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy ou ; une histoire de haine digne de celle qui anime les Héliopathes et les Tranchesacs Ongubulaires_

_Pour tous ceux qui ont été avec eux à Poudlard, ils sont le symbole d'une guerre. Par celle contre Voldemort, non ; celle entre les maisons. Gryffondor et Serpentard, à jamais ennemis. C'est comme un mantra qui a régné sur les générations qui n'en ont jamais dévié. Jusqu'à eux, ceux que tous considéraient comme les pires ennemis, vus ensembles sur le Chemin de Traverse._

_Ils se sont détestés avec une force qui dépasse l'entendement. Chaque rencontre, chaque excuse était bonne pour mener à une dispute. C'était fort, violent, passionnel. C'était incompréhensible pour leurs camarades. C'était trop, trop pour être compris. Des coups, des mots. Lesquels faisaient le plus mal ? Le nez cassé de Harry ou le rappel mesquin qu'il avait perdu sa famille ? Le bras en écharpe de Drago ou la phrase méchante sur son père emprisonné ? Les coups, c'est physique, ça guérit. Les mots, c'est moral, ça cicatrise, mais ça ne disparaît pas. Jamais._

_Alors comment, comment ont-ils pu se pardonner ? Comment peuvent-ils être amis, vivre sous le même toit ? S'apprécier et oublier le passé ?_

_C'est là aussi incompréhensible... Ou peut être est-ce parfaitement clair ? Lors de la sixième année de Harry, Drago est parti. D'un coup, il a disparu. Comme si un mouvement de baguette magique l'avait fait disparaître. Pour que la grossesse de sa mère se passe en toute tranquillité et que son frère ne connaisse pas la guerre, selon lui. La vérité ? Peut être n'est-ce pas ça... Peut être sont-ils partis à la chasse au Ronflaks Cornus ? Drago et Harry ont toujours été dans une compétition incessante et lorsque Drago a compris qu'Harry avait vu un Ronflak, il aurait ressenti le besoin d'en voir un aussi._

_Il est revenu il y a peu, ayant trouvé l'animal. Ils se sont retrouvés à égalité et ils avaient grandi. Plutôt que de se relancer dans un défi, ils ont parlé. Ils se sont pardonnés. Leurs coups qui rendaient leurs corps meurtris par la douleur, leurs mots qui déchiraient leurs âmes blessées par la vie. Des choses impardonnables, que seule une haine farouche peut faire naître... Et que seule autre chose peut voir disparaître. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils pardonné ?_

_Leur version des faits n'est pas celle là, c'est celle d'une rencontre hasardeuse, d'une maturité nouvelle, qui les a fait se revoir, sans ce fond de guerre et de haine d'écolier. Leur version des faits est belle, simple, humaine, mais, sans qu'ils ne le savent, fausse._

_Drago ne s'en souvient pas, évidemment. Il a réellement un frère, bien sûr. Pour lui son absence est expliqué par ce qu'il nous a raconté ; la grossesse de sa mère, son désir de quitter ces combats meurtriers. Il est bien connu que l'une des particularités des Ronflaks est justement qu'on ne se souvient pas de les avoir rencontrés, mais que cette rencontre est marquée dans notre peau, comme une empreinte qui ne disparaîtra jamais. Harry et Drago se sont revus, un peu par hasard, sûrement guidés par l'esprit des Ronflaks Cornus avec eux. Ils se sont reconnus, mis sur un pied d'égalité par le fait qu'ils ont été choisis par les Ronflaks comme des personnes dignes de les voir. C'est cela, même s'ils n'en sont pas conscients, qui les a fait se rapprocher._

_Harry vit à présent chez Drago, Drago va témoigner contre les Mangemorts et sortir de prison des innocents. Il sera présent aux procès pour intervenir dans le sort de tous ces condamnés, la plupart coupables, mais pas tous. Il agira de façon juste. Ce sont là ses mots, sa volonté. La justice._

_Ils croient que le hasard est la seule raison de leur rapprochement, mais le Chicaneur sait que la vérité est toute autre. Le Chicaneur voit, connait et comprend quelle est cette vérité que l'on souhaite tous connaître. Une amitié étrange entre deux vieux ennemis grandis ? Un association inattendue rendue réelle par leurs passés oubliés ?_

_La vérité, c'est que les Héliopathes et les Tranchesacs sont parmi les espèces les plus ennemies du monde animal, mais l'une ne peut vivre sans l'autre..._

_La vérité, c'est que si Harry pardonne à Drago et que Drago pardonne à Harry, c'est simplement parce qu'ils sont un peu comme les Héliopathes et les Tranchesacs Ongubulaires ; ils se détestent, mais il existe pourtant des Héliosacs Ongubulpathes. _

_Un beau couple d'ennemis, qui savent parfois s'allier, pour devenir un beau couple d'amis... Ou plus. Harry et Drago ont toujours été dans le trop. Trop de haine, trop d'émotion, trop de coups, trop de passion. Alors une fois le pardon accordé, qu'est devenue la haine ? L'amitié, pour eux deux, ce n'est sûrement pas assez._

_Luna Lovegood,_

_qui vous attend la semaine prochaine pour un reportage sur les effets positifs des Joncheruines dans vos préparations aux examens._

Il avait beau penser qu'il était fou, au moins Harry pouvait être rassuré ; il existait des cas pires que lui. Bien pire...

O0O

Après trois autres articles qui racontaient les mêmes choses, de façon plus sérieuse que le Chicaneur et plus sympathique que la Gazette, Harry sortit de la pièce et se rendit sur la terrasse extérieure, où il se doutait que devait se trouver Narcissa et Erwan, à profiter du soleil.

« Monsieur Potter ! » S'écria la blonde en l'apercevant « Venez donc, je vous prie. »

« Appelez moi Harry. » Répondit-il en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à ses côtés.  
>Il sourit doucement devant Erwan qui jouait avec des bruns d'herbe sans l'avoir vu. Le garçonnet leva alors la tête et réagit exactement de la même façon que les autres fois ; il fit un énorme sourire et tendit les bras vers Harry en les secouant de partout. Harry l'attrapa et le posa sur ses genoux alors que l'enfant se mettait à jouer avec ses cheveux.<p>

« Il fait toujours ça. Jouer avec les cheveux des autres. » Expliqua Narcissa face à l'interrogation muette du brun « Drago ne supporte pas ça. »

« Je tiens moins à mes cheveux que lui. »

« Je crois que vous ne trouverez jamais quiconque qui tienne plus à ses cheveux que lui. » Remarqua Narcissa avec un léger sourire.

Pensif, Harry laissa son regard errer dans le vague avant de le reposer sur la femme face à lui.

« Puis-je vous posez une question indiscrète, Mme Malefoy ? »

« Appelez-moi Narcissa, puisque je peux vous appelez Harry. Et posez moi votre question, mais je ne vous assure pas que vous aurez une réponse. »

« Bien.. Je me demandais... Pourquoi Malefoy n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il est gay ? Je veux dire.. Je n'ai rien contre, mais pourquoi le répète-t-il à tout va ? »

Narcissa secoua doucement la tête avant de poser ses yeux bleus limpide sur lui.

« Même si Drago et moi nous sommes considérablement rapprochés pendant notre éloignement, je ne lui ai jamais posé cette question. Drago s'est rendu compte assez tôt qu'il était homosexuel, mais il a été forcé de le taire auprès de Lucius, qui ne l'aurait jamais toléré. Je pense que revendiquer son homosexualité est une façon d'apprécier sa liberté. De plus, Drago n'aime pas cacher des choses. Il sait mentir, il le fait même extrêmement bien, mais il déteste le faire. Alors je suppose qu'il préfère mettre les gens au courant de sa condition, comme ça personne ne peut penser être trahi par omission. Si c'est quelque chose que certaines personnes ne supportent pas, alors qu'elles aillent au diable. Drago est qui il est, comme il est et il est fier d'être ce qu'il est. Je pense pas qu'on puisse réellement dire qu'il le crie partout, mais il s'est senti obligé de vous le dire, puisque vous allez vivre avec nous pour un temps indéterminé. Après, cela n'est que suppositions de ma part, vous pouvez le lui demander vous même, Harry... »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais cette question l'avait gêné. C'était... Comme il l'avait dit, il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, mais entre l'être et le dire à tout le monde... Cependant, il comprenait Malefoy. C'était une façon d'être libre, que de se revendiquer. C'était un moyen de montrer qu'il n'était pas seulement Drago Malefoy, mais aussi un être humain, un Drago avec ses préférences, ses goûts, ses choix, sa vie... Lui aussi aimerait que les gens puissent voir le Harry en lui, pas seulement le Survivant.

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître.

« Maîtresse Narcissa, quelqu'un demande à entrer dans le Manoir. » Fit la créature en s'inclinant doucement.

« Merci bien, je vais venir. Harry, pouvez-vous garder Erwan le temps que je vois quelle est cette affaire ? »

« Bien sûr, Narcissa, allez-y. » Répondit-il en reportant son attention sur le petit blond dans ses bras.

D'un mouvement souple, la femme se releva et disparu rapidement alors que Harry se mettait à jouer avec l'enfant, qui paraissait tout heureux d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un à qui montrer ses compositions florales faites de brins d'herbes.

O0O

« Harry, je crois que cette jeune personne est là pour vous. » Fit Narcissa en réapparaissant quelques instants plus tard, suivie d'un immense sourire assez effrayant, d'un regard qui promettait des heures de questionnement et d'une chevelure rousse qui, étrangement, faisait faire à Harry une comparaison mentale avec le Diable.

« Salut Ry' ! » S'écria Ginny en s'asseyant « Tu te rends compte qu'il a fallu que je lise la Gazette pour savoir où tu te planquais ! Oh.. Mais qui est ce petit ange ? » Roucoula-t-elle en apercevant Erwan « Passe-le moi, Harry. »

Sans rien dire, Harry obéit. Il ne voulait surtout pas mettre Ginny en colère. Il n'avait pas pensé à la prévenir de son changement d'adresse et il avait bien senti le reproche à demi-caché de sa phrase. Elle lui en voulait... Et ça lui promettait des heures de tortures s'il n'était pas coopératif.

« Roh. Il est trognon celui-là. On dirait pas le frère de Malefoy. Au oui, hein, hein qu'il est mignon ? » Fit-elle, complètement gaga devant l'enfant « Lui aussi, il sera un jeune homme magnifique qui fera tomber toutes les filles. Écoute moi bien mon petit gars', quelque soit les gens que tu as à tes pieds, soit fidèle à tes amis, parce que ceux sont eux qui seront toujours présents pour toi. Évite de leur cacher tes histoires, même si elles concernent vos ennemis communs.. En fait, si tu te retrouves à faire ami-ami avec votre pire ennemi, tu dois le dire à tes amis. Sinon ça ferait de toi un mauvais ami et je suis sûre que toi, contrairement à d'autres, tu sauras être un très bon ami... Hein mon petit ? Promet-moi que tu ne cacheras jamais rien à tes amis. » Finit-elle en fusillant du regard le brun.  
>Harry lui arracha Erwan des bras et offrit un sourire contrit à Narcissa.<p>

« Je suis désolé, je m'occupe d'elle. Je vous conseille de le dé-lobotomiser tout de suite, qui sait ce qu'elle peut lui avoir fait. »

Il attrapa alors la main de Ginny et l'entraîna derrière lui sous le regard amusé de la blonde. Ils parcoururent plusieurs couloirs puis Harry la jeta presque dans sa chambre.

« Bon, oui quoi ? J'aurais dû te le dire et alors ? J'ai pas pensé à le faire, tu aurais pu éviter cette scène devant Narcissa ? » S'exclama-t-il en refermant la porte.

« Narcissa ? Alors c'est vrai, tu es ami avec eux ? Avec tous ce que leur famille a fait à la nôtre, à la mienne dont tu fais partie, comment peux-tu ? C'est Narcissa maintenant, c'est ça ? Sa sœur a tué Nymphadora ! Son mari était un Mangemort ! Même son fils en est un, c'est juste que grâce à toi il va passer pour un martyr obligé de choisir cette voie alors qu'il s'est toujours cru supérieur aux autres et nous a tout le temps méprisés ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? » Termina-t-elle en un souffle « Qu'est-ce que tu fais à notre famille ? »

« Je t'en prie, Ginny. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi. Si je les avais cru coupables, je ne serais pas là. Ils ne le sont pas. La famille de Narcissa a fait des erreurs, mais elle et ses fils n'ont pas à payer pour ça. Ils sont des gens bien, même s'ils ne le montrent pas. Fais-moi confiance. Je ne vous trahis pas, je ne trahis personne. Ils ne méritent pas d'être jugés comme des Mangemorts, des monstres, alors qu'ils n'en sont pas. Ils peuvent nous aider à rendre ce monde meilleur. Crois-moi, aies un peu confiance en mes décisions. »

Ginny se mordit les lèvres et leva vers lui des yeux remplis d'eau.

« Te croire ? Avoir confiance en toi ? Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en toi, alors que tu m'as promis qu'on se remettrait en couple après la guerre et que tu ne tiens toujours pas ta parole ? »

O0O

_Ooooups. _

_Alors, qui veut que Harry se remette avec Ginny ? J'adore cette fin, perso. _

_Enfin, j'ai une petite question pour vous; je voudrais savoir ce que vous avez pensé des articles de Luna & Rita, parce que bon... J'suis pas journaliste moi donc je sais pas ce que ça donne comme résultat. Alors, bien ou pas bien ?_

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite de bien vous torturer les méninges sur la réaction d'Harry, parce que, sadique comme je suis, qui sait ce que je pourrais faire..._

_Et j'veux des reviews ! Si j'en ai assez, je vous autorise à aller réveiller Harry la prochaine fois, si vous faites preuve de plus de douceur que Lamky, il sera peut-être moins grognon._

_Puis faites ça pour me remonter le moral, je suis dégoutée aujourd'hui... Les résultats du bac de français sont tombés et franchement, je comprends pas. _


	8. Histoires d'amour

_Disclaimer: Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de faire ces fichus disclaimers. Avec toutes les conneries que j'ai dites dans les premiers, vous êtes tous au courant que seuls l'histoire et Erwan m'appartiennent et que Harry, Drago et tous les autres dont on se moque sont à JKR._

Donc, j'ai adoré vos réactions à la fin du chapitre précédent, il semblerait que vous êtes bien peu à aimer Ginny... Vous allez voir, elle va être de plus en plus importante au cours de l'histoire et vous allez l'aimer un peu plus, j'espère.

_Enfin, pour ce qui est de la réaction d'Harry après sa petite crise de colère, je vous laisse découvrir tout de suite, et si vous voulez être accompagnés par de la musique, je vous propose Elenore par The Turtles et Judy In Disguise de John Fred and His Playboy Band._

O0O

_**Histoires d'amours**_

O0O

Harry grimaça. Il savait que ce moment allait venir.. Il savait qu'il aurait à répondre. Il savait aussi que sa réponse ne plairait pas.

« Ginny... » Soupira-t-il lentement.

Il ferma les yeux en implorant Merlin de lui donner le courage de faire ce qu'il allait faire. Les rouvrant, il croisa ceux brillants de larmes de la rousse. Il prit ses mains et la fit s'asseoir sur le lit, essuyant une goutte d'eau qui roulait déjà sur sa joue.

« Ginny... » Répéta-t-il.

Avec désespoir, la jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Dit moi que ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. Dit-moi que tu m'aimes encore... »

« Je t'aime, Ginny. Je t'ai aimé, sincèrement et avec tout mon cœur, mais ce n'était peut-être pas assez. Tu as été la seule femme au monde pour moi. Les quelques semaines que nous avons passées ensembles sont et resteront parmi les plus belles de ma vie. Sauf que mes sentiments ont évolué contre mon gré. J'aurais voulu t'aimer à jamais, j'aurais voulu que nos rêves se réalisent, mais je ne tiendrais pas la promesse que je t'ai faite, ce serait t'enchaîner à un homme qui ne t'aime pas comme il faut. »

« Non, Harry... Je t'en prie. Dit-moi que tu m'aimes...» Sanglota-t-elle.

La gorge nouée, Harry la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Ginny... Je t'aime, Ginny. Tu es celle pour qui je me suis battu, celle pour qui mon cœur battait, mais maintenant, tu es un membre de ma famille, tu es mon premier amour, tu es un peu ma petite sœur que je veux protéger et voir heureuse. Je ne te rendrais pas heureuse, Ginny. Je ne saurais pas t'aimer, je ne saurais pas te chérir, parce que mon cœur a changé. Nous nous sommes séparés et nos sentiments ont été ébranlés. Lorsque je me suis relevé, après avoir tué Voldemort, j'ai pensé à toi, mais j'ai aussi pensé à Ron, à Hermione, à ta mère, à toute ta famille et à tous ceux que j'aime. Mes pensées n'étaient pas focalisées sur toi, tu étais une personne que je chérissais parmi toutes celles qui sont importantes pour moi. Je t'aime, Ginny, n'en doute jamais, mais ce n'est pas comme tu voudrais que je t'aime. »

« Ne... Ne fais pas ça. Je veux être avec toi Harry, je veux vivre avec toi, me marier avec toi, avoir une famille avec toi. » Fit-elle en relevant la tête « Je ne veux pas que toi sois uniquement mon passé, mais aussi mon présent et mon avenir. Tu me l'as promis. Tu me l'as promis, Harry... »

« Je sais, Ginny... Je sais. Je suis désolé. Je serais là, dans ton présent comme dans ton futur. Je serais là, un peu comme un frère protecteur, même si tu en as assez comme ça. Je serais là. Tu te marieras, tu auras une famille. Je serais là lors de ton mariage, je te sourirais et je serais heureux parce que toi aussi, tu le seras. Je serais là lorsque tu auras ton premier enfant et je le prendrais dans mes bras en le trouvant magnifique. Je serais là lorsque tu feras des petits frères et petites sœurs à ton premier et je serais là à leurs anniversaires. Je les couvrirais de cadeaux, je m'assurerais qu'eux aussi soient heureux. Parce que tu es ma famille, parce qu'ils seront ma famille. Je serais là, mais je ne peux pas avoir le second rôle principal de ta vie, parce que ce rôle n'est pas le mien. Il y a quelque part un homme qui sera apte à jouer ce rôle. Qui pourra te chérir comme tu le mérite, qui saura louer ta beauté, aimer ta personnalité. Quelqu'un qui sera capable de te rendre heureuse mille fois mieux que je ne saurais jamais le faire. Ce jour là, je serais avec tes frères et nous menacerons cet homme des pires tourments qui soient s'il ose te faire du mal, mais au fond nous serons heureux parce qu'il te rendra heureuse et qu'il sera un homme bon. Je te promets que tout ira bien, Ginny. »

Harry resserra son étreinte autour de la rousse dont les sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu. Finalement, elle se recula en essuyant ses dernières larmes et le regarda avec souffrance.

« Tu crois vraiment ? Que je pourrais t'oublier, être heureuse avec un autre homme ? Que je serais capable de construire ma vie avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ? Alors que je t'aime depuis que j'ai dix ans... »

« Ginny... » Souffla Harry avec un sourire « Tu es une femme magnifique, merveilleuse et je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. Tu connais ton charme, tu l'as déjà utilisé sur moi et avant moi. Seulement, tu le faisais en pensant à moi. Tu m'aimes depuis que tu as dix ans, il est justement temps de te détacher de moi. Sept années à m'aimer t'ont empêchée de voir le reste du monde. Un jour, d'ici peu de temps, j'en suis sûr, tu iras vers un homme. Tes yeux marrons le charmeront, ta personnalité l'enchantera et il tombera amoureux de toi, si tant est que tu ne lui montres pas ton don pour la poésie. » Rajouta-t-il en la faisant pouffer de rire « Tu peux avoir le monde à tes pieds, alors je n'ai aucun doute sur ce fait. Tu sauras te remettre de moi, parce que tu es forte et que je sais qu'un garçon aussi fabuleux que toi saura comment faire pour estomper mon image dans ton cœur et la remplacer par la sienne. Tu t'es trop longtemps focalisée sur moi, Ginny, ouvre-toi au reste du monde et montre-lui que tu es une femme splendide qui attend son prince charmant. »

Avec un léger sourire, Ginny posa ses lèvres sur celle d'Harry, avant de les retirer aussitôt. Un baiser des plus chaste et Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-elle devant son air interloqué.

« De quoi ? Tu m'as embrassé pour me remercier ? »

« Oui. Merci de me libérer de toi. Tu as raison, je crois. Toi et moi... Je suppose qu'un amour d'enfance n'est pas destiné à durer. S'il l'était, on aurait sûrement pas eu à faire face à tant d'obstacles. Alors merci de me libérer, merci de me faire me tourner vers l'avenir. Merci d'être aussi prévenant, aussi. Je pense qu'on a déjà fait pire comme rupture. Tu es un ange, Harry, j'espère que celle qui saura attraper ton cœur et le garder en aura conscience. »

« Je la cherche encore, Ginny, mais quand je l'aurais trouvée tu pourras le lui dire. »

« J'espère. J'espère que je serais capable de te voir être heureux, comme toi tu veux me voir l'être. C'est dur. Dur de t'imaginer avec une autre que moi. Dur de m'imaginer avec un autre que toi. Malgré les personnes avec qui je suis sortie avant toi, j'étais persuadée finir avec toi, alors il n'y avait qu'un avenir possible et il n'était pas avec eux. Maintenant, il faut trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mes projets d'avenir. »

« Tu trouveras, je ne m'inquiète pas pour toi. »

O0O

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester un petit peu plus, Ginny ? » Demanda-t-il en la raccompagnant à travers les différentes pièces du Manoir.

« Sûre, Harry. Je suis venue pour mettre les choses au point, je ne veux pas m'incruster dans cette famille... »

« Ginny... Est-ce que tu pensais ce que tu as dit ? À propos du fait que je trahissais ta famille ? » Questionna-t-il nerveusement.

La rousse posa ses yeux sur lui et le força à s'asseoir sur un siège de la pièce où ils étaient. Elle se détestait, parfois. Quand elle lui faisait du mal, surtout. Elle savait que pour Harry, sa famille était l'une des choses les plus importantes qui soient. Elle savait que les perdre serait sûrement l'une des pires choses qui puisse lui arriver. Elle savait que ses paroles l'avaient blessé. Elle savait que le doute, la peur, le torturait. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait et que voir ses yeux émeraude remplis de souffrance lui faisait mal, à elle. Elle savait que des fois, elle ferait mieux de se taire.

Elle réprima l'envie qu'elle avait de le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Ce n'était pas son rôle. Ce ne le serait plus jamais... Elle s'assit à ses côtés et prit l'une de ses mains dans les siennes. Une amie agirait ainsi, non ? Elle avait mal rien qu'en le voyant ainsi et savoir que jamais il se serait à elle, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, n'arrangeait rien. Elle serait son amie, elle serait heureuse pour lui, même si ça la déchirait. Elle était forte, elle s'en remettrait. Il avait raison... Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensembles. C'était... Trop. Elle et lui, lui et elle. Quelque chose de tellement normal. Trop normal, justement.

Ils ne seraient pas heureux ensembles. Ils seraient confrontés quotidiennement à une normalité ennuyante. Il avait besoin d'autre chose... Elle aurait pu s'en contenter. Elle aurait pu vivre avec le fait de se lever tous les matins à ses côtés, de cuisiner pour lui quand il rentrait le soir, d'alterner nuits d'amour et soirées avachissement devant une télé, qu'ils auraient achetée pour Harry. Elle aurait pu vivre dans ce quotidien fade, sans intérêt quelconque. Harry non. Harry aurait été malheureux, elle le savait. Il avait besoin d'autre chose. Même s'il ne le savait pas, il avait besoin d'une passion qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui insuffler. Elle l'aimait, depuis des années. Elle avait espéré, lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait laissé tomber son petit copain de l'époque pour lui, pour l'espoir qu'elle avait. Elle avait cru pouvoir le rendre heureux... C'était plus ou moins le cas, mais elle ne lui suffisait pas. Elle s'en rendait compte, mais elle s'accrochait à lui. Déjà à l'époque, elle avait eu conscience que sa présence ne lui suffisait pas... Il avait besoin de plus qu'elle.

Peut-être était-ce mieux qu'il s'en soit rendu compte désormais. Elle le savait, mais n'avait pas la force de l'éloigner d'elle. Il la faisait souffrir, là, maintenant. Elle souffrait de le savoir si proche, de savoir qu'il l'aimait encore un peu, mais pas comme elle le voulait, et de savoir qu'elle n'était pas celle qu'il lui fallait. Elle souffrait... En silence. Parce qu'un jour, elle se relèverait. Le lendemain ou des années plus tard, mais elle se relèverait. Elle n'oublierait jamais, mais elle apprendrait à aimer à nouveau. Tant qu'il était heureux...

« Non, Harry. Je ne le pensais pas. J'étais en colère, mais je ne le pensais pas. Si tu agis comme cela, c'est que tu penses que c'est juste. J'ai confiance en toi, en ton jugement. N'espère cependant pas que nous devenions les plus grands amis de Malefoy... Nous avons confiance en toi, pas en lui. Bien sûr que nous sommes choqués, bien sûr que Maman, Papa, tous mes frères et moi aurions aimé une explication à voix haute et que Maman t'attend avec impatience pour l'avoir, mais tu es un membre de la famille. Même si tu ne finiras jamais avec moi, tu es un membre de notre famille, au même titre que nous tous. Quoique tu fasses, tu auras toujours ton pull pour Noël. » Sourit-elle doucement.

Harry la regarda en lui rendant son sourire puis posa sa tête sur son épaule en un soupir.

« Je suis désolé, Ginny. » Souffla-t-il.

La rousse ferma les yeux et ses lèvres formèrent un pli amer.

« Ne le sois pas. C'est pour le mieux. »

« J'aimerais t'aimer comme tu m'aimes. J'aimerais pouvoir te donner tout ce que tu attends de moi. Je ne me comprends pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas non plus, Harry, mais c'est ainsi. Je préfère avoir mal et être libre plutôt qu'être entravée à toi parce que tu me mens. Il faut que tu sois heureux, c'est le plus important. »

« Non, Gin'. Le plus important, c'est que tu arrives à te relever. À ouvrir ton cœur à un autre, à vivre tel que tu le mérites. »

« Merci, Harry. » Chuchota-t-elle encore.

« De rien. Je comprends parfaitement ton besoin de me voir, je suis le seul chez qui Ron et Hermione ne viennent pas faire des cochonneries, alors c'est reposant de venir me voir. » Fit-il.

« Arrête de faire ton pitre, Harry ! » Rit-elle.

« Ok, parlons de sujets moins drôles... Hum. L'école ! » S'exclama-t-il avec fierté « Je suis sûr que c'est un sujet nul. Alors, tu y retournes quand ? »

« Oh, pas toi aussi... » Se lamenta-t-elle...

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne retournes pas à Poudlard et Maman me fait la tête pour ça. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'un diplôme. Après ce par quoi nous sommes passés, avoir mes ASPICS ne changera rien. Je veux agir dès maintenant. J'ai été embauché à la Gazette, tu sais bien que je veux être journaliste. Je pense qu'ils m'ont prises plus pour mes relations et mon importance dans la guerre que pour mon talent, mais si ça peut me permettre de finir rédactrice, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. »

« Arriviste. » Charria gentiment Harry.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que j'ai tord, que mon diplôme est nécessaire et que je suis une idiote ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Je n'ai même pas passé mes ASPICS non plus. »

« Oui, mais tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu pourrais demander le poste de Ministre qu'ils te le donneraient sans rechigner. Tu es Notre Héros. »

« Arrête avec ça, on croirait une de ces idiots et idiotes insupportables... »

« Quoi, toujours pas digéré qu'on ait voulu te désaper en pleine rue ? »

« Ces filles étaient folles. »

« Crois-moi, Harry, vouloir te déshabiller n'est pas un signe de folie. Plutôt de bon goût en réalité. »

« Ginny ! » Implora-t-il en plongeant entre ses mains pour se cacher.

Elle éclata de rire alors qu'il rougissait. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention, pouvait-on comprendre que ce genre de choses le dérangeait et qu'il aimerait éviter d'en reparler ? Il avait été traumatisé, lui...

« Pauvre petit Harry harcelé... »

« Potter est encore en train de se plaindre ? » Claironna Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce, tout joyeux.

« Malefoy... » Soupira celui-ci en levant les yeux avant de le regarder bizarrement.

« Quoi, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

« T'es bizarre... T'es joyeux. »

Pour toute réponse, il reçu un haussement de sourcil amusé. Fallait vraiment qu'il s'entraîne à nouveau, c'était quand même classe de réussir à ne lever qu'un sourcil.

« Je suppose que le procès s'est bien passé. »

« Je trouve le temps pour que tes neurones relient l'information extrêmement long, Potter, mais tu as raison. Le soutien de Kingsley et le tien ont fait que mon témoignage a été validé, libérant Théo puisqu'ils n'avaient de toute façon pas grandes preuves contre lui. »

« Théo ? Théodore Nott ? » Demanda Ginny en intervenant subitement.

« Bien sûr. Je l'ai d'ailleurs invité au Manoir, le temps qu'il se trouve un travail et un logement. Je te préviens, Potter, que tu ne sois pas trop surpris. »

« Il est ici ? » Reprit nerveusement la rousse.

« Oui, il... »

« Arrive. » Termina ledit Théo en entrant dans la pièce et posant sur regard sur Ginny « Bonjour, Weasley. » Salua-t-il glacial avant de faire un signe de tête vers Harry.

Harry lui répondit en fronçant les sourcils face au ton employé envers Ginny. Il regarda Malefoy avec un air interrogatif et eut pour tout réponse un autre haussement de sourcil. Bon, c'était classe, mais c'était pas pratique pour communiquer.

« Alors vous êtes toujours ensembles tout les deux. » Fit-il en s'asseyant à son tour « L'amour fou, je suppose ? Le couple phare, celui que tout le monde regarde. À quand le mariage ? Vous avez déjà décidé des noms des enfants ? J'imagine bien, le petit garçon brun aux yeux marrons jouant avec sa sœur, rousse aux yeux verts. Lily Potter, non ? Rousse aux yeux émeraude.. Forcément, elle s'appellera comme ça. Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu imaginais votre futur, Weasley ? » Demanda-t-il en voyant la rousse pâlir « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà choisi les parrains et les marraines de tous les enfants que vous aurez. »

La jeune femme serra les lèvres avec un regard blessé.

« Sache, Nott, que Harry et moi avons rompu et qu'il n'y aura ni enfants, ni parrains, ni marraines, pas plus que de mariage ou de couple phare. Heureux ? » Ironisa-t-elle avant de se lever et de sortir avec précipitation de la pièce, sous des regards surpris.

Avec un temps de retard, Harry réagit et fusilla Théo des yeux avant de se lever et de partir à la poursuite de son amie.

Il parcouru quelques couloirs avant de la trouver, assise au sol et respirant difficilement. Il se laissa glisser à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

« Il... Il n'avait pas le droit de dire ça. » Balbutia-t-elle.

Harry passa une main le long de ses cheveux en attendant qu'elle parle. Il ne comprenait pas les paroles et l'agressivité du jeune homme, ni la réaction de Ginny.

« Même avec ce que j'ai fait... Il n'avait pas le droit. Je... De toute façon, ça n'aurait jamais marché. Je l'ai fait parce que j'avais à le faire. Il ne peut pas me dire ça. Il ne peut pas... » Répéta-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.

« Ginny... »

« Je t'aime, Harry ! Je t'aime et je veux arrêter de t'aimer, mais il croit vraiment que des remarques vont changer quelque chose ? Je sais qu'on ne peut pas être ensemble et même s'il lui ne le sait pas, il n'a pas à être aussi mesquin ! Il peut m'en vouloir, mais pas me faire mal... »

« Ginny... Raconte-moi, Ginny. Raconte-moi. » Murmura-t-il.

Enfonçant sa tête dans son cou, Ginny eut un hoquet et éclata en sanglots pour de bon.

« Je... Je... » Balbutia-t-elle de plus belle « On est sorti ensembles.. En cachette... Je.. Je l'ai largué... Pour sortir avec toi... Il a le droit de l'avoir mal pris... Pas de me faire aussi mal. » Sanglota-t-elle.

Harry soupira en continuant à caresser ses cheveux.

« Ça va aller, Ginny. »

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, essuyant ses larmes d'une main, elle lui offrit un sourire contrit.

« Désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec mes histoires. »

« Ginny... Tu ne m'embêtes pas. Si j'avais su que tu sortais avec quelqu'un, je ne t'aurais pas embrassée. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne à faire ça. »

« Harry, je n'attendais que ça à ce moment. J'aurais largué n'importe qui pour toi. »

« Tu vas mieux ? Tu devrais y aller... »

« Oui. Je n'ai pas énormément envie de retourner les voir. Merci, Harry. De rester là, avec moi, d'être aussi gentil... »

« Arrête de me remercier toutes les cinq minutes. »

O0O

Harry entra au pas de course dans la pièce et se planta devant Nott.

« Avise-toi encore une fois de lui faire du mal, et je te promet que tu le regretteras, Nott. » Menaça-t-il.

Le jeune homme leva des yeux presque noirs vers lui, pas le moins du monde effrayé.

« Potter... Je croyais que vous ne sortiez plus ensembles. Si tu l'aimes toujours, va donc la rejoindre et faites vos enfants en paix. Vous allez si bien ensembles... Le sauveur du monde et sa rouquine à son bras. Une image de... »

Le poing d'Harry rencontra subitement sa mâchoire alors que Malefoy se levait précipitamment du fauteuil d'où il regardait la scène et se précipitait sur son ami.

« T'es malade, Potter ! » S'écria-t-il sans attirer aucune attention.

Le regard de Harry était vrillé à celui du châtain, qui se massait la joue dans un geste inconscient. Qu'il soit en colère, jaloux, qu'il le haïsse de lui avoir "pris" sa petite copine à l'époque, passe encore, mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'était pas amoureux de Ginny qu'il ne tenait pas à elle. Si Nott devait détester quelqu'un et lui faire mal, c'était lui, pas la rousse.

« Je crois que c'est toi qui regrettera ce geste, Potter... » Souffla-t-il.

« Certainement pas. » Coupa Ginny en arrivant dans la pièce.

« Gin' ? » Questionna Harry.

« Je ne pouvais pas partir sans lui dire ce que j'avais à dire, Ry'. » Expliqua-t-elle avant de le pousser, faire dégager Malefoy et se placer devant Nott en dardant sur lui un regard polaire « Tu peux m'en vouloir, tu peux en vouloir à Harry, mais celui qui est le plus en tord dans cette histoire, c'est toi, Théodore. » Cracha-t-elle « Si j'avais été pleinement heureuse, si tu avais su me garder comme il le fallait, je ne serais pas partie. Si tu avais su me rendre amoureuse, me faire oublier, Harry, je ne t'aurais pas quitté. Je t'appréciais, plus que je n'avais jamais apprécié aucun de mes petits amis auparavant. Tu me ressemblais, plus qu'aucun de ces idiots ne l'avait jamais fait. Si tu t'étais battu pour moi, je serais peut être encore avec toi à l'heure qu'il est. Sache que je ne regrette pas, moi. Parce que tu n'as rien dit quand je te l'ai annoncé, parce que tu avais l'air de t'en moquer, alors pourquoi aurais-je dû rester avec toi, puisque tu ne m'accordais pas d'importance ? »

Avec un dernier regard, la rousse fit demi-tour puis disparu à nouveau. Le brun posa son regard vers Nott, qui semblait pétrifié. Celui-ci secoua la tête puis se releva laissa son regard errer sur la pièce, croisant les yeux de Harry et Malefoy sans les voir, puis sortit à son tour de la pièce.

« Potter, je ne veux plus jamais que tu poses la main sur mes amis. » Fit le blond avant de partir à la recherche de son camarade.

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas quoi penser de cette histoire. Il se sentait coupable, aussi. C'est lui qui avait embrassé Ginny. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait certainement encore avec le Serpentard. Elle l'avait dit elle-même, elle l'appréciait plus qu'elle n'avait jamais apprécié un seul de ses petits-amis. Harry ne voulait que son bonheur et il avait le sentiment qu'il l'avait empêchée de pouvoir y accéder. Elle aurait pu le trouver avec Nott...

O0O

« Théo... » Fit Drago en entrant dans la chambre et s'asseyant sur le bord du lit où était allongé son ami.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse et s'allongea aux côtés du jeune homme.

« Ne fait pas semblant de dormir, nous savons tout deux que tu n'as jamais pu dormir quand tu bouillonnais d'émotions. »

Pour toute réponse, les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent et se posèrent dans les siens, lui montrant les larmes refoulées. Il tendit les bras et Théodore vint se blottir contre lui. Drago songea qu'il n'avait que peu vu son ami dans un tel désarroi...

« Tu l'aimais. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Juste une affirmation. Un fait, qu'il venait de comprendre. C'était... La raison pour laquelle Théo se sentait si mal. Ce n'était pas de voir Potter ou d'entendre les mots de la Weasley. C'était juste de souffrir, en sachant que l'être aimé n'est plus à nous.

« Je l'aime toujours. » Murmura le jeune homme, la voix brisée, en se serrant un peu plus contre Drago.

Le blond ferma les yeux. Il détestait ça. Voir son ami ainsi... Il ne voulait pas ça. C'était son ami, c'était Théo. C'était celui qui avait toujours été avec lui, qui l'avait toujours aidé quand il en avait eu besoin, celui à qui il s'était toujours confié. C'était celui en qui il avait une confiance absolue. À qui il disait tout, à qui il confiait tout. C'était un être qui semblait sans sentiments aux gens qui ne le connaissait pas, mais fragile. Trop fragile... C'était un être qu'il fallait parfois ramasser à la petite cuillère. C'était quelque chose que Drago détestait avoir à faire, mais qu'il faisait.

Il sentit une larme glisser contre sa peau et resserra son étreinte. Il était là. Il était là, il le resterait. Il ne laisserait pas Théo seul, comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'il était parti. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire ça, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il ne voulait pas l'entraîner avec lui, alors que c'était dangereux. Peut être aurait-il dû. Théo était un peu brisé par son séjour à Azkaban, avant son procès. Il n'avait pas la marque alors ça avait été gentil pour lui, mais pas assez. Théo était fragile. Il était un peu détruit. Et voir Weasley ne l'avait pas aidé.

Drago savait qu'ils étaient sortis ensembles. Théo le lui avait dit. Sauf que Drago avait cru que ce n'était qu'une fille, comme les autres. Théo était sorti avec quelques filles, Serdaigles et Poufsouffles surtout, jamais de Serpentardes. Il avait été surpris quand Théo était rentré, un soir, et lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de rompre avec Weasley. Il ne savait alors pas qu'ils sortaient ensembles et avait été surpris de l'apprendre, mais n'avait rien dit. Il soutiendrait Théo, quoi qu'il choisisse.

Mais la revoir, à ce moment... Alors qu'il était déjà au plus bas. La revoir et entendre ses mots... Alors qu'il l'aimait. Théo était anéanti. Et, comme les rares fois où son ami s'était trouvé mal, Drago était là. Pour le reconstruire, pièce après pièce, morceau après morceau et revoir son sourire doux lorsqu'il se confiait à lui, revoir le rire étinceler dans son regard. Il voulait voir son ami heureux. Drago serait là, il le lui avait promis enfant, il tiendrait sa promesse. Toujours là...

O0O

_Alors, rassurés ? Harry pas avec Ginny, ouuuf... _

_Pas un chapitre super long, je m'en excuse, mais au moins, pas de fin trop sadique. C'est tant mieux pour vous étant donné qu'il va falloir attendre 15 jours avant d'avoir le prochain chapitre ; je pars pour deux semaines sans mon ordinateur. Donc, vous n'aurez la suite que le 30 juillet. Alors je pense qu'il vaut mieux cette fin qu'une trop méchante..._

_Enfin, j'voudrais vous dire que j'ai la confirmation absolue que Harry et Drago s'aiment. Je suis sûre que même JKR en a fait un couple ; Drago n'a pas dénoncé Harry à Bellatrix au Manoir dans la première partie du tome 7 et Harry sauve Drago dans la seconde partie. Seulement, comme ils vivent dans un monde où l'homosexualité est tout juste tolérée, ils ont préféré se limiter à la « normalité » et ne pas vivre leur amour. C'est trop triste comme histoire... Enfin bon, c'est un petit délire de ma part qui se tient. Hier, je suis allée voir le dernier film avec des amis, dont une qui ne supporte pas les Drarry et j'ai ainsi pu lui démontrer par a+b que même JKR voulait en faire un couple. Je suis sûre que c'est à cause de ses éditeurs qui n'auraient pas apprécié qu'elle s'est obligée à caser Harry avec Ginny et Drago avec Astoria..._

_Mais bon, j'vous invite tous à aller voir ce dernier opus, parce qu'il est vraiment bien. J'ai été vraiment troublée tout au long du film parce que, si le début suit plus ou moins le fil du livre, certaines scènes après sont vraiment changées, voire totalement inventées ou détournées, mais sur sa totalité je le trouve très réussi. Certes, il est plus éloigné du livre que ne l'ont été les sept films précédents, mais il est aussi très bien tourné et les effets spéciaux sont géniaux. Sur ce, je vais m'arrêter sinon je me retrouverais à vous le commenter scène pas scène et ce serait méchant pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu. J'espère juste que vous aurez l'occasion d'aller rapidement au cinéma._

_Audace, qui vous dit à dans un peu plus de deux semaines._


	9. Découvertes

_Je sais, je sais. J'avais dit que je tenterais de vous envoyer ce chapitre dès que je rentrais mais je l'ai pas fait hier. Honte à moi. Sauf que je suis rentrée vers 22h et que je n'aspirais qu'à deux choses : un bain et mon lit. Je me suis pas fait prier et j'ai failli m'endormir dans l'eau, puis je me suis étalée de tout mon long sur ce fabuleux lit qu'est le mien et... j'ai pensé à vous. Mais faut me comprendre, il y a presque deux pas à faire entre mon lit et mon bureau, dans l'état dans lequel j'étais, c'était infaisable. Donc la première chose que je fais ce matin est de vous envoyer ce chapitre. Et puis, soyez heureux ; je suis de retour ! ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir continuer à écrire et donc que je vais pouvoir finir cette histoire._

_Enfin, tout ça c'est pas pour maintenant. Je voulais aussi vous avertir que je repartais lundi prochain en vacances. Je dois négocier ça avec mes parents, mais normalement je devrais pouvoir prendre mon ordinateur avec moi et continuer à publier, cependant ce n'est pas certain à 100%, donc j'ai décidé d'être gentille. Je vous publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui, un autre mercredi et un autre samedi prochain. Oui, oui, c'est de la gentillesse. Et vu que je suis super super gentille, je vais vous avertir tout de suite que chez moi la gentillesse cache toujours quelque chose. Donc euh... Puisque vous savez compter le chapitre de samedi sera le 11ème et euh... C'est un peu le pire de tous. C'est un peu la fin la plus sadique que j'ai jamais fait. Mais bon, vous verrez ça samedi... Pour le moment, profitez donc de ce chapitre gentillet, où il se passe presque rien mais où l'histoire fait cependant un grand bond en avant. La fin ici n'est pas sadique, mais prometteuse..._

_Et comme je viens de passer deux semaines en Angleterre : Enjoy !_

_Oh, et j'allais oublier : rendons à JKR ce qui appartient à JKR, le reste c'est à moi, rien qu'à moi !_

_Musiquons mes amis-lecteurs, j'ai passé deux semaines en Angleterre et je me suis acheté un T-shirt des Beatles, alors vous allez m'écouter ça avec des Beatles. N'importe quelle chanson fera l'affaire, votre préférée, et si vous êtes des incultes qui ne connaissez pas assez bien les Beatles ; Yesterday, Hey Jude, It's Only Love, Another Girl, A Day in Life, Help, From Me To You, Let It Be... La liste n'a pas de fin, à vous de choisir._

O0O

_**Découvertes**_

O0O

« Potter, j'ai besoin que tu ailles voir Weasley. » Intervint Drago en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Harry, brusquement sorti de ses pensées, sursauta avant de poser un regard sceptique sur le blond.

« Elle est partie il y a dix minutes, Malefoy. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de la faire revenir immédiatement. Bien que je n'ai rien contre l'idée qu'elle gueule encore plus contre ton copain. »

« Tout d'abord, Potter, je pense que Théo était dans ses droits en lui en voulant, elle l'a bien mérité. Ensuite, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle pense de lui. »

« Je dirais qu'elle le déteste, souhaiterais le découper en morceaux, de très petits morceaux. À moins qu'elle ne préfère s'en servir comme cobaye pour améliorer son Chauve-Furie, avant de le découper en morceau. Quoique, elle pourrait aussi... »

« Pitié, Potter, ne me raconte pas toutes les conneries qui peuvent te passer par la tête. Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'elle pense de lui, objectivement. Sans prendre en compte leur petite altercation ridicule qu'on aurait cru sortie d'une histoire d'amour de Poufsouffles niais et jaloux, je veux savoir comment elle se sent vis-à-vis de lui. De Théodore, son ancien petit-copain, pas de Théodore l'imbécile jaloux et amoureux qui a réagit comme un con, par jalousie et par amour. » S'exclama Drago avec colère.

« Nott est toujours amoureux d'elle ? »

Se rendant compte de son lapsus involontaire, Drago fusilla Harry du regard.

« Tu n'es au courant de rien, Potter, et je veux juste savoir ce qu'elle ressent. »

Harry fixa son regard dans celui de Drago. "Mais oui, bien sûr" était la réflexion qui tournait dans son esprit. Il eut un sourire en coin avant de parler.  
>« Ok. Ton copain est toujours amoureux d'elle et tu veux jouer les marieurs. Tu veux qu'il soit heureux, je veux qu'elle soit heureuse. J'irais la voir. Demain, parce qu'elle trouvera ça louche si je me ramène aujourd'hui, mais j'irais la voir. Je lui parlerais. Si j'estime que ton Nott pourrait être quelqu'un qui la rende heureuse, alors je te le dirais et tu feras tourner ta cervelle de Serpentard machiavélique qui nous trouvera, j'en suis sûr, un plan tordu pour les mettre ensembles sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. »<p>

Malefoy fit un signe de tête en sa direction et Harry prit ça pour un remerciement, puis retourna sur ses pas. Le brun le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la porte avant de murmurer avec un sourire.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses être un ami, Malefoy. Je n'aurais même jamais cru que tu connaisses ce mot. »

Le blond laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se tourner vers Harry, provocateur.

« Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'il y a à savoir sur moi, Potter. Je connais l'amitié. Et bien d'autres choses encore... C'est toi, qui ne me connais pas. »

O0O

Harry transplana dans l'après-midi et arriva, avec un sourire débile collé sur les lèvres, devant ce qui tenait lieu de seconde maison pour lui. Le Terrier. Malefoy pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait – ce qu'il ne s'était pas gêné de faire au déjeuner par ailleurs – cette maison avait son charme. Cela ne valait peut être pas l'immense Manoir Malefoy et ses couloirs plus sombres que l'air de Rogue, mais c'était une maison. Une maison où avait grandi une famille formidable, une maison qui, maintenant encore, respirait la joie de vivre. Une maison où, malgré tout ce qu'avaient traversé ses propriétaires, subsistait encore l'espoir, la vie, l'amour. Une maison où le mot famille prenait tout son sens. Une famille qui avait accueilli Harry, quand il était en manque de tendresse et d'affection, quand il ne savait pas qui il était, et qui l'avait aidé à grandir, malgré toutes les difficultés qu'il leur apportait.

Alors peut-être que Malefoy avait raison, ce qu'il voyait dans cette "bicoque pas droite et vraiment misérable" n'était pas la réalité, obscurcie par son jugement, mais pour rien au monde il ne voudrait voir ce qu'était la réalité. Il voulait continuer à avoir son jugement obscurcit par l'amour que lui portait cette famille et qu'il lui portait.

Il s'avança et frappa à la porte. Il savait que Molly lui avait dit – ordonné serait plus juste – des milliers de fois d'entrer "comme chez lui", mais il ne le faisait jamais. Même s'il savait qu'il aurait le droit à un sermon sur ce fait quand elle lui ouvrirait la porte.

« Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle en ouvrant brusquement la porte et en l'attirant dans ses bras.

Après à peine deux secondes d'étreinte, elle s'éloigna et le regarda d'un œil attentif.

« Je le savais ! Tu as encore maigri ! C'était évident que les Malefoy ne sauraient pas te nourrir convenablement. Je parie que tu manges à peine chez eux. Il va falloir que j'aille les voir, il faut vraiment que tu te remplumes. Allez, rentre. J'ai fait des gaufres, je t'en donnerais quand tu repartiras. Et tu sais bien que tu n'as pas à sonner à la porte, Harry. Tu es ici chez toi. » Débita-t-elle à toute vitesse.

Elle poussa presque le brun pour le faire rentrer et Harry se vit précipiter sur une chaise, devant une énorme assiette pleine de gaufres. Bon... Il n'allait pas refuser, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne se faisait pas. Puis, l'odeur qui se dégageait des gaufres tout juste cuites... Il était humain, il ne pouvait pas dire non à ça.

Après avoir dévoré son assiette et convaincu Molly que non, il n'avait plus faim, et que si, les Malefoy le nourrissaient, il leva les yeux vers l'étage.

« Ginny est là ? C'est elle que je suis venu voir. »

« Bien sûr qu'elle est là. » Fit la rousse avec un air pincé « Puisqu'elle refuse de partir à Poudlard cette année, elle n'a pas pris le train. Où veux-tu qu'elle soit. »

Harry haussa les épaules et se leva, prêt à monter, lorsque Molly se plaça subitement devant lui.

« Fais-la changer d'avis. » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qui relevait plus de l'ordre.

« Que.. Pardon ? » Balbutia Harry en se rasseyant.

« Elle ne comprend pas qu'elle gâche son avenir. Fais la changer d'avis. Je sais qu'elle t'écouteras, toi. »

« Molly, c'est son choix... »

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse ça ! » S'exclama-t-elle « Je suis sa mère, elle devrait me faire confiance, je sais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle... »

« Molly... »

« Tu ne comprends pas, Harry. Cette guerre a déjà trop détruit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle détruise Ginny aussi. Elle ne peut pas réussir sans diplôme, elle mérite mieux que ça. »

« Molly, ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que, peut-être, elle ne faillirait pas. Elle est talentueuse, Molly, elle peut réussir. Cela peut être l'erreur de sa vie, mais c'est surtout une chance qu'elle ne doit pas laisser passer. Elle a raison, passer un an de plus à Poudlard.. Après ce qu'elle a vécu, ce que toutes les personnes qui se sont battues ont vécu, une année est trop précieuse pour être passée à étudier si l'on n'en a pas envie. Ginny veut vivre, elle le fera. Elle aimerait votre accord, elle aimerait que vous, ses parents, puissiez la comprendre car votre refus la blesse, mais elle le fera. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte. »  
>Molly s'assit face à Harry en pinçant les lèvres et ferma les yeux.<p>

« Je veux le meilleur pour elle, Harry... Juste le meilleur. »

« Soutenez-la dans ce cas. C'est ce dont elle a besoin pour réussir. » Fit le brun avec un sourire avant de se lever à nouveau et de s'engager dans les escaliers.

O0O

« Salut, Gin'. » S'exclama Harry en passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

La jeune rousse leva la tête de son livre et lui sourit avant de l'inviter à entrer d'un signe.

« Lut', Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle, virant son livre de son lit et en faisant de la place à Harry pour qu'il s'asseye à côté d'elle.

« Je viens te voir. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais... Après hier. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Ne soit pas inquiet, Harry. Je vais bien. »

« Hier, tu n'allais pas bien. » Fit-t-il doucement remarquer.

« Hier, j'étais bouleversée. » Trancha-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Harry se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, de plus en plus inquiet.

« Ginny... »

« Écoute, Harry, je vais bien. Ma vie va de travers en ce moment, mais je suis capable d'y faire face. Ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de soutien. Pas de toi, inquiet et à me demander à chaque fois que tu me vois si je vais bien. Je. Vais. Bien. » Assena-t-elle.

« Non, Ginny, tu ne vas pas... »

« Je ne vais pas bien ? Et pourquoi je n'irais pas bien, Harry, hein ? Parce que mes parents me prennent pour une idiote incapable de grandir et d'être mature ? Parce que mon ex est de retour et qu'il me jette au visage que j'ai fait les mauvais choix ? Ou parce que... Écoute Harry, laisse tomber, d'accord. Non, je ne vais pas bien, mais ça ira mieux. Bientôt. Retourne voir Malefoy et Nott, va apprendre à les connaître et sort avec eux montrer au monde sorcier combien ils sont merveilleux, mais laisse-moi tranquille. » Murmura-t-elle tristement.

Loin de l'écouter, Harry l'attira à lui.

« Ginny... Je me fiche de Malefoy et Nott, d'accord ? Tu es mon amie, tu vas mal, alors je reste ici. Je veux t'aider. »

« Je ne vais pas mal... Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Harry. » Se récria-t-elle sans grande conviction.

« Très bien. Tu ne vas pas mal et tu n'as pas besoin de moi. Sauf que, puisque tu ne vas pas mal, tu n'as aucune raison pour me mettre dehors et tu vas me raconter tout les ragots que tu connais et dont je ne suis jamais mis au courant. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je suis censée être au courant de tous les ragots ? » Demanda Ginny en relevant la tête.

« Parce que tu es une commère. »

La rousse s'extirpa de ses bras et lui tourna le dos, faussement vexé.

« Goujat. Tu peux te brosser pour les connaître tes ragots. »

« Tu vois, tu avoues. Tu les connais... Allez, raconte à ton Survivant préféré tous les commérages croustillants. »

« Survivant préféré ? Depuis quand ? T'es juste le Survivant, pas mon préféré. »

« Parce qu'il y a un autre survivant ? » S'écria Harry « Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer et il ne sera plus survivant. Je suis le seul à mériter ce titre. J'ai combattu pendant dix-sept ans, alors qu'on me vole pas mon surnom dûment acquis, non mais oh ! »

« Gamin. » Lâcha pour toute réponse Ginny en lui faisant face à nouveau.

« Pourquoi toi et Hermione n'avez que ce mot pour me désigner ? »

« Parce que c'est celui qui te convient le mieux. »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu pourrais dire beau, intelligent, charmeur, grand, sexy, musclé, intelligent.. »  
>« Tu l'as déjà dit. C'est si dur de t'inventer des qualités qu'il faut que tu te répètes ? »<p>

« Je suis bourré de qualités. »

« C'est cela... Tu es au courant que Seamus et Dean sortent ensemble ? »

« Oui, quand même. J'étais dans leur dortoir, j'ai un minimum de nouvelles. Je croyais que tu voulais garder tes ragots pour toi ? »

« Je voulais, mais je ne veux pas me lancer dans une discutions avec toi sur tes nombreuses – ou non – qualités. Puis, en te racontant mes ragots, je prouve que tu es aussi commère que moi. »

« Même pas vrai ! Je suis juste curieux de savoir ce que deviennent les gens avec qui j'ai perdu le contact... »

« Lavande s'est faite engager dans un magasin de mode sur le Chemin de Traverse. Magasin de femmes, donc tu n'auras jamais l'_immense chance_ de la revoir, mais sa grande copine Parvati, elle, a trouvé du boulot chez Mme Guipure. Je te conseille de commander tes robes par hibou, sinon tu passeras des heures à supporter son bavardage incessant. Ou tu peux t'en sortir en la plaçant face à un miroir, elle est assez conne pour croire que son reflet est en fait sa sœur et continuer à parler seule pendant que tu t'enfuis en courant. »

« Donc, tu es une commère. »

« Je ne te permets pas ! Je me tiens au courant du devenir de certaines personnes, c'est tout. C'est toi le plus curieux de nous deux. Na. »

« Moi ? Curieux ? Comment ça c'est moi le plus curieux ? »

« Oui. C'est toi. C'est toi qui a demandé. »

« C'est toi qui savais. »

« C'est pas de ma faute, comme je ne suis pas asociale et qu'il m'arrive de sortir, les gens que je connais me parlent. Si tu sortais voir le bas-peuple, tu serais mis au courant. Même si ça devait te coûter un T-shirt. » Glissa-t-elle malicieusement.

« AAAAH ! » S'exclama Harry « Mais vous allez me lâcher avec ça. J'ai été traumatisé, moi. TRAUMATISÉ. Vous devriez avoir pitié de moi, au lieu de vous moquer de la pauvre personne que je suis, harcelée par des dizaines de folles. »

« Pauvre petit. C'est vrai, toutes les filles du monde sont à tes pieds, tu es à plaindre. Je suis sûr que tu ne trouverais personne qui voudrait être à ta place. »

« Mais je m'en fiche d'être adulé, moi. J'veux être en paix. Je boude. » Grogna-t-il puérilement en croisant les bras et en affichant une moue bougonne.

Un sourire amusé et un peu calculateur étira les lèvres de Ginny alors qu'il levait la tête en un geste de défi. Il ne faiblirait pas, même s'il savait quelles tortures la rousse allait inventer pour le faire arrêter de bouder. Il ne faiblirait pas devant la menace du démon. Même si... Même s'il était beaucoup trop chatouilleux pour son bien et qu'il était déjà mort de rire alors que les doigts de Ginny s'attaquaient à ses côtes.

« Ginny ! Arrête... ça ! » S'écria-t-il en soufflant fortement et en tenant les mains chatouilleuses en l'air, loin de lui.

« Tu as arrêté de bouder. » Fit simplement remarquer la rousse en récupérant ses mains et en se ré-installant convenablement.

« C'est pas une raison ! Je suis vexé ! »

« Très bien, Harry, fait ton gosse. »

« Encore ? Mais je suis pas un gosse, vous allez arrêter oui ! »

« Quand tu arrêteras de te comporter comme tel, peut-être. »

Harry se renfrogna un peu plus en pinçant des lèvres et ignora sublimement Ginny quand elle fit semblant d'être désespérée et lui demanda que faire pour être pardonnée, arguant qu'elle ne pouvait vivre sans qu'il ne fasse attention à elle et qu'elle était mille fois désolée de se moquer de son infantilisme puéril aigu.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle tourna la tête qu'il attaqua pour se venger. Infantile et puéril, peut-être. Gravement atteint, sûrement, mais lui aussi il savait chatouiller ! Ginny sursauta en sentant ses mains partir à l'attaque et se tordit dans tous les sens pour lui échapper, mais Harry était plus fort qu'elle et il ne s'éloigna qu'après de longues minutes pour elle et de douloureux coups pour lui. Elle retomba sur le lit, les yeux clos et un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Merci, Harry. » Souffla-t-elle sans bouger.

Le brun grogna un « pourquoi ? » d'un ton morne, pas plus décidé qu'elle à se mouvoir, parce que, mine de rien, c'était fatiguant de chatouiller quelqu'un !

« De me changer les idées. Comme tu l'as dit, je ne vais pas bien. Même si c'est désagréable à admettre. Je peux supporter que mes parents n'aient pas confiance en moi, je peux supporter une peine d'amour ou la colère d'un ex-petit-ami envers lequel je me suis mal conduite, mais les trois à la fois... »

« Je suis désolé, Ginny. Si ça peut te consoler, j'ai parlé avec ta mère avant de monter, elle a abordé le sujet de ton refus de retourner à Poudlard... »

« Oh, non. Dit moi qu'elle ne t'a pas convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée ou je ne sais quoi ! » Supplia la rousse.

« Non. Je lui ai dit qu'elle devrait te faire confiance et te soutenir. J'espère qu'elle m'écoutera. »

« J'espère aussi... J'y crois pas trop, mais j'espère aussi. »

« Tu veux me parler ? »

« De quoi ? De mon cœur brisé ? » Ironisa-t-elle.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que je sois la personne parfaite à qui parler si c'est pour m'insulter de tous les noms, mais tu peux me parler de ton histoire avec Nott. »

Ginny lâcha un soupir avant de se tourner vers Harry.

« J'ai commencé à parler avec Théo en fin de quatrième année. Je planchais sur un devoir à la bibliothèque, qui étais bondée à cause de tous les élèves qui révisaient, et il s'est assis à la même table que moi. J'ai été surprise qu'il s'asseye à côté de moi, alors que certaines tables avaient des places vides et ce n'étaient pas près de Gryffondors, mais je n'ai rien dit. Je ne savais pas qui il était, mais cela voulait au moins dire qu'il n'était pas de ceux qui insultaient vigoureusement ma famille. Il révisait pour ses BUSES, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était là plus par acquis de conscience que réelle nécessité ; il semblait déjà tout savoir. Il m'a proposé son aide. Je pense qu'il avait vu que j'avais vraiment du mal. J'ai été encore plus surprise, mais j'ai accepté. Puis un autre jour, il m'a aidée à nouveau. Et encore une fois. Et ainsi de suite. On en est venus à se retrouver régulièrement, en dehors de la bibliothèque, et à s'apprécier. On a commencé à sortir ensemble au début de ma cinquième année. Puis, il y a eu ce fameux match. Tu m'as embrassée. J'ai rompu avec lui. Je ne lui ai pas donné de raison, il n'a pas demandé. On savait tous les deux. Je sais que je me suis comportée comme une garce, mais... Pour toi, j'aurais fait n'importe quoi. Même être une vraie garce. »

Elle soupira à nouveau.

« Je me sens coupable. » Reprit-elle « Coupable d'avoir agi comme ça. Et pourtant je sais que j'agirais exactement de la même façon si c'était à refaire. Je voudrais m'excuser... Je voudrais juste qu'il puisse me pardonner. »

« Tu peux aller le voir, le lui demander. »

« Je doute qu'il accepte. Il m'en veut. Et je comprends. Je m'en voudrais aussi, à sa place. J'ai vraiment été mauvaise, sur ce coup. J'ai peur qu'il croit que je suis sortie avec lui sans aucune raison réelle et que c'est pour ça que c'était si simple de rompre avec lui. Je voudrais pouvoir lui dire que je l'appréciait vraiment, énormément, et qu'il comptait beaucoup. Je voudrais qu'il puisse ne pas nourrir cette rancœur vis à vis de moi, mais je sais que c'est un vœu idiot. »

« Tu peux tout de même venir au Manoir Malefoy, juste pour lui parler. »

« Vu comment lui, m'a parlée hier, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille me voir. Sincèrement, Harry, j'ai beau vouloir être pardonnée, je ne veux pas pour autant me faire crier dessus. »

« Ok. Je te propose un deale, je vais aller lui parler, à ce Théodore Nott, et lui faire rentrer dans la tête qu'il a interdiction totale de te faire du mal, par les mots ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, et comme ça tu pourras venir lui parler demain. Ça te va ? »

« Harry... Écoute, si tu veux à tout prix que je lui parle, ça me va. Mais avant ça, je veux que toi, tu me parles de ta cohabitation avec Malefoy. »

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Théo me parlait souvent de lui. À travers lui, j'ai un peu appris à le connaître. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas aussi horrible qu'il n'y paraisse, mais je veux ton avis. »

« Tu étais vraiment proche de Nott, hein ? »

« Oui. C'est vrai... »

« Au moins, je pourrais dire à Malefoy qu'il avait tord. » Jubila le brun.

« Tu m'expliques ? » Fit Ginny, totalement dans l'incompréhension.

« Oh, Malefoy m'a dit l'autre jour que jamais un Gryffondor et un Serpentard ne pourrait vivre quoi que ce soit ensemble. C'est la preuve qu'il avait tord. »

« Comment est-ce que vous en êtes venus à parler de ça ? » Demanda Ginny avec suspicion.

« Euh... Je t'avoue que je ne sais plus. »

« Harry, je te préviens, je peux supporter ne pas être la femme de ta vie, mais je ne suis pas certaine de supporter que tu m'aies quittée pour Malefoy. » Plaisanta-t-elle.

« Sois pas bête, Ginny, je ne vois pas ce que j'irais faire avec Malefoy. » Déclara Harry sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Oui, bien sûr... » Grommela la rousse sans être vraiment convaincue « Enfin, ça se passe bien ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et baragouina une vague réponse.

« Ce n'est pas une réponse, Harry. Je veux un oui ou un non. »

« Ben... Oui. Dans l'ensemble. »

« Dans l'ensemble ? »

« Eh bien... Il y a... Un "truc", qui est assez étrange. Mais à part ça, ça se passe bien. »

« Explicite ce "truc". »

« Je sais pas comment dire... Il y a des moments, quand il se passe quelque chose en la présence de Malefoy, je ressens un truc bizarre. C'est comme une impression de déjà-vu. Mais un déjà-vu oublié. Comme... Je ne sais pas. Comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose que mon esprit voulait me faire revoir. J'ai comme le sentiment que Malefoy a déjà eu telle attitude face à moi, ou que j'ai déjà eu à faire à lui dans telle position. C'est très étrange, et dérangeant parfois, mais ce n'est rien. »

Ginny fronça des sourcils en entortillant ses doigts et réfléchit.

« Ce n'est pas rien. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu devrais faire attention. Tu devrais... Même si tu penses que c'est rien, va en parler à Hermione. Elle est celle qui s'y connaît le mieux. Ça m'inquiète, tout de même. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison, enfin, Ginny... »  
>« Harry, écoute-moi pour une fois, et fait preuve de prudence. Il ne s'agit pas d'un pressentiment à la Trelawney dont tu me parles. C'est comme si tu étais sous l'emprise d'un sortilège. Alors, s'il te plait, va voir Hermione. »<p>

« Bien, j'irais la voir demain... »

« Non. Vas-y aujourd'hui. Elle devrait être rentrée de son école depuis peu, vu l'heure qu'il est. Tu as le temps d'aller chez elle avant de retourner au Manoir Malefoy. »

« Tu passeras me voir demain, tout de même ?

« Je t'ai dit que oui, je viendrais. »

« Bien. »

O0O

Ginny soupira en regardant la silhouette du brun pousser le portail de leur jardin avant de transplaner. Elle faisant semblant d'aller plus ou moins bien, et Harry n'y voit que du feu. Sauf qu'elle n'allait pas plus ou moins bien. Elle riait, elle le charriait. Mais elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Elle jouait son rôle d'amie, attentionnée et à l'écoute. Mais elle souffrait. Le savoir si proche d'elle... Elle s'était promis qu'elle tiendrait, mais c'était dur.

Certes, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Certes, son esprit savait que son cœur devait l'oublier. Mais son cœur, lui, n'était pas en accord. Il ne voulait pas oublier. Il continuait de faire un bond en entendant sa voix. Il continuait de la faire avoir peur à l'idée qu'il puisse être en danger. Il se serrait à la pensée qu'il puisse s'engager dans quelque chose avec Malefoy. Elle l'avait peut-être dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais l'idée que quelque chose puisse avoir lieu s'insinuait en elle. Et, à elle, elle ne paraissait pas si folle.

Pour Harry, c'était impensable. Malefoy avait toujours été son ennemi et, même s'il l'aidait, il ne serait jamais un ami. Pour Ginny, personnage extérieur, ça pouvait être réel. Elle les avait vus se battre comme des chiffonniers à Poudlard. Elle s'était posée des questions. Des questions qui avaient trouvé des échos en celles que se posaient Théo et qu'il lui avaient confiées. Elle avait peur. Peur qu'il y ait autre chose. Quelque chose de plus, entre eux, qu'ils soient incapables de voir. Peur qu'un jour, ils puissent s'en rendre compte. Et que, ce jour venant, elle ne puisse s'y opposer, même si la vision d'un Harry heureux au bras de Malefoy la blessait profondément.

Elle ferma les yeux en secouant la tête. Elle se faisait mal rien qu'en pensant à cela. Si ça se trouve, ce n'était rien. Harry était juste un peu malade, d'où ses impressions bizarres, et Malefoy avait juste besoin d'aide. Il pouvait aussi ne rien se passer. Elle verrait bien... Elle allait surveiller cela. Elle verrait bien comment se comporterait Harry face à Malefoy, le lendemain... Quand elle irait voir Théo.  
>Sa gorge se noua. Théo pensait sûrement qu'elle s'était jouée de lui lorsqu'ils sortaient ensembles. Elle l'avait un peu fait, c'était vrai. En le quittant si facilement... Mais pourtant, elle avait été sincère avec lui. Elle l'avait apprécié. À ses côtés, elle en venait presque à oublier qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui, mais un autre. Elle aimerait pouvoir ressentir cela à nouveau. Elle savait, au fond d'elle même, que si elle avait dit non à Harry après ce fameux baiser, elle serait tombée amoureuse de Théo. Elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de lui, à l'époque. Et elle en avait peur. C'était pour ça, qu'elle n'avait pas dit non à Harry et avait rompu avec Théo. Parce qu'elle était sûre de Harry. Pas de Théo. Pas d'elle, non plus. C'est pour cela qu'elle avait agit ainsi face au Serpentard. Pour fuir des sentiments qui naissaient. Elle avait peur. Peur de la confrontation inévitable qu'elle aurait avec Théo. Peur du moment où elle devrait lui avouer.<p>

O0O

Harry apparu dans une ruelle située non loin de l'appartement d'Hermione et se mit à marcher en sa direction. Il préférait marcher et devoir monter les escaliers plutôt que de revivre une scène comme celle qui avait eu lieu auparavant. Il aurait probablement peur de revivre ce moment pour le reste de sa vie.

Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua prudemment, à l'affût du moindre bruit qui lui indiquerait qu'il lui faudrait déguerpir s'il tenait à sa santé mentale. Tout ce qu'il entendit fut un grand fracas avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Hermione encore plus échevelée que d'habitude qui lui sourit largement.

« Ah ! Harry. Je me demandais quand tu daignerais venir voir ta meilleure amie. Je vais finir par croire que tu préfères passer tes journées avec Malefoy plutôt que moi. Rentres, donc. » Dit-elle en se décalant.

« Tu exagères, ça ne fait pas si longtemps que je suis chez Malefoy et je vous ai déjà vus depuis. »

« Oui, parce qu'on s'est croisés au hasard dans la rue. Sans ça, tu ne serais pas venu. Et cela fait déjà quelques jours. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses survivre autant de temps à Malefoy sans venir raconter tes malheurs à ta meilleure amie. Il faut croire que tu n'es pas si malheureux. Ou que tu aimes plus que nous ne le croyions Malefoy. »

Harry soupira en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Malefoy. Je ne l'aime pas, ok ? » Fit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé « Je... Eh ! » Il se releva d'un bond et s'éloigna du canapé « Je ne m'assiérais pas là-dessus. Pas après que ce canapé ait été témoin de... »

« Tu t'es déjà assis dessus. Lorsque je t'ai soigné. Il n'est pas contaminé, tu sais. »

Harry se contenta d'ouvrir de grands yeux et fit un signe de dénégation. Plus jamais il n'approcherait ce canapé.

« Tu sais, Harry.. » Reprit son amie avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon « Tu devrais peut être éviter de t'accouder à la table, dans ce cas. »

Les yeux verts s'agrandir encore plus et Harry s'éloigna précipitamment de la table qui lui avait momentanément servit de support. Presque sortis de leurs orbites, ses yeux parcoururent toute la pièce à la recherche d'un meuble qui ne pouvait pas avoir servi à Ron et Hermione pour... Enfin, voilà quoi !

« Cherche pas, Harry, et assieds-toi plutôt n'importe où. »

Cherche pas ? Comment ça cherche pas ? Ça voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de meuble encore vierge de leurs ébats ? Mais... Mais... Ils étaient infatigables !

« En fait, je vais partir, Mione. Je crois que je ne reviendrais jamais plus ici, en vérité. Ça vaut mieux pour moi. »

Il se précipita vers la porte. Plus vite il sortait, plus vite il pourrait s'enlever de la tête des images indésirables. Et des idées toutes aussi horribles. Il ne voulait même pas savoir quoi que ce soit. Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir regarder ses amis dans les yeux s'il les revoyait, alors il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille. La main de la brune agrippa son bras et l'assit de force sur un fauteuil.

« Ou tu te calmes, ou je te jette un sort pour que tu restes ici. Si ça te rassure, on a rien fait sur ce siège, trop étroit. »

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! » Se récria Harry en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles avec un air fou.

Hermione attrapa ses mains et les enleva en s'asseyant face à lui.

« Bon, arrête de jouer au puceau effarouché, on y croit pas... »

Elle releva les yeux vers lui avant d'afficher une tête stupéfaite en voyant l'air qu'il faisait.

« J'y. Crois. Pas. » Murmura-t-elle simplement, ébahie.

Elle secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant de constater pour elle même.

« En même temps, ça explique ta réaction disproportionnée... Enfin, je comprend pas tout de même. Tu es vraiment, encore puceau ? »

« Moui, bon, c'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire... » Grommela Harry en rougissant.

« Enfin, Harry... Tu as commencé à sortir avec Ginny fin mars de l'année dernière ! Pour ne rompre que trois mois plus tard. Et vous n'avez rien fait ? »

« En quoi c'est si incroyable, Mione ? »

« Ben... Je connais Ginny. Je pensais qu'elle serait plus rapide quoi... »

« Elle a essayé, mais... Enfin, elle le voulait quoi. Mais moi je ne voulais pas, pas si je devais mourir après. Je pensais que, si je devais lui faire l'amour, ce serait en étant sûr que notre histoire avait un avenir. Pas en ayant peur d'être tué le lendemain. »

« Mouais... Ça te ressemble bien comme raisonnement purement romantique ça. Enfin, bon. Je comprend mieux ta réaction vis à vis de Ron et moi du coup. Je suis surprise tout de même... C'est... Je pense que Skeeter en ferait les gros titres si elle savait : "Le Survivant : Un puceau romantique incorrigible" »

« Bon, tu me lâches. J'ai l'impression que c'est extraordinaire. »

« Pour toi, harcelé par bon nombre de filles et étant sorti pendant trois mois avec celle qui a toujours été amoureuse de toi, ça l'est. Ginny est venue me parler, hier soir. Je suppose que ce n'est pas elle finalement, à qui tu feras l'amour pour la première fois. »

« On est obligés de parler de ça, Mione ? J'ai l'impression que ma mère est sur le point de me faire un topo sur les risques et les dangers du sexe. C'est super désagréable. »

« Imagine un peu ce qu'on vécu Ron et Ginny avec Molly comme mère... Mais non, on peut passer à la raison de ta présence ici. Sauf si la personne à qui tu veux faire l'amour est Malefoy, là il faudra que je te ré-explique quelques petits trucs sur les relations sexuelles... »

« Mione, tais-toi ! » Supplia le brun « Non, je ne sortirais pas avec Malefoy. Ok, je le supporte, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez toutes à vouloir me caser avec ? C'est pas parce qu'il est gay qu'il va me sauter dessus, il l'a dit lui même. »

« J'aimerais bien savoir à quel moment vous en êtes venus à parler des possibilités pour que Malefoy te saute dessus, mais je veux surtout savoir pourquoi tu dis qu'on veut "toutes" te caser avec lui. »

« Euh... J'étais avec Ginny, avant. Elle a envisagé cette hypothèse aussi. »

« Tu étais avec Ginny ? Pourquoi ai-je donc l'impression que tu n'es pas venu ici de ton plein gré mais que cette initiative t'a été soufflée par elle ? »

« Euh... Eh bien... Hum... Je... »

« Harry Potter. » Souffla la brune d'une voix menaçante.

« Eh bien... Oui, c'est elle qui m'a dit que je devrais venir, puisque tu serais la mieux à même de comprendre mon problème. »

« Donc, si tu viens voir ta meilleure amie, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle te manque et que tu veux lui parler, mais uniquement parce qu'elle est la seule personne assez intelligente pour résoudre ton problème ? Pourquoi ai-je envie de t'étrangler, là, maintenant ? »

« Bien... Tu me manques quand même, tu sais ? »

« Harry... »

Hermione souffla de désespoir et posa ses mains sur ses tempes trente secondes.

« Bien. » Reprit-elle « Dit moi ce qui ne va pas avec toi, puis ensuite tu devras partir puisque le soir se fait et que j'ai encore du travail. Cependant, tu devras t'attendre à me voir débarquer d'ici peu au Manoir Malefoy, parce que je veux tout savoir sur ta vie en ce moment et que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à me parler par toi-même, alors je viendrais te tirer les vers du nez. »

Harry sourit, ayant tout de même un peu peur parce que Hermione savait être effrayante parfois, et préféra passer directement au sujet de sa visite plutôt que de la contredire. Il lui expliqua alors plus en détail ce qu'il avait dit à Ginny, ces impressions étranges de déjà-vu, ses sentiments qu'il ressentait parfois sans raison vis à vis de Drago, ces petites choses que lui soufflait son cerveau et qui semblaient avoir été vécues alors qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui dit comment il était mis mal à l'aise par cela, parce que ça changeait sa vision de Malefoy et que le fait de le découvrir, si différent de celui de Poudlard, le chamboulait déjà bien assez.

« Harry, si tu devais résumer ce que tu ressens en une phrase, comment tu dirais ça. » Demanda alors Hermione une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit.

Harry la regarda et remarqua son air inquiet, ses lèvres pincées, son front plissé. Son attitude, si loin de celle décontractée qu'elle avait auparavant, l'inquiéta alors.

« Je... Je ne sais pas. » Fit-il en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux « C'est comme si tout se mélangeait. Comme si le présent faisait appel à un souvenir, mais ça ne peut pas être un souvenir vu que je m'en rappellerais, non ? »

Hermione se leva, fit quelques pas dans le salon et attrapa un livre qui trainait. Fébrilement, elle l'ouvrit et chercha une page avant de lire rapidement un passage et de le laisser retomber.

« J'y crois pas... ça peut pas être ça. » Assena-t-elle d'une voix qui s'emplissait d'une certaine peur.

« Hermione... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demanda Harry, contaminé par l'inquiétude de son amie.

« Bon, Harry. Tu sais que l'école que j'ai choisi me fait étudier les sortilèges divers, leurs effets sur les personnes, mais aussi la façon dont parfois ils fonctionnent étrangement ou dont on peut les contrer. »

« Oui, je crois que tu me l'as dit un bon millier de fois. » Fit-il dans une tentative d'humour ratée.

« Bien. Les cours ont à peine commencés mais, tu me connais, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres de l'année. Et celui-ci... » Dit-elle en désignant celui qu'elle avait ouvert « parle rapidement du Sortilège d'_Oubliette_. On le considère comme l'un des sortilèges les plus sûrs qui soient, car irrémédiable. C'est comme un _Avada_, on est pas censé pouvoir y échapper. Sauf que, dans quelques rares cas, il s'est avéré que les personnes voyaient leurs souvenirs leur revenir par bribes. Comme des flash-backs courts, amenés par un trop plein d'émotion et des similitudes entre le moment présent et le moment oublié. C'est comme si un _Oubliette_ faisait que l'esprit oublie, mais que le cerveau conserve le souvenir et, parfois, le fait ressortir. »

« Tu veux dire... Que j'ai été victime d'un _Oubliette_ de la part de Malefoy ? »

« Oui... Non... Je ne sais pas. Je pense que Malefoy t'en aurait parlé, ou aurait fait des allusions à ce sujet s'il savait. Ou alors c'est volontaire et il attend quelque chose. Il faut que tu en sois certain. Mais... il se peut aussi que Malefoy soit sous l'effet du sortilège. Je veux dire... Il pourrait être celui qui t'a lancé le sort, mais se l'être lancé aussi. Il semblerait que les effets soient amoindris de cette façon. Je pense, si c'est ça, que tu ne te serais jamais souvenu de rien si tu n'avais pas recroisé la route de Malefoy, mais que vous retrouver, dans des conditions toutes nouvelles et maintenant, une fois Voldemort tué et toi à la recherche de ce que tu pourrais faire dans ta vie future, a déclenché un processus plutôt étrange. Écoute... Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, faite à partir de mes connaissances plus limitées qu'on ne le croit. Tu dois parler à Malefoy, savoir s'il vit la même chose que toi. Ça conforterait mon idée. »

« Hermione... » Demanda Harry, incertain « D'après toi, pour me souvenir totalement, il faudrait quoi ? »

« Je pense... Je pense que ton souvenir se débloquera quand tu revivras ce que tu as oublié. »

O0O

_Ah... D'après vos esprits avisés, qu'est ce que ça peut bien signifier ? _

_Comme je l'ai dit, je ne considère pas cette fin comme sadique, juste prometteuse. Harry va s'amuser...  
>Mais bon, j'attends avec impatience vos reviews pour me fêter un bon retour au pays (qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de dormir dans son lit, dans sa chambre...), me dire ce que vous pensez de ce modeste chapitre (quand même plus long que la plupart de mes chapitres, hein !) et puis me proposer diverses hypothèses sur comme les choses pourraient évoluer... Si vous êtes gentil, je vous envoie Harry pour que vous l'éclairiez !<em>

_Audace, bien contente d'être à la maison, elle le dira pas mais son ordinateur, ses amis, sa famille et ses lecteurs lui avaient bien manqués._


	10. Pressentiments

_Disclaimer : Euh... Bon, allons bon, si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez lu les neuf chapitres précédents, donc évidemment mes notes d'auteur longues comme tout et vous savez déjà qui a inventé, écrit et publié Harry Potter avant de le voir adapté en huit films alors qu'il y avait que sept bouquins. Si vous ne savez pas, je vous conseille vivement d'aller vous pendre, un tel manque de culture générale est effarant... Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Repose cette corde, repose cette corde ! Descend de ton tabouret espèce de veracrasse ! Putain mais nooon ! JKR ok ? C'est JKR qu'a écrit HP ! Maintenant que tu le sais arrête çaaaa ! Attend. Ah non, maintenant tu peux continuer si ça t'éclate. Vu que tu es au courant, ça veut dire que tu te pends pas à cause de ça, donc c'est pas indirectement ma faute. Soit gentil, avant de finir ça, laisse moi une review quand même._

_Bon, je vous avais dit que je publierais aujourd'hui donc je publie. Un petit chapitre, pas si petit que ça vu qu'il approche les 7000 mots tout de même, dont je suis assez fière. Bon, le milieu est assez guimauve, mais à petite dose ça fait pas trop mal. Pour ce qui est de la fin, particulièrement chouette selon moi, il s'agissait d'une scène que j'avais précisément en tête lorsque j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire. Donc j'attends avec impatience vos réactions vis à vis de ce petit moment...  
>Bon, côté musics, je vous propose <span>Tainted Love<span>, la version que j'écoute étant celle de Soft Cell pour ma part, et Wind Of Change de Scorpions si vous voulez accompagner ce chapitre de jolies musiques._

_Sinon, **POINT IMPORTANT** : le dernier chapitre m'a permis de me rendre compte d'un truc, nombreux sont ceux d'entre vous qui ont lu les neufs chapitres de cette histoire sans avoir lu mon OS « **Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant** ». Et si je peux me permettre de le dire; c'est con. Puisque, comme je l'ai dit dans ma note d'auteur du tout premier chapter, cet os constitue le **prélude** de cette histoire. Donc, vous avez plutôt intérêt à aller le lire, ça vous avancera dans vos petites têtes sur ce qui se passe entre Harry et Drago._

O0O

_**Pressentiments**_

O0O

Harry se réveilla le lendemain la tête remplie de questions. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Hermione lui donnait le vertige, il ne cessait d'y repenser. À toutes les interrogations et les doutes qu'elle amenait en lui, s'ajoutait une certaine inquiétude pour Ginny. Elle avait acceptée de venir ce jour-là, afin de parler à Nott. En rentrant la veille au soir, Harry avait cherché Nott pour lui parler, sans succès, et craignait la réaction de ce dernier si Ginny apparaissait sans qu'il ne l'ait prévenu.

Et à côté de cette inquiétude, il avait peur. Peur de ce qui lui était caché, de ce souvenir qu'on lui avait fait oublier. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy et lui pourraient avoir vécu pour que le blond leur fasse oublier ? À condition, bien sûr, qu'il l'ait lui aussi oublié. Harry découvrait à peine Malefoy, et sa confiance en lui était limitée. Et elle s'émiettait un petit peu plus à chaque seconde, à chaque pensée. Parce que les révélations d'Hermione par rapport à ce qu'il vivait l'emplissaient d'angoisses.

De ce fait, il doutait. De lui même, mais aussi de Malefoy. Peut-être que le blond n'avait pas oublié, peut-être qu'il se souvenait et se servait actuellement du brun pour parvenir à ses fins. Des « peut-être » effrayants et déchirants. Parce que Harry, il s'en rendait compte peu à peu, ne voulait pas que Malefoy se serve de lui. Il en était venu à l'apprécier, pour son caractère insupportable, pour ses allusions et sous-entendus pervers, mais aussi pour la facette tendre, affectueuse, aimante de lui qu'il avait découverte en le voyant agir avec son frère, sa mère, ou Nott.

Il ne voulait pas que ce nouveau Malefoy n'existe pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ne soit qu'un déguisement, il ne voulait pas que ce Malefoy découvert ne soit pas le vrai. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il appréciait réellement ce nouveau Malefoy. Parce qu'il se retrouvait en lui, parce qu'il savait qu'il pourrait devenir son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que ce Malefoy ne soit pas vrai.

Harry pouvait parfaitement se rappeler le Malefoy de Poudlard. Et pour lui, ce Malefoy était un autre homme que celui sous le toit duquel il vivait. Ce nouveau Malefoy, qu'il découvrait un peu plus chaque jour était un homme qu'il pourrait avoir comme ami. Certes, il avait ses défauts. Certes, il était parfois insupportable, utilisait parfois trop d'impératifs et croyait diriger, ou encore pouvait mettre Harry mal à l'aise par des remarques salaces comme il semblait en avoir le goût. Mais Harry savait que tout le monde avait ses défauts. Il savait que personne n'était parfait, et que le Malefoy qu'il rencontrait, qu'il apprenait à connaître, était un être semblable à lui.

Ils étaient tout deux perdus dans ce monde, aucun d'eux ne savait exactement où aller. Pour Harry, toutes les portes étaient ouvertes, mais le choix était trop vaste pour être fait. Pour Malefoy, au contraire, la marque sur son bras lui interdisait un nombre incalculable d'opportunités. Malefoy et lui ne parlaient pas d'eux-mêmes. Ils ne réapprenaient à se connaître que depuis quelques jours, mais à travers les paroles échangées et les impressions ressenties, Harry avait cette certitude, qu'eux deux se ressemblaient. Il ne savait pas exactement à quel point, mais il sentait qu'ils avaient plus en commun qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser.

Et Harry voulait découvrir. Il voulait parler à Malefoy, découvrir peu à peu les secrets qu'il cachait et les points communs qu'ils avaient. Il voulait avoir le temps d'apprendre à le connaître, et finalement savoir qui il était. C'était quelque chose que Harry voulait faire. Quelques jours auparavant, cette idée lui aurait parue folle. Quelques jours auparavant, il pensait qu'il haïssait Malefoy. Quelques jours, qui lui semblaient être une éternité. Il avait le sentiments que tout c'était enchaîné si vite et que le temps s'était accéléré, mais en même temps, ces quelques jours, lui paraissaient avoir pris leur temps. Il lui semblait que le monde s'était un peu arrêté de tourner depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Malefoy. Comme s'il leur laissait le temps de se redécouvrir, d'apprendre à s'apprécier. Mais depuis la veille, la Terre avait repris sa marche, l'horloge avait recommencé à tourner et le monde à avancer. Et étrangement, Harry avait le sentiment que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

Avec les révélations d'Hermione, il allait devoir agir. Poser des questions, trouver Malefoy, lui parler. Déduire, guetter, espionner, attendre. Des mots qu'il ne voulait plus utiliser. Il avait le sentiment qu'il recommençait une mini-guerre. Contre son esprit, contre ce sortilège. Contre Malefoy ? C'était cela qu'il fallait découvrir. Malefoy était-il contre lui, se jouait-il de lui, ou au contraire était-il aussi soumis au sort et était-il son allié ? Une mini-guerre, dans laquelle il ne voulait pas s'engager. Il voudrait remonter le temps. Revenir au moment où il jouait tranquillement dans le jardin avec Erwan, et ne plus jamais le quitter. Parce que, le temps avait repris son cours. Et qu'il avait peur, de ce que cette course lui apporterait. Il avait peur de cette prémonition qu'il avait. Il avait peur de ce mauvais sentiment qui se logeait en lui. Il avait peur. Parce qu'il savait que son instinct avait rarement tord.

O0O

Harry passa la tête par la porte du salon, où il devrait normalement trouver quelqu'un, et la sortit deux secondes plus tard. Mais où étaient passés tous les habitants de cette fichue baraque ? Le Manoir était grand et il était mal barré s'ils avaient décidé de jouer à cache-cache. Énervé de ne trouver personne, il sortit finalement dans le jardin et fut grandement soulagé de voir Narcissa et Erwan. Bon, ce n'était aucun des deux idiots qu'il recherchait, mais au moins ils n'avaient pas tous foutu le camp sans le prévenir. La blonde releva les yeux en le voyant arriver et lui offrit un sourire maternel lorsqu'il s'assit près d'elle.

« Bonjour, Harry, bien dormi ? »

« Excellemment bien, Narcissa, merci beaucoup. Comment allez-vous ? »

« J'aimerais vous dire bien, mais je suis plutôt anxieuse en réalité. » Avoua-t-elle.

« Anxieuse ? Pourquoi donc ? »

« Pour Drago. Un hibou du Ministère est arrivé pour lui hier, après votre départ, et il est enfermé dans son bureau depuis. Il n'a même pas laissé entrer Théo, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! J'ai peur de ce que cela peut bien signifier... Drago s'est toujours confié à Théo, il lui a tout dit, avant même de m'en parler. Pour qu'il refuse de lui parler, ce doit être grave. Très grave. J'ai peur pour lui. Pour Erwan. Pour Théo. Pour moi. Même pour vous, Harry. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison, Narcissa. »

« Si, Harry. Si... J'ai bien peur qu'il y ait une raison, justement. Je vais aller voir ma sœur aujourd'hui. J'y suis allée hier, mais elle veut rencontrer Erwan, alors je vais le lui amener. Elle dit que son petit fils a hâte de connaître son jeune cousin. Vous êtes le parrain de Teddy Lupin, c'est exact ? »

« Oui. Ce gosse est incroyable. Proposez donc à Andromeda de venir ici un de ces jours, cela fait quelques temps que je ne les ai pas vus. Je fais un parrain effroyable. » Rit-il.

« Harry... Je sais que vous pensez qu'il n'y a pas de raison, mais prenez garde. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, depuis cette lettre. Et je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison, sinon Drago ne se serait pas enfermé dans son bureau pour la nuit. »

« Bien, Narcissa. Je serais sur mes gardes. » Dit simplement Harry, sans lui dire que, lui aussi, avait peur car il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter encore plus.

« Enfin, les elfes m'ont dit que vous cherchiez Théodore et Drago hier soir, que désirez-vous leur dire ? »

« Eh bien, je voudrais parler à Nott à propos de Ginny. Elle va venir aujourd'hui, pour qu'ils s'expliquent et je souhaiterais qu'il évite de la blesser comme avant-hier. Pour Malefoy, c'est une autre affaire, j'attendrais qu'il sorte de son antre. »

« Je pense que Théo doit être à la bibliothèque, vous l'y trouverez sûrement. Et dites-lui bien que je veux moi aussi qu'il se comporte convenablement avec la jeune Weasley. Qu'il ait été blessé ne justifie nullement qu'il la blesse ainsi. Cette jeune fille est fragile, je l'ai senti, et je refuse qu'on se comporte ainsi sous mon toit. Quant à Drago, je vous conseille de le faire sortir par vous-même de son bureau. Et une dernière chose » Ajouta-t-elle en se levant « Ils ont des prénoms, c'est pour qu'on les utilise. »

Elle attrapa son fils et l'emmena rapidement à l'intérieur, probablement pour le préparer à aller chez sa tante. Harry grimaça. Oui, il était au courant qu'ils avaient des prénoms. Mais les utiliser... C'était beaucoup lui demander !

O0O

Se relevant, il se traîna vers la bibliothèque en se demandant ce qu'il allait dire à Nott... Enfin, à Théo. Oui, c'était dur. Il allait essayer, mais c'était dur, enfin ! Il poussa la porte et son regard tomba sur le jeune homme, bel et bien là, qui lisait. Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à lui et attendit patiemment qu'il lève les yeux vers lui. Nott.. Euh, Théo tourna la page, posa un morceau de papier en guise de marque-page, ferma son livre avant de poser son regard noir sur Harry, qui gigota sur dans son siège.

Nott avait quelque chose de bizarre, dans son regard. Harry avait l'impression d'être transpercé, que le jeune homme face à lui avait le pouvoir de le déstabiliser rien qu'en le regardant. C'était... Incroyablement étrange. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait eu à faire à nombre de regards, à en soutenir pas mal, mais... Il ne pouvait pas soutenir celui de Nott. Il avait l'impression que ses yeux noirs pourraient atteindre son âme, aller jusque dans ses secrets les plus enfouis et tout découvrir de lui. Peut-être même savoir des choses que lui-même ignorait. C'était étrange. Et alarmant. Harry n'avait pas envie que quiconque puisse ainsi lire en lui.

Il détourna brusquement les yeux, coupant le lien visuel que l'autre avait instauré pendant quelques secondes et se racla la gorge. Bon, il était là, maintenant.

« Ginny va venir aujourd'hui. » Lâcha-t-il avec une nonchalance fausse.

S'il avait regardé Théo, il l'aurait vu tressaillir légèrement. Au lieu de ça, il se releva et se posta près d'une étagère, faisant courir ses doigts sur la tranche des livres.

« Je voulais te prévenir. Ne lui fais pas de mal. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dos à lui, Harry entendit la voix calme et posée de Nott. Dans sa tête, vint s'ajouter une nouvelle question : cet homme était-il vraiment amoureux de Ginny ? Il connaissait peu de choses à l'amour, c'était un sujet trop vaste et trop impalpable pour que sa petite aventure avec la rousse lui donne la connaissance ultime, mais il lui semblait que la venue de l'être aimée, lorsqu'on avait traversé autant d'épreuves, devrait émouvoir plus que ça. Encore une fois, s'il s'était retourné et avait regardé dans les yeux noirs de son interlocuteur, il aurait pu apercevoir une lueur.

Doute ? Peur ? Appréhension ? Peut-être un peu de tout. Même Théo ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il voulait voir Ginny. Il voulait lui parler. S'excuser de l'avoir blessée. S'excuser de ne jamais s'être battu pour elle. Lui expliquer ses raisons. Lui parler. La voir. Rassasier son cœur de son image. Chercher à frôler sa peau par inadvertance, comme s'il ne le voulait pas. Laisser son nez s'égarer près de ses cheveux et sentir leur odeur. Il en avait besoin. Elle lui avait manqué. Il l'aimait. C'était tout. C'était une raison suffisante, pour excuser tous ses désirs. Il avait besoin d'elle. De sa présence. De son pardon.

« Parce que. Tu n'as pas le droit. Je sais ce qu'elle t'a fait, je sais qu'elle en est désolée. Elle vient pour s'excuser, pour s'expliquer. Laisse-lui le droit de le faire. Et ne la blesse pas. Elle a eu mal, pour ce que tu lui as dit. Alors ne le refais pas. Parce que, cette fois-ci, ce ne sera pas elle qui te frappera. » Répondit Harry sobrement, menaçant.

Théo laissa un sourire amer fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Potter. »

C'était vrai. Il n'avait pas peur. Du moins, pas de Potter. Il n'avait peur que d'une chose. C'était niais, stupide, surtout quand on savait quels dangers courraient le monde, mais il n'avait peur que d'une chose. Que Ginny le haïsse. C'était stupide, mais il était amoureux. Il avait une excuse, alors. L'excuse parfaite, même. L'excuse grâce à laquelle on peut dire, penser ou faire tout ce qu'on veut. On est amoureux.

« Je sais. » Commenta simplement le brun.

Harry se retourna alors, posant volontairement son regard dans celui de Nott. Il n'avait peut-être pas envie que l'autre puisse lire en lui et découvrir ses secrets, mais il voulait savoir. Savoir si Malefoy lui avait menti sur ce fait ou si c'était la vérité. La bouche et les mots trompaient, formaient des mots et mentaient. Les yeux, eux, dévoilaient. Les yeux ne se contrôlaient pas. Ils montraient sans équivoque ce que la physionomie et la parole déformaient. Ils laissaient voir, à travers le regard, la vérité. Les yeux noirs de Nott étaient profonds. Ils étaient un puits sans fin dans lequel se plongea Harry. Et l'étincelle qui les habitait, le regard perdu dans le vague qu'ils formaient, le firent trouver la réponse.

« Tu l'aimes. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Ce n'en était plus. Il savait, désormais. Un sourire doux se forma sur ses lèvres. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à quelque chose, au final. Et aussi, peut-être que Malefoy était vraiment sincère avec lui. Oui, il pouvait sourire. Si Ginny était réellement aimée et Malefoy sincère, alors ce dernier avait peut-être vraiment un plan pour les mettre ensembles. C'était sûrement rapide, trop rapide. Mais Harry voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pour cela, quoi de mieux qu'un homme qui l'aime ? Un homme qu'elle avoue apprécier réellement ? Alors, il souriait.

Peut-être que son mauvais pressentiment n'était rien. Il était seulement déboussolé par les révélations de sa meilleure amie, mais ce n'était rien. Malefoy était sincère, lui et Harry allaient jouer aux entremetteurs et il espérait bien rendre Ginny heureuse. Son mauvais pressentiment était idiot ;il n'avait pas le troisième œil et les cours de Divination le lui avait prouvé. Bon, en fait, ils l'avaient plutôt fait douter sur la véracité de cet « art », mais toujours était-il qu'il n'était pas devin et que tout irait bien. Croire aux pressentiments, aux intuitions, c'était comme croire au Sinistros. C'était être superstitieux, et Harry s'était bien des fois prouvé que le Destin n'était pas tracé, que tout pouvait être changé.

« Oui, je l'aime. »  
>La voix de Nott le sortit de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de confirmation, mais il était heureux de l'avoir. Le jeune homme le reconnaissait et n'en avait pas honte. C'était un bon point pour lui. Harry sourit de plus belle en songeant qu'il commençait à se comporter comme un vrai grand frère : agaçant au possible. Il savait ce que ça faisait et combien Ginny détestait ça, pour avoir été le prétendant.<p>

« Bien. »

Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Ou du moins, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pourrait ajouter. C'était bien. Nott aimait Ginny. C'était bien. Ni merveilleux, ni fabuleux, ni fantastique. Juste bien. Juste un petit peu d'espoir. Bien. Mais l'espoir, ce n'est que l'idée de la construction. Après cela, il fallait bâtir. Et là, ça allait s'avérer plus compliqué. Alors, pour le moment, c'était bien. Ils avaient l'espoir.

« Je peux t'appeler Théodore ? » Demanda subitement Harry.

« Théo. Tu peux m'appeler Théo. Je déteste mon prénom. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Trop... Je sais pas. Pompeux. Laid. J'aime pas, c'est tout. »

« Ok. Tu peux m'appeler Harry, si tu veux. »

« Et si je ne veux pas ? »

« Pardon ? » Fit Harry, décontenancé par sa réponse.

« Laisse tomber. J'ai l'habitude de sortir des réponses pourries à toutes les sauces. Tu t'y feras. »

« Mouais... Enfin, évite quand même ça devant Ginny. Pour la reconquérir, je suis pas certain que ce soit la meilleure technique de drague. »

« La reconquérir ? Ça veut dire que j'ai une chance ? » Questionna Théo, sa voix tentant de cacher sa curiosité.

« Disons que Malefoy a malencontreusement laissé échapper que tu aimais Ginny, alors je peux inopportunément te faire comprendre que, si tu t'y prends en douceur et avec tact, il se pourrait qu'elle accepte tes excuses sur ton comportement d'avant-hier puis que vous recommenciez à vous voir de temps à autres. Il te faudra t'armer de patience, mais disons que tout n'est pas perdu d'avance. »

Théodore lui sourit à son tour. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui se propagea jusque dans ses yeux. Et les émeraudes de Harry furent surprises de voir le noir des iris du jeune homme se mettre à pétiller de reconnaissance. Il ne connaissait pas Théodore Nott, il ne savait pas qui il était et pourtant... Pourtant il sentait que celui-ci était quelqu'un de bien. Et ça, ça faisait que Harry était d'autant plus content qu'il aime Ginny. Il saurait, comment la rendre heureuse. Théo pencha la tête sur le côté et murmura un « merci » emplit de sincérité à Harry avant de reprendre son livre et de se plonger dedans, comme si le brun n'était pas là.

O0O

Harry sourit doucement à Ginny alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce en regardant un peu partout, comme si elle était traquée.

« Détends-toi, Gin'. Il est à la bibliothèque. Je crois qu'il ne l'a pas quittée depuis ce matin, même. » Dit-il pour la calmer.

La jeune rousse se dandina et tordit ses mains dans tous les sens, signe d'anxiété extrême chez elle.

« Je sais que je ne devrais pas être dans cet état, mais c'est vraiment important pour moi. » Répondit-elle à toute vitesse « Je m'en veux énormément et je veux qu'il me pardonne. J'ai... Besoin qu'il me pardonne. » Précisa-t-elle.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer et se demanda une seconde si Théo ressentait la même chose. Il avait eu cette impression, que le châtain voulait être pardonné à tout prix. Que c'était pour cela que la venue de Ginny l'avait autant excité, fait devenir si impatient. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir repris son livre sans rien dire, Harry avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas tourné une seule page en cinq minutes et avait trituré comme un fou un des coins en papier, qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à rien lorsque Harry avait quitté la pièce. Oui, Théo ressentait probablement aussi le besoin d'obtenir le pardon de l'autre. Comme une absolution. La possibilité d'un nouveau départ, n'était-ce pas d'oublier le passé ? De laisser derrière soi les erreurs qu'on avait faites, les mauvais choix et les doutes ?

Décontenançant était le mot que Harry attribuait à Théo, mais il ne niait pas pour autant qu'il soit quelqu'un de bien. Au contraire, il avait le sentiment qu'il valait la peine d'être connu. Et ce sentiment faisait qu'Harry était content. Content que Ginny puisse vivre, malgré lui, une idylle avec quelqu'un. Peut-être s'avançait-il, mais bon, il faisait confiance à Théo pour se mettre en valeur et manipuler subtilement Ginny comme il le fallait pour qu'elle lui retombe dans les bras. Il n'en serait pas forcément conscient, mais il allait sûrement le faire. Et Harry n'en voudrait pas à son côté Serpentard, tant que la rousse serait heureuse.

« Tu veux bien aller le chercher ? » Demanda timidement ladite jeune fille.

« Tu es sûre ? Ça peut attendre, tu sais... » Commença-t-il.

« Harry ! C'est toi qui a insisté hier pour que je vienne, alors, maintenant que je suis là, bouge-toi pendant que je suis encore courageuse ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Harry capitula rapidement devant son regard mi-effrayé, mi-colérique et s'avança vers la porte. Au moment où il tendit la main, elle s'ouvrit brusquement. Une tête châtain passa à travers l'ouverture.

« Ah, Harry ! Quand est-ce que... » S'arrêta-t-il brusquement lorsque son regard se posa sur Ginny.

La rousse se mordit la lèvre inférieur quasiment jusqu'au sang et entortilla de plus belle ses doigts alors que Théo se passait nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux avant de se masser la nuque. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler quand une main le poussa et que Malefoy rentra dans la pièce. Le blond observa la scène quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers Harry et d'attraper subitement son bras.

« Potter, faut que je te parle ! » Ordonna-t-il en le tirant violemment vers l'extérieur du salon.

Dans le couloir, il le relâcha, ferma la porte et se tourna alors vers lui. Harry le regarda et eut une moue amusée.

« Si c'était ça ta manière subtile de les rapprocher, c'est qu'on a pas la même notion de la subtilité. On aurait dit que tu voulais seulement les laisser seuls. Tu manques un peu de tact, quand même. »

« T'es con, Potter. » Jeta alors le blond avec agressivité « Je voulais vraiment te parler. »

Harry fronça les sourcils devant tant de brutalité dans ses paroles et fut soudainement inquiet.

« Tu vas bien, Malefoy ? »

« Comme si ça t'intéressait. Je dois aller au Ministère et c'est assez urgent, mais un elfe m'a dit que tu me cherchais hier. Ça peut attendre où ce que tu as à me dire est encore plus important que le Ministère ? »

« Tu sais bien que je suis plus important que tous les Ministères du monde, voyons. » Fit Harry dans une tentative ratée de détendre un peu Drago. N'obtenant aucune réponse si ce n'est un regard glacial, il continua alors : « Mais ça peut attendre. C'est grave ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit ; comme si ça t'intéressait. Puisque ça peut attendre, tu m'excuseras, Potter, mais j'ai mieux à faire que de bavarder avec toi. » Dit-il en tournant les talons et en s'éloignant rapidement.

Harry se retourna aussi, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, et s'apprêta à rentrer dans le salon.

« Si j'étais toi, Potter, je n'entrerais pas. C'était peut-être pas le but, mais ils sont seuls et rapprochés, comme ça. » Lança Drago en disparaissant au bout du couloir.

O0O

« Je... Tu... Que... Ça va ? » Balbutia Théo à Ginny.

Sa main remonta à sa nuque et la massa à nouveau fébrilement. Putain, il avait jamais pensé que ça serait si dur. Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire et aucune idée de comment commencer. Il se sentait idiot. Le seul truc auquel il pouvait penser était qu'il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, s'excuser, et ne jamais la lâcher. Il serait même au Paradis s'il pouvait l'embrasser. Mais il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir l'approcher. Et il allait faire dans le romantico-niais-guimauve que tout bon Serpentard se devrait d'éviter, mais ça lui fendait le cœur. Savoir que ses erreurs n'était peut-être pas réparables... Oui, ça lui faisait mal. C'était niais, romantique, peut-être un peu écœurant de penser ça, mais il avait mal.

Il voulait avoir le droit de toujours être à ses côtés, de pouvoir attraper sa main lorsqu'il en avait envie, de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue juste pour la réconforter, de passer sa main dans ses cheveux parce qu'il les adorait, l'enlacer sans raison autre que d'en avoir envie. Il ne voulait pas devoir sans cesse marcher sur des œufs avec elle, sans cesse devoir faire attention à ne pas la blesser. Il voulait pouvoir l'aimer, tout simplement.

« Je... Oui, ça va. » Répondit la rousse en évitant son regard.  
>Elle s'assit sur un canapé et balança ses pieds en regardant le sol. Lui, resta comme un con devant la porte refermée en la dévorant du regard. Elle était si belle. Elle avait l'air si mal à l'aise. Merde, il voulait aller s'asseoir à ses côtés et passer son bras autour de ses épaules, il voulait qu'elle pose sa tête dans son cou et il voulait juste l'apaiser. Il ne voulait pas rester debout, là, comme l'idiot qu'il était.<p>

Elle releva ses beaux yeux marrons et les planta dans son regard noir, le figeant sur place. Toute trace de doute avait disparu, ne laissant place qu'à une détermination sans faille. Il sourit légèrement en reconnaissant là la preuve de son appartenant à Gryffondor. Elle ferait toujours le premier pas, alors que lui n'osait pas se lancer.

Ginny prit son sourire pour l'aide dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille, même s'il en avait le droit.

« Je suis désolée. » Murmura-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence « Désolée de ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, désolée pour ce que je t'ai fait il y a deux ans. Je n'aurais pas dû te quitter comme ça, pas plus que je n'aurais du te dire ces mots. Tu sais... Même si tu t'étais battu pour moi, je serais partie avec Harry. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Elle garda le silence, cherchant ses mots. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, mais elle avait peur. Peur de la colère légitime dans laquelle il pourrait se mettre, quand elle lui aurait dit la vérité. Elle ignorait qu'elle lui avait déjà fait mal. Théo n'avait pas tressailli, ses yeux ne s'étaient pas fermés plus d'une seconde et ses mains n'avaient pas tremblé, mais il avait mal. Même s'il s'était battu, elle ne serait pas restée avec lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas. C'était simple, c'était vrai, elle lui disait la vérité. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux. Qu'il ait mal un moment, mais qu'il n'espère pas. L'espoir ne lui ferait pas de bien. L'espoir ne faisait jamais de bien.

« J'avais peur. » Reprit-elle subitement « Peur de toi, peur de moi. Harry était, du moins je le pensais, une valeur sûre. J'étais persuadée que ça durerait à vie, qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il m'aimait et qu'il le ferait toute sa vie. Alors que toi et moi... C'était trop instable. Tu étais à Serpentard, moi à Gryffondor. Nous nous cachions pour nous voir et je ne savais même pas si tu étais un Mangemort ou non. Je me doutais que non, tu étais trop gentil pour, mais cela signifiait-il que tu refuserais de l'être ou bien te laisserais-tu entraîner par ta famille ? J'avais peur. Peur du manque de futur que nous avions. Peur des sentiments qui naissaient en moi. Je t'appréciais. Trop pour mon propre bien. J'aurais pu tomber amoureuse de toi. J'étais en train de le faire. C'est pour ça que je t'ai quitté si vite, si brutalement. Parce que j'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi. J'étais sûre de Harry et moi. Pas de nous deux. Je suis... Je suis désolée. » Balbutia-t-elle finalement avant de rebaisser la tête et de contempler à nouveau ses pieds.

Théodore frémit et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réagir. Sans que sa conscience ne l'ordonne, ses pieds se mirent en mouvement et il s'approcha de Ginny. Il s'accroupit face à elle et la força à relever les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens.

« Ginny... Ne t'excuses pas. » Chuchota-t-il en douceur. Il posa une main sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle allait répliquer et ajouta : « Je sais que tu es désolée. Mais tu n'as pas à l'être. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer, c'est moi. Tu n'avais pas confiance en moi, je ne t'avais pas donné de raison de le faire et c'est pour cela que tu es partie. Je n'ai qu'une question pour toi Ginny et je veux que tu y répondes, mais avant, écoute-moi. Jusqu'au bout. »

La rousse chassa sa main de sa bouche, l'air contrariée qu'il ne repose pas tous les tords sur elle, mais hocha tout de même la tête. Théodore sourit alors plus largement, ayant peur mais profitant de la proximité qu'il avait avec elle, et reposa sa main sur la joue de la jeune fille.

« Si je n'ai jamais parlé avec toi de la guerre et de mes positions, c'est parce que je jugeais que notre relation était trop belle et je ne voulais pas gâcher les rares moments que nous avions ensemble à parler de ça. J'ai toujours haï cette guerre et si tu me l'avais demandé, je t'aurais répondu. Je ne me suis pas et ne me serais pas opposé à mes parents, sauf sur le fait de me faire apposer la marque. Je ne voulais pas les blesser, mais pas être marqué non plus. C'est pour cela que je me suis enfui avec eux lors de ma septième année, ils ont respecté ma décision et m'ont permis d'échapper à Voldemort, venant avec moi. Je n'ai jamais cru en ce qu'il prônait, mais je n'avais pas la force de m'opposer ouvertement à lui, pas alors que je pensais que mes parents lui étaient fidèles. J'ai été plus que surpris qu'ils préfèrent me sauver plutôt que de rester avec lui, et j'espère fortement que ça jouera en leur faveur lors de leur procès.

Mais cela, ce n'est rien, Ginny. Je sais que tu me le reproches, même si tu ne le dis pas, alors je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je ne me suis pas battu pour toi, lorsque tu m'as quitté. J'aurais pu crier, j'aurais pu te dire tout ce que je voulais te dire, mais cela tient en une chose. Je t'aime. Je t'aimais déjà, et je le fais toujours. Chut, ne dis rien. » Ajouta-t-il tendrement alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche « Je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Je pensais, à raison je crois, que tu ne serais pas restée avec moi, même si je te l'avais dit. Je pensais, j'étais certain, que l'amour que tu ressentais pour Harry était plus fort que l'affection que tu avais pour moi. Je ne savais pas que cette affection se muait en amour, mais je doute que j'eus agit autrement si je l'avais su. Parce que je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Te dire que je t'aimais ne t'aurais pas empêchée de partir, parce que, comme tu l'as dit, tu n'étais pas sûre de nous. Cela t'aurais juste fait culpabiliser de rompre. Je voulais que tu sois heureuse, au maximum. Quoique ça puisse me coûter. » Termina-t-il.

Son pouce se mit à caresser avec amour la joue sur laquelle il reposait en s'amusant légèrement de la rougeur qui y apparaissait. Ses yeux marrons brillaient d'une lueur qu'il trouvait magnifique. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit et elle prit une légère inspiration, il comprit alors qu'elle avait cessé de respirer pendant toute sa tirade.

« Tu... Tu disais que tu avais une question. » Bredouilla-t-elle.

« Oui... » Souffla-t-il avec espoir « Je... Je voudrais savoir si maintenant, tu serais prête à me faire confiance. »

Ses yeux papillonnèrent plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne comprenne. Le pouce de Théo se baladait toujours doucement sur sa joue et la déstabilisait au plus haut point. Elle comprit que oui, elle voudrait lui faire confiance. Elle voulait. Elle voulait que, si un homme doive lui faire oublier Harry, ce soit lui.

« Que... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ânonna-t-elle, peu confiante.

« Tu as parfaitement compris, Ginny. » Sourit-il « Fais-moi confiance. Crois en moi, crois en toi. Veux-tu qu'il y ait un nous en lequel croire ? »

Les lèvres roses se tordirent dans une grimace qu'il ne comprit pas. Ginny, de son côté, retenait ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle pleurait. Elle savait juste qu'elle voulait dire oui. Elle le voulait. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire mal, une seconde fois.

« Tu... Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Je veux dire... Je t'ai blessé. Je pourrais le faire encore. Je... Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi, mais de Harry. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour l'oublier, je.. » La main de Théo vint recouvrir sa bouche et la coupa soudainement.

« Je sais. Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais je sais aussi que tu peux m'aimer. Tu l'as avoué toi-même, tu aurais pu tomber amoureuse de moi. Alors oui, je veux tenter, une seconde fois, de me faire aimer de toi. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir souffert dans cette histoire Ginny, toi aussi. Alors, cette fois, je veux sortir avec toi, publiquement, sans que l'on ait à se cacher. Je veux que, au moindre doute, tu viennes me parler. Je veux retrouver la Ginny que j'ai connu, mais je veux aussi découvrir toutes les autres facettes de cette femme merveilleuse. Et je veux, je ferais tout afin de réussir ça, la faire tomber amoureuse de moi. Je veux qu'elle dépende de moi, qu'elle ne puisse passer la moindre seconde sans moi, qu'elle.. »

« Tais-toi. » Dit alors la rousse avec un sourire immense « Tu veux vraiment découvrir toutes les Ginny qu'il y a en moi ? »

« Si tu veux bien supporter Théo-l'insupportable-Serpentard-machiavélique-qui-dit-parfois-trop-de-bêtises, alors, oui, je veux que tu me fasses découvrir toutes les Ginny. »

« J'espère que tu as des bonnes chaussures alors. » Commenta la rousse.

« Que... Pourquoi ? » Fit-il, déstabilisé.

« Parce que toutes les Ginny ont un point commun : elles passent des heures dans les magasins. Et elles ont besoin d'un porteur pour tenir les sacs. »

Tous deux se sourirent avec connivence et Théo attrapa entre ses deux mains le visage de la rousse. Elle était si merveilleuse... Il voulait l'embrasser. Il en mourrait d'envie. Et pourtant, il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur son front avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Il l'attira contre lui et huma le parfum qui sortait de ses cheveux alors qu'elle reposa sa tête sur son épaule. Peut-être que, finalement, Potter ne racontait pas que des conneries. Il irait le remercier. Plus tard. Pour le moment, il profitait de la présence de celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Finalement, l'espoir n'était pas si idiot. Même si Théo était irrémédiablement niais et amoureux.

O0O

Harry ruminait en fermant un énième livre. Il avait beau essayer, lire c'était pas son truc. Puis fallait dire que, même si la bibliothèque des Malefoy était très belle, elle était aussi remplie de bouquins plus ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Franchement, qui s'intéressait aux « _Propriétés secrètes et aphrodisiaques du chocolat : toutes ses applications en Potions_ » ? Même si ça parlait de chocolat, la simple mention des potions suffirait à faire fuir toute personne censée. Et non, il n'était pas traumatisé par les potions !

En vérité, même s'il trouvait un livre qui vaille la peine d'être lu parmi tous ceux que contenait la pièce, il doutait de pouvoir le lire. Il s'était réfugié dans cette pièce par dépit. Il aurait voulu être dans le petit salon, à s'enfoncer dans un fauteuil bien moelleux sans rien à faire. Les fauteuils de la bibliothèque étaient inconfortables au possible, comme si c'était fait exprès pour obliger les gens à se concentrer sur leur lecture.

Ce n'était pas les livres qui faisaient défauts, ou les fauteuils qui l'embêtaient, c'était juste son inquiétude qui le rongeait. Seul, sans personne pour lui changer les idées, ses pensées noires revenaient au galop. Et il recommençait à douter. L'attitude de Malefoy l'avait déstabilisé, il lui avait semblé être légèrement affolé. Il s'inquiétait pour le blond. Il s'inquiétait aussi du fait que, peut-être, cet affolement trahissait le fait qu'il savait que Harry avait tout découvert – enfin, pas tout mais le fait qu'il soit sous l'emprise d'un sort – et qu'il pouvait se sentir en danger par ça.

Il s'inquiétait aussi pour Ginny et Théo, enfermés dans le salon depuis plus de deux heures. Il avait peur que l'un des deux n'ait tué l'autre et ne réfléchisse à comment faire disparaître le corps sans être accusé. C'était ridicule, vu comme Théo tenait à Ginny et l'affection qu'avait la rousse pour le jeune homme, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer mille et uns scénarii.

Il aurait voulu que Narcissa et Erwan soient là, il aurait pu passer du temps avec eux. Il appréciait la maîtresse de maison, fière, noble et pourtant si humaine. Elle avait une histoire, qu'elle dévoilait peu à peu au fil de leurs quelques discussions, elle aimait ses fils plus que tout et elle se montrait ouverte envers Harry, à l'écoute lorsqu'il avait besoin de parler. Ce n'était pas grand chose, mais Harry avait le sentiment qu'elle pouvait être présente pour lui, s'il en avait besoin. Et ça, c'était quelque chose qui lui faisait chaud au cœur. L'affection et la présence d'une femme adulte dans sa vie lui avait toujours manqué et, même si Molly avait quelque peu comblé ce vide, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant à Narcissa de s'intéresser à lui comme elle s'intéressait à ses fils.

Il se leva et alla se promener dans les rayonnages, ne sachant que faire. Il devrait peut-être aller voir Ron ? Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il voulait savoir où en était son meilleur ami... Enfin non. Parce que Ron était probablement chez Hermione et qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas les déranger, encore.

Il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir brusquement, claquer contre le mur, et quelqu'un s'enfoncer dans un des fauteuils. Rapidement, il retourna au centre de la bibliothèque et se figea sur place. Malefoy était assit et se tenait la tête entre les mains, l'air scandalisé et terrifié à la fois.

_Il tenta d'ignorer l'accélération de ses battements de cœur à la vision d'un Drago Malefoy aussi désemparé. _

Face à ce nouveau ressenti, Harry se secoua. Il s'approcha du blond comme on s'approche d'une bête sauvage et les yeux gris s'ouvrirent soudainement en l'entendant se déplacer, se posant sur lui. Une étincelle apparu dedans et, pour une fois, Harry ne su mettre un nom sur ce qu'il voyait dans l'expression de Drago.

« Est-ce que ça va, Malefoy ? » Se risqua-t-il à demander.

« Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller, Potter. » Cracha hargneusement le blond.

Harry tressailli devant la violence que contenait la voix du blond, ses peurs du matin réapparaissant subitement.

« Tu... Tu veux en parler. Je veux dire, je peux peut-être aider... » Murmura-t-il sans savoir que dire.

C'est vrai : que dire ? Il ne savait pas. Malefoy avait l'air tellement étrange, partagé entre colère, peine, douleur, haine... Harry ne comprenait pas. Il voulait comprendre, il voulait aider, parce qu'il n'aimait bizarrement pas voir le blond dans un tel état, mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire.

« Aider ? Tu ne peux pas aider, Potter. Ça touche à ma famille, tu ne peux pas aider. »

« Enfin, Malefoy, je peux tout de même peut-être.. »

« Tais-toi ! » Le coupa violemment le blond « Tu ne peux pas comprendre, tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'avoir une famille. Tu n'en as jamais eue. »

Le souffle de Harry se bloqua et sa vue se troubla. Le Malefoy de Poudlard l'avait souvent insulté sur ce fait, et lui avait fait mal. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'aimait pas, il haïssait le Malefoy de Poudlard. Le Malefoy nouveau n'avait jamais abordé le sujet famille. Et il appréciait plus qu'il ne le devrait le Malefoy nouveau. Assez, du moins, pour que ces mots lui fassent horriblement mal.

« Tu... Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy. Je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne peux pas aider. Alors, tu veux quoi ? »

« Disparaît ! Putain, Potter, fiche-moi la paix ! » S'écria Drago.

« Tu veux que je parte ? Tu veux que je parte ? » Répéta Harry sur le même ton.

Les mots planèrent une seconde. Lourds de sens et de signification. Le silence était sérieux. Trop sérieux. Palpable. Insoutenable. Leurs respirations s'intensifièrent et Drago se leva, pour dominer Harry des quelques centimètres qu'il faisait de plus que lui. Leurs regards étaient bloqués l'un à l'autre. Harry attendait. Il attendait pour savoir ce que répondrait Malefoy. Parce que, si c'était oui, il partirait. De cette pièce, de cette aile, de cette maison. Parce que c'était ce qu'il proposait. Parce que Malefoy était allé trop loin. Les mots ne planèrent qu'une seconde. Peut-être même moins. Puis le blond ouvrit la bouche et Harry se mit à chercher dans ses yeux la réponse, avant de l'entendre. Une seconde, interminable. Une seconde, trop longue. Une seconde, que Harry aurait préféré voir durer plus longtemps, cependant.

« Oui. »

O0O

_Sympa Drago, hein ? L'hospitalité n'est plus ce qu'elle était... Enfin, enfin, ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago a une bonne – ou pas, c'est à voir ça – raison pour agir comme ça. Mais parce que ce serait pas drôle de vous dire laquelle, il va falloir attendre jusque samedi pour savoir... Et encore une fois ; ou pas. Qui vous dit que le prochain chapitre apportera une quelconque explication... Moi ? Ah non, moi j'ai rien dit ! Et puis vu toutes les conneries que je raconte, il vaut mieux éviter de croire ce que je dis... Donc ça veut dire que Drago n'a peut être pas une bonne raison pour faire ça à 'Ryry adoré ! Vous suivez toujours ? _

_Enfin, enfin, qui veut offrir un toit au petit brun qui vient de se faire virer ? Et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez qu'une chambre, les Gryffondor sont partageurs !_

_Audace, qui aime vraiment beaucoup cette fin et a hâte d'être samedi parce que la suite est... Pire. Ou pas, elle peut encore être en train de raconter des bêtises et la suite peut en fait être un super chapitre ou Drago et Harry s'avouent leur amour mutuel avant de s'envoyer en l'air comme des fous partout dans la maison. Sauf dans la chambre d'Erwan quand même, un peu de tenue !_


	11. Traumatismes et mariages

_Chose promise, chose due ! Euh... En fait, non. Je suis en train de courir dans la maison, de me casser la tête pour savoir ce que j'ai oublié de mettre dans l'une de mes valises -parce que j'oublie toujours quelque chose-, d'essayer de relativiser les choses entre mes parents mis sur les nerfs par le départ si proche, d'obliger mon frère à se la fermer pour ne pas déclencher une énième crise de colère... Donc j'vous aurais sûrement oubliés si j'avais pas reçu une review ce matin pour me rappeler que vous existiez. Oui, je sais, je suis une auteur horrible. Et vous le penserez toujours à la fin de ce chapitre._

_Alors côté disclaimer, JKR possède beaucoup de choses dans cette histoire, mais je revendique Erwan -même s'il parle pas beaucoup il est nécessaire hein !- et puis le scénario. De toute façon, c'est évident qu'il est à moi le scénar', les fins sont beaucoup trop sadiques._

_Si vous voulez mettre un peu de musique, perso j'ai fait mes valises à l'arrache -raison pour laquelle j'ai oublié quelque chose, si vous voulez mon avis- en dansant sur la nouvelle chanson de Mika, Elle me dit, dont les paroles sont loin d'être les plus intellectuelles qu'on puisse trouver mais dont l'air est entraînant, et Raggamuffin de Selah Sue. On est loin de mes chansons plutôt rock habituelles, mais il faut savoir sortir des sentiers battus des fois. La voix de Selah Sue vaut sans aucun doute une écoute, elle a vraiment du talent._

O0O

_**Traumatismes et mariages**_

O0O

Harry fixait le plafond, sur lequel il voyait le soleil commencer à apparaître. Ça aurait pu être un joli spectacle. C'était un peu un lever de soleil par procuration. C'était le début d'une nouvelle journée. Ça aurait pu être prometteur ou quelque chose du style. S'il n'avait pas aussi vu le soleil se coucher et la lune monter pour disparaître à son tour. En gros, il avait passé la soirée et la nuit allongé, à fixer le plafond, et ça ne l'avait mené à rien.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu réfléchir calmement ou arriver à une quelconque conclusion. Non, pas du tout. En fait, il avait plutôt tourné et retourné les deux journées précédentes dans sa tête sans parvenir à une conclusion.

C'était pas compliqué pourtant, il voulait juste comprendre. Pourquoi Malefoy avait-il agit comme ça ? Tout était bien, jusqu'alors. Et là, bam. Tout allait mal. Et il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'était allé faire le blond dans l'après-midi pour revenir dans un tel état. L'explication la plus probable c'était qu'il avait été chamboulé et qu'il avait parlé trop vite, sorti ces conneries sans le vouloir, et qu'il allait revenir à la raison.

Oui, c'était la bonne explication. Ça, il le savait. La question à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse, c'était plutôt : Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant ? Pourquoi en voulait-il autant à Malefoy pour ses paroles ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussi à dormir parce que l'image de son visage torturé s'imposait en force dans son esprit ?

Il se sentait ridicule. Même si le blond avait parlé sous le coup de la colère et qu'il viendrait probablement le voir pour lui parler – Harry ne rêvait pas, il ne s'excuserait pas – cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi, lui, il se sentait mal. Au contraire, ça allait de moins en moins bien alors que les minutes s'écoulaient. Penser que le blond n'était pas bien le rendait dans un état encore pire. Il se sentait donc con, en plus de ridicule.

Il pouvait le comprendre. Avoir des excès de colère subits, s'énerver parce qu'il nous arrive quelque chose qu'on voudrait éviter ou quoique ce soit de ce genre. Il comprenait ça. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait, ça lui arrivait aussi de péter un câble. Il comprenait. Et pourtant, il en voulait à Malefoy. Parce que, même en colère, il n'aurait jamais pensé à insulter le blond sur son père. Il avait compris que c'était un sujet qu'on évitait chez les Malefoy, il avait compris qu'on en parlait jamais, et il respectait trop cette famille pour leur infliger une douleur quelconque en abordant le sujet. Punaise, il en était resté bloqué à l'étape où Lucius Malefoy se bourrait et violait sa femme, que Narcissa tombait enceinte et qu'elle et Drago fuyaient l'Angleterre. Alors forcément qu'ils n'en parlaient pas. Forcément que lui comprenait qu'on en parle pas. Il y avait des sujets qu'on évitait pour ne pas blesser nos interlocuteurs. Malefoy aurait dû savoir ça. Harry ne lui parlait pas de son père et l'autre blondinet ne lui ne parlait pas de James et Lily.

Il y avait des blessures dont on ne guérissait pas. Être orphelin en était une. La colère n'était pas une raison pour lui rappeler qu'il avait passé son enfance privé de ses parents et que la seule image affective qu'il avait était le visage ravi de Pétunia quand elle voyait Dudley se goinfrer de ses plats chaque soir, comme si le seul but d'une mère était d'engrosser son enfant pour le rendre capable de faire concurrence avec des porcs.

En plus de se sentir con et ridicule, Harry était déçu. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il commençait à voir Malefoy autrement. Comme un être humain, comme un homme. Comme quelqu'un qu'il appréciait. Et il était déçu de savoir qu'au final, il n'avait pas totalement changé. Il gardait ce don insupportable d'avoir toujours les mots qui blessent. Des mots auxquels Harry ne pouvait pas répondre, parce que, lui, il avait grandi. Il savait que répondre n'avancerait à rien. C'est pour cela qu'il était parti...

Il avait eu mal. La partie fougueuse en lui avait crié qu'il devait répondre. Crier. Insulter. Cogner. Mais il avait grandi. Il n'était plus l'enfant, l'adolescent, qui haïssait Malefoy et s'abaissait au corps à corps pour résoudre leurs différents. Il ne voulait pas le frapper, il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, non plus. Il lui semblait qu'il souffrait déjà assez. Donc, il se sentait con. Il était incapable de lui faire face désormais.

Comme un inférieur, il ne savait plus répondre, il ne savait plus être son adversaire. Il était plus comme un ami... Tout du moins le croyait-il. Il prenait conscience que sa haine passée n'en était pas vraiment une. Il le détestait pour le gosse gâté et détestable qu'il avait été, mais il le détestait aussi parce qu'il avait besoin de haïr quelqu'un. Jamais il n'avait été son ennemi, il avait trop à faire avec Voldemort. Mais il l'avait détesté, avec toute la force que l'on peut avoir à quinze ans, parce que ça lui permettait d'oublier. Il était un peu un exutoire à toutes les tensions qu'il accumulait en lui à cause de sa position dans cette guerre.

_Drago Malefoy était plus qu'un adversaire, plus qu'un duelliste. Plus qu'un ennemi. _

Plus qu'un ennemi, donc. Certaines personnes avaient des amis à qui se confier, Harry avait Malefoy sur qui se défouler. C'était différent, mais en même temps pareil. Malefoy n'était pas son ennemi, il ne l'avait jamais été, et Harry aurait préféré l'ignorer.

Il agrippa son oreiller et le posa sur sa tête lorsqu'un rayon de soleil parvint jusqu'à lui. Il ne voulait vraiment, mais alors vraiment, vraiment pas se lever. En fait, il voulait rester dans son lit, y glander toute la journée, et pouvoir ne penser à rien. Ni à Malefoy-son-ancien-ennemi-pas-si-ennemi-que-ça, ni au mal que ses mots lui avaient faits, ni au bruit qu'il venait d'entendre dans son salon et qui annonçait que quelqu'un allait venir le déranger et l'empêcher de passer la journée à fainéanter au lit.

Il entendit la personne ouvrir et fermer les portes des différentes pièces en songeant qu'il devrait peut-être se lever pour aller l'accueillir. Puis il décida que non. De toute façon, seuls ses amis pouvaient transplaner jusque dans sa maison. Alors, soit cette personne venait jusque sa chambre, qu'il avait choisie au cinquième étage et donc particulièrement fatigante à atteindre, soit il la verrait un autre jour. Il préférait autant la seconde option, il ne voulait vraiment pas avoir à se bouger de la journée.

Il entendit alors la personne se mettre à gravir rapidement les escaliers et en conclu avec justesse qu'elle avait deviné qu'il se trouvait tout en haut. Il grogna en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et sentit alors un corps s'écrouler sur le lit juste à côté de lui. Il se décida enfin à enlever le coussin de sa tête et put découvrir son meilleur ami, affichant un air traumatisé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ron ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton fatigué, comme s'il s'agissait d'un effort insurmontable que de parler.

Le roux se tourna vers lui et il put voir tout l'effarement que contenait son regard. Il était découragé d'avance. Il était celui qui déprimait, il était pas censé réconforter les autres !

« Ma... Ma petite sœur... Ginny... Elle sort avec Nott ! » S'écria-t-il sur le ton de l'hystérie. Il se releva d'un bond et fit quelques pas agités dans la pièce avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas « Nott... Ginny... Nott... Mangemort... Petite sœur... Ginny... Nott... Meurtre... » Marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Nott n'est pas un Mangemort, Ron, il n'a pas la marque et a fui avec ses parents pour ne pas la recevoir. » Rectifia Harry, cherchant à discerner un peu plus de sens dans les phrases sans queue ni tête de son ami.

« M'en fout. Nott ne peut pas sortir avec ma sœur. Ginny ne peut pas sortir avec un Serpentard... Attends une seconde, comment tu sais ça, toi ? »

« Nott habite avec Malefoy maintenant, j'ai parlé avec lui. »

« Et ça te fait rien qu'il sorte avec Gin' ? T'es pas censé être amoureux d'elle et te marier avec toi ? »

« Non. J'ai parlé à ta sœur, je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle et il est donc hors de question de l'épouser. De plus, Théo est quelqu'un de sympa. Pour un Serpentard. » Ajouta-t-il « Enfin bon, il aime Ginny, donc n'en fait pas toute une histoire. »

« Comment il peut aimer Ginny alors qu'il est sorti de prison il y a même pas trois jours ? Et depuis quand t'es plus amoureux, toi ? » S'exclama-t-il avec un temps de retard, se relevant sur un bras pour observer Harry.

« Ils sont sortis ensembles à Poudlard et je ne suis plus amoureux d'elle, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas quand j'ai cessé de l'aimer, probablement pendant qu'on se baladait allègrement à travers le pays pour détruire les Horcuxes » Ironisa-t-il « mais je sais que je ne l'aime plus. Plus comme il le faudrait en tout cas. »

« Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? » Fit Ron sur le ton du reproche.

« Parce que je ne savais pas comment tu réagirais. L'avantage, maintenant, c'est que tu es trop focalisé sur le fait qu'elle sorte avec Théo pour m'en vouloir. Sinon tu m'aurais probablement cassé la gueule pour la rendre triste. »

« J'peux toujours le faire. » Commenta-t-il pour toute réponse en se laissant retomber de tout son poids sur le lit.

Harry garda le silence et ferma les yeux, somnolant à moitié alors que sa nuit blanche commençait à se faire ressentir. Moui... Que Ron se taise, il pourrait peut-être réussir à s'endormir. Ce serait bien, quand même. Il se casserait plus la tête avec Malefoy...

« Je vais demander Hermione en mariage. » Débita d'une traite le roux.

Les yeux du brun se rouvrirent brusquement et son cerveau quelque peu endormi prit deux secondes pour analyser la nouvelle.

« Bien... » Tenta-t-il sans savoir trop quoi dire « Et... Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait te décider ? »

« Toi. Ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

Harry fit tourner ses méninges en tentant de se souvenir de ce qu'il avait dit... Ah oui ! Ça... Effectivement, il l'avait dit.

« Bien... » Répéta-t-il avec incertitude.

« Tu crois que c'est une connerie ? » S'inquiéta Ron devant son manque de conviction « Tu as peut-être raison, c'est trop tôt, je vais aller rendre la bague, je vais... »

« Ok, Ron, tais-toi. » Dit Harry avec lassitude « Ce n'est pas trop tôt et si tu penses que c'est le bon moment, fais-le. Tu veux l'épouser, tu veux passer ta vie à ses côtés, alors, oui, fais-le. Essaye juste de faire preuve d'un peu de tact et de subtilité, histoire de pas passer – encore – pour un boulet. Surtout quand on sait que la demande en mariage est l'un des moments clés d'une histoire et que si tu fais la moindre erreur, Hermione la ressortira à tous les dîners de famille que vous aurez. Ce qui fera beaucoup vu ta famille et la vie longue et heureuse qui vous attend très certainement. »

« Merci, vieux. » Fit Ron en soupirant de soulagement « T'as quand même une drôle de façon de remonter le moral des gens toi. "Te plantes pas sinon tu en entendras parler toute ta vie". C'est motivant, ça fait peur... »

« De un, je suis pas vieux. Moins que toi, en tout cas, et j'ai pas encore de rides, moi. De deux, regarde donc qui m'a entouré et motivé quand j'en ai eu besoin et reviens me faire la morale après. »

Ron rit légèrement avant de redevenir silencieux, perdu dans ses pensées. Harry soupira de contentement en sentant ses yeux se refermer. Il adorait son ami, bien sûr, mais là, tout de suite, il voulait juste la paix et le sommeil. Pas de grands discours insupportables sur la date du mariage de ses deux meilleurs amis ou sur leurs doutes respectifs.

« J'en reviens quand même pas que ma sœur sorte avec Nott. » Murmura-t-il en brisant le calme ambiant.

Harry soupira à nouveau, de mécontentement cette fois, et dû réprimer de toutes ses forces son envie d'assommer son ami pour pouvoir dormir.

« Ben faudra t'y faire, Ron. Elle sort avec lui, il l'aime, elle l'apprécie, ça peut durer. Tu veux bien oublier ton traumatisme et passer à autre chose ? » Demanda Harry.  
>Pour le brun, le sous-entendu était clair ; il signifiait à son ami de fermer sa gueule et, s'il le voulait bien, de partir. Bon, il avait mis les formes parce qu'il était sympa, mais il n'en pensait pas moins.<p>

« Non. J'en reviens pas. Et puis comment elle m'a balancé ça... Attends, mais je t'ai pas raconté ! » S'écria-t-il subitement « J'suis allé chez Malefoy pour te parler et je suis tombé sur elle. J'étais surpris et j'ai pensé qu'elle était là pour toi, alors je lui ai demandé où tu étais et elle m'a répondu qu'elle savait pas. Je me demandais pourquoi elle était là et je lui ai posé la question. Elle m'a ignoré et a dit que tu étais sûrement ici et que je devais te venir te voir et juste au moment où je transplanais, elle a ajouté un "Au fait, je sors avec Théodore Nott". Tu te rends compte ? Et c'est moi qu'on accuse de manquer de tact... » Bougonna-t-il.  
>« Ron, Ginny te l'a dit de cette façon afin d'être sûre que lorsque la phrase aurait fait le tour de ton cerveau et trouvé les quelques neurones qui restaient, tu sois loin d'elle. Je ne peux pas la blâmer, vu comment tu me saoules avec cette histoire... »<p>

« Mais enfin, Nott ! Nott ! C'est Nott, quoi ! »

« Oui, effectivement ; Nott c'est Nott. »

« Te fous pas de moi. Elle aurait pu trouver mieux pour te remplacer. »

« Il ne s'agit pas de me remplacer mais d'être heureuse. Lorsque tu parleras avec Théo, tu comprendras qu'il l'aime et peut faire d'elle une femme épanouie. Alors, maintenant, aie l'obligeance d'oublier ça, ou tout du moins d'aller emmerder quelqu'un d'autre que ton pauvre meilleur ami qui a passé une nuit blanche. »

« Une nuit blanche ? Comment ça, qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

« Par Merlin, Ron... » Geignit Harry « Mais tu t'es shooté à quoi pour être aussi éveillé... »

« Raconte ! » Ordonna le roux pour toute réponse.

« Raconter quoi ? » Fit une nouvelle tête rousse en passant par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Toi ! Toi ! Toi ! » S'écria Ron en voyant sa sœur « Toi ! »

Il semblait au bord de la syncope et tenta de se relever en la pointant du doigt, mais retomba lamentablement sur le matelas. Ginny pouffa de rire et vint s'asseoir sur le lit, prenant tout de même garde à se placer de façon à ce qu'Harry puisse servir de rempart entre elle et son frère. Sait-on jamais, hein...

« Moi, oui. Tu comptes nous faire une crise cardiaque ou je ne sais quoi ou pas ? » Questionna-t-elle prudemment.

« Toi... Tu... Tu sors avec Nott ! Nott ! Nott ! »

« Comme te l'a dit Harry pendant que je montais les escaliers ; oui Nott. Et il s'agit bel et bien du Nott qui était dans votre année, à Serpentard. Alors, tu survivras ou pas ? »

« Je... J'y crois pas... Toi... Nott... »

« Il est traumatisé. » Constata-t-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

« Effectivement. Alors, toi et Théo, c'est bon ? »

« C'est bon ? J'aime ta façon de parler de ça. On croirait que tu parles d'un repas. Oui, Théo et moi ressortons ensembles et j'ai cru comprendre que toi et Malefoy n'y étiez pas pour rien. Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier, mais j'ai bien envie de vous taper dessus à la place. »

« Pourquoi tant de violence ? » Dit Harry en se relevant un peu, tout de même prêt à déguerpir si la rousse mettait sa menace à exécution.

« Tu sais que je hais qu'on se mêle de mes affaires. Oui, moi et Nott ! » Répliqua-t-elle à Ron qui continuait sa litanie incessante.

« Eh ! Harry ! » S'exclama Ron en sortant de sa léthargie « Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qu'elle t'embête, elle ! Que je sache, elle te parle aussi de elle et Nott et soudainement tu oublies ta nuit blanche ! » Se plaignit-il.

Harry se laissa retomber sur le dos en soupirant. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter de pareils amis ?

« Nuit blanche ? Nuit blanche ? Ah, oui, Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? » Demanda Ginny, toute curieuse.

« Pourquoi tu crois qu'il s'est passé quoi que ce soit avec lui ? »

« Parce que, ce matin, quand je t'ai cherché dans le Manoir, tu n'y étais plus et que lui s'était à nouveau enfermé dans son bureau. Théo cherche à l'y déloger et moi, je suis venue te voir après avoir envoyé Ron en éclaireur. »

« Ce matin quand tu m'y as cherché ? Tu as passé la nuit au Manoir ? »

« Euh... Oui. »

« Tu as passé la nuit avec Nott ? Nott ? » S'écria Ron d'une voix alarmée.

« Oui, Nott. Mais quand est-ce que ça va rentrer dans ta minuscule tête ? Et pour information, nous avons parlé ! Bande de pervers. »

« Parlé ? Et de quoi vous avez parlé pendant toute une nuit ? »

« De lui, de moi, de nous, de notre histoire, de ses parents, de ma famille, de la situation politique du pays, de la quête dans laquelle s'est lancée Malefoy d'aider le Ministère à juger les Mangemorts... De tout plein de choses dont tu pourrais parler avec Hermione si vous ne passiez pas vos journées et vos nuits à vous envoyer en l'air comme des bêtes de sexe. »

« Ah, tu es aussi au courant ? » Commenta Harry « Comment tu l'as su » Demanda-t-il alors que Ron se mettait à rougir furieusement.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Hermione aussi rayonnante, souriante et détendue alors qu'une rentrée scolaire avait lieu. J'en ai tiré mes conclusions. Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi perspicace par contre. » Fit-elle remarquer.

« Je n'ai rien déduit. » Concéda-t-il « Je les ai vus en allant chez eux. »

« Vus ? Ah... Oh... D'accord... »

« Bon, vous êtes obligés de parler de ma vie sexuelle avec Hermione ou on peut passer à un autre sujet ? » Dit Ron.

« Tu n'es pas trop traumatisé, Harry ? Et Ron, de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle ? Le sexe est le meilleur sujet de conversation qui soit. »

« Tu es ma petite sœur ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça. » Se récria le roux.

« Je suis totalement traumatisé, mais je suis plus à un traumatisme près. On peut parler de ton futur mariage, Ron. »

« Harry ! »

« Mariage ? Tu vas demander Hermione en mariage ? Quand ? Où ? Comment ? J'espère que je serais demoiselle d'honneur. Dis-moi que je pourrais choisir les robes ! Tu as la bague ? Tu.. »

« Ginny, tais-toi ! » Supplia son frère « Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas que tu en parles, Harry. Un vrai moulin à paroles, celle-là. Je ne sais ni quand, ni où, ni comment et c'est Hermione qui décidera du reste, même si je doute qu'elle te laisse l'emmener faire les boutiques, elle tient trop à ses pieds pour cela. Et oui, j'ai la bague. »

« Vraiment ? » S'enchanta la rousse « J'peux la voir ? »

Ron soupira et sortit un écrin de sa poche, faisant comme s'il ne savait pas que sa sœur allait forcément lui demander cela. Il le donna à Harry avec la consigne de l'ouvrir pour lui, parce que sa sœur était trop épuisante. D'un geste, le brun ouvrit le couvercle de la boite noire et la présenta à la rousse.

O0O

Une nouvelle tête passa la porte et un sourire éclata sur des lèvres.  
>« Merlin, j'y crois pas ! Alors tu as changé d'avis Harry ? Je croyais que... Oh et puis on s'en fiche ! C'est vraiment génial, je suis trop contente pour vous deux ! »<p>

Les trois têtes sur le lit se tournèrent vers la nouvelle arrivante et Ron blanchit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de sa copine, alors que Harry et Ginny échangeaient un regard paniqué. Un seul mot tournait dans les trois esprits en surchauffe : Oups...

« Oh, mais la bague est trop belle... Oh.. Mais... Je casse tout là, hein ? Je veux dire, Harry n'a pas encore fait sa demande et toute l'atmosphère romantique est brisée à cause de moi. Bien, euh.. Je ressors. Viens, Ron, on les laisse et on revient dans deux minutes. »

Elle fit un demi-tour rapide et se précipita vers la porte, confuse, mais s'arrêta lorsque la voix du rouquin l'arrêta.

« Mione... Euh... C'est à dire que... »

Ron arracha la bague des mains de son ami et se leva du lit, s'approchant de la jeune femme. Hermione fronça les sourcils en cherchant à relier les différentes informations qui lui arrivait, et y réussit lorsque le roux s'agenouilla devant elle. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour former un "o" et elle cligna des paupières alors que le pauvre jeune homme se raclait la gorge et cherchait à rassembler tout son courage pour prononcer ces quelques mots décisifs...

« Donc, euh... Mione... Je... Tu... Veux-tu m'épouser ? »

Toujours sous le choc, Hermione ne répondit pas et l'on entendit un soupir de désespoir venir du lit, où les deux autres s'étaient assis pour pouvoir observer le spectacle en toute quiétude. Ginny retenait toute remarque, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle était déjà en train de penser aux tenues qu'elle obligerait Hermione à acheter. Harry, lui, tentait de déceler quelque chose dans l'expression d'Hermione, qui lui semblait étrange.

« Euh... Je... Ron... » Balbutia-t-elle. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration et sourit largement « Oui ! »

« Oui ? » Répéta le roux, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui ! Oui ! » Se répéta-t-elle.

Ron se releva vivement alors que Ginny éclatait en un cri de joie et se précipitait sur la toute récente fiancée, l'enlaçant avant même que son homme n'ait pu l'embrasser ou lui passer au doigt la bague de fiançailles.

« Par Gryffondor, Mione, je suis trop contente pour vous ! » Fit-elle, paraphrasant sans le vouloir l'attitude de son amie lorsqu'elle était rentrée dans la pièce « Je te signale qu'il y a intérêt à ce que je sois demoiselle d'honneur. Oh ! Et je veux être chargée des bouquets, j'adoooore ça. Et des robes, cela va de soit. et... »

« Ginny ! » La coupa immédiatement son amie « Nous déciderons d'abord de la date et ensuite nous ferons appel à toi, mais je tiens à te prévenir que tu ne décideras pas tout. Maries-toi si tu veux avoir le droit de tout choisir. » Fit-elle en passant un regard significatif sur elle et Harry.

« Mouais... Enfin, Théo et moi on est encore loin de ça. » Soupira la rousse.

« Théo ? Comme dans Théodore Nott ? »

« Bien sûr. Et toi, tu te tais ! » Ordonna Ginny en voyant son frère s'apprêter à dire quelque chose « Je te raconterais plus tard, pour le moment c'est ta fête. »

« Et moi, alors ? » Demanda Ron, se sentant quelque peu lésé par sa sœur.

« Toi aussi, mais c'est Mione la fiancée, voyons. Tu verras, tu dois absolument me faire confiance, tu seras la plus belle mariée qu'on ait jamais vue... »

« Ginny, tu peux pas attendre avant de tenter de la convaincre. Laisse donc ta mère s'en charger, elle est encore plus persuasive que toi. » Intervint Harry, pris de pitié pour son amie.

« C'est vrai, on doit parler de toi aussi. Ne sois pas jaloux, je ne t'oublie pas. »

Avec autorité, Ginny fit se rasseoir tout le monde sur le lit, qui se faisait vraiment petit pour que tous puissent y tenir, et se posta face à Harry.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Malefoy ? »

Le brun se racla la gorge et vit que ses deux meilleurs amis semblaient aussi attendre sa réponse avec impatience...

« Euh... On pourrait pas plutôt continuer à parler du mariage, en fait ? » Tenta-t-il piteusement.

Les trois regards braqués sur lui se renforcèrent et Ginny lui sembla avoir un sourire effrayant. Il les choisissait comment ses amis, déjà ?

« Harry, je suis passée au Manoir pour te voir et je suis tombée sur Narcissa Malefoy qui m'a appris que tu étais parti hier sans la prévenir et que tu devais être ici. » Informa Hermione « J'étais super inquiète. C'est à cause de Malefoy ? »

Harry capitula et s'allongea tant bien que mal sur le dos, fermant les yeux.

« Non... Enfin, si. » Soupira-t-il doucement.

« Très clair, Harry. » Fit remarquer Ron alors que tous les trois attendaient des précisions.

« Il m'a attaqué sur mes parents. » Expliqua finalement le brun, faisant s'indigner ses amis « Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas le comprendre parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'était une famille. »

Il se tu et les réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

« Le scélérat ! » S'exclama Hermione, ulcérée, alors que Ginny avait les yeux ronds et semblait préparer mentalement tous les plans de vengeance qu'elle pouvait imaginer.

« Je savais bien qu'on devait pas lui faire confiance. » Exulta Ron.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya tant bien que mal de parler à ses amis.

« Non... Il n'était pas bien, ok ? Il est sorti hier après-midi et, quand il est revenu, il n'était vraiment pas bien. C'était dit sous le coup de la colère, d'accord ? Je veux dire... Ce n'était pas de sa faute. »

Les trois regards s'étaient fait perplexes et Ron, d'un ton hésitant qui dissimulait bien une certaine irritation, traduisit les pensées de chacun :

« Tu le défends ? »

« Non ! Non... Enfin, je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il a fait, mais ce n'était pas entièrement sa faute. »

« Donc, tu le défends. » Éluda Ginny.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres et prit alors la parole :

« Tu sais pourquoi il était parti ? »

« Euh... Non, aucune idée. »

« Il faudrait lui demander. S'il a une bonne raison, on ne lui fera rien. Sinon, il n'avait aucun droit de te dire ça et nous te vengerons. » Fit-elle, les deux rouquins marquant leur accord par un hochement de tête.

« Lui... Demander ? »

« Oui, Harry, aller le voir. »

« Aller le voir ? »

« Oui. Aujourd'hui. »

Harry soupira en sachant pertinemment qu'il ne tiendrait pas tête à sa meilleure amie et se leva, suivi de Ginny.

« Je vais retourner voir Théo. » Expliqua-t-elle devant les têtes interrogatives « S'il n'y a plus de ragots à apprendre ou de mariage à préparer, vous n'avez plus besoin de moi. »

Le brun ouvrit la porte et, galant, la laissa passer la première. Il s'apprêtait à la rejoindre dans le couloir quand la voix de sa meilleure amie le stoppa.

« Et où tu vas comme ça ? »

« Voir Malefoy... » Fit-il sans comprendre.

« Chez lui ? »

« Ben... Oui. »

« Harry, Harry... » Dit-elle avec désespoir « Ne te tiens-tu donc jamais au courant de rien ? À cette heure, il est au Ministère, un procès va avoir lieu aujourd'hui, un Mangemort mineur, et il va témoigner contre lui. »

Harry la remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit de la pièce. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, il y revint et posa un regard inquiet sur les deux jeunes fiancés.

« Promettez-moi que vous ne ferez rien dans mon lit. Ni même dans ma chambre ou dans ma maison. Je ne veux pas que vous couchiez ensemble chez moi. »

Hermione pouffa de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son futur mari.

« On sait se tenir, tu sais, Harry. » Répondit simplement Ron.

« Permettez-moi d'en douter. » Marmonna Harry en sortant et en rejoignant Ginny dans les escaliers.

« Tu as vraiment été traumatisé, hein ? » Lui demanda celle-ci, amusée.

« Ne ris pas ! Je suis arrivé alors qu'ils étaient nus sur le canapé. J'ai tout vu. Je suis traumatisé et j'ai le droit. »

« Le canapé ? Hum... Le canapé d'Hermione est confortable, tu sais, je comprends. »

« Oui. Sauf qu'elle m'a dit qu'ils avaient aussi essayé tous les autres meubles. Et je doute que son bureau soit aussi confortable. Ils ont interdiction formelle de me salir mes meubles. Je te jure qu'en rentrant je jette un sort pour savoir s'ils ont fait quoi que ce soit. »

« Soit pas si rabat-joie. » Rit-elle.

« C'est facile à dire, t'es pas traumatisée, toi. »

« Moi je crois que tu es jaloux de leur vie sexuelle débridée. »

« Moi je crois que tu es folle. »

« Et alors ? Au moins je ne suis ni gamine, ni grincheuse, comme ça. »

« Je ne suis pas gamin ! »

« Et grincheux, alors ? »

« Je te... Ah ! Qui c'est qui m'a fichu des amis pareils ? »

« Je pense que tu as dû gravement offenser Merlin dans une vie antérieure. »

« Et moi, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver ton Nott avant que je ne t'étrangle. »

« Oui, c'est cela. Vas donc retrouver ton Malefoy, toi ! » Termina-t-elle en transplanant avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Harry grogna ; il n'était ni gamin ni grincheux, insulta mentalement son amie, ses amis en vérité, se changea rapidement, puis transplana vers l'arrière du Ministère, là où était caché le couloir secret qui lui permettrait de passer inaperçu.

O0O

Il arriva face à un mur en apparence vierge et tapota quelques briques de sa baguette, comme il le faisait au Chaudron Baveur. Face à l'absence de réaction obtenue, il ré-itéra son geste et bougonna en comprenant que ça ne marchait et ne marcherait pas ; il allait devoir passer par l'entrée publique. Il aplatit au maximum ses cheveux, resserra son manteau autour de lui et transplana donc dans le hall du Ministère.

Comme après chaque transplanage, il garda les yeux fermés quelques secondes pour faire passer la sensation désagréable et il eut le temps d'entendre tous les bruits qui emplissaient l'immense hall. En temps normal, la pièce résonnait de partout les cris, les plaintes et les discussions enflammées, le tout ajouté au bruit des ascenseurs et au glouglou de la fontaine. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux et posa son regard vert sur ce que l'entourait lorsqu'il comprit que les cris n'étaient pas ceux habituels, ceux de mécontentement qui sont poussés par énervement, mais des cris de peur.

Il aperçu avec effarement des capes noires se déplacer dans la foule et des rayons colorés sortir de baguettes. Son cœur ne fit qu'un bond, sa main agrippa férocement sa propre baguette et son cerveau analysa au plus vite la situation. Les Mangemorts s'engouffrèrent dans les ascenseurs, laissant derrière eux la foule altérée et quelques blessés déjà pris en charge.

Harry accosta le premier homme qu'il trouva et lui demanda à quel niveau se trouvait le département de la justice magique, avant de partir en courant vers les escaliers. Il ne savait pas où se trouvaient les Mangemorts, ni où ils allaient, et il aurait probablement dû s'en préoccuper, mais une seule pensée hantait son esprit. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Drago. Il fallait qu'il le voit et le fasse fuir, il ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé ou qu'on puisse l'accuser d'être responsable de cette entrée de Mangemorts dans le Ministère.

Il sauta les dernières marches des escaliers, ne s'attardant pas sur le fait qu'il avait risqué sa vie à courir aussi rapidement dans les étages et accéléra la cadence en parcourant les différents couloirs du niveau. Aux gens qu'il voyait, il leur criait de partir, sans toutefois s'arrêter pour les aider. Il devait voir Drago, le trouver, le faire partir. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Il ne pouvait pas combattre. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le moindre risque. Pas même celui d'être égratigné. Il devait partir, ou Harry ne pourrait pas aider comme il le devait. Il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de s'ôter le blond de son esprit s'il ne le savait pas sauf et en lieu sûr.

Il déboula dans un couloir et tomba justement sur celui qu'il cherchait. Il cracha aux deux avocats qui étaient avec lui qu'il leur fallait s'enfuir et s'approcha du blond.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas partir ? »

« Malefoy, c'est toi qui doit partir, là. » Souffla le brun, essoufflé par sa course « Des Mangemorts sont dans le Ministère. »

« Des Mangemorts ? » Demanda le blond, immédiatement sur ses gardes « Tu sais lesquels ? »

« Non. Il y a dû y avoir une évasion à Azkaban. Pars vite, Malefoy. »

« Partir ? Hors de question, Potter, je vais combattre. » Fit-il avec un air fier.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas du brun fulminant et se fit alors plaquer contre un mur.

« Putain, Malefoy, pour un fois dans ta vie, tu ne pourrais pas juste écouter ce qu'on te dit ? Pars, ok ? Pars ! » Chuchota Harry d'un ton menaçant.

« Non, Potter. Je ne fuirais pas. Pas cette fois. »

Harry posa ses yeux qui luisaient de colère dans ceux, presque insensibles, de Drago. Vert dans bleu-gris...

_Bleu un peu gris contre vert totalement émeraude. Nonchalance qui dissimule face à sentiments qui étincellent. _

« Malefoy... Ce n'est pas une quête, un combat pour mauviettes où il faut se prouver n'importe quoi. Pars, enfuis-toi. »

« Putain, Potter, il ne s'agit pas de me prouver quoi que ce soit. Je le dois, c'est tout. Pourquoi je partirais ? »

« Je t'en prie, Malefoy, pars. » Supplia Harry d'un ton bas.

Il avait besoin qu'il parte. Il avait besoin qu'il soit en vie, quelque part, loin de tout combat. Il en avait besoin. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ?

« Comme c'est mignon... » Fit une voix irritante, glaciale.

Harry se détacha de Drago d'un bond et le laissa s'éloigner du mur. Le blond déglutit difficilement, le regard posé sur la silhouette noire, comme pétrifié. Un rire crissant s'éleva de son la capuche et une main blanche et fine sortit finalement des tréfonds de la cape noire pour enlever ladite capuche, laissant apparaître une figure aristocratique bien connue.

« Alors, Drago, on ne dit plus bonjour à son cher père ? » Susurra l'homme.

Harry agrippa encore plus fortement sa baguette, prêt à défendre Drago quoi que puisse tenter de faire son père. L'aîné Malefoy tourna alors la tête vers lui et Harry frissonna lorsque le regard gris passa avec dédain sur lui.

« Je suis déçu, Drago. Très déçu. Je pensais que tu étais un bon fils, récupérable malgré ton acte. Mais non, même pas. Je suppose que nous allons devoir prendre des mesures pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. » Fit-il avec assurance.

« Père, non ! » S'écria le plus jeune.

Harry fit passer son regard de l'un à l'autre, ne comprenant rien à l'échange qui se passait sous ses yeux.

« Non ? Enfin, Drago, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le choix. Je le fais pour notre famille. Pour ma femme et mes fils. Tu sais bien que je n'agis que dans votre intérêt. »

D'un geste vif, il leva sa baguette, pointée sur Harry.

O0O

Les lèvres s'ouvrirent très vite. Trop, peut-être. Les mots fusèrent avec confiance.

« _Avada Kedavra_ »

À peine chuchotés, tout juste murmurés. Deux petits mots qui résonnèrent avec force dans le silence du couloir. C'était comme si le temps s'arrêtait de s'écouler. Juste pendant quelques micro-secondes. Juste assez pour que le rayon fuse, partant de la baguette vers la poitrine qu'elle pointait. Vert, le rayon. Émeraude. Fulgurant. Meurtrier Il se refléta dans les yeux effrayés de sa victime.

Il avait toujours entendu dire que, lorsqu'on mourrait, on voyait sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Lui pensait que c'était rapide, presque indolore. Après tout, c'est la mort. Pourquoi cela devrait-il faire mal, puisqu'après il n'y a plus rien ? Les gens avaient tord, mais lui aussi.

Ses doigts se relâchèrent d'eux-mêmes et sa baguette tomba, glissant jusqu'aux pieds de l'homme face à lui. Un tueur. Son assassin. Ses yeux à lui s'ancrèrent dans le regard gris, seul point de repère de ce monde qui noircissait peu à peu.

Lorsqu'on mourrait, on avait pas le temps de voir défiler notre vie, non. Mais c'était trop long pour être indolore. Même la mort était injuste et faisait connaître la douleur. Ses yeux papillonnèrent pour la dernière fois, accrochant les yeux gris face à lui et les cheveux platines. On avait juste le temps de regretter. Regretter nos actions passées, nos paroles dites, ou justement ce que l'on avait pas fait, ce que l'on avait pas dit, et qu'on aurait aimé avoir le temps de faire ou de dire.

Un bruit sourd résonna à ses oreilles. Son corps avait heurté le sol. Puis plus rien. Le noir. Plus de douleur. Plus de vie.

O0O

_Bon... On se souvient de ne pas tuer l'auteur, même si elle est vraiment méchante avec ses personnages. (Noon ! Toi, là-bas ! Repose-moi ce fusil de chasse tout de suite ! Naan ! Où est la sortie ? Je fuiiiis !)_

_Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit je pars en vacances. J'ai pris mes dossiers et donc j'ai le chapitre suivant avec moi, si j'arrive à trouver un accès internet vous l'aurez à la fin de la semaine. Sinon... Il faudra attendre. C'est pas de ma faute !_

_Bon, à part ça, j'ai une petite **QUESTION** pour vous. J'ai quasiment fini d'écrire la fic, juste quelques détails à peaufiner ici et là, et j'ai un énorme problème à vous présenter. J'ai deux chapitres longs de plus de dix mille mots chacun, ce qui fait assez tâche par rapport aux chapitres normaux de cinq ou six mille mots. Alors je voudrais savoir si vous préférez avoir **deux chapitres longs** qui se terminent à des moments cruciaux, ou **quatre chapitres plus ou moins courts** (coupés à quatre mille ou six mille mots pour rester cohérent) et dont deux se terminent sans vraiment de suspens. Personnellement, j'hésite. Couper les chapitres ferait durer l'histoire plus longtemps et m'assurerais aussi une certaine cohérence dans la longueur, parce que l'idée de faire deux giga-chapitres avant de revenir à une taille normale pour le dernier me paraît bizarre, mais les garder comme je les ai écrits me tente bien... Alors **je veux votre avis !**_

_Sur ce, je vais me remettre à mes valises et préparations en tout genre, télécharger quelques musiques pour les six à sept heures de route de demain._

_Audace, qui attend de savoir ce que vous pensez de cette fin très gentille et vos réponses à ma question._


	12. Untitled, l'auteur n'a pas d'idée

_Disclaimer__ : Vous le connaissez déjà, Jkr, blablabla, Erwan & histoire à moi, de toute façon depuis que vous attendez ce chapitre, je doute que vous le lisiez._

_Musique, si ça vous intéresse : __I know__ de Irma, __Hurt__ de Christina Aguilera et __Cut__ de Plumb, toutes trois écoutées aujourd'hui pendant mes dix heures de route pour rentrer._

_Bonjour, bonsoir ! Je sais que j'avais dit que je tenterais de trouver une connexion pour mon horrible dernière fin et je l'ai trouvée. Le problème était juste que je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mon document sur l'ordinateur portable de mon père. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu accès à internet une vingtaine de minutes, ma priorité était ce chapitre et je n'ai pas réussi à le poster à cause des sécurités ultra-poussées de l'ordi de mi padre. Du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps non plus de répondre aux reviews que j'ai reçues. Alors je vous remercie pour ces réactions, je vais pas répondre maintenant vu que je vous passe le chapitre – je répondrais par contre bien sûr aux reviews qui viendront, ne nous inquiétons pas, si vous aviez des questions je tâcherais d'y répondre mais n'hésitez pas à les reposer pour que je n'oublie pas – et je vais retenir qu'il faut tuer un personnage pour avoir autant de succès. Juste pour information, à ceux qui voudraient douter de mon sadisme, __**SI**__, je suis capable d'écrire une histoire en ayant tué un des personnage principal. Sur ces mots prometteurs, bonne lecture._

O0O

_**Untitled, l'auteur n'a pas d'idée**_

O0O

Drago suivit des yeux Sa chute. Il vit Ses muscles se relâcher, Son regard se voiler, puis se fermer après avoir papillonné quelques fois, Ses jambes se dérober et finalement, tout Son corps heurter le sol avec fracas.

L'une de ses mains partit derrière lui à la rencontre du mur. Ses jambes tremblaient trop pour le maintenir debout sans support. Il aperçu au sol Sa baguette et ne put en détacher son regard. Il était mort. Il L'avait tué. Vraiment. Il était mort.

Son souffle se bloqua et il hoqueta violemment. Mort. Il cligna des yeux en espérant voir disparaître l'image de son corps affalé au sol. Mort. Drago essayait sans succès de reprendre sa respiration. Il était mort. Il détourna les yeux du cadavre et croisa le regard du seul autre homme vivant dans ce couloir. Il Le vit s'approcher de lui et lui tendre la main. Drago n'avait pas besoin de Son aide. Il ne voulait pas Son aide.

Il ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment avant de repousser la main tendue. Il réussit subitement à prendre une grande respiration et sauta sur ses pieds, bousculant L'autre. Sans qu'il n'en ait conscience, ses jambes se mirent en mouvement et il commença à courir. Loin. Loin d'ici. Ses muscles se tendaient et se détendaient avec une cadence effrénée. Courir, s'enfuir. Loin d'ici. Loin de Lui.

Il s'engouffra dans les escaliers et fut rapidement dans le hall. Autour de lui, les gens criaient, avaient peur, contre-coup de l'attaque qui avait eue lieu. Il aurait pu s'inquiéter de savoir où étaient passés les Mangemorts, s'il avait eu conscience de cela. Mais non. Il courait, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Il courait, pour fuir loin de Son corps. Loin de Sa mort.

Il L'avait tué. Drago courait à en perdre haleine. Ses inspirations et ses expirations se suivaient et emplissaient ses poumons à un rythme fou. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine trop vite pour qu'il le supporte. Le sang pulsait dans ses veines, amenant à ses muscles l'oxygène dont ils avaient besoin pour lui permettre courir. Toujours courir. Ne pas s'arrêter. Fuir. Il déboucha à l'air libre, hors du Ministère, en plein sur une place moldue.

Il aurait pu voir les regards surpris des gens qui le voyaient sortir à toute vitesse, mais il ne les vit pas. Une seule chose importait. Continuer à courir. La pluie battait sur son visage, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais cela n'importait pas. Il courait. Sans s'arrêter, sans fin. Il était mort. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Et pourtant, Drago avait vu le rayon l'atteindre. Il n'aurait pas dû être là ! Aucun des deux n'auraient dû être là, Ils ne devaient pas se rencontrer. Parce que c'était ainsi que ça devait finir si les deux se croisaient ; l'un mourrait. Et c'était Lui. Il était mort. Il L'avait tué.

Ses jambes le lâchèrent brusquement et il s'étala au sol. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec précipitation, son cœur tentait de faire rentrer assez d'air pour calmer son rythme endiablé. Il leva les yeux au ciel, laissant l'eau dévaler sa peau, et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace. Il était mort. Drago avait envie de pleurer. Il était mort. Pourquoi avait-il aussi mal ? Il L'avait tué...

Sa main se resserra autour de sa baguette et ses dents se mirent à claquer. Son corps le lâchait, lui aussi. Refrénant ses sanglots, il pointa la baguette sur lui et transplana soudainement, se moquant des passants hallucinés.

Il vacilla en arrivant et ses yeux croisèrent les Siens. Il était là. Drago attrapa la rampe la plus proche pour se maintenir debout et prit quelques inspirations saccadées. Il Le voyait s'approcher à grands pas. Le temps lui semblait s'être ralenti. Sa mère apparu derrière Lui, le visage affolé.

Drago lui fit un regard implorant et se détourna rapidement. À nouveau, il échappa à la main qu'Il lui tendait et courut à travers les couloirs. Ses pas le menèrent à sa chambre et il claqua la porte en entrant. Tremblant et ne tenant pas debout, il apposa un sort de fermeture sur la porte et s'appuya sur le pied de son lit. Il se laissa glisser le long du meuble en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, puis posa une main sur son cœur qui battait toujours à la chamade et ferma douloureusement les yeux.

Un coup sourd retentit sur le bois de la porte. Il garda le silence en sachant pertinemment que c'était Lui. Qu'Il s'en aille, Il n'avait rien à faire là.

« Va-t-en ! » Cria-t-il « Va-t-en ! »

Les coups se firent de plus en plus fort, Drago se recroquevillant un peu plus sur lui même à chaque nouveau bruit, puis la porte céda. Il entra dans la pièce et se précipita vers le blond. Soudainement, il s'arrêta face à lui et se baissa pour être à sa hauteur, le regardant comme un animal apeuré.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

Drago hoqueta, mélangé entre la souffrance et les pleurs incontrôlables.

« Est-ce que ça va ? Bien sûr que non, ça ne va pas ! Va-t-en, Potter ! Va-t-en ! Pars ! »

Harry s'approcha encore plus et l'attrapa par les épaules.

« Malefoy, ça va aller, ça va aller... » Chuchota-t-il en réponse à son hystérie.

« Mais non ça n'ira pas, Potter ! Il est mort ! Je l'ai tué ! J'ai tué mon père... »

Un nouveau hoquet le prit soudainement et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Harry l'attira contre lui pour le bercer alors que Drago s'étranglait dans ses larmes.

« J'ai tué mon père... Je... J'ai tué mon père... »

O0O

Harry cajola doucement le blond qui était dans ses bras. Lui même n'en revenait pas. Il avait vraiment cru voir sa dernière heure arriver quand l'aîné avait levé à toute vitesse le bras vers lui, mais la réaction de Drago avait été incroyable. Il avait tué son père... Pour le protéger. Non, décidément, il n'en revenait pas.

Avec tendresse et pour le rassurer, il continua à le bercer pendant de longues minutes, au cours desquelles chaque sanglots étouffés lui fendait un peu plus le cœur. Une part de Drago avait raison, il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'avoir une famille. Celle qu'il avait, il se l'était construit, et il rêvait d'en avoir une à lui, mais ça, la perte d'un père, même haïssable, il n'était pas capable de comprendre. Il pouvait juste regretter de ne pas pouvoir vivre ça. Et en même temps, compatir à la douleur de Drago.

Il savait que le blond détestait son père, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne voulait pas le voir mort. Il le voulait enfermé, privé de toute liberté, payant pour ses tords, purgeant sa peine sans espoir de ressortir un jour à l'air libre. Il le voulait agonisant, mais vivant. Parce que, mort, c'était définitif. Mort, il ne le verrait jamais lui demander pardon. Mort, il perdait tout espérance de le voir un jour comprendre ses erreurs et chercher à s'excuser. Et merde alors, c'était ce que Drago voulait, et c'était ce que Harry pouvait comprendre.

« Pourquoi j'ai fait ça, Potter ? » Murmura contre lui le blond d'une voix cassée.

Harry ferma les yeux, la poitrine serrée, et garda le silence. Que répondre ? Que pouvait-on répondre à ça ? Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'avait fait ? Harry ne le savait pas. Alors si même Drago l'ignorait...

« Putain, Potter, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? »

Les larmes de Drago semblaient s'être éteintes lorsqu'il releva la tête et ancra son regard à celui de Harry. Il avait besoin d'une réponse, il voulait une réponse.

« Je ne sais pas, Drago... Je ne sais pas. Merci. » Lui chuchota en réponse le brun.

La tête de Drago retomba sur son épaule. Il ne voulait pas de remerciement. Il voulait des explications. Il voulait comprendre. Se comprendre. Il voulait savoir quel instinct l'avait poussé à lever son bras et à murmurer ces quelques mots qu'il n'avait jamais osé prononcer. Il n'était pas capable de tuer, il le savait. Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

« Putain, Potter... »

Les bras de Harry se refermèrent encore plus autour de lui et le brun se contenta de faire glisser sa main le long de son dos, dans une tentative dérisoire de le consoler.

« Je sais, Drago. Je sais. »

Drago éclata alors de rire, un de ces rires fous et effrayants ; réflexe naturel et qui sonnait un peu comme un rire démentiel.

« Bien sûr que non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir, Potter... »

« Peut-être... Peut-être que je ne sais pas... Mais je suis là, Malefoy, je suis là. »

Le visage du blond se releva à nouveau et un rictus déchira ses lèvres alors qu'il se relevait.

« Justement, Potter, tu ne devrais pas. Tu ne devrais pas être là... Si tu n'avais pas été là, je ne l'aurais pas tué ! » Se récria Drago avec haine « Je t'avais dit de partir, je t'avais dit de partir, je... je... Je t'avais dit de partir, Potter ! »

Harry resta figé au sol en écoutant Drago l'accuser de tous les tords. Peut-être oui. S'il n'avait pas été là, s'il avait écouté Drago, s'il était resté chez lui, s'il ne s'était pas inquiété pour le blond, s'il n'était pas allé le chercher, s'il n'avait pas eu peur pour lui, peut-être que Drago n'aurait pas eu à tuer. Des si et des peut-être auxquelles il ne pouvait rien changer. Tout ce qu'il savait, lui, c'est que Drago lui avait sauvé la vie, que Drago avait mal, et que, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi mais c'était comme ça, il avait mal de le voir comme ça.

Drago chancela un peu et s'assit finalement sur le lit, puis il prit son visage entre ses mains et ne dit rien lorsque Harry se posa à ses côtés. Le brun leva les mains, prêt à faire le moindre geste pour le réconforter, puis les laissa finalement retomber sur le matelas. Il se contenta de rester auprès du blond, toujours caché derrière ses doigts.

Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Il voulait le consoler, lui faire comprendre combien il était désolé, et il ne savait pas comment faire. Un jour, pour plaisanter, Hermione et Ginny l'avait traité d'handicapé des sentiments. Il avait fait semblant d'être outré et ça avait fini dans un délire amical, mais au fond, elles avaient raison. Il avait grandi en courant à droite et à gauche pour sauver sa vie, jamais il n'avait fait dans les sentiments. On lui avait pas laissé le temps pour. Alors il ne savait pas ce que signifiait son inquiétude pour Drago, il ne savait pas comment faire pour le consoler et il se sentait con de ne pas savoir.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et Drago releva vivement la tête. Harry le regarda essuyer rapidement les traces de larmes qui maculaient son visage et reprendre une apparence froide et hautaine alors que le bruit se faisait de plus en plus fort et que plusieurs personnes entraient dans la pièce.

Le regard gris se fit glacial, mécontent, et Harry se tourna alors vers les nouveaux arrivants. De l'autre côté de la porte qu'il venait de détruire, se trouvaient Théo, Ginny, Ron et Hermione qui affichaient des airs inquiets, tandis que Narcissa entrait et venait s'asseoir aux côtés de son fils.

« Harry, tu vas bien ? » Demanda finalement Hermione en brisant le silence « On a appris ce qui s'est passé au Ministère, par Merlin, j'étais si inquiète. » Termina-t-elle en se précipitant sur lui pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, immédiatement suivie par Ginny.

À ses côtés, alors que les jeunes femmes le regardaient sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Narcissa attrapait la main de Drago en voyant Ron entrer à son tour dans la pièce et s'avancer vers le blond, qui se redressa alors de toute sa stature.

D'un geste nerveux, ne comprenant rien à ce qui se passait, Harry repoussa Hermione et Ginny, qui se calmèrent instantanément. Hermione à côté du brun alors que Ginny allait se coller à Théodore, qui était resté dans un coin de la pièce et avait laissé tomber son air narquois habituel au profit d'une certaine gêne.

Ron se plaça face aux deux Malefoy et se dandina d'une jambe sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« Euh... Malefoy... Je... Tu sais peut-être que j'ai intégré l'Académie des Aurors, non ? »

« Viens-en au fait, Weasley. » Trancha sèchement le blond.

« Eh bien... Euh... Ils ont réquisitionné tous les apprentis Aurors vu le bordel du Ministère et... Enfin, il a fallu désigner quelqu'un pour venir te parler... Alors... Vu mes relations avec Harry et tes relations avec Harry, c'est tombé sur moi... »

« Weasley... » Soupira Drago « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Eh bien... Il va falloir que tu viennes avec moi. Au Ministère. On a trouvé le corps de... ton père. Il est mort. Je suis désolé, Malefoy. Tu dois l'identifier. Et on va t'interroger. »

« Je sais qu'il est mort, Weasley. C'est moi qui l'ai tué. »

Le visage de Ron refléta une surprise immense qui se retrouva sur les têtes des autres personnes de la pièce, sauf celle de Narcissa que Harry avait mise au courant.

« Tu... Tu l'as tué ? »

Le blond garda une expression fermée sans répondre, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils.

« Pourquoi doit-il être interrogé, Ron ? »

Le roux se mordilla la lèvres avec embarras et se dandina de plus belle.

« Ben... Vu qu'il était là, pendant l'attaque... Certaines personnes pensent que... Qu'il pourrait... »

« Certaines personnes pensent que je pourrais avoir aidé à la libération de Mangemorts d'Azkaban, c'est cela ? » Termina le blond.

Seul un silence lui répondit alors que Harry sautait sur ses jambes.

« Mais enfin ! C'est ridicule ! Merde, il a tué son père ! Pour me sauver ! Il n'a jamais organisé quoique ce soit ! »

« Écoutes, Harry, il y a des Aurors qui en veulent beaucoup à la famille Malefoy, qui ont perdu énormément dans cette guerre et qui ne pardonneront jamais à Drago d'appartenir à cette famille. C'est certainement ridicule et cela démontre un esprit fermé à tout, mais c'est ainsi. Le mieux c'est que Drago suive Ron et qu'il témoigne de sa vérité, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. » Intervint Hermione, rassurante.

« Mione.. C'est que... Ils sont persuadés d'avoir quelque chose qui pourra faire tomber Malefoy. » Ajouta Ron avec un regard en coin vers le blond, stoïque.

Le silence plana quelques secondes, empli de tensions et de non-dits, puis Drago se leva avec dédain.

« J'y vais. »

Il posa ses lèvres sur la joue de sa mère, échangeant un regard avec elle, puis sortit de la pièce en enjambant les débris de la porte.

« Alors, Weasley, tu m'emmènes ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

Harry se précipita derrière lui, saluant rapidement ses amis et affirma avec force :

« Je viens aussi. »

« Tu n'as pas le droit, Harry. » Dit Ron avec incertitude.

« Je m'en fiche, je viens. » Coupa le brun, sûr de lui.

O0O

« Monsieur Malefoy, veuillez me suivre. » Fit d'un ton polaire un vieil Auror aigri « Je vais vous mener à la salle d'interrogation. »

Harry se plaça en plein dans la route de l'Auror et fronça les sourcils.

« Je peux savoir ce que ça signifie ? Drago est là en tant que témoin, pas en tant qu'accusé. Que je sache, vous n'avez pas à le traiter comme tel alors. »

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous écarter de notre chemin, je vous prie. »

Derrière l'Auror, Drago semblait avoir accepté le dessein étrange qui s'abattait sur lui et se contentait de suivre l'homme sans rechigner. Harry fut irrité de plus belle et déclara alors qu'il souhaitait assister à l'entretien.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ceci, Monsieur Potter. »

« Et vous n'avez pas le droit d'accuser Drago de tords qu'il n'a pas commis. »

« Monsieur Potter, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, vous n'êtes pas en possession de toutes les informations pour décider si Monsieur Malefoy est ou n'est pas coupable. »

« Eh bien donnez moi ces informations. Je peux vous assurer que Drago est innocent, il n'est nullement responsable de la sortie des Mangemorts d'Azkaban et vous perdez votre temps à vous concentrer sur lui plutôt qu'à rechercher le véritable coupable. Je peux vous l'assurer. »

L'œil acéré du vieillard se fâcha et il lâcha avec encore plus d'aigreur qu'Harry pouvait venir si cela l'amusait, mais qu'il savait faire son travail, lui, et que ce n'était pas un petit jeunot qui avait à le lui apprendre.

Harry suivit donc le mouvement, surveillant du coin de l'œil le blond, qu'il trouvait beaucoup trop coopératif. Où était donc passée toute la hargne de Drago ? Le Drago qu'il connaissait aurait dû se défendre face à ces accusations insensées, pas rester comme insensible à son sort. L'Auror les fit rentrer dans une pièce sombre et peu accueillante où se trouvaient deux autres hommes, dont la tête afficha bien la surprise de voir Harry Potter entrer aux côtés de Drago Malefoy. Une courte discussion à voix basse entre les trois hommes eut lieu puis le plus âgé, qui les avait conduits jusqu'ici, ordonna froidement à Drago de s'asseoir, ignorant délibérément Harry.

Il prit la baguette du blond, prétextant un protocole quelconque, mais laissa à Harry la sienne, avant de s'asseoir en face de Drago et d'afficher un air réellement accusateur, devant lequel Drago ne tressailli même pas.

« Bien, Monsieur Malefoy, je suppose que vous savez que nous avons retrouvé le corps de votre père dans un couloir du département de la Justice, suite à l'attaque des Mangemorts de ce matin. » Dit l'Auror sur un ton qui ne laissait planer aucun doute sur ce qu'il pensait du rôle de Drago dans cette histoire.

Le blond se contenta d'un hochement affirmatif de la tête, attendant la suite.

« Une vingtaine de Mangemorts avérés ont été libérés, juste avant cette attaque, par un moyen qui nous est inconnu. Dites nous ce que vous savez, et il se peut que vous vous en sortiez. » Lâcha alors l'homme, sûr de lui.

« Il est innocent, bordel de merde ! » S'exclama Harry, horrifié « Il est innocent ! »

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez vous taire. » Dit l'Auror d'un ton rempli d'autorité, alors que ses deux acolytes ne réagissaient même pas « Nous avons des preuves de la culpabilité de Monsieur Malefoy dans cette affaire, et le fait que son père ait été retrouvé mort au département où Monsieur Malefoy se trouvait ce matin prouve qu'il souhaitait lui parler. Nous retrouverons le tueur du père de Monsieur Malefoy et régleront cette affaire plus tard, pour le moment ce qui importe, ce sont les Mangemorts en liberté. »

« Mais c'est lui qui a tué son père ! Pour me sauver ! Lucius Malefoy s'apprêtait à m'assassiner, Drago m'a sauvé la vie. »

Pour le coup, Harry obtint une réaction de la part des trois Aurors impassibles, qui affichèrent un air incrédule. Le plus âgé se reprit rapidement et toute surprise disparut de ses traits, pour ne faire place qu'à un air impartial, que Harry savait pourtant faux. Il n'était pas impartial ; il était rempli de haine pour les Mangemorts, et cette haine se réverbérait sur Drago.

« Monsieur Potter, bien que ces révélations soient très intéressantes, je vous prierais de calmer vos ardeurs. Monsieur Malefoy est accusé d'avoir aidé à l'évasion de tous ces Mangemorts, ces deux affaires sont dissociables l'une de l'autre. Comme je l'ai dit, la mort de Lucius Malefoy fera l'objet d'une enquête plus tard, pour le moment nous concentrons nos recherches sur la poursuite des fidèles de Vous-Savez-Qui. Nous devons les arrêter au plus vite, et Monsieur Malefoy est le plus à même de nous aider, puisqu'il sait probablement où ils comptent aller et quels sont leurs plans. »

« Mais enfin, je vous dit qu'il est innocent ! » Répéta Harry « Innocent ! Comment voulez-vous qu'il sache quoi que ce soit, alors qu'il n'avait plus aucun contact avec son père ? »

À ces mots, le visage de l'Auror afficha une satisfaction pure et promit de douloureuses révélations. Il se tourna vers Drago et s'adressa à lui, uniquement à lui, lui murmurant qu'il était libre de révéler à « Monsieur Potter » quelques petites informations sur ses agissements qu'il lui avait vraisemblablement cachées. Drago se contenta d'un regard méprisant envers l'Auror, qui exulta de plus belle avant de se retourner vers Harry.

« Eh bien, Monsieur Potter, puisque Monsieur Malefoy préfère garder le silence, je me vois dans l'obligation de vous mettre moi-même au courant. Il se trouve que Monsieur Malefoy n'avait pas coupé tout lien avec son père, puisqu'il est allé le voir à sa prison, pas plus tard qu'hier. »

En quelques secondes la baguette de Harry était pointée sur l'Auror, menaçant sa vie, et, avant même que ses deux collègues incompétents n'aient pu réagir, le brun s'adressa à l'homme.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez, je ne sais pas où vous désirez en venir, mais je sais une chose, votre comportement n'est pas celui qu'un Auror doit avoir. Si je vous dit que Drago Malefoy est innocent, c'est parce que je suis certain qu'il l'est. Si son père est descendu au département de la Justice Magique ce matin, c'était pour le surveiller et non pas le remercier, il a voulu me tuer et Drago l'a tué pour que je reste en vie. Je pense que c'est vous qui faites fausse route et que vous perdez votre temps à vouloir l'accuser. J'ignore si Drago a bel et bien été voir son père hier, mais je pense qu'une visite ne lui a pas permis d'organiser une évasion, encore moins d'une telle importance et en une unique nuit. Alors laissez-moi vous conseiller d'orienter vos recherches vers des pistes plus fiables. »

L'homme se contenta d'afficher un sourire avant de poser son doigt sur la baguette du brun et de l'éloigner de lui.

« Monsieur Potter, vous n'avez nul droit de vous trouver là, votre présence est interdite et votre comportement me force à vous faire sortir. J'aurais pu vous laisser rester, étant donné la dette que notre monde a envers vous, mais il s'avère que vous êtes incapable de contrôler vos émotions et je ne voudrais pas que la fougue qui vous caractérise en vienne à mettre en danger mes hommes. Si vous voulez bien, Alexander va vous raccompagner jusque l'entrée. Vous est convié à sortir du Ministère, nous feront appel à vous lorsque nous chercherons à faire toute la lumière sur la mort de Lucius Malefoy, mais cette évasion ne requière nullement votre présence ici. Alors, veuillez suivre Alexander. » Termina-t-il avec un signe de tête vers l'un des deux hommes de la pièce.

Comprenant aisément que cette invitation à partir était en réalité un ordre, Harry eut un dernier regard pour Drago, dont les yeux fuirent loin de lui, et sortit de la pièce. Alexander l'invita à entrer dans l'ascenseur, l'enjoignant silencieusement à quitter la Ministère en appuyant sur le bouton qui l'enverrait au rez-de-chaussé, puis le laissa seul.

Le cerveau du brun tournait à toute allure alors que les étages défilaient puis sa main vint se poser sur un autre bouton, n'ayant aucune envie de partir immédiatement et une idée lui traversant soudainement l'esprit. Arrivant là où il voulait aller, il parcouru rapidement les couloirs jusqu'à être arrêté.

« Je veux voir Kingsley. » Fit-il sans aucune manière à la secrétaire du Ministre.

« Monsieur Potter, je suis navrée mais le Ministre Shacklebolt est en réunion. Il vous faudra attendre, si vous le voulez bien. » Répondit-elle.

« Je veux voir Kingsley, maintenant. Prévenez-le de ma présence, il s'agit d'une urgence. »

La jeune femme, quelque peu déstabilisée par le ton hargneux du brun, balbutia quelques mots avant de se décider à interrompre la commission de son patron, ayant visiblement compris que Harry ne souhaitait pas attendre.

Après quelques secondes, le noir apparu et fit passer Harry dans un bureau adjacent au sien, l'enjoignant à s'asseoir.

« Harry, que puis-je pour toi ? Fais vite, veux-tu, tu peux comprendre que la situation requière ma présence au plus vite. Ce qui se passe est vraiment du grand n'importe quoi, je... »

« Arrangez-vous pour que Drago soit libéré. » Coupa Harry d'un ton sûr.

Le Ministre fit une grimace qui ne dit rien de bon à Harry avant de reprendre la parole.

« Eh bien, Harry... Vois-tu, il s'avère que tout semble aller contre Drago Malefoy et je ne peux pas faire jouer ma position de manière aussi... Hasardeuse. Sans assurance de son innocence, il m'est impossible de donner des ordres en sa faveur. Écoutes, cela risquerait de me porter préjudice, il faut que tu me comprennes, je ne peux pas agir sans être sûr de ce que je fais. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres avec force, s'empêchant de balancer des insultes à la tête du noir, et se força à faire un sourire, qui ressemblait en réalité plutôt à un rictus.

« Vous, écoutez-moi, je sais que Drago est innocent. » Menaça Harry d'un ton froid « Vous m'avez forcé à aller cohabiter avec lui, prétextant avoir toute confiance en lui, et maintenant vous vous désistez ? Où est donc passée cette fameuse confiance ? Dites-moi donc, Kingsley, où est-elle ? Qu'est devenue cette confiance absolue qui a fait que vous veniez vous traîner devant moi pour que je l'aide ? Sachez qu'il est innocent. Vous n'en avez peut-être pas de preuves, mais, moi, je le sais. Il a tué son père pour me sauver et, ça, voyez-vous, c'est la meilleure preuve que vous pourrez jamais trouver. Je veux qu'il soit libéré des griffes de vos Aurors incompétents et qu'il soit rentré chez lui, dès ce soir, ainsi que vous annuliez les charges idiotes qui posent sur lui. Je pense que vous êtes parfaitement conscient de la mauvaise image que le peuple sorcier aurait de vous s'il venait à découvrir les machinations secrètes que vous organisez derrières les murs blindés de votre bureau... Non ? »

Le noir se redressa de toute sa hauteur en darda sur Harry un regard tout aussi polaire que le ton que le jeune homme venait d'utiliser.

« Est-ce une menace, Harry ? »

« Prenez ceci comme vous le désirez, Kingsley, il s'agit juste d'une phrase innocente. Vous n'êtes pas idiot, cela pourrait vous coûtez votre poste. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Vous êtes un Ministre compétent, c'est évident, et je suis lucide vis à vis de ce que vous pouvez apporter de bien à notre société, même en passant par des moyens détournés, mais je pense sincèrement que le peuple n'est pas aussi... clairvoyant que moi. Il pourrait voir en vos petites manipulations une idée de dictature que vous viendriez à lui imposer... Surtout si la journaliste qui écrit l'article et révèle ceci au monde sait tourner ses mots à votre désavantage... » Susurra-t-il.

Kingsley laissa durer un certain silence avant d'afficher une moue vexée sur son visage.

« Si j'avais su que côtoyer les Malefoy te ferait un tel effet, jamais je ne t'aurais envoyé là-bas. » Commenta-t-il simplement « J'ai l'impression de traiter affaires avec un Serpentard. Tu es certain de l'innocence de Drago ? »

« Sûr. »

« Bien. Je donnerais des ordres pour qu'il soit libéré. Et pour qu'il sache que cela vient de toi. Évite juste de continuer à insulter nos Aurors, ils risqueraient de mal le prendre. Ah, et dit bien à Drago de rester loin de tous les autres membres de sa famille, cette visite à Azkaban d'hier est ce qui le met dans une telle position. Maintenant, si tu veux bien, je suis attendu. Rentres donc chez toi, ou au Manoir Malefoy. Je te laisse organiser une seconde conférence de presse ou je ne sais quoi pour expliquer ce qu'il y a à expliquer, tu m'as paru plutôt doué pour cela, la dernière fois. »

Le demi-sourire de Kingsley se refléta sur les lèvres de Harry, puis tous deux se levèrent, se saluèrent, et Harry quitta le Ministère par la porte dérobée, qui était ouverte de l'intérieur au moins, tandis que le Ministre retournait à sa réunion après avoir soufflé quelques mots à sa secrétaire, qui partit en courant dans les couloirs.

O0O

Harry s'allongea sur son lit, retourna à la position dans laquelle il avait débuté la journée, et soupira doucement avant de se relever. Ce matin, tout avait été compliqué. Ce soir, tout l'était encore plus. Il venait de passer voir Narcissa pour la rassurer et lui dire que Drago reviendrait bien vite, mais il était rapidement parti, la laissant aux promesses réconfortantes de Théo. Oui, Drago reviendrait vite. Oui, il ne serait pas accusé.

Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il était innocent. Harry avait beau le dire, le crier, l'assurer, maintenant il ne savait plus. Et maintenant, il comprenait aussi ce que Ginny et Hermione avaient voulu dire quand elle l'avait qualifié d'handicapé des sentiments. Il ne comprenait jamais que trop tard ce qu'il ressentait. Ce matin, il était dans le flou, ce soir, il avait compris. Trop tard. Il avait fallu qu'il comprenne que Drago était allé voir son père et n'était peut-être pas aussi innocent qu'il le croyait pour qu'il comprenne quelque chose au tumulte de sentiments qui l'agitait.

Il avait fallu qu'il doute de Drago, qu'il ait mal de douter, pour comprendre ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux, s'il avait été un peu plus intelligent. Et merde... Il cogna sa tête contre le côté de sa fenêtre. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis il laissa son front tranquille, il n'avait rien demandé après tout, avant d'observer le Square Grimaud. De là où il était, au cinquième étage, il voyait assez peu ce qui se passait.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre, s'accrocha à la gouttière, posa ses pieds sur le rebord de la fenêtre et poussa dessus pour monter sur le toit. Il le faisait assez peu souvent, mais il trouvait une certaine sérénité sur ce toit. Un sort de protection lancé sans difficulté lui assurait tout de même de ne pas glisser ; il avait bien assez vu des chambres d'infirmeries pour finir encore une fois à l'hôpital.

De là, il entendait les rires des enfants qui jouaient dans le Square. Il ne les voyait pas, cachés sous le couvert des arbres qui ombrageaient l'espace de jeu, mais il les imaginait bien. Il voyait dans sa tête ce petit garçon brun qui courait, jetant du sable sur la belle robe rouge de la petite fille. Il voyait cette fillette s'énerver, attraper du sable à son tour et se mettre à courir derrière le garçonnet. Il voyait aussi d'autres enfants, qui jouaient plus tranquillement, mais toute son attention était tournée vers ce garçon et cette fille, si semblables qu'il était évident qu'ils étaient frère et sœur. Vers ces enfants aux faces qu'il avait dessinées dans sa tête, imaginant comme il le pouvait les expressions et les visages qu'auraient ses enfants. .. C'était ses enfants qu'il avait imaginé jouant dans ce parc, grandissant, s'amusant, se chamaillant.

Et merde... À la place de ces enfants, il avait fallu que Malefoy entre dans sa vie. Il avait fallu qu'il vienne semer le doute en lui, qu'il apporte toutes ces espèces de visions d'un souvenir oublié, qu'il le fasse vouloir savoir et, en même temps, songer qu'il préférerait peut-être rester dans l'ignorance totale. Il avait fallu qu'il le trahisse à moitié, pour que Harry comprenne... Il n'y aurait pas ces enfants. Il n'y aurait pas de sable jeté, de belle robe rouge, ni de poupée cassée comme il y en avait tout le temps. Il n'y aurait pas non plus de pleurs au beau milieu de la nuit ou autre chose. À la place, il avait fallu que Harry tombe amoureux de Malefoy. Et merde...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut le derrière de sa tête qu'il frappa sur le toit en s'allongeant et en poussant un soupir désespéré. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de profiter des derniers rayons du soleil et du calme de ce lieu. C'était Sirius qui le lui avait fait découvrir. Il lui avait confié qu'il venait parfois s'y cacher, pour échapper à sa famille. Il lui avait dit que c'était le lieu parfait pour trouver le calme, réfléchir, décider. C'était un endroit où personne ne vous trouvait jamais, où l'on était pas dérangé, ce qui permettait de faire preuve d'objectivité dans ses décisions. C'était ainsi qu'il le lui avait présenté. Sauf qu'on ne pouvait pas être objectif, quand on était amoureux.

Entendant un craquement sonore et comprenant qu'un de ses amis devait être venu voir comment il allait, Harry se releva et se glissa à nouveau dans sa chambre. Il tourna le dos une seconde à la porte pour fermer la fenêtre et, lorsqu'il lui fit face à nouveau, il était là.

« Dra... Malefoy. »

Sa gorge était sèche et son cœur battait vite. Trop vite. Encore plus vite que quand il avait eu peur pour sa vie, parce que, maintenant, il avait compris. Pour un peu, il serait bien retourné se taper la tête sur le toit. Un mur devrait faire l'affaire, cependant.

Le blond semblait mal à l'aise. Plus humain que jamais, selon Harry. Il laissa traîner ses yeux partout dans la pièce, sauf sur le brun, comme s'il cherchait à éviter de croiser son regard. Non, en fait, pas comme si, c'était exactement ça. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

« Merci, Potter. » Déclara simplement Drago.

Il hésita quelques secondes, après ça, puis fit demi-tour et Harry l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Merci ? C'était quoi ça ? Merci. Après quelques longues secondes de flottement, il se mit à lui courir après et l'arrêta entre le troisième et le deuxième étage, tenant fermement son bras.

« Merci, Malefoy ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, merci. De m'avoir fait libérer. Je sais que c'est toi, puisqu'ils ne l'auraient jamais fait sinon. »

L'escalier de la maison était étroit et Harry se retrouvait presque collé contre le blond, le dépassant de peu puisqu'il se trouvait sur la marche supérieure.

« Ok... De rien, alors. »

Il le lâcha et Drago eut un moment de flottement, son regard passant avec doute du bas de l'escalier à Harry, avant de reprendre sa descente, laissant le brun seul dans l'escalier, comme un con. Harry se mordit à nouveau les lèvres et le rattrapa rapidement. Il le suivit jusqu'en bas et lui proposa finalement à boire. C'était ridicule, vu qu'il était certain de ne rien avoir à boire dans sa baraque, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il doutait, il était mort de trouille, mais la présence de Drago, même si elle entraînait de nombreux "trucs" bizarres en lui, était aussi étrangement apaisante.

Ça allait être encore plus ridicule, mais il se sentait à l'aise quand Drago était présent. Contre toute attente, le blond accepta une boisson et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis que Harry disparaissait dans la cuisine, à la recherche d'une bouteille. Avec surprise, il se rendit compte qu'il y en avait plusieurs de cachées dans un placard (étiqueté placard à bouteille, donc ça n'aurait pas tellement dû le surprendre) et les sortit afin de les amener au salon. Il laissa Drago choisir et le servit, le silence planant dans la pièce.

Drago attrapa son verre et en but une courte gorgée rapide, suivit d'une seconde qui fut plus longue et qui le fit terminer son verre. Harry, lui, faisait tourner son verre entre ses mains, sans boire et sans savoir quoi dire. Au final, ce fut une pensée idiote qui lui traversa l'esprit et il ouvrit la bouche.

« Comment es-tu venu ? »

Le blond releva la tête et son regard gris-bleu croisa les émeraudes de Harry pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

« Je.. Quoi ? »

« Comment es-tu entré ? Seuls quelques amis peuvent venir ici, et tu n'en fais pas parti. »

Sitôt ces mots dits, Harry les regretta. Il signifiait par là qu'il ne considérait pas Drago comme un ami, et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Je, enfin, c'est pas ce que je veux dire... Mais... Tu... Sortilège de protection... Enfin, tu vois ? » Balbutia-t-il pour s'expliquer.

« Oui.. Oui, je vois. C'est Grang... Hermione. Elle m'a fait transplaner avec elle, avant de repartir. Elle m'a aussi... Expliqué sa théorie. »

« Oh. » Fut tout ce que Harry trouva à répondre. Hermione avait donc fait part à Drago de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je ne pensais pas... Enfin, c'est rassurant dans un sens. Non ? »

« Rassurant ? »

« Oui. Au moins, on sait ce qui nous arrive. Ces trucs bizarres, ces flash-backs. On sait ce que c'est. »

« Oui. Alors... C'est rassurant. Oui. »

Le silence reprit sa place, long et tendu. Le verre du brun continuait de tourner entre ses mains alors que Drago fixait désespérément le sien, comme s'il allait se remplir par la simple volonté de son esprit.

« Est-ce que tu me fais réellement confiance, Potter ? »

Harry sursauta, surpris par le ton inquisiteur du blond, et plongea ses prunelles dans la tornade grisée qui lui faisait face.

« Plus maintenant, Malefoy. Avant de savoir que tu étais allé voir ton père, j'avais confiance en toi... Je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus, Malefoy. »

Il ne savait plus. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais su. Avec le blond, il n'avait jamais été sûr de rien. Il ne le serait probablement jamais, même.

Drago se leva et reposa son verre avant de se placer face à une fenêtre, lui tournant le dos.

« Je... Je suis bel et bien allé le voir, c'est vrai. La lettre que j'avais reçue, c'était sa demande. Il voulait me voir. Et... Je ne savais pas si je devais le faire ou non. J'étais perdu. Alors je me suis enfermé dans mon bureau, sans savoir quoi faire. Je déteste mon père, vraiment. Mais, en même temps... J'avais envie de le voir. J'espérais qu'il s'excuserait, ou quelque chose du même style. Je voulais qu'il me demande pardon, je voulais qu'il me dise qu'il était fier de ce que j'étais devenu, qu'il comprenait qu'il avait eu tord. Je voulais... J'espérais... J'étais idiot. J'y suis allé. Je n'étais pas sûr de moi, mais j'y suis allé. Sans rien dire à personne, avec la peur qui me nouait le ventre. Et je n'ai rien eu de ce que je voulais. Il avait vu le journal, notre "amitié", il avait appris que j'avais un frère. Au vu des dates, il avait compris que c'était son fils. Il m'a menacé, il nous a menacé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait des contacts à l'extérieur, que jamais il ne se ferait enfermé à vie dans cette prison sordide. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Pas totalement. Je ne croyais pas qu'il puisse s'évader, j'avais tord, mais je ne croyais pas. Mais... La possibilité qu'il ait des contacts à l'extérieur, par contre, j'y croyais. Alors... Quand il a menacé ma famille, j'ai eu peur. »

La voix de Drago se cassa et le blond se retourna, plaçant délibérément son regard dans celui de Harry.

« Il m'a ordonné de cesser d'être ami avec toi, que c'était une honte pour notre famille. Il a dit que, je ne le faisais pas, il donnerait des ordres radicaux. Il a menacé ma mère, mon frère, moi... et toi. J'avais peur. C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit de partir, Potter. J'avais peur. Peur pour ma mère, peur pour mon frère, peur pour moi... » Souffla-t-il d'une voix presque inaudible « Peur pour toi. »

O0O

_Vous avez eu peur au début, hein ? Mais non, je suis pas si sadique que ça... Même si ça m'a dérangée._

_Enfin, enfin, j'attends vos reviews pour y répondre et je m'en vais en vous assurant la suite la semaine prochaine, mais là je rentre tout juste, j'ai encore plein de choses à ranger et un dîner à avaler avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit, alors j'abrège les notes, de toute façon, l'important c'est le chapitre._

_Audace, qui a perdu dix degrés en rentrant chez elle, il fait froid à 28° quand on est devenue habituée à 37°._


	13. Déjeuner Révélateur

_Disclaimer : J'ai essayé de voir si je pouvais vendre mon histoire et me faire des milliers d'euros avec – ça me serait bien utile – mais les éditeurs n'en ont pas voulu. Il paraît qu'une certaine JKR est la propriétaire d'Harry, Drago, Narcissa, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Théo et tous les autres. Elle me laisse juste Erwan et l'histoire._

_J'ai été trop choquée en voyant que le compteur à review était à 99. Ma petite histoire a presque atteint les cent. C'est trop émouvant. J'en sortirais presque mon mouchoir... Enfin, non, c'est aussi parce qu'avec la flotte qui tombe après mes deux semaines au soleil, j'ai presque chopé un rhume. J'aurais dû rester en vacances, et la perspective de retourner en cours dans dix jours me conforte dans cet idée. Vous croyez que si je vais voler un retourneur de temps je pourrais revenir deux mois en arrière ?_

_Bon, sinon, le dernier chapitre a en effet constitué une avancée conséquente dans la romance entre nos deux héros et je vous dit tout de suite que cela s'intensifie dans ce chapitre-ci. _

O0O

_**Déjeuner révélateur**_

O0O

Et encore une fois, Harry se sentit ridicule. Entre son cœur qui venait de faire une gigantesque embardée et toutes les pensées qui se bousculaient dans son cerveau, il y avait de quoi. Être amoureux de Drago Malefoy, c'était vraiment une belle connerie. Il lui avait donné tous pouvoirs sur lui. Il lui suffisait d'une petite phrase comme celle-ci pour le chambouler.

Une petite phrase toute courte, vraiment minuscule. Juste quelques petits mots. « Peur pour toi ». Et des milliers d'idées qui fleurissaient dans son esprit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il parle ? Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, de toute façon, il était assez beau pour que Harry le contemple en silence pendant des siècles.

Ooooh, non. Et voilà. Il était fichu. Il pensait comme un imbécile d'adolescent qui a flashé sur quelqu'un pour la première fois. Et en plus, songer que Drago Malefoy était beau n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas conseillé. Surtout si on voulait être capable de répondre quelque chose de correct sans baver après ou en parlant, ce qui serait encore pire que tout. Parce que, que Gryffondor lui pardonne, mais il était vraiment, vraiment, mais alors _vraiment_ très beau. Et Harry était définitivement foutu.

Mais, merde alors, pourquoi fallait-il que Malefoy dise ça ? Lui dise ça ? Il venait d'admettre qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était dans un beau pétrin, pourquoi lui dire ça ? Parce que forcément que ça allait le faire penser à pleins de choses différentes et idiotes. Du genre « Est-ce qu'il veut dire par là qu'il a aussi des sentiments pour moi ? », « Évidement que non, il ne ressent rien. Il a dit qu'il avait peur pour sa mère aussi, ça veut pas dire qu'il est amoureux de sa mère. », « De toute façon, s'il m'aime et qu'il aime sa mère de la même façon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir le vivre convenablement. » ou bien « Mais si ça se trouve, il a dit ça parce qu'il a peur de m'avouer qu'il m'aime aussi mais c'est le cas et il rêve que je lui avoue que moi aussi c'est mon cas. Oh, j'commence à m'embrouiller moi-même là, ça devient grave mon 'tit Harry. ».

Oui, voilà, ça devenait grave. Malefoy n'était certainement pas amoureux, ni de lui, ni de sa mère. Quoique, le complexe d'Oedipe revisité par les Malefoy... ça pourrait être drôle. Enfin non, pas drôle, dans le genre drôle, mais drôle dans le sens tordu. Et Harry commençait vraiment à débloquer. Il avait arrêté de raconter n'importe quoi, Malefoy le regardait étrangement en attendant une réaction et il pensait de façon tellement étrange qu'il préférait éviter d'ouvrir la bouche de peur de sortir une connerie. Du genre « Je t'aime ». Ça, ça serait une connerie. Alors, il allait se taire. C'était possible de faire croire qu'il était soudainement devenu muet ? Mais Malefoy croirait que c'était de sa faute ? Harry ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise, mais il voulait encore moins se rendre plus ridicule encore qu'il ne l'était. Même si c'était difficile, tant il se sentait ridicule, autant de penser que de ressentir ce genre de choses.

« Enfin... Je veux dire que... Ce n'était pas contre toi, Potter. Si tu veux revenir au Manoir... On a pas vraiment fini ce pour quoi tu étais venu, non ? » Balança nonchalamment Drago.

Toutes les pensées ridicules du brun s'évanouirent aussi vite que la fonte d'un morceau de chocolat en l'endroit le plus désertique du désert du Sahara : il était pas seulement ridicule mais aussi très con. Malefoy ne l'aimait pas, il n'aimait pas sa mère ou son frère, il... Ouais, bon, si, il aimait probablement sa mère et son frère. Mais pas lui, pas Harry. Pas le pauvre type, sauveur de l'humanité et beaucoup trop généreux pour son bien, qui se trouvait face à lui. Accessoirement, son ancien meilleur-ennemi-pas-tellement-ennemi-mais-plutôt-adversaire. Enfin, en gros, il n'aimait pas Harry. Il voulait juste qu'il revienne au Manoir Malefoy pour terminer de faire paraître la petite famille comme une famille toute gentille qu'il fallait aimer, avant de se refaire virer.

« Oui... Bien sûr. » Renchérit Harry avec un sourire forcé « On a pas fini. Donc, euh... On retourne au Manoir ? »

« Que... Déjà ? Maintenant ? » Fit Drago, pris par surprise.

« Ben.. Oui. Je suppose qu'il y aura dès demain des suppositions dans les journaux après ce qui s'est passé, alors autant retourner chez toi et réfléchir confortablement à ce qu'on pourra prévoir et quelles seront nos réactions. Alors... Allons chez toi ! Ta mère peut nous être d'un grand secours, j'en suis sûr. »

Harry se reprit un peu et son sourire, bien que toujours aussi forcé, s'agrandit légèrement. Il était capable d'articuler deux phrases sans trop bafouiller, il pouvait s'en sortir. Il lui suffisait de faire abstraction de tout ce qui n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il allait chez les Malefoy. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas aussi faire abstraction de Drago, ça l'aiderait encore plus.

Secouant la tête pour arrêter une bonne fois de penser à sa découverte récente, Harry se releva vivement et adressa un grand sourire, moins forcé mais pas pour autant moins hypocrite, à Drago.

« Bon, on y va ? »

Le blond releva la tête vers lui, décontenancé.

« Maintenant ? »

« Ben oui, maintenant. J'ai laissé toutes mes affaires là-bas, hier, et on a plus rien à faire ici que je sache. »

Acquiesçant, Drago se leva à son tour et Harry lui tendit son bras après avoir rangé tout le bazar d'un mouvement de baguette. Le blond le regarda avec interrogation et Harry soupira avant de répondre.

« Tu attrapes mon bras ? Pour transplaner, tu saisis ? »

« J'en ai pas besoin, Potter, je sais où j'habite. »

« Oui, sauf que tu es chez moi ici et que, comme je te l'ai dit, tu ne fais pas partie des personnes pouvant accéder à cette maison. De ce fait, tu ne peux ni y transplaner ni utiliser ma cheminée. Alors tu attrapes mon bras ou tu restes ici pendant que je vais squatter chez toi ? »

Maugréant, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, le blond prit finalement son bras et Harry les fit transplaner, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur la main de Drago, posée sur son bras, ou sur le corps de Drago, collé contre lui pour la manœuvre...

O0O

« Ah, Harry ! Vous voilà enfin, eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous fichiez là-bas, c'est pas comme si y avait quoi que ce soit à faire chez toi. » S'écria joyeusement Ginny en les voyant entrer dans le salon.

Théo leva la tête alors que la rousse quittait ses bras pour se précipiter sur les arrivants et esquissa un léger sourire.

« En vérité, elle commençait à m'expliquer ses idées sur ce qui pouvait vous prendre autant de temps... Je crois que je vais les garder pour moi, cependant, il se peut que vous ne soyez pas tout à fait d'accord avec elle et je ne voudrais pas que vous étrangliez ma petite amie juste parce que vous êtes dans le déni. » Ajouta-t-il avec sarcasme, tentant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa joie à la simple mention du mot "petite amie", mais ne trompant personne.

Ginny délaissa alors les deux jeunes hommes pour remercier son "petit ami" d'un baiser et Drago soupira devant tant de niaiserie, semblant exaspéré par cela. Harry le fit aussi, mais plutôt parce qu'il trouvait cela bien mignon. Il devenait atrocement romantique, c'était affreux.

Le blond se tourna vers son meilleur ami, accaparé par la rousse, avec sur le visage un air qui promettait à Théo qu'il ferait tout pour lui soustraire lesdites idées à nier, mais le jeune homme secoua négativement la tête et lui soufflant discrètement, afin que Ginny ne l'entende pas, qu'il était loin d'être assez persuasif pour le faire prendre le risque de subir la colère de la rousse, beaucoup plus effrayante que Drago.

Une moue boudeuse et enfantine apparut sur le visage de porcelaine du blond et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable, avant de se fustiger mentalement d'avoir de telles pensées. Il devait absolument trouver quelque chose à mettre dans sa tête qui soit assez horrible pour oublier son tout nouvel amour pour Drago... Ouais, non, peut-être pas. Il venait de se souvenir de la vision apocalyptique qu'il avait eu la fois où il était entré chez Hermione et Ron et, soudainement, il préférait nettement être niais et amoureux.

« Bon, Harry, arrête de grimacer ainsi. » Ordonna Ginny en se plaçant devant lui « Après qu'Hermione soit allée larguer Malefoy chez toi, on est allés voir Maman pour lui dire que tout le monde allait bien, on se doutait qu'elle s'inquiétait, et lui annoncer la nouvelle des fiançailles de Ron et Mione, alors.. »

« Weasley et Granger vont se marier ? » S'horrifia Drago

« Oui, Malefoy, et enlève-moi tout de suite cet air de ton visage. Donc, on est allés voir Maman et elle a décidé que... »

« Weasley et Granger vont se marier ? Par Salazar, mais... »

« MALEFOY ! Quand je parle, tu te tais. Est-ce que je suis bien claire ? » Siffla Ginny en sortant à demi sa baguette, fusillant Drago du regard et montrant ses dents dans une grimace menaçante très flippante.

Le blond se tut immédiatement et hocha la tête avant de se pencher vers son ami et de lui souffler qu'il comprenait parfaitement qu'il préfère se taire, en fait, si c'était pour échapper à _ça_, qu'il compatissait avec lui de devoir subir _ça_ et qu'il faisait avec lui le deuil de sa masculinité, parce qu'elle allait à coups sûrs déguerpir bien vite devant_ ça_.

Ginny lança un regard glacial à Drago, rivalisant à merveille avec lui et ce malgré la grande connaissance du blond dans ce domaine avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Harry.

« Je disais donc, Harry. » Reprit-elle, toute mielleuse et beaucoup moins inquiétante « Maman a décrété qu'une si bonne nouvelle devait être fêtée comme il se doit, vous êtes donc tous invités demain midi à manger à la maison, pour un repas de famille. »

« Tous ? » Demanda Théo sans comprendre.

La rousse eut un magnifique sourire avant de refaire face aux deux ex-Serpentards.

« Oui, tous. Toi, mon chéri, parce que tu sors avec moi et que, de ce fait, mes parents veulent te rencontrer – et ne me sors pas le couplet du "c'est trop tôt" ou je ne sais quoi, tu viendras quoi qu'il arrive – et Malefoy, Narcissa et Erwan car Teddy appartient à notre famille, qu'il sera là et qu'il faut donc qu'il ait un compagnon de jeu. Donc, demain midi au Terrier. Tout le monde sera là, donc si l'entre vous ne viens pas, je reviendrais le chercher par la peau du cou. »

« Euh... Weasley... Teddy n'appartient pas à votre famille, que je sache. »

« Malefoy, si on cherche bien je suis sûre que si. Alors si tu veux, je te file notre arbre généalogique et tu t'amuses. De toute façon, on invite les personnes auxquelles on tient, plus toi parce que, nous, on est polis. Alors même si Teddy n'appartient pas directement à la famille, pas plus que Luna ou Harry, il sera là. Et toi, je vais te rappeler que tu es notre cousin, Malefoy... »

« Ah non, Weasley ! Laisses-moi donc oublier ce détail. Je ne fais pas et ne ferais jamais partie de la même famille que vous. »

Ginny arbora un sourire fier en voyant Drago se renfrogner et retourna se lover contre son copain, toute contente de son petit speech et de la réaction qu'il avait produite chez le blond. Elle s'amusait bien à l'embêter, mais, en son fort intérieur, elle cachait une certaine inquiétude par rapport à lui et Harry. Elle avait parlé avec Hermione, elle savait plus ou moins se qui se passait, et elle avait peur de se qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'ils l'aient oublié.

O0O

« Qui c'est, chéri ? » Cria Molly, au loin, alors que Fred ouvrait la porte à Harry, Théo et les Malefoy.

« C'est Harry, Nott et les Malefoy, Maman ! » Répondit ce dernier sur le même ton que sa mère, faisant maugréer Drago sur ces "fichu rouquins pas foutus de respecter les oreilles sensibles de certains" et sourire Narcissa.

Le roux se décala pour laisser entrer la petite troupe dans la pièce, frappant l'épaule du brun en guise de bonjour avant de se placer face à un Théodore Nott qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

Immédiatement, Georges, Ron, Charlie et Bill arrivèrent en renfort et se placèrent derrière le jeune homme. Coincé dans l'entrée, Harry sourit en désignant le salon à Narcissa, lui précisant qu'Andromeda et Teddy s'y trouvaient sûrement déjà. La blonde hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce qui se passait, et se dirigea vers la pièce, non sans souffler un "bonne chance" à Théo au passage.

Harry s'adossa contre un mur, attendant le spectacle, alors que le blond se plaçait aux côtés de son ami et était totalement ignoré par les frères de Ginny.

« Bonjour, Nott. » Salua l'un d'eux.

« Euh... Bonjour. » Fit Théo en faisant filer son regard sur les cinq roux qui l'entouraient et en cherchant désespérément du soutien du côté du brun.

Harry secoua négativement la tête, lui signifiant bien qu'il devrait se débrouiller tout seul pour faire face à la fratrie et Théo paru encore plus découragé alors que les cinq garçons laissaient tous apparaître le même sourire dangereux. Harry crut même entendre l'un d'eux faire craquer ses doigts et s'en amusa de plus belle. Il l'avait promis à Ginny, cette scène aurait lieu. Tôt ou tard, songea-t-il précipitamment.

« Les garçons ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? » S'exclama Ginny en arrivant et en se plaçant aux côtés de son copain, les mains sur les hanches et l'air menaçant.

« Rien du tout sœurette, on dit juste bonjour à nos invités. N'est-ce pas, Harry ? C'est juste de la politesse, tu devrais faire preuve de politesse toi aussi, d'ailleurs. » Répondit Georges.

Ginny laissa alors apparaître un immense sourire et se tourna vers Drago, le gratifia d'un "bonjour" plein d'allégresse avant de faire face à Théo, de l'attraper et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Alors que le baiser durait, ses frères palissaient à vue d'œil et ils firent demi-tour d'un même mouvement pour aller s'asseoir dans le salon. Harry éclata de rire alors que Ginny se détachait de Théo, l'air particulièrement fière d'elle, que le garçon reprenait sa respiration et que Drago commentait une nouvelle fois la stupidité de la famille Weasley.

« Une bonne fois pour toute, Malefoy, si tu as quelque chose à me dire, tu me le dis ? » Éructa finalement Ginny, en ayant marre du caractère gamin du blond.  
>Drago regarda la porte du salon avant de poser son regard dans celui de la rousse et de lui sourire avec sympathie.<p>

« Je me demandais combien de temps tu tiendrais sans t'énerver, Weasley. Contre ta famille, rien du tout. Contre tes frères qui veulent menacer mon meilleur ami, beaucoup de choses. Cependant, bravo, c'était du grand art. » Dit-il avant de passer dans le salon et d'aller embrasser sa tante et son cousin.

Ginny resta béate quelques secondes avant de regarder Harry et Théo, ahurie.

« Je rêve ou il m'a félicitée, là ? »

D'un seul homme, les deux garçons hochèrent la tête pour confirmer avant que Théo ne la rassure:

« Tu sais, c'est pas si extraordinaire. C'est bon signe, ça veut dire qu'il t'accepte et arrêtera d'être imbuvable avec toi, mais c'est pas si extraordinaire. Par contre, si tes frères continuent à se comporter comme ça, ça sera plus dur avec eux. Drago est parfois coincé. »

Harry fit semblant de s'étrangler en entendant ces mots. Parfois ? Malefoy était quasiment tout le temps coincé, sauf quand il était gamin ou quand il se montrait encore plus insupportable que d'habitude. C'est vrai que ça faisait beaucoup de fois, mais quand même...

« Harry, je peux savoir pourquoi tu les as pas arrêtés ? » Accusa la rousse, s'étant remise de sa surprise.

Le brun leva les mains en guise de réponse, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Ben... Tu sais, je t'avais dit que ça arriverait. J'avais même dit que je participerais mais c'est Théo que tu as choisi et, étrangement, j'ai plutôt confiance en lui. Alors je ne les accompagne pas, mais je ne vais pas m'y opposer. Ça devra arriver un jour ou l'autre, tu le sais bien. Je les laisse faire, Théo se défendra et je suis sûr qu'il trouvera les mots pour leur faire comprendre qu'il est sérieux. Cependant, s'il te fait du mal, je serais avec tes frères pour lui casser la gueule, sans aucun doute. » Ajouta-t-il avant de quitter le hall d'entrée et de rejoindre le salon, où s'entassait déjà pas mal de monde.

Les réunions de famille chez les Weasley étaient tellement importantes qu'ils avaient carrément ouvert la porte-fenêtre sur le jardin et installé la table dehors. C'était vrai que vu le monde qu'il y avait, ils ne tiendraient sûrement pas tous dedans : les jumeaux étaient venus accompagnés, Georges avec Angelina Johnson et Fred avec Leane Moon, une ancienne élève de Poufsouffle amie avec Katie Bell, Bill était avec Fleur et leur petite Victoire, Percy se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, discutant avec son père et Penelope, Charlie avait une passionnante discussion avec Luna, prêt à tout pour oublier la vision de sa petite sœur embrassant Théodore, même à parler Heliopathes, et Ron et Hermione se tenaient sur le canapé, discutant avec Andromeda et Narcissa, alors que Teddy jouait avec Erwan. Ça en faisait du monde, pour la maison bringuebalante.

Harry se poussa pour laisser entrer Ginny et Théo, le châtain traîné par son amie en direction d'Arthur avec Ginny qui lui soufflait que "ce ne serait qu'une formalité à passer", et il se dirigea alors vers la cuisine pour saluer Molly.

« Oh, Harry, mon garçon, viens donc ici ! » Lui sourit la mère de famille « Tiens, passe moi la salade. Comment vas-tu, mon chéri ? Ginny m'a dit que tu n'avais pas été blessé au Ministère, mais je trouve cela scandaleux. On nous avait assuré qu'Azkaban était sûr et voilà que des Mangemorts courent les rues. Enfin, l'important est que tu ailles bien. » Monologua-t-elle « Prends donc ce plat, on va pouvoir passer à table maintenant que vous êtes là. »

Au pas de course, elle sortit de la pièce, portant d'immenses plateaux qui avaient l'air particulièrement lourds, et Harry la suivit, emportant avec lui le plat qu'elle lui avait désigné. Ils passèrent par le salon,posèrent le tout sur la table et Molly se mit à déplacer et replacer assiettes et chaises avec un perfectionnisme extrême. Un éclat de rire se fit entendre et elle leva la tête pour observer Luna, qui était déjà repartie dans un de ses fameux délires sur une créature imaginaire, ayant cette fois-ci choisi Ginny et Théo comme interlocuteurs.

« Pauvre enfant... » Souffla la maman-poule « Tu sais, elle vient souvent nous voir, à cause de son père. Comme si ce n'était pas assez triste qu'elle soit orpheline de mère, le pauvre homme a perdu la tête ces derniers temps. Elle est vraiment formidable avec lui, toujours à s'en occuper, tout en réussissant à concilier cela avec ses travaux pour continuer la rédaction du Chicaneur. Mais parfois, elle vient prendre l'air ici, discuter avec Ginny ou juste déjeuner. C'est vraiment une enfant merveilleuse... »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un pincement de cœur face à l'instinct maternel de Molly, qui avait, une fois de plus, accueilli dans sa famille un enfant de plus. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir à appartenir à cette famille, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être immensément heureux de l'avoir découverte.

Rapidement, une fois tout le travail fait, tout le monde vint mettre les pieds sous la table et le repas se passa dans une ambiance joviale, couvert par les rires et les blagues foireuses des jumeaux, qui réussirent même à tirer un sourire à Drago alors que ce n'était pas gagné.

O0O

« Mes chéris, je voudrais avoir votre attention s'il vous plait. » Intervint Molly en posant sur la table Bièraubeurres, thés et cafés.  
>Charlie et Bill, qui l'avaient aidée à amener tout cela, regagnèrent leurs places et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la maitresse de maison.<p>

« Je veux juste que nous félicitions tous Ron et Hermione pour leurs fiançailles ! » Fit-elle, rayonnante.

« Notre Ronnie va se marier ? » S'écrièrent en cœur Fred et Georges.

Harry sourit, il était sûr que ces deux là allaient réagir. De l'autre côté de la table, Ron répondait avec vivacité à ses frères alors qu'Hermione souriait gentiment à Fleur, Narcissa, Andromeda et tous ceux qui la félicitaient. Pour sa part, Malefoy faisait celui qui n'avait pas entendu et regardait Teddy, Victoire et Erwan jouer dans l'herbe, n'ayant rien compris et n'en ayant rien à faire du mariage de Ron et Hermione, alors que Ginny et Molly laissaient tomber leurs verres et se jetaient à moitié sur la fiancée ; maintenant elles pouvaient la harceler !

Avalant une gorgée de sa boisson, Harry se dirigea vers elles et répondit au regard suppliant de sa meilleure amie en l'extirpant des griffes des deux harpies avant de l'éloigner de la table et d'aller vers le fond du jardin pour discuter un peu avec elle. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'une vieille balancelle, inutilisée depuis longtemps, et Hermione s'assit dessus avec précautions avant de lever son regard vers le brun.

« Quoi, Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

Harry se mordit les lèvres, ayant le sentiment qu'il devait poser la question, même si ce qu'il voyait lui disait que la réponse ne lui plairait peut-être pas.

« Tu es heureuse, Mione ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux avant de fuir son regard.

« Je... Bien sûr. Je suis heureuse. » Répondit-elle rapidement.

Harry se posa à ses côtés et commença à balancer leur siège.

« Vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi tu me poses cette question ? »

« Parce que... Parce que je te connais, Mione. Et... tu te forces à sourire, tu as l'air moins joyeuse que d'habitude, tu ne tentes pas de dévier sans cesse le sujet sur tes études et tu ne m'as même pas demandé si j'avais découvert ce qui se passait avec Malefoy, alors qu'en temps normal tu te serais précipitée sur moi pour me poser la question. »

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai ! Alors, qu'est-ce qui.. »

« Chut. » La coupa-t-il « Dis-moi juste ça, Hermione, est-ce que ça te fait vraiment plaisir ? Ce mariage ? »

Son amie posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun et ferma les yeux.

« Je... J'aime Ron. Je veux l'épouser. Je veux avoir des enfants avec lui. Un ou deux. Peut-être trois. Mais... Je ne suis pas Molly, tu saisis ? J'adore Molly, vraiment, mais... Je ne veux pas être une mère au foyer, à m'occuper de six ou sept enfants et ne faire que ça de ma vie. Je trouve que Molly est une femme admirable et qu'elle mérite tout notre respect pour ce qu'elle fait à sa famille, mais... Je suis une femme indépendante. Moi, je veux une travail, une vie à moi, je veux vivre pour moi et non pas que pour mes enfants, je veux être reconnue pour ce que je fais et pas pour la famille que j'ai... Je... Je ne suis pas Molly. Je veux épouser Ron, mais je crois qu'il n'a pas compris ça. Je crois qu'il pense reproduire le schéma familial, qu'il veut m'épouser, me mettre en cloque et subvenir à nos besoins tout seul. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. J'ai peur que tout aille trop vite. Je sais que je vais passer ma vie avec lui, mais sommes-nous obligés d'aller si vite ? On sort ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois, c'est trop rapide pour moi. J'ai peur, c'est tout. »

Harry caressa doucement le bras de son amie en continuant à faire bouger la balancelle.

« Je suis désolé... »

« Pourquoi donc, Harry ? »

« C'est moi qui ai encouragé Ron. Il y pensait et je lui ai dit que je considérais que c'était une bonne idée. Je n'ai pas pensé à toi, à ce que tu pouvais ressentir. »

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, ça ira. »

« Bien sûr que non, Mione ! Tu veux être une femme indépendante, mais si tu l'épouses alors que tu ne le veux pas, tu crois que c'est ce que tu seras ? »

« Je veux être une femme indépendante, mais je ne veux pas le perdre. Et refuser sa demande, ça aurait été le perdre. Tu le connais, il aurait pris ça comme il ne faut pas le prendre, comme une preuve du fait que je ne l'aimais pas, il se serait imaginé des scénarii divers et serait parti, en colère. »

« Mione... Tu ne peux pas te marier si tu ne le veux pas. Tu dois le lui dire. Il sera en colère, c'est certain, mais après il comprendra... Je suis sûr que tout s'arrangera. On parle de mariage, Hermione, tu ne peux pas te marier contre ton gré ! »

« Je sais, Harry, je sais... » Souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse.

« Bon, viens, on retourne là-bas ! » Déclara le brun, désireux de changer les idées de son amie.

Avec un faible sourire, la jeune femme se leva et le suivit. Les conversations avaient cessé de se concentrer sur le mariage, au plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, et avaient dévié sur les relations de leurs amis de Poudlard et ceux qu'ils devenaient. Même si, il fallait l'avouer, ils s'intéressaient bien plus à leurs histoires de cœur qu'à leurs vies professionnelles.

« Oh, et Neville va ouvrir une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse ! » Annonça Fred lorsqu'ils s'assirent « Il s'installe en face de nous. Un truc de fleurs, ou je sais pas trop quoi... »

« Une boutique de botanique. » Rectifia Luna.

« Vraiment ? Mais c'est formidable pour ce garçon. » S'extasia Molly « C'est étrange, je croyais que les loyers des boutiques sur le Chemin étaient hors de prix, je ne comprends pas comment il a pu se le payer... »

« Oh, mais c'est grâce à Blaise Zabini. Blaise a hérité de toute la fortune de sa mère, puisqu'elle est morte, et il peut en profiter pleinement et n'est pas jugé comme un Mangemort car il avait fui l'Angleterre avec son amie, Pansy Parkison, pendant la guerre. Ils sont en couple et Blaise a payé la boutique pour Neville. Enfin, pas vraiment en couple, mais ils s'aiment. » Expliqua la blonde.

« Pas vraiment en couple ? » Demanda Ginny, exprimant par là la pensée collective.

Luna hocha la tête, surprenant tout le monde de ses connaissances. Tous l'écoutaient, même Harry et Drago, prouvant par là qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles à commérer et elle reprit alors, développant son propos :

« Eh bien, Blaise est amoureux de Neville mais il a une peur bleue de l'engagement, sous quelque forme que ce soit. Probablement à cause du fait d'avoir eu six ou sept beaux-pères différents. Alors ils sont en couple, sans vraiment l'être ; Blaise l'aime mais il a le droit de s'envoyer en l'air avec d'autres personnes pour ne pas paniquer en comprenant subitement qu'il est en train de s'engager dans une relation. Neville le vit assez bien, c'est assez étrange... Enfin, Blaise évite de lui montrer ses conquêtes ou quoi que ce soit et lui consacre énormément de temps, alors pour le moment ça va. C'est pour cette raison que Blaise, même si plus ou moins officiellement en couple avec Neville, couche avec de nombreux hommes, dont Charlie. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent immédiatement vers l'aîné des Weasley, sans qu'un bruit ne fuse. Le silence fut rompu par Drago, qui s'étouffa en manquant de camoufler son rire. Andromeda et Narcissa l'emmenèrent, lui et les trois enfants, à l'intérieur, peu désireuses de s'impliquer dans un conflit familial.

« Tu es gay ? » Demanda alors Molly à son aîné.

« Euh... Eh bien... C'est à dire que... »

« C'est pas compliqué Charlie, tu sais. » Intervint Georges « Si tu t'envoies vraiment en l'air avec Zabini, alors tu es gay. S'il s'agit encore une fois d'un délire de Luna, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Je suis d'accord, Georgie, c'est même très simple. » Renchérit Fred, alors que Ron et Bill restaient silencieux, toujours choqués.

« Euh... Oui... Enfin... Pas totalement. Je suis bi, en réalité. » Débita Charlie à toute vitesse, rouge de gêne.

Molly se laissa tomber dans un siège.

« Mais... Pourquoi ne jamais nous l'avoir dit ? »

« Je suis désolé Maman... C'est juste que... J'avais peur de vos réactions. » Avoua le roux.

À ces mots, Fred et Georges sautèrent sur leurs pieds, déjà remis, alors que Bill soupirait et se mettait à parler avec sa femme et qu'Hermione tentait de réanimer Ron, dont l'état semblait catatonique.

« Peur ? Mais enfin, Charlie, fallait pas... C'est pas comme si on allait être intolérants... » Fit l'un des deux jumeaux.

« Tu nous connais. C'est pas notre genre. On est même très ouverts d'esprit. Alors on peut tout accepter... » Ajouta l'autre avec un regard de connivence envers son double.

« En vérité, nous n'avons qu'une question pour toi... »

« Mais c'est une question primordiale, il en va de la fierté des Weasley... »

« Nous voudrions donc savoir... »

« Tu es plutôt pris ou prenant ? »

« Je dirais même mieux : dominé ou dominant ? »

« Fred ! » « Georges ! » S'exclamèrent en cœur leurs petites amies respectives.

Tout sourire, les deux frères se tournèrent vers les élues de leurs cœurs et les embrassèrent tendrement avant de faire à nouveau face à leur frère, encore plus rouge qu'avant – si c'était possible.

« Alors, frérot ? »

« Fred, Georges ! Laissez votre frère tranquille. » Intervint Arthur en riant « Charlie, détends-toi, ce n'est rien. Ça aurait été bien que tu aies assez confiance pour nous l'avouer, mais maintenant que c'est fait, saches que nous acceptons parfaitement ton choix. Ça va chérie ? » Demanda-t-il à sa femme, toujours sous le choc.

Molly hocha la tête, blanche, avant d'attraper l'une des Bièraubeurres et de la vider cul-sec, sous les sifflements admirateurs des deux chahuteurs.

« Enfin ça, Papa, il va falloir le dire à Ronny, il l'avait pas vue venir, celle-là ! » Fit remarquer Fred.

« Je dirais même mieux Freddy, il a été pris par surprise ! Et quand la surprise vient de derrière, ça fait mal. »

« Fred ! Georges ! Un peu de tenue ! » Vociféra Molly en se relevant vivement.

« Oui M'man ! »

Harry échangea un sourire avec Hermione avant de se suivre Luna, qui s'était subitement levée et rentrait dans la maison. La blonde s'assit sur un fauteuil isolé et regarda jouer les trois enfants d'un air amusé. Harry se laissa tomber sur le vieux canapé non loin de là et observa Victoire qui essayait de donner des ordres à Teddy et Erwan – ben, oui, après tout, elle était la plus grande !

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, toi et Malefoy, je suis surprise. » Déclara sans raison Luna.

« Pourquoi donc ? » Demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, tu sais avec les journaux. Après ce qui s'est passé hier et les rumeurs qui courent, je pensais plutôt que vous chercheriez à démentir ces rumeurs. »

« Quelles rumeurs ? » Questionna le brun, commençant à avoir peur de ce que les journalistes avaient pu inventer. D'un geste, il fit signe à Drago de ramener ses fesses et d'écouter ce que Luna avait à dire.

« Mais celle selon laquelle vous sortez ensembles ! »

O0O

« Putain, Potter, on dirait qu'ils sont des centaines. » Fit Drago en regardant par une fenêtre.

Harry vint se poster juste à côté de lui et grimaça en constatant que, oui, ils étaient beaucoup. Trop, donc. Ils avaient tout deux précipitamment transplané au Manoir, après avoir vérifié dans les journaux que Luna ne racontait pas n'importe quoi, et maintenant ils ne savaient quoi faire.

« Bon... On fait quoi ? »

« Pourquoi je devrais savoir, Malefoy ? T'as qu'à trouver tout seul ! »

« J'en sais rien, moi, et pourquoi je devrais savoir, moi ? »

« Ok... Donc on fait quoi ? »

« Super instructif comme dialogue, Potter. »

« Mouais... On y va ? »

« Et on leur dit quoi ? »

« Qu'on est pas en couple, juste des amis. Je pense qu'ils ne sont là que pour savoir ça. »

« C'est suicidaire comme manœuvre. »

« J'étais à Gryffondor. »

« Au moins tu reconnais que les Gryffons sont suicidaires. »

« Téméraires, pas suicidaires. Et puis ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être coincés et peureux. »

« Les Serpentards ne sont pas coincés ! »

« Oh que si. On croirait que vous avez un balai de coincé dans le cul. »

« Il y a des balais qui font d'excellent godes, figures-toi. »

« Pitié, Malefoy ! » S'écria Harry.

« T'avais qu'à rien dire. »

« J'ai pas besoin de savoir avec quels objets tu te fais plaisir quand tu te sens seul. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à rien dire. »

« Excuses-moi de n'avoir jamais pensé qu'un balai puisse servir à autre chose que voler ou nettoyer le sol ! »

« Ton manque de culture est effroyable, Potter. Et tu ne sais pas à côté de quoi tu passes... »

« Bon, Malefoy » Le coupa vivement Harry « Tu es prêt ? »

« Pourquoi, pour le balai ? »

« Noooon ! Pour y aller ! »

« Mais j'veux pas moi ! On va se faire dévorer si on y va sans rien prévoir. »

« Tant pis, on y va. » Déclara Harry.

Il agrippa fermement le bras du blond et ouvrit la porte, sortant sur le perron de la maison. Immédiatement, les flashs se déchaînèrent et il lâcha le bras qu'il tenait, conscient que cela pourrait faire des photos allant à l'inverse de ce qu'ils souhaitaient dire.

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy ! »

« Messieurs ! Messieurs ! »

« Est-ce vrai ? »

« Vous sortez ensembles ? »

« Vous êtes amoureux ? »

« Vous êtes en couple ? »

Mû par une impulsion, Harry se tourna vers Drago pour chercher son soutien, afin qu'ils fassent front commun en face de la horde de monstres qui les assaillait. Le blond avait l'air d'être agacé. Par la foule, par l'acte du brun de l'avoir précipité dans l'arène, par tout. Ses yeux gris se vrillèrent dans ceux d'émeraude et semblèrent l'insulter de tous les noms. Ben, oui, maintenant ils faisaient quoi ? C'était bien beau de s'être jetés la tête la première, mais maintenant ?

Harry se fit quelque peu suppliant, il était un Gryffondor, il réfléchissait toujours après ! C'était bien connu, Drago pourrait au moins comprendre ça... Le blond se mordit les lèvres, semblant retenir une remarque sarcastique impromptue et se calma intérieurement, fermant les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir.

Lorsque ses paupières se releva, son regard gris avait retrouvé tout son flegme, si particulier, et à nouveau, une image du passé se superposa au présent.

_Bleu un peu gris contre vert totalement émeraude. Nonchalance qui dissimule face à sentiments qui étincellent. _

C'était la deuxième fois que se perdre dans le regard de Drago lui faisait cet effet là. C'était la deuxième fois que cette phrase lui venait en tête. Les yeux de Drago étaient indéfinissables, il ne montraient rien... et pourtant, Harry y trouvait quelque chose.

_Voyant dans cet échange quelque chose d'impalpable, d'innommable, mais qui les rassurait et leur donnait la force pour avancer, pour continuer. _

Le regard face à lui se voilà quelque peu et le brun comprit que Drago aussi sentait ça, ressentait. Ils l'avaient vécu une fois, et ça leur revenait. Ils n'entendaient plus les flashs des appareils ou les cris des journalistes, les secondes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur immense et leurs yeux ne se détachaient pas. Ils voulaient savoir, ils voulaient revivre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Harry fit un pas de plus vers Drago, se rapprochant de lui. Leurs corps étaient proches. Leurs visages encore plus. Ils avaient le sentiment de toucher du doigt leur souvenir.

_Que la décision qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre changerait tout. Irrémédiablement. _

Drago souffla doucement et son souffle vint se perdre contre les lèvres du brun, qui avait levé la tête. Les journalistes s'étaient tus, mais tous deux les avaient oubliés. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux. Eux et leur souvenir. Eux et ces sentiments. Eux et ce passé projeté dans le présent.

_D'un même mouvement, ils comblèrent les quelques centimètres d'air en trop entre leurs lèvres. _

O0O

_Je suis pliée de rire devant mon ordinateur en me relisant, alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison. Mais alors, qu'est-ce que j'adore mes fins de chapitre. C'est tout simplement fabuleusement merveilleux. Ouais, je sais, c'est trop casse-tête comme phrase, mais j'adore cette fin là encore plus que les autres je crois. _

_En fait, ce chapitre est truffé de petites phrases annonciatrices d'événements dans les futurs chapitres. Et non, esprits pervers ou chastes lecteurs ayant besoin d'être rassurés, Harry ne fera strictement rien avec un balai. Il a Drago pour ça voyons ! _

_Enfin, sur ce je vais vous laisser vous casser la tête sur qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ça, comment agirons Harry et Drago et autres petites questions turlupinantes, en vous proposant gentiment de me laisser une review. Si je suis pas payée pour écrire, il faut m'encourager ! _

_Audace, qui attend avec impatience qu'un gentil lecteur ait pitié d'elle et lui laisse la centième review sur cette histoire._


	14. Couples

_Je disclaime, tu disclaimes, il/elle disclaime, nous disclaimons, vous disclaimez, ils/elles disclaiment (c'est vraiment un verbe très étrange) : Je, tu, il, elle, nous, vous, ils et elles ont le -dé-plaisir de vous annoncer que rien de ceci m/t/lui/nous/vous/leur appartient. L'univers d'Harry Potter, ses personnages, ses sorts et tout ce qui va avec est -mal-heureusement la propriété de l'immense JKR à qui nous devons des heures et des heures de lectures fabuleuses et de visionnage de films exceptionnels. Audace ne possède que la trame de cette modeste histoire, Erwan et revendique haut et fort toutes les fins sadiques de ses chapitres !_

_Je dois avouer avoir adoré vos reviews pour le derniers chapitres. Tous à vous demander, est-ce qu'ils s'embrassent vraiment ou est-ce que c'est juste un souvenir ? C'était extra ! Mais bon, parce que je suis gentille et que j'ai un peu pitié de vous, ce chapitre là aura une fin que vous aimerez tous. Du coup, je vais vous laisser aller lire au plus vite, on se retrouve en bas de la page une fois votre curiosité satisfaite !_

_Côté musique, deux petites chansons pour accompagner ce chapitre ; Set Fire to the Rain par ADELE et The Truth Beneath the Rose de Within Temptation._

O0O

_**Couples**_

O0O

Oh Putain. C'était les deux seuls mots qui arrivaient jusque dans son esprit à cet instant précis. Il embrassait Drago Malefoy. Il embrassait Drago Malefoy. Oh Putain. Ses lèvres dansaient avec celles du blond, sa langue partait à la recherche de celle du blond et ses mains collaient fermement le corps du blond contre le sien pour l'empêcher de partir. Oh Putain.

Les yeux fermés, Harry profitait totalement du baiser sans se casser la tête. Il était au Paradis. C'était la seule explication possible pour prendre autant de plaisir à un simple baiser. Bon, pas si simple que ça, il était même plutôt excitant, mais quand même. Soit il rêvait, soit il était au Paradis. À vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait. Là, tout de suite, le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner, Dumbledore apparaître pour l'inviter au Ciel assister à son mariage avec Voldemort et Rogue revenir pour lui annoncer qu'il était en réalité amoureux de lui et que c'était pour ça qu'il s'acharnait sur lui, Harry ne s'en serait pas rendu compte. Il embrassait Drago Malefoy.

Oh Putain.

L'air se raréfia et ses poumons crièrent au supplice, l'obligeant à s'écarter du blond. La respiration haletante, il posa son front contre celui de Drago en gardant les yeux fermés. Il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire, à ce moment précis ; recommencer. Quelques goulées d'oxygène avalées, ses lèvres fondirent à nouveau vers la bouche attirante qui lui faisait face.

Flash. Un éclair. Un cri. Une demande. Un murmure qui parvient à ses oreilles. Une rumeur qui enfle. Des appareils photos qui fonctionnent à plein régime, prenant image sur image. Une prise de conscience brutale.

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux en se rappelant subitement où ils étaient. Le « Oh Putain » se transforma en « Et merde » alors qu'il agrippait à nouveau le blond et repartait en direction du Manoir et de son calme. La porte claqua derrière eux et Harry s'y adossa, le souffle à nouveau court. Il avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. Jusque là, pas de problèmes, même si c'était plutôt étrange à penser. Devant une centaine de journalistes. Là, énorme problème.

« Tu... Tu l'as senti aussi ? » Demanda le blond d'une voix tremblante.

Les yeux de Harry se fermèrent doucement. Lui aussi alors.

« Oui. »

« On... On s'est déjà embrassé alors ? »

« C'est ce à quoi ça ressemblait. Le même sentiment étrange qu'à l'accoutumée, mais en mille fois plus fort. »

« Tu... Je... »

Harry souffla alors qu'un léger sourire venait prendre place sur ses lèvres.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir à cours de mots, Drago. »

« C'est Drago, maintenant ? »

« Vu qu'on s'est embrassé, vraisemblablement plusieurs fois, je pense qu'on peut le faire. D'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on a fait d'autre que s'embrasser. »

Un sourcil du blond se leva, faisant soupirer Harry devant une telle mimique atrocement sexy (oui, ce qu'il trouvait avant horripilant était devenu sexy, allez savoir comment).

« Je croyais que tu étais hétéro, Potter. »

« Je croyais que je te détestais, Drago. J'en suis pourtant venu à t'embrasser. »

Le sourire amusé du brun se refléta sur les lèvres de Drago.

« Et on fait quoi pour se sortir de cette situation, Pott... Harry ? » Changea-t-il au dernier moment face à la grimace du brun.

« Eh bien... Aucune idée. On va éviter la technique Gryffondor, vu ce que ça a donné à l'instant. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses admettre la débilité de vos manœuvres, mais j'en suis ravi. »

« Cependant, puisque je suis Gryffondor, je suis inapte à trouver une autre technique. Je te laisse nous sortir de ce gouffre donc. »

« C'est un coup bas, ça. »

« Je sais. J'aurais pu être à Serpentard. »

« Je ne veux même pas penser à ce que ça aurait pu donner. Mais ça casse tout ton discours sur ton incapacité à réfléchir autrement que comme un Gryffon. Donc tu vas devoir participer aussi. »

« Euh... Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Même si je ne comprends pas quelles qualités tu as qui auraient pu te permettre d'accéder à Serpentard... » Ajouta-t-il en réfléchissant « Tu n'as aucun instinct de survie, tu n'es pas rusé, ni franchement intelligent ou ambitieux, tu n'es pas un Sang-Pur... »

« Eh ! »

« Excuse-moi, Potter, non pas que j'accorde à cela une quelconque importance désormais, mais il s'agit cependant d'une des principales caractéristiques de ma maison. »

« Ouais, mais ce n'est pas le cas de l'intelligence. » Rétorqua Harry.

« Pardon ? Es-tu en train de sous-entendre que les Serpentards ne sont pas intelligents ? »

« Non, je dis que certains ne le sont pas. Il suffisait de voir les deux boulets que tu te traînais à Poudlard et le nombre d'entre vous à avoir rejoint Voldemort. »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une question d'intelligence mais d'esprit critique et de choix influencés par une éducation dans ce dernier cas, Potter. Mais bon, pour ce qui est de Crabbe et Goyle.. Je ne peux pas te donner tord.. »

« Bon, on en revient au sujet premier ou on continue de déblatérer sur ce qui fait que j'aurais pu aller dans ton infâme maison ? »

« Ma maison était très bien, Potter. » Répliqua Drago avec un air pincé.

Harry sourit de plus belle avant de se mettre à rire franchement.

« C'est si facile de te trouver. » Expliqua-t-il face à l'air énervé du blond.

« Je rêve ou tu as fait en sorte de me vexer ? »

« J'oserais pas faire ça... » Fit le brun d'un air innocent.

« Mouais... T'aurais peut-être eu quelque chose à faire à Serpentard en fait, t'as pas l'air trop mauvais en manipulation. »

« De ta part, ça doit être un compliment... »

« Bien sûr, Potter ! »

« Harry. Tu sais H-A-R-R-Y. Dans le genre prénom anglais commun on fait pas mieux, c'est pas difficile à retenir. Alors, pourrais-tu, s'il te plait, m'appeler par mon prénom ? »

« Pourquoi je ferais ça ? »

« Parce que ça me ferait plaisir ? »

« Et pourquoi je voudrais te faire plaisir ? »

« Parce que... Euh... »

« Trouves-moi une seule bonne raison et j'accepte de t'appeler Harry. »

« Parce que si tu me fais pas plaisir je ne vais pas avoir envie de découvrir ce que l'on a oublié et tu seras obligé de passer ta vie dans l'ignorance. »

Drago cligna des yeux face à une telle réponse puis sourit sincèrement.

« Ok, Harry, c'est décidé, tu aurais fait un Serpentard pas trop mauvais. Mais ça aurait été horrible pour Rogue, il aurait sans cesse été tiraillé entre l'envie de t'enlever des points et celle de ne pas pénaliser sa maison. »

Les yeux du brun glissèrent sur ce sourire qui lui était destiné et, encore une fois, il eut l'envie irrépressible de poser ses lèvres dessus. Drago avait un sourire magnifique. Il semblait vraiment être heureux, amusé. Vivant. Si loin de l'image froide et désagréable qu'il savait donner en société. Harry déglutit en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas que leurs souvenirs qui revenaient qui pouvaient lui donner envie d'embrasser Drago. Le blond en lui-même était une raison suffisante pour vouloir l'embrasser.

« Potter... » Murmura-t-il en ayant bien capté son regard.

« Harry : c'est Harry. » Chuchota le brun pour toute réponse, toujours captivé par ces lèvres sublimes et tentatrices qui se mouvaient face à lui.

« Arrête ça, Harry. »

Les yeux d'Harry remontèrent vers ceux du blond. Il voulait l'embrasser, mais il ne le ferait pas sans son accord. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne le ferait pas et pouvait se tenir à ses résolutions. Sauf que la lueur dans les yeux gris lui soufflait que Drago aussi, en avait envie.

Le souffle du blond s'accéléra alors qu'Harry avançait vers lui. Il approcha son corps du sien sans pour autant le toucher. Placé à quelques millimètres de Drago, Harry leva légèrement la tête et se perdit dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Il en avait autant envie que lui. D'elles-mêmes, ses mains virent prendre place sur les joues du blond. Il sentit celles de Drago se déplacer jusque sa taille, frôlant sa peau sans vraiment la toucher.

Drago expira doucement contre ses lèvres, semblant se résoudre à ce qui paraissait inévitable, et il baissa un peu plus la tête, tirant sur ses mains pour approcher le corps d'Harry du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent et le blond poussa Harry sans façons contre le mur, appuyant encore plus ses mains sur ses hanches et diminuant tout espace entre eux deux. Les lèvres du brun s'ouvrirent et laissèrent à Drago le soin de glisser sa langue entre elles et de venir titiller celle de Harry.

Des joues du blond, les mains de Harry passèrent à ses cheveux, les agrippant férocement afin d'empêcher à Drago de pouvoir s'échapper, même si le blond ne semblait aucunement en avoir l'intention. Oh Putain. Il était encore en train d'embrasser Drago Malefoy. Sa langue répondit à celle mutine du blond et s'entremêla avec elle avant de la fuir quelque peu. Drago sourit contre ses lèvres et se décolla légèrement.

Harry gémit de frustration, faisant ainsi s'agrandir le sourire du blond, mais se remit très vite à soupirer alors que la bouche se mettait à glisser le long de sa mâchoire et atteignait son cou. Sa tête bascula en arrière et cogna contre le mur alors qu'il laissait à Drago le maximum de peau à embrasser. Il se mordit lui même la lèvre en sentant celles du blond aspirer sa peau en collant encore plus leurs corps l'un à l'autre, éliminant toute particule d'air entre leurs corps. Des soupirs indécents lui échappèrent dès que Drago fit onduler son corps contre lui et ses yeux se fermèrent de plaisir. Le blond délaissa son cou pour remonter vers son visage, un air fier inscrit sur le visage, et se jeta à nouveau sur la bouche qui lui était offerte, caressant les marques qu'y avait faites les dents d'Harry.

Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent brusquement en entendant un bruit sourd venir de derrière Drago et il lâcha ses cheveux pour poser ses mains sur son torse et le repousser doucement.

« Putain, Potter... » Souffla le blond en s'éloignant.

Harry le fit taire d'un signe, laissant passer son lapsus sur son prénom, et il décala sa tête pour voir par dessus l'épaule de Drago. Il dû faire une grimace éloquente puisque celui-ci se tourna à son tour.

« Luna nous a dit que vous étiez partis et pourquoi, on voulait vous proposer notre aide... Mais ce n'est vraisemblablement pas la peine. » S'excusa Hermione avec un sourire contrit.

La brunette s'agenouilla à côté d'un corps étendu au sol et Harry reconnu celui de Ron au vu de l'amas de cheveux roux. Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami et questionna Hermione du regard.

« Je pense qu'apprendre que son frère est bi est une chose, mais assister à ça le même jour l'a probablement métaphoriquement tué. Il est tombé dans les pommes quand il a compris que c'était toi que Drago embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait. »

Harry allait répondre quand son regard croisa celui de Ginny, qui était aussi présente, figée au milieu du hall.

« Gin'... » Commença-t-il.

La rousse se tourna, sans même l'écouter, et sortit vivement de la pièce. Harry se releva et s'apprêtait à la rejoindre quand la main de Théodore se posa sur son bras.

« Je pense que ça ira mieux si c'est moi qui y vais. » Fit le jeune homme.

Harry hocha la tête et laissa le châtain partir, suivi assez vite par Drago, qui s'éclipsa sans un regard pour Harry. Malgré lui, le brun sentit son cœur se pincer et il préféra concentrer ses pensées sur son meilleur ami, qu'Hermione s'acharnait à réveiller.

« Colles-lui une baffe. »

« Pardon ? »

« Colles-lui une baffe. C'est comme ça que Pomfresh faisait dans ces cas-là à Poudlard. » Développa-t-il en guise d'explication.

Bien que réticente, Hermione obéit et les paupières de Ron s'ouvrirent assez rapidement sur un regard troublé. Il croisa les yeux d'Harry, fit le tour de la pièce du regard et soupira.

« J'ai eu une hallucination horrible, Harry. J'ai cru que Malefoy et toi vous vous embrassiez. C'était horrible... » Fit-il en fermant les yeux de soulagement.

« Euh... Ron... »

Les deux yeux bleus se rouvrirent et se teintèrent de peur face à l'hésitation du brun.

« Non, non, non... Harry, s'il te plait... »

« Ben... Si, Drago et moi, on s'embrassait. »

Ron laissa sa tête taper contre le sol avec désespoir.

« Oh non... Je suis en train de vivre mon pire cauchemar. »

« Je t'en prie, Ron, ce n'est pas si grave. Lèves-toi. » Ordonna Hermione en se relevant d'un air décidé.

« Pas si grave ? » Ron se leva « Pas si grave ? Tu te rends compte qu'Harry sort avec la fouine ? »

« Euh... en fait on ne sort pas ensemble. On faisait que s'embrasser, Ron. »

« Pardon ? Ce mec t'a roulé la pelle du siècle et tu gémissais comme un taré mais vous sortez pas ensembles ? »

« Ben.. » Harry se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, se sentant con d'expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même au beau milieu du gigantesque hall du Manoir Malefoy à ses meilleurs amis « Je sais pas si Mione t'a fait part de sa théorie sur un souvenir oublié qu'on serait en train de voir réapparaitre. »

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé. Et ? »

« Ben... Il semblerait qu'on se soit embrassés dans ce souvenir. Alors... »

« Tu es en train de me dire que vous vous êtes embrassés à cause d'un souvenir ? »

« Non.. Oui... Enfin, pas cette fois-là. »

« Harry, s'il te plait, tu me donnes mal à la tête. » Intervint la jeune fille.

« On peut aller... Ailleurs qu'ici. »

« Oui, on te suit. »

Harry les guida à travers divers couloirs, arrivant finalement à sa chambre et s'assit sur une table, balançant ses jambes de nervosité.

« Donc, des fois, Drago et moi on a des espèces d'impressions, avec les sentiments oubliés qui remontent à la surface... »

« Tu appelles Malefoy, Drago ? »

« Oui, je l'appelle Drago. Et donc... Ce truc bizarre est encore arrivé tout à l'heure et on s'est embrassés. On a compris que c'était déjà arrivé au moins une fois et qu'on l'avait oublié. Et on est rentrés précipitamment.. »

« Rentrés ? » Fit remarquer Hermione, assise sur le lit.

« Euh... Disons que... ça a eu lieu devant les journalistes. »

Hermione hocha la tête avec un air ébahie.

« Vous êtes mal barrés. » Commenta-t-elle finalement après cinq ou six secondes silencieuse.

« Merci, je sais. Enfin, on est rentrés, on a un peu parlé ensembles, rit même et... J'ai eu envie de l'embrasser. Du coup... ça nous a mené à là où on en était quand vous êtes arrivés. » Termina Harry, rouge de gêne.

Ron soupira à nouveau de désespoir et resta muet. Qu'y avait-il à dire ? Son meilleur ami sortait avec la fouine. Ou non, il ne sortait pas avec mais avait envie de l'embrasser et gémissait tellement fort que c'en était indécent lorsqu'il assouvissait ce désir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, juste à aller chercher une bonne bouteille de Whisky pur Feu pour s'abrutir dans l'alcool et oublier la vision qu'il avait eu.

« Ron, fais pas cette tête là ! C'est pas comme quand je suis venu chez Mione l'autre fois, vous n'êtes pas arrivés alors qu'on s'envoyait en l'air. » Déclara-t-il.

À cette pensée, Ron frissonna de dégoût alors que Harry blanchissait subitement aux mots qu'Hermione ajouta :

« Si on n'était pas venus, c'est ce qui serait arrivé. »

O0O

Harry balança le bouquin qu'il avait ouvert. Il n'était pas capable de lire quoi que ce soit tellement son esprit était agité, puis de toute façon lui et la lecture... Il avait pris un livre plus pour avoir une excuse pour squatter la bibliothèque qu'autre chose. Cette pièce était apaisante et, même si c'était toujours la tempête dans ses émotions et ses pensées, au moins avait-elle le pouvoir de calmer ses accès de fureur... Sauf pour ce qui concernait ce pauvre livre, se dit-il en ramassant l'objet et en le replaçant sur une étagère.

Il décida alors qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'excuse pour s'installer dans cette pièce et déplaça un fauteuil face à la fenêtre, de façon à pouvoir profiter de la vue sur le magnifique parc du Manoir tout en cherchant à mettre de l'ordre en lui-même.

Il avait embrassé Drago Malefoy. Bon, ils s'étaient embrassés pour être exact, l'autre avait été plutôt actif dans l'histoire aussi. Ça, c'était gérable. Le fait que ça ait eu lieu devant une grosse centaine de journalistes l'était moins, mais il verrait ça plus tard. Il était amoureux de Drago Malefoy. Là, c'était déjà moins bien. Déjà, une personne normale ne tombait pas amoureuse en quelques jours. Il n'était même pas chez les Malefoy depuis dix jours qu'il devenait follement amoureux – parce que oui, c'était indubitablement un signe de folie pour lui – de sa Némésis de toujours, du mec qu'il avait détesté, de celui qu'il frappait et qui le frappait, d'une personne qu'il avait toujours considérée comme invivable... enfin, bref, de Drago Malefoy. Il ne pouvait décemment pas être tombé amoureux.

Et pourtant, pour avoir été amoureux de Ginny, son sentiment envers le blond était mille fois plus fort que ce qu'il avait pu ressentir pour la rousse. Il savait pourtant qu'il l'avait aimée... Ou s'était-il trompé ? Ce qu'il avait cru être de l'amour n'était-il qu'une simple attirance, étroitement mêlée à l'affection qu'il avait naturellement pour la jeune sœur de son meilleur ami ? C'était là aussi du n'importe quoi, puisqu'il connaissait l'attirance et que c'était différent de ce qu'il avait vécu avec Ginny. Il avait été attiré par la jeune fille au début de leur relation, puis il avait un jour subitement compris que ses sentiments étaient plus forts qu'un simple attachement. Ça l'avait frappé comme une évidence. Alors pourquoi venait-il à en douter maintenant ?

Lui et Ginny, il y avait eu de l'amour. Ginny l'avait toujours aimé, et lui l'aimait aussi. Certes, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement, mais c'était le cas. Il s'était réveillé un matin avec la certitude qu'il aimait Ginny. Il avait senti au plus profond de lui même qu'il était amoureux. Alors pourquoi en douter maintenant, plus d'un an après ?

Il avait aimé Ginny, il en était certain. Et pourtant, l'amour qu'il portait à Drago était si fort, comparé à l'amour qu'il avait offert à Ginny pendant quelques semaines... On lui avait dit que chaque amour était différent, mais ce n'était pas ça. La façon dont il aimait ne changeait pas, il s'était inquiété pour Ginny comme il l'avait fait pour Drago, il sentait dans son cœur la même chose envers le blond qu'il ne l'avait senti pour la jeune fille... En démultiplié. C'était comme si ses sentiments pour Ginny avaient été déplacés envers Drago, et leur force augmentée de façon exponentielle.

Il avait peur. Peur de la force de ses sentiments pour Drago. Était-ce normal, d'aimer avec autant d'ampleur ? Harry secoua la tête alors qu'une longue chevelure vint caresser son visage. Il regarda vers le plafond et la tête de Ginny apparu au dessus du sien, venant de derrière le siège. La rousse s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, le visage fermé.

« Gin'... » Commença-t-il avant qu'elle ne le fasse taire d'un mouvement bras.

« J'ai été... Surprise. C'est tout. Surprise. C'était... Je pense qu'il aurait fallu qu'on me prévienne avant. »

« Ce n'était pas prévu. »

« Je sais, Théo a échangé quelques mots avec Drago, j'ai la bonne version de l'histoire, même si ce n'est pas franchement pour me ravir. Je pense qu'intérieurement, j'avais espéré que tu mettrais des siècles à te trouver quelqu'un, bien que j'avais des doutes sur toi et Drago. »

« Des doutes ? »

« Je ne suis pas naïve, Harry. » La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui, affichant un sourire désabusé.

« Je ne comprends pas... »

Ginny rit doucement, un rire plutôt triste qu'autre chose, et sa main vint caresser la joue du brun.

« Je pense que je te connais mieux que tu ne te connais toi-même... » Souffla-t-elle en guise d'explications.

Le brun resta silencieux, plongé dans l'incompréhension, et elle sourit à nouveau, d'un sourire empreint de chagrin et de douceur.

« Tu sais, je suis vraiment contente de m'être remise avec Théodore. Je t'aime encore et il en a conscience. Ça le blesse aussi, je n'aime pas ça. Mais bon... Il est là, il me soutient, et il comprend. Je me détache de toi peu à peu, mais tu avances trop vite pour que cela ne me fasse pas souffrir... Ne fais pas cette tête là, Harry, je ne veux pas que tu freines ton cœur pour moi. Le mien doit guérir, même si ça fait mal. »

« Je ne saisis toujours pas, Ginny... »

« Je sais. Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce que te dis ton cœur, Harry ? »

Harry hésita, par peur de la blesser. La rousse le vit et posa sa main sur la poitrine gauche du brun.

« C'est déjà ça de gagné, si tu sais que tu l'aimes. »

« Je suis désolé... »

« Ne le sois pas. Tu as le droit de l'aimer, tu l'as toujours fait. »

« Non, Ginny, je... »

« Chut. Ne nies pas, Harry, ce n'est pas parce que tu ne l'as pas compris que c'est faux. J'ai toujours eu des doutes, toujours. Avant même que l'on ne se mette ensembles, après aussi. À te voir t'acharner sur lui, aux regards que vous vous lanciez, chargés de tant de violence. Comme l'a dit Luna dans son article, c'était trop fort, trop passionnel. Puis... Tu m'as déclaré ton amour. J'ai été heureuse, aux anges. J'ai refoulé au plus profond de moi-même les conclusions qui s'imposaient d'elles-mêmes. Mais... Au fond, je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas... »

« Bien sûr que si, Ginny ! »

Le sourire de la rousse s'agrandit, laissant voir à Harry combien cela lui faisait mal de devoir dire cela. Le brun voulait la faire taire, qu'elle n'ait pas à le dire, mais il savait qu'elle parlerait. Tout comme il savait qu'il fallait qu'elle le lui dise, parce que c'était la seule façon pour elle d'avancer. Revenir sur le passé, se blesser, pour guérir et continuer.

« Non Harry. Tu m'as avoué ton amour deux jours après son départ. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, alors que tout ton être n'avait que lui en tête. Tu as transposé sur moi tes sentiments pour lui et ça explique bien des choses. Autant pour toi que pour notre échec. »

Ginny se releva et posa ses lèvres sur la joue du brun, dans un baiser amical.

« Je t'aime, Harry, mais ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi. Ni pour toi, ni pour moi. Je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour t'oublier, et je vais continuer, mais il faut m'excuser si parfois je ne peux pas trop en supporter. Merci cependant, de m'écouter, de me faire confiance, de me croire. Et de m'avoir guidée vers Théo. Il est ma porte de sortie, ma guérison. »

La jeune fille se fit glisser de l'accoudoir et laissa Harry à ses découvertes, quittant la pièce. Dans le couloir, elle croisa Drago et lui indiqua la porte, se doutant bien de qui il devait être à la recherche. Même si ça lui faisait du mal, elle ferait en sorte que Harry soit heureux.

Sans tourner une seule fois la tête en arrière, elle se dirigea vers la chambre où logeait Théo et où il était probablement. Harry était une part importante de son passé, mais elle devait se concentrer sur le présent. Ce présent, c'était Théo. Théo qui l'aimait, Théo qui la soutenait, Théo qu'elle blessait, mais Théo qui l'attendait. Il attendait qu'elle arrive à oublier Harry, qu'elle arriver à l'aimer, lui. Théo c'était son présent et, elle l'espérait et le voulait, son avenir. Un jour viendrait où Harry ne serait qu'un ami, un ami cher, mais un ami. Un jour viendrait où Théo serait tout pour elle, et où elle cesserait de lui faire du mal, mais pour le moment, elle le blessait et elle souffrait.

Elle souffrait de savoir qu'Harry avançait, que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu s'avouer mais qu'elle savait était vrai, et aussi de savoir qu'elle faisait souffrir Théo. Ouvrant la porte, elle l'aperçu, allongé sur son lit et lisant un livre, et se glissa jusque lui. Il ferma son livre et lui sourit doucement lorsqu'elle vint se pelotonner entre ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou en s'agrippant à lui de toutes ses forces.

« Je suis désolée. » Chuchota-t-elle avec tristesse.

Les bras de Théo, refermés autour d'elle, commencèrent à faire des cercles dans son dos, mais le jeune homme ne dit rien. Silencieusement, elle commença à pleurer, déchargeant sa peine causée par Harry dans les bras de son petit ami. Elle avait honte. Honte d'aimer Harry plutôt que Théo, honte de ne pas être assez forte, honte d'être incapable de rendre Théo heureux alors qu'il était si fort avec elle.

« Je suis là, Ginny. Je suis là, je t'aime. » Murmura Théo en prenant son visage pour le remonter face au sien et en essuyant ses larmes.

Elle ferma les yeux pour échapper à son regard profond et rempli de tendresse.

« Je ne te mérite pas... »

Un sourire doux vint prendre place sur les lèvres du jeune homme alors que ses mains caressaient doucement le visage de Ginny.

« Peut-être, mais je t'aime. Je suis là, je t'aime et je resterai là.. »

Une légère grimace vint étirer les lèvres de la rousse.

« Je ne veux pas que tu restes là, Théo. Je ne veux pas que tu gâches ta vie pour moi. Je veux que tu me promettes que si une femme t'intéresse, alors tu partiras avec elle. C'est ça que je veux, que, toi, tu sois heureux. Avec ou sans moi. »

Les mains de Théo stoppèrent leurs mouvements sur ses joues.

« Regardes-moi, Ginny. » Ordonna-t-il avec force.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et il planta son regard dans le sien.

« Je t'aime, toi et personne d'autre. Il n'y a pas d'autres femmes, je ne les vois même pas. Il n'y a que toi et, crois-moi bien, jamais je ne partirai. Enlèves-toi ces idées idiotes de la tête, parce que tu es une femme merveilleuse, que tu mérites énormément et même mieux que moi, c'est certain. Je suis amoureux de toi, c'est irrémédiable, et je vais tout faire pour que tu le sois aussi de moi. Je vais être le meilleur petit-ami que tu puisses avoir et tu vas tomber amoureuse grâce à mon charme irrésistible. Je t'aime et je ne partirai pas, même si j'ai un peu mal de savoir que tu aimes encore Harry, parce que ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que tu sois malheureuse. Je resterai là, jusqu'à ce que tu oublies Potter et que tu en aimes un autre, moi de préférence quand même. » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire « Je vais tout faire pour que tu tombes amoureuse de moi, parce que je ne sais pas si je te mérite, mais je sais que je t'aime et que je veux que tu cesses d'être malheureuse à cause de Harry. Je ne partirai nulle part, alors arrête de raconter des bêtises. »

O0O

Harry laissa Ginny partir, trop chamboulé pour l'en empêcher. Alors... Il aurait toujours été amoureux de Drago ? Ce qu'il aurait ressenti pour Ginny n'aurait été que la transposition de ses sentiments pour Drago sur elle à cause de la douleur due au fait qu'il soit parti et probablement devenu un Mangemort ?

Il secoua la tête. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Il se sentait comme un vrai salaud, maintenant. Ginny n'avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir, juste triste, même pas comme si elle était blessée, mais lui se sentait mal. Il ne voulait pas y croire, mais tout... ça. Ce souvenir oublié, cet amour qu'il se découvrait pour Drago... Tout portait à croire que c'était vrai.

Ce qu'ils avaient oublié serait quelque chose d'important, en lien avec leur relation, et expliquerait pourquoi tout allait si vite dans ses émotions. Tout à ses pensées, il fut une fois de plus surpris lorsqu'une personne se posta à côté de lui et il reconnu l'odeur de Drago avant même de s'être tourné. Il était gravement atteint, constata-t-il, pour en être au point de reconnaître le parfum qu'il portait. Le blond fit errer son regard à travers la fenêtre avant de lui faire face d'un air décidé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Potter ? »

« Harry. » Corrigea le brun.

« Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

« À propos de ? »

« Des journalistes. »

« Eh bien... Je ne sais pas. Kingsley a fait passer un arrêté comme quoi ils ne peuvent publier un papier sur moi sans mon accord, mais de là à ce qu'ils le respectent avec un pareil scoop... D'autant plus que nous n'avons pas été surpris par eux, on savait qu'ils étaient là... Même si on l'avait quelque peu oublié puisqu'on avait autre chose en tête. »

Le sourire de Drago se fit plus grand, faisant encore une fois fondre Harry qui retint pourtant ses instincts, puis devint inquiet.

« Comment avais-tu obtenu cet arrêté ? »

« Je le l'avais demandé à Kingsley en échange de mon aide pour toi. »

« Finement joué. » Félicita le blond « Mais je doute que ça les arrête réellement. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce qu'ils encourent au pire une amende pour désobéissance, mais ce n'est rien face à l'argent qu'ils gagneront de ces photos. Les petits journaux de province ne le feront peut-être pas, mais _la Gazette_ ou d'autres quotidiens à succès... Ils ne risquent rien. À moins que tu ne les traînes tous en procès derrière, pour atteinte à ta vie privée en tant que personne protégée par le Ministère, mais je doute que tu aies le courage de t'embourber dans tant de formalités administratives. »

« C'est bien vrai, ça. »

« Je commence à te connaître, Harry. Ils joueront sur cette carte, c'est quitte ou double pour eux, mais ils joueront. »

« Voir les choses comme ça est assez déprimant. »

« Déprimé, c'est souvent ce qu'on devient quand on est réaliste. »

« J'aimerais mieux être utopiste, dans ce cas. »

Drago secoua la tête face à la mauvaise foi du brun avant de réfléchir et de poser une nouvelle question.

« Alors, on fait quoi ? »

Harry tritura une seconde ses doigts avant de répondre. Quitte ou double, avait dit Drago.

« Eh bien... On a deux options. »

« Vraiment ? Deux ? Pas de quoi être déprimé donc. Lesquelles ? » Questionna le blond avec une once de sarcasme.

« Ou on nie tout en bloc, ce qui aura peu d'effet vu la photo qui servira de preuve. On peut inventer une jolie histoire, mais c'est vraiment une mauvaise idée, ou... »

« Ou quoi, Potter ? » Demanda Drago face à l'hésitation d'Harry.

« Ou on fait ce qu'on est censé faire. »

Les paupières de Drago cillèrent une seconde avant qu'il ne reprenne un air imperturbable.

« Pardon ? »

« Ou on sort ensemble. Officiellement. »

À nouveau, le blond cilla. Harry ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas habitué à tant de franchise.

« Tu n'étais pas hétéro, en arrivant chez moi ? »

« Je l'étais. Depuis je me suis mis à embrasser des mecs et à aimer ça. »

Le sourcil du blond se haussa et un sourire rempli de fierté vint balayer toute hésitation.

« Des hommes ? »

Harry sourit à son tour et rentra dans le jeu de Drago.

« Eh bien, un seul, à vrai dire... C'était très agréable, cependant. S'il refuse mon offre, je serais libre d'aller voir ailleurs si c'est aussi bon ou non. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas, tu serais déçu ailleurs. Agréable, donc ? »

« Très. Je pensais qu'il s'était rendu compte par lui même de l'effet qu'il me faisait, mais il est peut-être moins intelligent qu'il ne le prétend. »

« Potter, il faudrait arrêter de raconter n'importe quoi. Si un homme se prétend intelligent, c'est qu'il l'est. C'est pour cela que tu ne l'as jamais dit à ton propos. »

« Vraiment ? Oh... Vois-tu, il s'avère que cet homme, même s'il est très intelligent, est aussi vraiment insupportable par moments. Je ne sais pas si mon offre est vraiment intéressante en réalité. Si j'arriverais à survivre à ça, en réalité. Il peut être exténuant, parfois. »

Le sourire de Drago se fit goguenard alors qu'il se baissait vers Harry.

« Potter, ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu n'as pas idée d'à quel point je peux être _exténuant_. » Souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

« Mais, Malefoy, » Répondit l'autre en insistant sur son nom de famille « il ne tient qu'à toi d'avoir l'occasion de me le prouver. »

« Potter, ta proposition se fait de plus en plus intéressante, figures-toi... »

« Je sais, Malefoy, n'ai-je pas d'excellents arguments ? Cela prouve bien que je suis intelligent, moi. Néanmoins, tu dois être conscient qu'il te faudra faire tes preuves auprès de moi, si tu acceptes mon offre. »

« Mes preuves ? »

« Bien évidement. On a rien sans rien, Drago. Acceptes et prouves-moi que tu mérites ce que tu désires. »

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je _désire_, Harry... » Murmura Drago sur un ton volontairement séducteur.

« Je n'attends qu'une chose, Drago, que tu mérites le droit de me le montrer... »

Les lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent encore plus et il approcha un peu plus près son visage de celui d'Harry. À quelques millimètres de sa bouche il chuchota un « Ok pour ton alléchante proposition, Potter, mais j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de mes attentes. » avant de prendre les lèvres du brun avec possessivité. Après tout, il en avait le droit, maintenant qu'ils sortaient ensembles.

O0O

_Quand je vous disais que cette fin serait plus cool que les précédentes... Alors, vous m'aimez ? C'est pas trop tôt, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Enfin, profitez bien, parce que j'ai décidé que mes super longs chapitres resteraient longs, ce qui signifie que la fin du prochain sera encore super chiante pour vous et celle du 16 sera parfaite. Puis viendra le 17, l'épilogue. Et ce sera fini. Plus que trois chapitres. J'ai moi-même du mal à croire que je vais terminer Réminiscence... _

_Mais bon, je soutiens moralement toutes les personnes qui, comme moi, reprennent les cours cette semaine et je déteste profondément tous ceux en fac qui ont encore trois semaines de libres. Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine._

_Audace, qui voit avec tristesse se profiler la fin de son histoire... Sniffffff._


	15. Peurs et habillement

_Je sais, vous l'attendiez hier mon chapitre. Et j'ai oublié. C'est horrible, je suis une auteur horrible ! Je vous jure que j'ai oublié. Entre mes maths, ma physique et mon histoire, j'ai même pas pensé à vous... C'est la faute de la rentrée, voyez un peu l'état dans lequel ça me met. Enfin, vu l'énorme chapitre que je vous poste là, j'espère que vous allez me pardonner... J'ai trimé pour l'écrire quand même celui-là._

_Disclaimer : ça ne sert toujours à rien de rien d'en faire un, puisque vous savez bien évidement que toute l'histoire d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé moi. À la place, j'ai juste la propriété intellectuelle d'Erwan et de la trame de cette fanfic, mais j'ai pas le droit de gagner le moindre euro là dessus. Vous devriez me faire des dons pour me remercier, ce serait pas illégal et je serais quand même heureuse._

_Donc, les petits observateurs auront remarqué le passage en rating M, dicté en parti par Lia Mei Soma qui m'a fait remarqué que le baiser torride du chapitre d'avant il faisait pas très rating K, mais aussi par ce qui se passe par la suite... Prometteur, hein ? Alors je vais pas vous faire plus attendre, je n'ai qu'une promesse à vous faire ; ceci est le dernier chapitre où vous me haïrez à la fin, après je me la joue bisounours bleue qui fume de l'herbe rose et regarde les nuages jaunes évoluer dans le ciel vert. _

_Et si vous lisez en musique ; un petit coup de cœur que tout le monde comprendra je pense pour le groupe MINISTRY OF MAGIC, qui chante... Eh ben des chansons sur HP ! Nombreuses sont très jolies, les paroles, bien qu'en anglais, sont à écouter et j'avoue une préférence certaine pour Snape Vs Snape, The Ministry of Magic ou encore Potions Yesterday, bien qu'il vous faille toutes les écouter._

O0O

_**Peurs et habillement**_

O0O

Drago se glissa sur les genoux d'Harry, toujours assis sur son fauteuil. Ses lèvres partirent à la découverte de son cou tandis que ses mains glissaient dans la tignasse brune avec ferveur. Harry soupira alors que ses doigts allaient se placer sur les fesses de Drago pour le coller un peu plus contre lui.

Tout contre sa peau, il le sentit sourire et grogna pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Parmi les brumes de ses pensées, il était capable de lui dire qu'il avait mieux à faire que de se moquer de lui. Les mains quittèrent ses cheveux pour aller parcourir son torse et il les sentit soulever le bas de son T-shirt. Un hoquet lui échappa quand les mains froides se posèrent sur sa peau, bien vite suivi par un nouveau soupir de bien-être dû aux caresses qu'elles exécutèrent.

Les lèvres de Drago remontèrent pour se poser en douceur sur celles du brun. Sans approfondir le baiser, le blond se contenta de mordiller légèrement la bouche d'Harry en faisant courir ses mains sur son buste. Alors qu'Harry allait craquer et forcer les lèvres de Drago, le blond se recula avec un sourire de prédateur et fit passer son T-shirt par dessus sa tête, le balançant non loin. Il approcha à nouveau sa bouche de la sienne et Harry l'attira à lui pour un baiser plus vigoureux que le précédent.

Leurs langues se cherchèrent et Drago engagea un mouvement de bassin qui fit gémir Harry lorsque leurs débuts d'érections se touchèrent.

Les mains d'Harry se crispèrent sur le fessier du blond lorsque celui-ci glissa de ses genoux et quitta sa bouche pour aller parsemer son torse de baiser. Ses lèvres aspirèrent l'un de ses mamelons, lui tirant une exclamation étouffée, et ses mains descendirent jusqu'à effleurer son pantalon...

O0O

Harry aspira une grande goulée d'air en se redressant, les yeux exorbités. Il... Il... Ses yeux voguèrent à travers toute la pièce à la recherche de Drago, dénotant son affolement. Il soupira en se rendant compte de son absence et sortit de son lit en comprenant que tout ce qu'il venait de « vivre » était en réalité un rêve.

Il se laissa retomber sur son lit en cherchant à reprendre sa respiration, grandement accélérée par le fantasme qu'il venait de faire, avant de se mettre à courir vers la salle de bain et de se jeter sous une douche glaciale.

Il en ressortit en grelottant quelques minutes plus tard et se réchauffa magiquement avant d'enfiler ses vêtements et de sortir de sa chambre. Évinçant l'idée d'un petit déjeuner, par l'absence de faim et d'envie de voir Drago, il prit la direction du hall du Manoir afin de pouvoir transplaner.

Il devait sortir. Là, tout de suite, il en avait besoin. Il devait voir Hermione, ou Ron, pour leur parler. Hermione de préférence, Ron aurait plus de mal à accepter. Mais il devait parler de... ça. Ce qu'il avait vécu. Ce qu'il avait rêvé. Ce qui lui arrivait. Ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait besoin de ses amis. De leur soutien. De leur clairvoyance. Parce qu'il était perdu.

Perdu entre deux mondes. D'un côté, ce qu'il croyait jusqu'alors immuable. De l'autre, la réalité ; les sentiments qui tourmentaient son cœur. Il avait cru haïr Drago Malefoy. Il l'aimait désormais. Il avait cru qu'il l'avait toujours détesté. Il semblerait, qu'en fait, il l'ait toujours aimé. Il croyait avoir aimé Ginny, sincèrement. Il l'avait probablement juste trompée, involontairement, en aimant Drago.

Et à côté de ça, son cœur déchiré. Il y avait une chose qu'il avait toujours voulu. Une envie, surpassant tout. Un désir, qu'il tenait à faire devenir réalité. Il n'y avait jamais eu droit, il voulait se le construire, se l'approprier. Il se fichait d'être gay, alors qu'il s'était cru hétéro, il se fichait du sexe de la personne qu'il aimait. Mais il avait mal. Parce qu'aimer Drago, c'était faire une croix sur ce désir. C'était renier cette envie. C'était dire adieu à cette famille. Aux enfants qui jouaient dans le parc, à ce garçon qui embêtait sa sœur. Aux regards rieurs, aux noëls entourés d'innombrables cadeaux. Dire adieu à ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il avait voulu s'accorder.

Il avait besoin de ses amis. Il était perdu, perdu avec lui-même. Il avait besoin d'eux, qui le connaissaient mieux que personne, pour savoir quoi faire. Comment agir, que choisir ? Il aimait Drago. C'était une certitude, c'était ancré en lui. C'était ressorti soudainement, mais ça avait sûrement été le cas depuis longtemps. Il se fichait de quand il avait commencé à l'aimer, il savait que c'était le cas maintenant. Il l'avait compris. Mais ça n'enlevait pas la douleur de devoir dire adieu à ces enfants rieurs. Il avait besoin de ses amis, pour le calmer, le consoler, le rationaliser.

Parce que sinon, il savait qu'il pourrait faire une bêtise, dire une bêtise. Il se connaissait aussi. Trop impulsif, trop téméraire. À parler, agir, avant de réfléchir. Il fallait qu'il se calme, que ses amis le calment, avant qu'il ne revoie Drago. Il ne savait pas trop comment, mais son rêve, son fantasme, avait fait ressortir toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes.

Il tourna dans un couloir, voyant se profiler au bout le hall. C'était nécessaire, il le sentait. Il devait parler à ses amis de ses tourments, et après il irait mieux. Il espérait, du moins. Parce que là... Il se sentait mal. Trop mal.

« Harry ! »

Il se stoppa sur place, la gorge nouée, avant de se retourner avec un sourire forcé. Drago s'avança vers lui en souriant, un vrai sourire par contre. Le blond s'arrêta en face de lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

Harry hocha la tête de façon affirmative en priant pour que le blond soit rassuré. Drago s'approcha un peu plus et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Harry paniqua en voyant ses lèvres approcher et tourna la tête au dernier moment, offrant sa joue aux lèvres douces du blond.

Drago se recula et le regarda fixement avant de soupirer.

« Tu es sûr que ça va, Harry ? »

À nouveau, Harry se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Drago soupira, pas convaincu pour deux sous.

« Ok, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Fit-il d'un ton doux.

« Rien du tout. » Maugréa Harry.

« Potter, » Susurra le blond d'un ton subitement plus menaçant « Il est évident qu'il y a quelque chose, donc dis-moi quoi ? Je suis désormais ton petit-ami et j'estime que je dois être mis au courant de pourquoi tu me fais d'un seul coup la tête. »

Harry baissa la tête avec un air coupable sur le visage avant de murmurer :

« Je... Je dois aller voir Hermione et Ron. C'est tout. »

Les sourcils du blond se tordirent à nouveau dans un froncement de contrariété avant qu'un éclat de compréhension ne fasse briller ses prunelles. Il leva la main et caressa doucement la joue du brun.

« C'est normal que tu ais peur, Harry. Lorsque tu voudras me parler, viens me voir. »

Drago posa ses doigts sur le menton d'Harry et lui releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans les yeux émeraudes rongés par le doute. Il sourit doucement et posa ses lèvres contre celles du brun, avec douceur et tendresse, avant de s'éloigner et de repartir par là où il était arrivé.

Harry resta abasourdi quelques secondes avant qu'un sourire un peu triste ne s'étale sur ses lèvres. Drago comprenait. Mais il aurait bêtement aimé que Drago n'apprécie pas et qu'il se mette en colère, qu'il se batte un peu pour qu'il lui parle, à lui plutôt qu'à Ron ou Hermione... Il reprit sa route vers le hall du Manoir, d'où il transplana comme il l'avait voulu.

O0O

Drago s'assit au sol et attrapa son frère pour le poser sur ses genoux. Le bambin commença à babiller et il hocha la tête et sourit, ne comprenant rien mais étant totalement sous le charme de son petit frère. Un rire léger se fit entendre et il jeta un regard noir à sa mère, dont les yeux rieurs pétillaient d'amusement. Sans qu'un mot ne soit dit, il se redressa fièrement et l'ignora d'une manière très snob, sachant pertinemment qu'elle se moquait de lui et faisant comme si de rien n'était.

Une petite main potelée vint attraper une de ses mèches de cheveux et créer une douleur sur son cuir chevelu. Il tenta de la faire se décrocher sans succès et pesta. Son frère était une créature démoniaque camouflée sous une apparence angélique ; il attirait à lui tout le monde avant de détruire les plus belles chevelures. Drago adorait son frère, mais il faudrait un jour lui apprendre que les cheveux n'étaient pas des jouets. Avec le mal qu'il mettait dans sa coiffure, savoir qu'un gosse s'amusait à tout anéantir était particulièrement exaspérant.

« Drago, tu as reçu une lettre du Ministère. » Annonça Narcissa d'une voix douce en lui tendant un papier.

Sortant de ses pensées, le blond s'empressa de l'ouvrir en adressant un remerciement à sa mère et la parcouru rapidement. Une grimace s'afficha sur ses lèvres au fil de sa lecture, titillant la curiosité de la blonde.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-elle finalement, n'en pouvant plus de l'attente que créait son fils.

Drago afficha un petit sourire en la voyant rongée par la curiosité ; c'était là un défaut qu'elle s'efforçait de réfréner avec difficulté, mais qui parfois s'avérait plus qu'utile quand il s'agissait de faire du chantage à quelqu'un : elle était une vraie commère et possédait des informations que certaines personnes n'aimeraient pas voir révéler... Face au regard acéré qui lui faisait face, Drago se décida à répondre ; elle serait capable de lui arracher la lettre des mains sinon.

« Le Ministère nous convie, Harry et moi, à une réception donnée ce soir en l'honneur de l'ambassadeur américain qui vient ici pour renforcer les liens entre nos deux gouvernements magiques... »

Narcissa eut un sourire doux à l'encontre de Drago, mais la curiosité restait bien présente dans ses yeux gris-bleus.

« Et si tu as fait la tête d'un homme qui n'avait pas envie d'y aller alors que tu adores parader dans des soirées, c'est parce que... » Commença-t-elle afin qu'il termine sa phrase et s'explique sur son comportement.

Drago baissa la tête d'un air singulièrement gêné avant de soupirer, conscient que sa mère réussirait à lui tirer les vers du nez quoiqu'il arrive, et de répondre :

« Parce que je sais qu'Harry n'aime pas ça et que je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'on soit jetés en pâture aux journalistes, qui seront forcément présents, ou qu'on serve au Ministre afin de soutenir sa campagne prochaine. Son mandat de Ministre provisoire ne dure que six mois ; il en reste donc un peu moins de quatre. »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'étira encore plus et ses yeux s'allumèrent d'un éclat de joie.

« Donc... Tu ne veux pas y aller parce que tu sais qu'Harry n'aimerait pas ça. » Déclara-t-elle avec ravissement.

« Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas être utilisé par Shacklebolt. »

« Tu as placé Harry avant le Ministre. Encore heureux, d'ailleurs. » Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix. On devra y aller. J'en parlerai à Harry quand il reviendra. »

« Il est sorti ? » Demanda Narcissa avec surprise.

« Il devait parler à ses amis. Je crois qu'il a pris peur. » Expliqua Drago en se renfrognant.

Narcissa rit légèrement en comprenant.

« Tu es vexé. »

Drago fuit son regard et esquissa une moue boudeuse, confortant la blonde dans son hypothèse.

« Tu es vexé qu'il préfère aller parler à ses amis plutôt qu'à toi. » Reprit-elle.

« Non. » Nia Drago sans conviction.

La blonde laissa apparaître une étincelle de moquerie dans ses yeux face au déni dont faisait preuve son fils aîné.

« Drago, plutôt que de te comporter comme un enfant, essaye donc de comprendre Harry. Il croyait te détester il n'y a pas dix jours, et le voilà à sortir avec toi. Ses amis sont le soutien qu'il a depuis des années, il est parfaitement normal qu'il aille les voir alors qu'il est perdu. Et je pense que tu sais parfaitement qu'il y a des moments où l'on doit agir selon nos instincts pour être rassurés, surtout quand on sait comment, toi, tu as réagis en comprenant que tu étais homosexuel. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Drago releva la tête, alarmé.

« Tu n'oserais pas... »

« Ne t'inquiètes donc pas, je ne dirais rien. Mais tâche de te sortir de la tête cette jalousie idiote, chéri, elle n'a pas lieu d'être. » Termina la blonde en se levant, attrapant Erwan et quittant la pièce.

Drago resta au sol quelques secondes avant de se pencher pour voir sa mère s'éloigner et crier un « Je ne suis pas jaloux ! » qui fit éclater de rire Narcissa, dans le couloir.

O0O

Harry apparu dans la cuisine en soupirant de soulagement ; même s'il se doutait que ses amis n'avaient pas passé la nuit allongés sur la table, il avait tout de même cette appréhension de les trouver dans une situation identique à la première. Quand il disait qu'il avait été traumatisé, ce n'était pas des mots jetés en l'air...

Il entrouvrit la porte et se risqua à passer la tête dans le salon avant d'y entrer, encore une fois heureux de ne trouver personne sur le canapé, le fauteuil, la table basse ou encore sur la commode. Il se décida donc à frapper à la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, songeant que cette fois-ci les deux amoureux devaient avoir jeté leur dévolu sur un lit ; plus confortable et conventionnel qu'un canapé. Un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre côté alors qu'un bruit sourd attestait d'un corps qui avait glissé du lit pour atterrir sans aucune souplesse sur le sol. Le grognement laissa place à une flopée de juron et la tête de Ron apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le rouquin plissa des yeux d'un air mauvais avant de se tourner pour attraper un pantalon et de l'enfiler par dessus son caleçon, ayant vraisemblablement eu pitié de l'air gêné du brun.

Le jeune homme poussa un peu Harry pour sortir de la pièce et ferma la porte derrière lui.

« Je ne veux pas la réveiller. Elle se lève déjà bien assez tôt en semaine, je veux qu'elle profite de sa grasse matinée du samedi. Surtout qu'hier a été plutôt fort en émotion. » Chuchota-t-il en guise de réponse à son regard interrogatif, avec un air qui disait qu'il avait surpassé son choc d'être tombé sur Harry et Drago en plein baiser.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire et suivit son ami jusque dans la cuisine, où il leur servit à tous deux un café. Le brun l'accepta avec joie, en ayant bien besoin pour se réveiller, et se demanda comme aborder le sujet « Malefoy » avec Ron.

« Bon, tu me dis ce qui t'amène ici ? » Lui demanda finalement le jeune homme, en ayant marre d'attendre qu'Harry prenne la parole.

« Je... J'aurais... Besoin de vous parler. »

« Il faut que je réveille Mione ? » Releva le rouquin.  
>« Non ! Enfin... Pas forcément. Comme tu veux, c'est selon ce que tu préfères. »<p>

« Selon ce que je préfère ? »

« C'est à propos de Drago. » Explicita Harry.

« C'est forcément à propos de Drago. Tu ne viens plus nous voir à part parce que tu es troublé par lui, Harry. » Intervint Hermione en se traînant dans la pièce.

La jeune femme bailla fortement, l'air encore endormie, et attrapa avec avidité la tasse de café que lui tendait Ron. Pour le remercier, elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de s'asseoir et de se tourner vers le brun.

« Alors, Drago ? » Demanda-t-elle en trempant ses lèvres dans son breuvage et en soupirant de ravissement lorsque ses papilles furent noyées par le liquide noir et amer, mais stimulant.

« Eh bien... Euh... »

Il s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'il avait commencé, sans savoir quoi dire... Ron le regarda fixement, attendant qu'il se décide enfin, alors qu'Hermione sortait de sa tasse de café.

« Harry, tu es venu nous réveiller à même pas neuf heures un samedi matin, alors tu vas nous dire ce qu'il t'arrive ou je te fais boire du Véritasérum. » Menaça-t-elle d'un ton qui promettait qu'elle serait capable d'agir et que ce n'étaient pas seulement des paroles en l'air.

« Je... Euh... Drago... »

« Oui, on avait compris que c'était au sujet de Drago, Harry ! »

« Enfin... On... sort ensemble... et... »

« Harry, tu sors avec la fouine ? » S'écria Ron d'un air dégoûté.

« Il s'appelle Drago, essaye de faire un effort, Ron ! » Répliqua le brun en le fusillant du regard.

Ron se trémoussa sur sa chaise, songeant que jamais il ne réussirait à considérer Malefoy autrement que comme « la fouine », quand bien même Harry sortait avec lui. D'ailleurs, il faudrait qu'il vérifie que son ami n'était pas son enchantement ou autre chose, parce que pour sortir avec la fouine...

« Et alors, Harry ? » Questionna Hermione « Je devine que tu n'es pas venu que pour nous dire ça. »

Le brun se mordit les lèvres en rougissant, n'ayant toujours pas trouvé comment amorcer le sujet et ne désirant pas que son amie mette sa menace à exécution.

« Je... Enfin... Drago... Nuit... Rêvé.. » Balbutia-t-il en cherchant maladroitement ses mots.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'ouvrirent en grand quand elle comprit avant qu'un immense sourire ne prenne place sur ses lèvres et une lueur un peu moqueuse dans ses yeux.

« Petit Harry a bien grandi... » Susurra-t-elle.

Harry se renfonça sur sa chaise en boudant, alors que Ron regardait ses amis sans comprendre.

« T'es pas gentille, Mione. »

« Je t'en prie, Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu te mettes dans cet état juste parce que tu as rêvé de ton copain cette nuit... ça arrive à tout le monde, tu sais. »

Le brun rougit de plus belle en baissant les yeux, Ron manqua la syncope en comprenant qu'Harry avait fantasmé sur Malefoy – la fouine était dépourvue de tout attrait sexuel selon lui ; c'était comme un papa et une maman, Malefoy ne pouvait pas avoir de libido ou être sexuellement attirant pour quiconque ! – et qu'Hermione risquait de perdre ses yeux tellement ils étaient ouverts en comprenant ce que signifiait la réaction de son ami.

« Tu veux dire que... Tu n'avais jamais fantasmé sur personne ? » Souffla-t-elle ébahie.

Harry releva la tête en lui offrant deux grands yeux émeraudes qui reflétaient son sentiment du moment et toute trace de stupeur ou de moquerie disparue chez Hermione, de même que le choc et le dégoût chez Ron, lorsqu'ils entendirent les quelques mots que chuchota le brun :

« J'ai peur... »

La jeune femme se glissa alors sur la chaise la plus proche de celle de son ami et l'enlaça comme elle le pouvait pour lui transmettre son soutien. Son regard croisa celui de son petit ami et Hermione lui fit signe de s'approcher à son tour ; même si un mec n'enlaçait pas un autre mec il pouvait au moins lui démontrer sa présence d'une main sur l'épaule ou elle ne savait trop quoi. Tout contre elle, elle sentit Harry trembler un peu et ferma les yeux en cherchant les mots qui pourraient réconforter son ami.

« Chut, Harry... » Murmura-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes « Chut. C'est normal d'avoir peur, tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques, tu découvres des choses sur toi-même et sur le monde que tu as toujours ignoré, tu as l'impression que toutes tes certitudes s'effondrent les unes après les autres... C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais tu l'aimes, pas vrai ? »

Le brun hocha la tête en silence, ne semblant même pas remarquer que Ron ne réagissait pas à cette annonce, et Hermione sourit légèrement. Elle attrapa le visage d'Harry et le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

« C'est ta force, Harry. Ça l'a toujours été et ça le sera toujours. C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais tu dois avoir confiance en toi, en lui. Tu l'aimes, c'est en ça que tu dois te fier. Pas en tes peurs, pas en tes doutes, pas en tes appréhensions. Juste en ces sentiments qui sont les tiens. Parce que c'est ça qui peut t'apporter le bonheur. Le doute détruit, la peur est douloureuse, mais l'amour rend heureux, lorsqu'il est juste et sincère. Le tien l'est, j'en suis certaine. Ais confiance en toi et en tes sentiments, pas en ce doute qui te ronge. Le doute est trop destructeur, ne t'y fies pas. »

À nouveau, Harry hocha la tête et il s'éloigna d'Hermione pour remercier Ron d'un regard. Les mains triturèrent la table à laquelle il était accoudé avant qu'il ne reporte ses yeux sur Hermione.

« Je... ça fait mal, aussi. Je ne doute pas seulement, j'ai aussi mal. Parce que... Tout ce en quoi je croyais n'est plus. Tout ce que j'espérais et rêvais ne sera jamais. Ça fait mal. La famille que je veux, les enfants que je désire... Tout cela ne sera pas. Je... Je n'aurais jamais d'enfants. »

Il s'arrêta et réprima un sanglot alors que la main de Ron accrochait son bras et que son ami s'asseyait à ses côtés, semblant hésiter à parler. Un regard échangé avec Hermione l'encouragea et il se décida à prendre la parole.

« Harry... Est-ce que ces enfants doivent forcément avoir des cheveux bruns qui ne ressemblent à rien ou des yeux émeraudes qui ressemblent aux tiens ? Est-ce que ce qui importe dans ces enfants c'est qu'ils vous ressemblent, à toi et à la personne que tu aimes ? Tu veux une famille, Harry, tu peux toujours avoir une famille. Tu peux offrir ton amour à des enfants orphelins, afin qu'ils n'aient pas à vivre ce que tu as vécu. Tu peux avoir des enfants, ils seront les tiens par les liens affectifs, par l'amour que tu leur porteras. C'est la seule chose qui compte, pas leur sang, la couleur de leurs cheveux, celle de leurs yeux ou je ne sais quoi, juste que tu les aimes, que tu les élèves, que tu leur apprennes comment éviter Rusard quand ils seront à Poudlard, comment défier le règlement du mieux possible... »

Harry sourit tristement avant de secouer négativement la tête.

« Je sais ça, Ron. Je... je sais. Mais... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ce serait encore plus beau d'avoir un fils que je regarderais jouer et dans lequel je me verrais, moi. Je sais que je peux adopter, avoir une famille de cœur et non pas de sang... Mais je doute que ça puisse jamais me faire oublier le désir d'avoir un enfant bien à moi. Merci, quand même. » Ajouta-t-il.

Il se releva alors en annonçant qu'il les avait bien assez dérangés pour la journée et qu'il allait repartir. En son fort intérieur, il était un peu calmé. Ses amis avaient réussi à apaiser ses doutes, ses craintes, il allait mieux. Ça ne passerait pas en un jour, il ne pourrait pas accepter autant de changements d'un coup, mais il le ferait avec le temps. Avec Drago, aussi.

Avant qu'il ne transplane, Ron lui souhaita bonne chance avec « la fouine » en lui soufflant à l'oreille que si Malefoy l'embêtait trop, il serait ravi de lui donner un coup de baguette pour le remettre à sa place et Hermione l'enlaça, lui murmurant qu'elle comptait parler à Ron de ses propres doutes dans la journée, parce qu'il avait raison ; elle ne pouvait pas se marier si elle n'en avait pas envie.

O0O

Harry ouvrit sa penderie avec une grimace et parcouru des yeux les quelques vêtements qu'il y avait jeté en s'installant dans le Manoir. Les elfes de maison étaient passés par là après lui étant donné que les fringues étaient pliées et rangées par genre, taille et couleur. Ce n'était évidement pas lui qui était maniaque à ce point. Voire même le contraire, il était aussi bordélique qu'un elfe était ordonné. Ce qui voulait tout dire.

Ses yeux passèrent de robes en robes, de chemises en chemises et de pantalons en pantalons sans s'arrêter sur aucun. Lorsqu'il était rentré le matin, après être allé voir Hermione et Ron, Drago lui avait annoncé qu'ils étaient « conviés par le Ministre » – sous entendu qu'ils devaient être présents pour la com' de Kingsley – à une petite soirée de gala donnée en l'honneur d'il ne savait déjà plus qui – et il n'en avait rien à cirer par ailleurs. Ils avaient tout deux évité soigneusement le sujet de sa quasi-fuite du matin, avaient fait comme si de rien n'était, s'étaient maladroitement embrassés avant de se séparer pour vaquer à leurs occupations.

Ça avait été... étrange. Très étrange. Drago avait eu l'air comme distant et lui n'avait rien su faire pour essayer de briser l'espèce de glace qui s'était installée entre eux deux. Il savait que c'était à lui de dire quelque chose, vu son comportement du matin, mais il avait peur que Drago prenne mal le fait qu'il ait des doutes. Ou qu'il ne lui en fasse pas part. Qu'il ait les jetons était compréhensible, mais il savait que Drago était plutôt susceptible et le fait qu'il préfère en parler à Ron et Hermione plutôt qu'à lui pourrait susciter une espèce de jalousie totalement débile et mal placée... Mais bon, Drago était un Malefoy, donc il ne savait pas réagir comme les gens normaux. Et Harry s'étonnait de comprendre aussi bien sa psychologie, aussi.

Donc, à ce moment précis, le brun était face à deux dilemmes d'importance primordiale. Le premier, parler avec Drago. Prendre son courage de Gryffondor un peu idiot à deux mains – même si techniquement on peut pas vraiment empoigner son courage, mais bon, on allait pas chipoter sur les mots – et aller le voir. Non, en fait, d'abord réfléchir à quoi lui dire et après être courageux et aller le voir. Parce que s'il lui parlait sans avoir réfléchir, ça allait dégénérer en dispute. Pas qu'il ne veuille pas de combat, mais il s'était prouvé à lui même que ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de corps à corps qu'il voudrait avoir avec Drago. Même s'il était totalement effrayé par cette hypothèse et absolument pas capable de la mettre en application quand il avait les idées claires. Ce qui n'était en rien un problème étant donné que Drago avait le chic pour lui embrouiller lesdites idées et qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il pourrait facilement se laisser emporter par la passion qui se dégageait de leurs baisers.

Le deuxième dilemme cornélien, encore plus important que ce premier, c'était le choix de sa tenue. Il savait qu'il se ferait tuer par Drago s'il osait porter une tenue vestimentaire qui lui fasse honte. Et, il fallait l'avouer, il doutait que Drago s'intéresse toujours à lui une fois enterré six pieds sous terre. Ou alors, il avait des penchants plutôt bizarres. Harry préférait encore que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le problème, pour trouver des vêtements que Drago ne juge pas comme des « chiffons », c'était qu'Harry n'avait strictement aucun goût. Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'il portait toujours un jean et un T-shirt moldu uni ou avec un dessin extravagant dessus ? Dès qu'il s'agissait de choisir des fringues pour autre chose qu'une journée normale, il se ridiculisait. Les jeans et T-shirt avaient l'immense avantage d'être portable sans risquer les fautes de goûts. Les vêtements de soirée, c'était tout autre chose.

Et Harry se retrouvait donc à soupirer devant son dressing. Il se sentait comme une gamine qui va sortir pour son premier rencard et est persuadée qu'elle n'a « strictement rien à se mettre » alors que son armoire est bourrée de fringues et menace d'exploser. Techniquement, ce n'était pas un rencard, mais il y allait quand même AVEC Drago. Et son armoire n'était pas bourrée de vêtements, même s'il y en avait un certain nombre. Et il n'était pas une fille. Mais la situation était tout aussi idiote. Comme si c'était pas suffisant de naître avec une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête – en l'occurrence, un fou mégalomane toujours derrière lui qui voulait lui faire la peau, mais c'était sensiblement la même chose – il fallait en plus qu'il n'ait aucun goût vestimentaire. La vie était vraiment mal foutue.

Tout à ses pensées et son auto-apitoiement, il ne vit ni n'entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ne se rendit donc pas compte qu'une personne entrait dans sa chambre.

« C'est ça, le fameux Survivant ? Je me demande bien comment tu as pu survivre autant de temps si ton dressing t'empêche d'entendre débarquer tes ennemis. »

Harry se retourna d'un coup sec en dégainant sa baguette. Allongé sur le lit comme s'il était chez lui – ce qui était en vérité le cas, mais c'était la chambre d'Harry donc ça changeait tout pour le brun – Drago haussa un sourcil amusé. Harry baissa sa baguette et vint s'écraser à ses côtés.

« Que de classe et de savoir-vivre... Il y a des fois où je me dis que toute ton éducation est à refaire, Potter. »

Harry leva les yeux aux ciel avant de se redresser un peu pour s'asseoir et prendre une pose aristocratique afin de se moquer du blond.

« Cela sied-t-il mieux à Monseigneur ? »

Drago, toujours allongé, se contorsionna pour attraper un paquet au pied du lit et le lui offrit avec un sourire.

« Monseigneur a eu pitié du pauvre homme sans manières que tu es. » Ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication.

Harry attrapa le paquet avec un œil dubitatif et se décida à l'ouvrir, n'ayant strictement aucune idée de ce à quoi il pouvait bien s'attendre de la part de Drago... et effectivement, il ne s'attendait pas à trouver des morceaux de tissus.

« Euh... » Commença-t-il, perplexe.

« T'es con, quand tu t'y mets, Potter. » Fit Drago en se redressant « Ce sont tes vêtements pour ce soir. Ils sont juste pliés, je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de l'ordre, mais quand même... »

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du brun alors qu'il demandait béatement :

« Tu m'as acheté des vêtements ? »

Drago s'empêcha de grimacer devant l'air niais d'Harry, même s'il le trouvait plutôt mignon avec cet air.

« Je savais que tu n'avais quasiment que des loques dans ton placard et il est hors de question que je sois accompagné par quelqu'un habillé comme un clochard. » Répliqua-t-il sombrement.

C'était plutôt méchant. Même lui en convenait, c'était pas ce qu'on disait à son petit copain normalement. Mais c'était pas sa faute, il avait été vexé dans la matinée et il ne voulait pas qu'Harry voit dans cet acte quelque chose qu'il n'y avait pas ! … Bon, ok, c'était ridicule comme excuse. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction d'Harry le matin même et il n'y avait rien à voir dans ce geste. Il l'avait fait pour son image, mais aussi pour faire plaisir à Harry. C'était juste qu'il était hors de question qu'il l'avoue à voix haute !

Il aurait juste pu éviter d'être mesquin. Surtout que l'air niais presque débile mais adorable avait disparu du visage d'Harry pour ne laisser la place qu'à une certaine déception dans ses grands yeux émeraudes. Ah, pourquoi ce satané Gryffondor devait-il avoir un regard pareil ? En soupirant, Drago se déplaça sur le lit pour se mettre face à Harry et baissa la tête, occupant ses mains à déplier les vêtements qu'il venait de lui offrir.

« Désolé. » Lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.

Harry sursauta lorsque les mots déchirèrent le silence. Drago... S'excusait ? C'était... Encore plus étrange que tout le reste.

« Je ne voulais pas dire ça... C'est juste que... Roh, Potter, pourquoi tout est toujours aussi compliqué avec toi ? » S'énerva-t-il en laissant tomber les vêtements pour planter son regard orageux dans celui, stupéfait, d'Harry.

Harry sourit tendrement en comprenant que Drago tentait de lui faire des excuses. Le brun comprit que Drago avait voulu lui faire plaisir, et pas seulement s'assurer que son image resterait aussi classe qu'elle l'avait toujours été, mais qu'il ne l'avouerait pas. Il se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes, dans une simple caresse pleine de l'amour qu'il lui portait, puis se recula.

« Merci. » Se contenta-t-il de dire, désignant du menton les vêtements « Et désolé pour ce matin. » Ajouta-t-il, ayant le sentiment que c'était le moment pour en parler et la seule chose à dire.

Drago hocha la tête, compréhensif, et ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry. À la place, son regard dévia vers les vêtements qu'il avait acheté et il les tendit à Harry.

« Tu les essayes ? » Demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire.

Harry accepta et sortit du lit pour se mettre debout. Il regarda Drago qui n'avait pas bougé avant de comprendre.

« Tu comptes rester là ? »

Les lèvres de Drago qui s'étirèrent encore plus, dans un sourire de prédateur presque effrayant, constituèrent une réponse des plus claires. Son regard s'ancra à celui d'Harry en le défiant de se changer sous ses yeux.

« Ça te pose un problème, peut-être ? »

Harry aurait voulu soupirer ou lui sortir une réplique bien sentie, mais il n'avait jamais su dire non aux défis de Drago. Il savait que c'était à ses risques et périls, mais l'excitation que ces challenges créait en lui avait toujours été plus forte que lui et ses appréhensions. Ses mains agrippèrent le bas de son T-shirt avec assurance, les yeux gris bleus ayant quitté l'émeraude des siens pour attendre impatiemment qu'un carré de peau soit découvert plus bas.

Avec un sourire qu'il espérait assuré, même si l'anxiété n'était pas totalement masquée par l'adrénaline dans ses veines, Harry fit d'un seul coup passer le T-shirt par dessus sa tête et le laissa tomber au sol. Il frissonna lorsqu'il vit la pomme d'Adam de Drago remonter difficilement le long de sa gorge. Les yeux gris bleus lui semblèrent dévorer son torse petit à petit, les secondes devenant interminables alors que sa peau s'enflammait sous le regard du blond.

Après un moment qui lui paru être une éternité, les deux prunelles s'ancrèrent aux vertes d'Harry et le brun recula d'un pas. Le blond avait le regard considérablement assombri et Harry sentait qu'il utilisait tout son self-control pour rester sur le lit et ne pas s'approcher. Les mains de Drago froissèrent les draps, comme s'il voulait s'agripper à quelque chose pour être sûr de ne pas pouvoir bouger, puis il se releva brusquement.

« Je... Je te laisse... Je dois aussi me changer. »

Avant même qu'Harry ne l'ait vu sortir, la porte claquait. Le brun respira d'un seul coup, se rendant compte qu'il avait cessé d'inspirer pendant leur échange visuel, et s'avança pour retomber sur le lit. S'empêchant de penser à ce qui venait de se passer, il se releva vivement et enfila la chemise offerte par Drago, avant d'en faire de même pour le pantalon et de passer par-dessus une robe de soirée sans conteste luxueuse. Il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il avait fait, à la réaction de Drago ou même à rien.

O0O

« Détends-toi, Potter. » Souffla Drago.

« C'est Harry. Et je déteste ça. »

Drago posa une main dans le dos du brun et décida qu'ils avaient passé assez de temps devant la porte, il était temps d'entrer. Il fit signe à l'elfe de maison qui se trouvait sur le côté d'annoncer leur arrivée alors qu'Harry se crispait un peu plus. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il entrèrent dans la salle de bal du Ministère, dorée de partout, illuminée de centaines de lustres clinquants et où se trouvaient réuni tout le gratin de la société pour la réception organisée par Kingsley.

« C'est d'un mauvais goût. » Murmura Harry avec une légère grimace.

Drago étouffa un rire avant de faire un pas en avant, entrainant avec lui le brun vers la foule affairée de personnalités plus ou moins importantes, mais sans aucun doute inintéressantes au possible.

« Ravi de savoir que tu as au moins un minimum de goût pour ce qui est de la décoration, Harry. » Répondit Drago en jetant un regard dégoûté à une fontaine à paillettes d'Abracadabulles, le champagne sorcier.

Un flash les aveugla une seconde et Harry se retourna, furieux, vers un photographe de la Gazette, accompagné de Rita Skeeter.

Drago et lui restèrent en plan une seconde devant la tenue de la femme. Pouvait-on réellement appeler ça une tenue ? Ça aurait été plus approprié dans un club de strip-tease qu'à une réception du Ministère, tellement c'était court, décolleté, rose et agrémenté de fanfreluches toutes plus horriblement repoussantes les unes que les autres.

« Oh, Harry... Quel couple magnifique vous faites... Allons, dites-moi Drago, quand les lecteurs sauront-ils ce qu'il en est de cette idylle ? » Minauda-t-elle en papillonnant des yeux.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers Drago, qui avait l'air d'être absolument dégoûté, et posa sa main sur son bras. Harry faillit vomir en comprenant que ce qu'elle faisait s'apparentait à une tentative de drague et ce fut à lui de poser une main dans le dos de Drago, mais bien plus bas que la décence ne l'autorisait, avant d'attirer l'attention de la journaliste.

« Rita, notre idylle, comme vous le dites si bien, ne concerne que nous et pas le monde entier. Je pense qu'un cafard de votre espèce peut avoir du mal à comprendre ce que cela signifie, alors je vais me montrer très clair, si le moindre papier de votre main sur ce sujet est écrit et publié, je considèrerai cela comme un atteinte à notre vie privée et m'assurerai que vous ne soyez plus autorisée à calomnier qui que ce soit. » Menaça-t-il froidement avant de tirer Drago vers Kingsley, par bonheur à l'autre bout de la salle.

Il soupira en s'éloignant, ignorant le regard noir et courroucé de l'autre furie blonde et vulgaire. Drago lui adressa sourire stupéfait avant de se pencher vers lui.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi vindicatif, Harry... C'est très intéressant de savoir que tu peux te montrer à ce point fougueux. » Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Harry ne réussi à réprimer un frisson, qui fit s'agrandir le sourire de Drago, et décida de se venger à sa façon. S'assurant d'un coup d'œil vers l'arrière qu'ils étaient hors de vue de Rita, il enleva sa main de la taille de Drago, la laissant, pour ce faire, descendre encore plus bas, et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour lorsque Drago sursauta de surprise.

« Potter, je rêve ou tu viens de me pincer les fesses ? » Demanda le blond d'un air atterré.

« C'était soit moi, soit un des vieux politiciens qu'il y a dans cette pièce. »

Harry s'écarta de Drago pour saluer Kingsley, qu'ils venaient d'atteindre, et accepta avec un sourire faux de poser pour une photo avec lui. Immédiatement, le noir fit venir un photographe vers eux et se plaça entre Harry et Drago, affichant un air ravi. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un flash les éblouit et Kingsley se désintéressa d'eux en voyant arriver une autre personne visiblement extrêmement importante à sa futur campagne. Drago en profita pour se coller à Harry, l'enlacer par derrière et poser un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Tu me le payeras, Potter. »

« Je ne savais pas que le fessier d'un Malefoy était aussi important. » Murmura le brun en réponse, ne pouvant réprimer le sourire amusé qui fleurit sur ses lèvres.

« Personne ne touche au fessier d'un Malefoy. » Répondit Drago d'un ton qui promettait mille et unes souffrances.

Harry rit doucement, faisant comme s'il ne voyait pas les regards tournés vers lui et Drago, mais son malaise était palpable. Le blond le fit finalement se retourner et plongea son regard dans le sien.

« Eh, ils ne sont pas là, ok. » Chuchota-t-il pour le mettre à l'aise.

« Si tu ne les vois pas, c'est que tu es aveugle. » Répliqua Harry d'un ton quelque peu blessant.

Drago secoua la tête sans en être vexé, il savait déjà en venant que cette soirée serait difficile pour Harry.

« Je ne suis pas aveugle, mais tu n'as qu'à te dire que je ne vois que toi. » Fit-il, taquin.

« Franchement, même si c'est plutôt flatteur, je dois avouer que, moi, je ne vois pas que toi. »

Les mains de Drago sur sa taille s'activèrent en le chatouillant légèrement.

« Comment ça ? Ma divine présence ne te satisfait donc pas ? »

Harry se dandina en se mordant les joues pour ne pas rire et marmonna entre deux gloussements un « Si, si, mais arrêêêêête ! » pour calmer le blond.

Une fois les mains de Drago revenues à leur place – sur les hanches d'Harry, donc – il posa sa tête sur son torse en soupirant.

« Combien de temps ? » Questionna-t-il.

« Pardon ? »

« Combien de temps on doit rester avant de partir sans paraître malpolis ? »

« Encore une bon bout de temps... »

Harry se tapa la tête contre le buste de Drago avant de s'écarter.

« Je vais essayer de trouver Ron, je sais que tu dois voir deux trois personnes ou parler à je ne sais qui pour tes affaires de Malefoy au fessier intouchable. » Expliqua-t-il face au regard inquisiteur du blond.

Il se détourna pour partir à la recherche de son ami, la mort dans l'âme, lorsque la main de Drago se posa sur son bras et le fit se retourner.

« J'ai cru voir Ron près du buffet tout à l'heure. » Lui indiqua-t-il.

« Merci. »

Harry regarda la main du blond, toujours sur son bras, pour lui signifier qu'il ne pourrait pas partir s'il continuait à le tenir puis les doigts du blond virent se loger sous son menton et ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

« Essaye de ne pas trop te faire draguer. Qui sait, on pourrait te sauter dessus ce soir, tu es plutôt sexy avec ces vêtements. » Ajouta Drago avant de disparaître dans la foule avec un dernier clin d'œil à un Harry sidéré.

Il était totalement retourné. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Drago ose l'embrasser en public, il avait plutôt l'air de ne pas apprécier les contacts en dehors du cadre privé... Enfin, c'était ce qu'il avait pensé, mais ils n'étaient jamais sortis, donc... Il était quand même stupéfait du comportement du blond. Il attrapa un verre et se rendit compte que ses pieds l'avaient conduit jusqu'au buffet sans qu'il ne le leur ait demandé ; il était vraiment choqué. Il prit une gorgé d'Abracadabulles avant de grimacer; l'alcool sorcier était plus fort que celui moldu et il savait qu'il devait éviter de trop en boire. Sinon, il risquait de finir par faire n'importe quoi, comme lors de sa dernière fête d'anniversaire.

Songeant aux dernières paroles de Drago et cherchant Ron des yeux, Harry croisa plusieurs regards intéressés. Mince alors, il espérait vraiment que personne ne viendrait le draguer. En même temps, la personne qui ferait ça serait un peu suicidaire ; les journaux avaient crié haut et fort toute la journée qu'il sortait avec Drago et personne ne devait ignorer qu'il valait mieux éviter de se mettre un Malefoy à dos. Repenti ou non.

Avec un soupir de soulagement, il se dirigea vers Ron, qu'il avait repéré affalé sur une chaise dans un recoin sombre de la salle. Alors qu'il s'approchait, il nota son air débraillé, ses yeux un peu trop brillant et sa posture manquant de tenue. Ce n'était pas exactement ce qui devait être attendu d'un apprenti Auror envoyé à une réception pour lui apprendre qu'un Auror devait aussi savoir s'en sortir en société, pas seulement sur le terrain.

Le rouquin s'aperçut de l'arrivée de son ami et fit un immense sourire déstabilisant à Harry avant de lever vers lui un verre presque vide et d'avaler ce qui en restait.

« Harryyyy ! Mon ami, comment qu'ça va ? »

Le brun s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de Ron et fronça les sourcils devant l'odeur alcoolisée qu'il dégageait. La soirée venait à peine de commencer pourtant...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ron ? Tu n'étais pas censé venir avec Mione, où est-elle ? »

« Mione ? Mione ? Elle est pas là Mione ! » Rugit-il « Elle est qu'une salope, une catin, une gourgandine, une allumeuse, une, une... Elle veut pas vraiment s'marier avec moi la garce ! »

Harry attrapa le bras de son ami et bouscula quelques personnes pour le traîner sur la terrasse de la salle, heureusement pour lui vide.

« Ron, je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? » Fit-il en lui arrachant le verre vide pour le poser sur la rambarde à côté de lui.

« Ce qui's'passe ? Mais enfin, Ryry', tu dois l'savoir ! Elle t'en a parlé, naaan ? Elle veut... elle veut pas s'marier ! C'est ça qui's'passe tient ! Et hop, l'elfe, viens là toi ! Un verre d'plus, pour fêter mon nouveau célibat ! » S'écria joyeusement Ron en attrapant un verre sur le plateau tenu par un elfe et en le vidant cul-sec.

« Ron ! Arrête ça ! » Le réprimanda Harry en le secoua violemment.

Ron se dégagea brutalement et agressa une grimace à son ami.

« Arrêter quoi, Harry ? J'suis libre, maintenant ! Cette petite conne ne veut pas de moi, alors j'vais faire tout ce qu'il me plait ! »

Il fit quelques pas titubant en arrière avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir vers l'intérieur.

« Ron, ne fais pas de bêtise... Pense à Mione. »

Un rire jaune échappa au rouquin, toujours de dos.

« Penser à Mione ? Si elle avait pensé à moi, elle s'rait tou... toujours avec moi, on s'rait toujours fiancés. Mais elle pense qu'à elle, alors... 'lors j'vais penser qu'à moi. » Lança-t-il en rentrant.

Harry s'accouda à la rambarde en soupirant et en se sentant coupable. Il savait qu'il avait raison ; Hermione ne pouvait pas épouser Ron si elle ne le voulait pas... Mais s'ils rompaient parce que Ron ne pouvait pas comprendre Hermione, alors il se sentirait mal. Faute ou pas faute, raison ou pas raison, il serait coupable de leur rupture. À son tour, il apostropha un elfe qui passait non loin et avala le contenu de sa flute d'un seul coup. L'alcool était fort, mais au moins il faisait se calmer les tourments intérieurs pendant un moment.

« Eh bien, quelle descente. Des problèmes, peut-être, Potter ? »

Harry se retourna vers l'inconnu qui venait de lui parler et plissa les yeux en tâchant de se souvenir où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

« Zabini, Blaise Zabini. » Fit le jeune homme pour l'aider.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent en comprenant qu'il avait face à lui le petit ami de Neville. Ah oui... Neville n'était pas trop mal tombé, il devait l'avouer, songea-t-il en observant le jeune métisse devant lui. Le sourire moqueur qui apparu sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur lui fit comprendre que son observation n'était pas passée inaperçue et il rougit de gêne.

Zabini vint se placer à côté de lui et se contenta d'un regard amusé vers lui pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de sa réaction.

« Alors, Potter, comme ça on est plus attiré par les services trois pièces ? »

Harry sursauta en comprenant que le jeune métisse lui parlait de son orientation sexuelle... Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient même pas. Bon, ils avaient été à Poudlard ensembles, mais le seul Serpentard qu'Harry ait jamais connu à Poudlard, c'était quand même Drago.

« Ne soit pas si timide, petit Gryffondor, je ne mors pas, tu sais. Considère moi comme un gentil serpent ; pas venimeux, mais très sensuel... » Souffla Zabini en se rapprochant de lui.

Harry paniqua complètement en voyant le corps du métisse s'approcher du sien. Ouuuh là. C'était quoi ça ? Eh, oh ! Il était casé, c'était la une des journaux ! Zabini était fou ! Il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de prendre sa baguette ou de dire quoique ce soit à l'homme pour calmer ses ardeurs ; il était pétrifié sur place.

« Zabini, je peux savoir ce que tu fais à _mon_ petit ami ? » Demanda une voix glaciale.

Harry retint un soupir de soulagement qui se serait sûrement entendu jusqu'au sommet de l'Himalaya en adressant un sourire crispé à Drago alors que le métisse s'éloignait de lui.

« Mais rien du tout, Drago. Je faisais juste connaissance. Tu devrais te calmer... Toi et moi savons bien que tu es beaucoup plus agréable détendu, surtout pour... converser. Ne sois pas si possessif, je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais... Tu peux te joindre à nous pour une... conversation. » Répondit Zabini d'un air entendu.

Harry ouvrit des grands yeux en comprenant que le jeune homme ne faisait pas référence à une discussion comme il l'entendait lui. Mais ce mec était vraiment fou ?

« Je te remercie de ta proposition, Zabini, mais Harry et moi préférons... discuter à deux. Tu sais bien qu'un dialogue est toujours plus intéressant et plus constructif qu'une discussion à trois. Tu veux bien nous laisser ? Je crois que ton ami Londubat te cherchais. » Ajouta-t-il.

Zabini se raidit à l'entente du nom de Neville mais partit finalement, les laissant tous les deux seuls.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? » Interrogea brusquement Drago en se tournant vers un Harry totalement perdu.

« Que ? Quoi ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Zabini ! Je parle de cet imbécile de Zabini ! Tu vois Zabini arriver et tu ne te méfies même pas. »

Harry se reprit d'un seul coup, en ayant plus que marre de ne rien comprendre à cette histoire.

« Premièrement, je ne l'ai même pas reconnu, donc non, je ne me suis pas méfié. Ensuite, il était pas avec Neville aux dernières nouvelles ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me draguait ? Et c'était quoi ces insinuations comme quoi tu avais déjà "discuté" avec lui ? »

Drago recula d'un pas en inspirant profondément pour se calmer avant de refaire face à Harry.

« Tu vois arriver un homme que tu ne connais pas et tu ne te méfies même pas... Un de ces jours Harry, il faudra que je te parle de l'attraction que tu exerces sur toute la population féminine et gay de ce pays. Avant, tu te méfiais des femmes, maintenant qu'il est officiel que tu sors avec moi, un nombre incalculable de mecs vont tenter leur chance. C'est pour cela qu'il faut de méfier, parce que je ne te promet pas d'être toujours aussi gentil que je l'ai été avec Zabini. Ensuite, si, il sort avec Neville. Si tu avais été attentif jusqu'au bout, tu aurais peut être compris qu'ils sont dans une espèce de relation libre et que Zabini saute sur tout ce qui bouge et est sexy. En l'occurrence, tu réponds avec succès aux deux critères, c'est pour cela qu'il te draguait. »

Harry sourit en comprenant que Drago était encore plus jaloux qu'il ne le pensait – ce qui était plus que flatteur – et qu'il semblerait qu'il soit considéré comme sexy par une bonne partie de la population. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi, lui même se trouvant assez peu attractif, mais il n'allait pas chercher à les faire changer d'avis. Surtout quand il songeait à la réaction de Drago d'un peu plus tôt, même s'il s'était dit qu'il n'y penserait pas. Ça aussi, c'était flatteur. Puis il fronça des sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Et pour ma dernière question ? »

Drago grimaça, ayant vraisemblablement espéré qu'Harry se passerait de réponse. Manque de bol, un Gryffondor ce n'est pas seulement téméraire et suicidaire, c'est aussi chiant et particulièrement persévérant.

« Eh bien... Disons que... Zabini et moi avons déjà "discuté". » Expliqua Drago.

Le regard noir du brun le convainquit que cette réponse n'était pas suffisante et qu'il fallait en dire plus.

« C'était quand j'ai compris que j'étais homosexuel. Zabini n'a jamais caché ses préférences, sa mère étant moins stricte côté sexualité que bien des personnes, et... Je me suis dit qu'il pourrait m'éclairer sur quelques questions que j'avais, en toute discrétion. L'un des avantages des Serpentards, c'est que ce que l'on voulait cacher restait caché. C'était juste une affaire de découvertes en gros. »

Harry ferma les yeux en comprenant.

« Donc, tu as couché avec Zabini – pour ta première fois, soit dit en passant – sans qu'il n'y ait aucuns sentiments, mais juste par curiosité. » Fit-il, espérant intérieurement que Drago démente ses paroles.

Loin de là, Drago acquiesça en le regardant, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de quelque chose par un échange visuel. Harry secoua la tête et inspira un bon coup en décrétant pour lui même que c'était du passé, que ça devait rester du passé et qu'il allait juste ignorer cette information qui n'avait aucune valeur. Il ignorerait aussi la voix qui lui criait que ça signifiait que Drago pouvait s'envoyer en l'air sans que la personne avec qui il était n'ait aucune valeur à ses yeux, parce que cette petite voix avait tord. Le Drago de Poudlard était de toute façon différent du Drago de maintenant.

« Tu venais me voir pourquoi ? » Demanda finalement Harry pour changer de sujet.

Drago eut bien évidement conscience de l'espèce de diversion du brun, mais il ne dit rien et ne laissa rien apercevoir sur son visage. Il sembla à Harry qu'il avait fait un mouvement vers lui, mais s'était retenu, mais l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber alors que l'heure avançait avait pu tromper sa vision.

« Un gentleman ne laisse pas la personne qu'il accompagne seule pendant une soirée. Je voulais te proposer de venir danser avec moi. La décoration est certainement mauvaise, mais l'orchestre est plutôt bon. »

Cette fois-ci, il fit véritablement un pas vers Harry et lui tendit sa main, dans l'attente d'une réponse favorable. Le brun rougit d'un seul coup et balbutia avec embarras quelques mots.

« C'est que... Je ne sais pas danser. »

Drago abaissa sa main avec un sourire quelque peu déçu, mais s'approcha encore plus pour enlacer Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de ton éducation déjà ? » Questionna-t-il sans attendre de réponse.

Après quelques secondes, il s'éloigna et observa le brun, toujours aussi rouge et lui aussi déçu. Mine de rien, il aurait bien aimé danser avec Drago...

« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je t'apprendrais à danser un autre jour. Reste là encore quelques dizaines de minutes, je vais saluer quelques personnes et on s'en va. »

« Vraiment ? » S'exclama joyeusement le brun, tirant un sourire à Drago.

« Ce ne sera pas très poli, mais on aura qu'à leur faire croire qu'on a beaucoup plus important à faire tout les deux que supporter une bande de politiciens véreux et absolument pas intéressants. » Glissa le blond avant de rentrer dans la salle.

Harry le regarda disparaître avant de se remettre à rougir en comprenant quelles conclusions seraient tirées à propos du « beaucoup plus important à faire » et se morigéna mentalement d'être aussi ridicule. De toute façon, la réaction qu'avait eue Drago en sortant de sa chambre l'après-midi prouvait qu'il attendrait qu'Harry soit prêt et ne chercherait pas à le brusquer. La seule chose dont le brun pouvait avoir peur, c'est qu'il l'embrasse aussi passionnément que la veille, dans le couloir... Si Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Théo n'étaient pas arrivés, Harry se serait certainement fait emporté par la ferveur du baiser et tout ce que cela remuait en lui.

Une musique agréable s'échappait des fenêtres et venait le bercer sur la terrasse, le faisant fermer les yeux pour écouter. Il n'avait jamais été un grand fan de musique ; les Dursleys ne l'ayant jamais laissé approcher du moindre disquaire ou de radio familiale et ayant eu autre chose à faire à Poudlard, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier le calme relatif qu'elle pouvait lui apporter.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement et Harry se retourna. Le morceau n'était pourtant pas fini. Lorsqu'un cri, suivi de plusieurs autres, se fit entendre, il entra précipitamment dans la pièce et traversa la foule des invités, qui s'était comme densifiée dans le coin de la salle d'où il venait. Sa baguette à la main, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à ces gens, effrayés, dont certains tombaient dans les pommes, et décida que le meilleur moyen de savoir ce qui se passait était de voir par lui même. Il s'extirpa de la masse en arrivant près de l'entrée de la pièce et fut stoppé sur place par la scène qui l'attendait.

Les Aurors présents au gala avaient tous dégainé leurs baguettes, ainsi que quelques personnes courageuses, et faisaient face à une vingtaine de Mangemorts. Harry comprit qu'ils avaient face à eux les évadés d'Azkaban et vint prendre place aux côtés de Kingsley, qui avait immédiatement reprit ses habitudes d'Auror de terrain mais serait gêné dans son combat par la robe de cérémonie qu'il portait. Harry analysa la scène en quelques secondes et son esprit habitué aux combats vit les nombreuses failles de la défense du Ministre, qui apparaissait comme une cible facile, tout en cherchant où se trouvait Drago. Son regard courut à travers la pièce pour l'apercevoir, presque à l'autre bout, lui aussi prêt à combattre.

Le brun souffla en voyant qu'il allait bien et que, de là où Harry était, il pourrait garder un œil sur lui pendant les combats. Immédiatement, une question apparue dans son cerveau : pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas encore attaqué ? Ce n'était pas le genre des Mangemorts que de laisser à une quelconque défense le temps de se mettre en place. Ils avaient l'avantage de l'effet de surprise et le gâchaient volontairement. À part susciter la peur dans l'assemblée, à quoi cela les menait-il ?

Dans la troupe de Mangemort, deux personnes conversèrent à voix basse, cachées par leurs cagoules, et aucun des Aurors n'osaient faire un geste. Harry vit au regard que le Chef des Aurors échangea avec Kingsley que c'était en vérité le Ministre qui décidait de quand les combattants allaient attaquer mais qu'il avait peur qu'un des invités derrière eux soit blessé. Harry pesta en lui-même ; s'ils voulaient avoir une chance de capturer les Mangemorts, il ne fallait pas s'embarrasser de détails pareils. Ces gens disparaîtraient dès que les sorts fuseraient, ils ne restaient là qu'à cause d'une espèce de curiosité morbide propre à l'être humain.

Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Drago et le blond lui indiqua silencieusement qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus l'attitude des serviteurs de Voldemort. Harry pensait qu'ils auraient attaqué un village moldu, semé la terreur ou un autre stratagème sanglant et totalement inhumain pour signifier leur retour, pas une apparition étrange et non violente lors d'une soirée du Ministère.

Au final, les deux Mangemorts finirent de discuter et une silhouette sortit du rang, s'avançant avec grâce vers les Aurors. Toutes les baguettes étaient dirigées vers elle et sa main gauche vint abaisser sa capuche, révélant un visage féminin, un regard calculateur, un sourire sadique et une masse de cheveux bouclés d'un brun des plus sombre.

Les yeux d'Harry quittèrent un moment la silhouette de Bellatrix Lestranges pour chercher Neville dans la pièce. Il le trouva, baguette levée et prêt à jeter un sort à la femme qu'il haïssait le plus au monde au moindre mouvement suspect. Harry comprit que dès qu'un sort fuserait, le jeune homme se précipiterait sur la femme pour venger ses parents. Aux côtés de Neville, il aperçu Blaise Zabini et souffla en voyant que celui-ci surveillait Neville. Au moins pourrait-il l'aider s'il se retrouvait seul aux prises avec la femme la plus réputée de l'Angleterre sorcier.

Harry avait l'impression que cela faisait des heures qu'il avait agrippé sa baguette, ses doigts et son bras le faisait déjà souffrir tant il la tenait fermement, mais il savait que même pas deux minutes ne s'étaient écoulées. Tous, Kingsley, Aurors, Neville, Zabini, Drago et lui, attendaient un signe, quelque chose. Un signal de départ qui enclencherait les conflits, une parole qui leur ferait comprendre cette attitude des plus étrange... N'importe quoi, mais pas l'attente. L'adrénaline qui se déversait à toute vitesse dans les veines d'Harry appelait l'action. Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, résonnant à ses oreilles avec la force d'un tambour.

Le brun remarqua soudainement un mouvement du bras droit de Bellatrix et se raidit. L'immense manche de la cape des Mangemorts cachait bras et main. La jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête, ses cheveux venant cacher son visage une seconde, pour la relever et laisser apercevoir la lueur de folie qui éclairait ses yeux et le sourire étiré, sadique et prometteur de torture qui lui appartenait.

Tous les regards convergeaient vers elle et Harry se rappela que, derrière elle, se tenait près d'un vingtaine d'autres Mangemorts, engoncés dans leurs capes, dangereux, mortels. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers l'attroupement qu'il formaient et il ne vit que trop tard tous leurs bras se lever dans des directions différentes et les sortilèges fuser. Verts. Mortels.

Il sauta au sol pour éviter celui qui fonçait vers lui et n'eut même pas une pensée pour la personne derrière lui qui le recevrait, tout à son combat. Se relevant vivement, il jeta immédiatement un Stupéfix avant que l'affrontement ne se transforme en mêlée où il ne pourrait plus viser de loin sans risquer de toucher l'un des siens.

En quelques secondes, les Mangemorts avaient tués une cinquantaine de personnes en visant les Aurors. Ces derniers, sur-entraînés, avaient, pour la plupart, réussi à éviter les sortilèges et s'étaient relevés pour se jeter dans le combat. Harry lança un sort sur un Mangemort qui le menaçait avant de faire courir ses yeux à travers la pièce. Il soupira en voyant que les Aurors présents prenaient le dessus sur les attaquants et plissa les yeux en songeant que cette intrusion s'apparentait à un suicide pur et simple ; les Mangemorts savaient que les Aurors seraient là et plus nombreux qu'eux. Ils ne seraient pas venus sans un but.

Se mettant à courir à travers la salle, évitant et relançant divers sortilèges, Harry chercha où était passée Bellatrix Lestranges. C'était elle, l'instigatrice de cette attaque, c'était évident. Il aperçu Neville et se dirigea vers lui avait de constater, dépité, qu'il était aux prises avec Antonin Dolohov. Il évita de peu un sort doré et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où il venait, priant pour que ce Doloris ait été lancé par elle.

Il s'arrêta brusquement en l'entendant éclater de rire et en voyant sa chevelure brune tressauter, preuve de son hilarité. Cette femme était folle, démentiellement folle. D'un pas dansant, amusé, elle s'approcha de la personne qu'elle venait de Stupéfixier et les muscles d'Harry se remirent en mouvement lorsque le visage de Drago apparu dans son champ de vision.

Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur la tempe du blond et plongea ses yeux gris foncés dans ceux d'Harry, le défiant d'avancer. Harry sentit son cœur s'arrêter et la musique infernale de ses battements cesser lorsqu'elle commença à murmurer quelque chose. Il aurait du lever son bras, lancer un sortilège sur elle. Il était rapide, plus qu'elle. Il pouvait la surprendre, sauver Drago. Sauf qu'il n'y arrivait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était contempler, les yeux écarquillés, ce que Bellatrix ferait à Drago.

Le sourire de Bellatrix sembla s'agrandir encore plus alors qu'elle abandonnait la formule qu'elle avait murmurée, se contentant de garder Drago stupéfixié à sa merci, et elle mima avec ses lèvres deux mots, adressés à Harry._ « Au revoir._ » Elle agrippa en même temps le poignet du blond et, alors que l'horloge sonnait un coup, une heure du matin, suivie de tous les autres Mangemorts, elle transplana.

O0O

_On ne fait pas de mal à l'auteur si on veut avoir les deux derniers chapitres ! Je vous l'ai promis, ceci est mon dernier « __cliffhanger ». (Comment ça fait trop pro de dire ça xD) La semaine prochaine un chapitre tout beau avec une fin que tout le monde va adorer, promis ! Pour me faire pardonner de tous les autres... Faudrait que j'aille compter le nombre de fins à suspens que j'ai faites en une fic'. J'suis sûre d'avoir un bon ratio._

_Enfin, je sais que je me répète, mais j'ai cette semaine encore une pensée toute particulière pour les étudiants qui, comme moi, ont repris les cours. C'est dur, hein ?_

_Audace, qui en a déjà marre des cours. C'est quand les vacances ?_


	16. Sauvetage et Déclaration

_Bien que mentalement tuée – trois heures de Ds de philo hier, une vraie torture. Même si c'était amusant de dire que le texte à étudier pouvait être contredit. Comme l'a dit une de mes amies, faut toujours que je ne sois pas d'accord avec le sujet xD – je pense à vous cette fois pour cet avant dernier chapitre. Entre un Dm de maths, des exos de physique et des révisions d'histoire et svt pour mes deux devoirs de vendredi, je vous consacre quelques minutes de mon précieux temps – il faudrait faire des journées plus longues quand on en est rendu à ce point alors que l'année est à peine commencée – pour poster ce chapitre tant attendu._

_Ça va casser tout le suspens, mais pour les âmes sensibles je dois le préciser, c'est dans ce chapitre que se justifie pleinement le nouveau rating M. Donc, comme vous vous en doutiez tata Bella va pas faire trop de mal à Drago, il pourrait plus satisfaire notre Survivant préféré ^^ Enfin, avec une info pareille, je me doute que vous n'avez plus rien à faire de ma vie, donc je rappelle juste que je n'ai pas la propriété des personnages, sauf Erwan, mais celle de l'histoire – en même temps, j'imagine mal JKR faire baiser Harry et Drago ensembles... Mais si elle veut nous faire un septième tome sur ce sujet là, je l'achète dès sa sortie !_

_Pour les musiques, je me suis rendue compte que je vous avais jamais proposé la magnifique chanson de U2, With or Without you, indéniablement ma préférée du groupe, et que pour l'accompagner vous pouvez écouter Pride (in the name of Love), toujours du groupe._

O0O

_**Sauvetage et déclaration**_

O0O

Les Aurors s'organisèrent rapidement. Certains se précipitèrent sur les blessés, les emmenant d'urgence à Sainte-Mangouste, d'autres faisaient apparaître de grands draps pour couvrir les cadavres, un petit groupe fut chargé de commencer un rapport et de prendre les noms des personnes à interroger, pendant qu'un autre cherchait à calmer les invités vivants et hystériques et à les faire rentrer chez eux dans le calme.

Harry, lui, avait les yeux fixés dans le vide. Là où il avait accroché le regard de Drago. Pas désespéré, pas apeuré, pas suppliant. Juste rempli de tendresse. Pas un appel à l'aide, mais une promesse silencieuse qu'il reviendrait. Mais ce qu'Harry y voyait, c'était plutôt son incapacité. Il n'avait pas réagi. Il l'avait laissé se faire emmener. Kidnappé. Par la pire des Mangemorts, la plus fervente admiratrice du Lord, la femme la plus cruelle qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Sa tante. Qui jamais ne lui pardonnerait de s'être enfui pendant la guerre et de témoigner contre des Mangemorts. Ou même de sortir avec Harry.

Elle devait être en colère contre Drago. Elle allait se venger. Se venger de sa trahison, se venger de leur liaison. Et Harry n'avait aucun doute sur les méthodes qu'elle utiliserait. Doloris. Doloris. Et Doloris. Jusqu'à la folie. Jusqu'à l'oubli. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une carcasse vide, sans âme. Jusqu'à ce que Drago n'existe plus. Elle n'aurait même pas la pitié de l'achever, non. Elle pousserait le sadisme jusqu'à son paroxysme. Vivre sans n'être plus rien. C'était comme le baiser d'un Détraqueur, d'une certaine façon. Sauf que c'était elle qui embrassait, c'était elle qui ruinait une vie. C'était elle qui jubilait.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Harry et Kingsley se plaça devant lui.

« Harry, je suis désolé, la soirée est un désastre... Les Aurors ont tous été appelés, même ceux qui n'étaient pas là, ils interrogeront tout le monde demain, pour le moment ils vont enquêter sur la raison qui a bien pu pousser les Mangemorts à venir ici ce soir. Enfin, rentre donc chez toi, ou chez Drago, deux Aurors passeront vous voir demain. »

Harry leva ses yeux vers lui, perdu dans un espèce de brouillard et ayant totalement oublié la soirée et tout ce qui s'y était déroulé. Pour lui, la seule scène qui en restait était celle où Bellatrix murmurait ces quelques mots, comme si elle se moquait de lui, puis disparaissait.

« Elle a emmené Drago. » Murmura-t-il.

Le visage rassurant de Kingsley se fissura à l'entente de ces mots.

« Pardon ? Drago ? Tu es sûr ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Bien évidement qu'il était sûr ; qu'on arrête de lui poser des questions idiotes. Kingsley fit appeler le Chef des Aurors et le mis au courant de la situation sous les yeux d'Harry, sans que le brun ne bouge. Il n'avait pas été capable de bouger pour aider Drago, alors pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant ?

Le Chef des Aurors, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années dont le visage était marqué par quelques cicatrices, posa à Harry plusieurs questions, auxquelles le brun ne pu répondre. Il restait immobile, les yeux dans le vide, à se repasser la scène où Bellatrix disparaissait, emmenant avec elle Drago.

« Harry, ça va ? »

Le visage inquiet de Ron apparu dans son champ de vision. Le roux était débraillé, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa chemise était froissée et sortait de son pantalon. Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude et il semblait ne plus être sous l'influence de l'alcool. Un petit bout de l'esprit d'Harry songea qu'on avait du lui lancer un sort de Sobriété. Mais au fond, il s'en fichait. Ron semblait être au courant de ce qui venait d'arriver ; l'Auror qui était allé le chercher lui avait vraisemblablement raconté.

À nouveau, le rouquin posa sa question. À nouveau, Harry ne lui répondit pas. Franchement, comment voulait-il qu'il aille ? Son copain, l'homme qu'il aimait, venait de se faire enlever sous ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir. Déjà, n'importe qui n'irait pas bien. Ensuite, sa kidnappeuse était une folle sanguinaire qui allait probablement se défouler sur lui pour passer ses nerfs. Alors non, Harry n'allait pas bien. En vérité, il avait plutôt envie de coller son poing dans la figure de Ron pour avoir posé cette question idiote. Ça partait peut-être de bons sentiments, mais ça le défoulerait.

Soudainement, la main de Ron attrapa son poignet et il se sentit transplaner. Lorsqu'ils apparurent au milieu du hall du Manoir, il s'écarta vivement, choqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? » S'exclama-t-il.

Ron sursauta en l'entendant parler, avant de rougir. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction disproportionnée d'Harry. Le brun lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Au fond, il n'avait simplement pas envie de quitter le Ministère. Il avait l'espoir idiot que ce n'était qu'une blague et que Drago réapparaîtrait là où il avait disparu, que le visage de Bellatrix se tordrait pour faire place à celui d'une inconnue, déguisée sous Polynectar. C'était idiot. Personne ne ferait une blague pareille. Mais il aurait préféré.

« Le Chef a jugé que tu étais trop en état de choc pour être interrogé. Les recherches vont commencer et il viendra te voir demain pour que tu lui donnes plus d'information, ils te laissent la nuit pour te reposer. Personne n'a vu la scène, mais Kingsley a déduit de ta phrase que Lestranges avait enlevé Malefoy. »

Harry haussa les épaules. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose... Le Ministère n'avait jamais réussi à retrouver les personnes enlevées par les Mangemorts pendant la guerre, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait changer. Il s'avança vers l'intérieur du Manoir, Ron sauta sur ses pieds pour le suivre.

« Harry... Euh, on fait quoi ? »

Le brun lança une œillade colérique à son ami avant de soupirer de désespoir et de se décider à répondre.

« On va prévenir Narcissa que sa sœur a enlevé Drago et commencer à réfléchir à comment le sauver. »

« Mais euh... Les Aurors s'en chargent, tu sais ? »

« Je ne fais pas confiance aux Aurors. » Décréta Harry d'un ton ferme.

Tant pis si Ron était un apprenti Auror, Harry était décidé. S'il voulait revoir Drago, il savait que ça passerait par lui. S'il y avait une chance que son kidnapping ne soit pas simplement dû à un désir de revanche de Bellatrix Lestranges, alors c'était lui qui serait contacté, pas les Aurors.

Derrière lui, Ron le suivait sans rien dire. Il connaissait son ami et sa ténacité, il savait que s'opposer à lui serait idiot. Harry ferait tout pour sauver Malefoy, parce qu'il l'aimait. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître à Ron, qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'on puisse aimer la fouine. Alors, il ferait comme toujours. Il soutiendrait Harry et irait combattre avec lui. S'il y avait bien une raison au fait qu'il ait choisi l'Académie des Aurors, c'était cette soif du combat.

Il n'aurait pas supporté un travail de bureau ; après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, Ron avait besoin de vivre pleinement, pas enfermé dans un immeuble à signer des paperasses en chassant les maux de tête que lui procureraient tous ces papiers. Il n'aimait pas combattre, mais il voulait que tous ces gens qui, comme les Mangemorts, souhaitent la mort et l'injustice, soient punis. Pour lui, être Auror était devenu une évidence, à force de participer aux aventures rocambolesques de son ami. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était à l'Académie qu'il allait se passer d'Harry, c'était toujours plus amusant avec lui.

Il savait qu'il devait questionner le brun, les quelques cours qu'il avait reçu en si peu de jours ne lui avaient rien appris qu'il ne sache déjà – si ce n'est qu'un Auror devait aussi se coltiner des galas assommants – mais il connaissait son ami et comptait attendre qu'il se soit calmé de lui-même, sachant qu'il n'en tirerait rien sinon. Ce soir-là, en abusant un peu de l'alcool, finissant la tête au dessus des toilettes à vomir, il avait loupé le combat avec les Mangemorts et été retrouvé après par un Auror confirmé qui lui avait lancé un sort pour dessouler avant de le tirer dans la salle en disant qu'Harry avait besoin de lui. Il grimaça pour lui-même devant ce constat plutôt pathétique de cette première soirée en tant qu'apprenti Auror et tenta de se redonner une apparence correcte en lissant sa chemise et en la rentrant dans son pantalon.

Harry entra dans le petit salon et s'arrêta en apercevant une nouvelle tête. Théo se tourna vers lui en l'entendant, les saluant joyeusement, alors que l'invitée les gratifiait d'un regard froid. Le sourire du jeune homme fondit rapidement en voyant l'air inquiet et colérique qu'arborait Harry. Il s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda ce qui s'était passé et où était Drago. Alors que Ron allait répondre, le brun le fit taire en gardant son regard pointé sur la femme face à lui.

La brune était assise avec classe dans un des fauteuils et esquissa un demi-sourire, semblant partagée entre l'amusement et le dégoût. Elle rappelait à Harry quelqu'un, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas oublié ses traits fins et son port altier s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée.

« Ainsi c'était vrai, Potter... » Déclara-t-elle finalement après l'avoir détaillé sous toutes les coutures, brisant le silence lourd qui avait pris place dans la pièce « Drago sort avec toi. »

Ce constat semblait être dit avec mépris. Comme si elle n'y avait pas cru, malgré la photo plus que parlante, et qu'elle avait espéré être détrompée.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de lui, mais avec du recul, ça se tient. Ça explique beaucoup de chose... Même si c'est dommage pour bien des femmes. » Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur alors qu'elle portait son regard sur le corps du brun.

« Pansy, ne l'embêtes pas. » Intervint Théodore.

« Pansy ? Parkinson ? » S'exclama Ron, ébahi.

Le regard supérieur que lui lança la brune en guise de réponse servit d'affirmation aux deux garçons, la jeune femme qu'ils ne reconnaissaient pas était bien Parkinson. Ils l'avaient tout deux oubliée, mais ils la connaissaient de vue ; elle traînait souvent avec Drago à l'époque de Poudlard. C'était surprenant d'ailleurs, qu'ils ne l'aient pas reconnue plus tôt ; elle n'avait pas tellement changé. Sauf qu'elle n'arborait plus une grimace en les voyant ; ça changeait beaucoup de choses.

Alors que la brune soufflait à Théo un « T'es pas marrant, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser... » triste, Harry s'assit face à elle et demanda à l'ex-Serpentard s'il pouvait lui faire confiance. La brune se redressa vivement en foudroyant Harry du regard.

« Me faire confiance, Potter ? » Questionna-t-elle, glaciale, d'un ton qui n'attendait pas de réponse « Si tu peux me faire confiance ? Je suis plus muette qu'une tombe et personne ne tirera jamais rien de moi, alors oui, tu peux me faire confiance. Même si je ne vois pas en quoi ce que tu as à dire pourrait m'intéresser... »

Harry haussa les épaules, signifiant à Pansy qu'il se moquait de ses états d'âme , et appela Lamky pour demander à l'elfe de faire venir Narcissa au plus vite. La brune ouvrit grand ses yeux devant le peu de considération que lui portait le jeune homme. Alors là, elle n'en revenait pas ! Potter était quasiment en train de l'ignorer ! C'était trop fort ça, où était passé le Gryffondor impulsif qui s'énervait à la moindre remarque ? Pas qu'il lui manquait, mais elle ne supportait pas d'être ignorée. Elle se renfonça dans son fauteuil en boudant et fusillant le brun des yeux et en ignorant le regard amusé de Théodore. Elle hallucinait totalement. En revenant faire un tour en Angleterre pour voir Blaise, elle devait apprendre que celui-ci était casé avec Londubat – même s'il continuait à se comporter comme le parfait imbécile effrayé par l'engagement qu'il était et couchait à droite et à gauche pour se voiler la face –, que Drago sortait avec Potter – là, elle avait failli s'étouffer dans son café en voyant la photo en première page de la Gazette mais s'était ressaisie et avait éclaté de rire devant les conneries qu'avait écrit Skeeter sur cette nouvelle. En plus de ça, Théo était avec la Weasley, mais là, elle était moins étonnée puisqu'elle avait toujours eu l'œil pour ce genre de choses et avait vu avant de fuir l'Angleterre que le jeune homme la regardait trop pour que ce soit innocent, mais elle croyait la rouquine éperdument amoureuse de Potter. Elle avait eu l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans un monde parallèle.

« Pourquoi tu es venue, Parkinson ? » Demanda enfin Harry.

La brune se releva, le sourire aux lèvres, contente qu'on lui accorde un minimum d'attention. Elle méritait quand même qu'on lui accorde des regards, par le caleçon de Salazar ! Même si les regards devaient être ceux de Potter et la belette...

« Pour voir Drago, j'ai à lui parler. »

Elle vit passer une étrange lueur dans les yeux du Survivant, comme s'il avait honte de quelque chose, ou s'il se sentait coupable, alors que son chien roux se raidissait, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sujet à éviter. Immédiatement, elle se leva et se posta face à Potter, prête à tout pour savoir.

« Potter, où est Drago ? »

Le brun haussa à nouveau les épaules et Pansy frissonna presque. C'était horripilant. Depuis quand cet imbécile de Gryffondor était devenu flegmatique ? Il devait lui répondre, l'espèce de fana de Godric, pas faire comme si elle n'existait pas !

« Je dois d'abord parler à Narcissa. » Fit Harry en guise d'explications.

La brune grommela des insultes en se rasseyant, sachant d'avance qu'elle ne tirerait rien de lui, même en le manipulant comme la bonne Serpentarde qu'elle était.

« Alors, pourquoi tu es là, Parkinson ? » Demanda Ron avec curiosité, tentant de changer de sujet.

« Pour voir Drago, la belette. » Répliqua sèchement la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux lui dire à la fouine, espèce de bouledogue ? »

Harry lança un regard blasé à son ami. À ce rythme, ils allaient finir par vivre dans un zoo... Et puis le surnom de bouledogue n'allait pas vraiment à Parkinson. Ils l'avaient utilisé à Poudlard, il fallait bien quelque chose, mais maintenant qu'elle avait enlevé son air renfrogné de sa figure, elle paraissait jolie. Plus humaine, capable d'avoir des sentiments autres que du dégoût ou de la haine.

Théo s'interposa entre Pansy et Ron et les força à se calmer avant de convaincre la brune de leur confier ce qu'elle voulait à Drago, arguant qu'ils finiraient pas être au courant puisque Drago disait tout à Harry. Cette dernière réflexion fit apparaître une lueur dubitative dans les yeux de la jeune femme, mais elle acquiesça cependant, plus parce que parler lui occuperait l'esprit, lui permettant par là d'oublier l'attitude étrange de Potter et ce qu'il cachait à propos de Drago, que par réelle envie de dévoiler sa vie à deux Gryffondors.

« Je veux lui demander d'être le parrain de mon fils. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Les trois garçons se tournèrent vivement vers elle, même Harry était sorti de son presque-mutisme tellement il était choqué. Théo ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, sans savoir quoi dire, alors que Ron se pinçait pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Pour lui, c'était inconcevable que quiconque ait pu apprécier assez Parkinson pour la rendre enceinte.

« Tu as réussi à trouver un mec capable de te supporter ? » Questionna finalement Théo, quelque peu remis de sa stupeur.

Le regard froid de la brune se fit encore plus glacial en se posant sur lui, le faisant faire un mouvement en arrière tellement elle était effrayante.

« Enfin, j'veux pas dire que.. Mais bon... Euh... »

« Ne t'enfonce pas Nott, j'ai parfaitement compris ce que tu veux dire. » Siffla-t-elle avec rage.

« Non, pas du tout... Je... Enfin... Voilà quoi... Toi... Euh... »

« J'ai un caractère de merde et tu croyais que jamais je ne réussirais à me trouver quelqu'un, c'est parfaitement ça. Alex et moi, nous nous sommes mariés en toute intimité il y a trois mois, on s'est rencontrés il y en a dix, alors que Blaise et moi venions tout juste d'arriver aux États-Unis pour fuir la guerre et le Lord qui voulait nous marquer. Il est sorcier, sang-mêlé, et me supporte parfaitement. Ça peut paraître rapide mais c'est là notre choix. Et c'était avant de savoir que j'étais enceinte, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mariage fait par obligations. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne regrette pas de ne pas t'avoir invité, vu comment tu réagis. » Expliqua-t-elle avec froideur.

Théo s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil, espérant certainement qu'il se fonderait dedans et qu'il pourrait ainsi échapper au regard de son ancienne compatriote de maison. Ron était toujours sous le choc et ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence qui menaçait de s'installer dans la pièce :

« Félicitations. »

Pansy se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec suspicion, pas vraiment certaine de sa sincérité, puis se dit qu'il était tout de même un Gryffondor et que les Gryffondors étant d'impossibles romantiques qui rêvaient tous du mariage, il devait penser ce qu'il disait. Puis il avait arrêté de l'ignorer, alors elle pouvait bien faire un effort.

Ron, lui, regarda son ami comme si deux immenses oreilles lui avaient poussé ou que sa peau avait viré au bleu schtroumpf. Harry avait félicité Parkinson ? Il avait déjà du mal à digérer qu'il sorte avec Malefoy, que sa sœur ait Nott pour petit copain, maintenant ils allaient devenir les meilleurs amis de Parkinson ? Le monde ne tournait pas rond depuis quelques temps... Certes, il voulait bien faire un effort, essayer de réduire le fossé entre les maisons, mais là ils n'étaient pas en train de réduire un fossé, ils se jetaient dedans !

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à toute conversation, et Narcissa entra. Elle se mit à sourire en apercevant Pansy et la salua chaleureusement, visiblement ravie de la voir, avant de se tourner vers Harry. Son sourire s'effaça devant le regard voilé du brun, le connaissant désormais assez bien pour comprendre que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

Le brun ferma douloureusement les paupières avant de lui désigner un siège d'un signe de la main, l'enjoignant silencieusement à s'asseoir. L'inquiétude de la blonde s'accentua à ce geste, de même que celle des deux anciens Serpentards dans la pièce, mais elle n'en montra rien. Elle avait la gorge nouée par la peur que suscitait en elle l'attitude du brun, mais elle tâchait de la réfréner. De même, elle voulait faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête qui remarquait la présence du plus jeune des fils Weasley et l'absence de Drago.

« Le Ministère... A été attaqué. Par une vingtaine de Mangemorts. » Commença Harry, tirant un hoquet horrifié à Pansy « Quelques personnes ont été tuées et... Drago a été enlevé. Par Bellatrix Lestranges. » Débita-t-il à toute vitesse.

Narcissa posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses accoudoirs et les fixa, comme si son regard pouvait les faire cesser de trembler. Elle inspira difficilement avant de relever la tête, fière, et de croiser les yeux d'Harry, qui reflétaient la douleur qu'il ressentait lui aussi. Un sourire amer tordit ses lèvres. Sa sœur, sa propre sœur, avait enlevé son fils. Elle ne se leurrait pas, elle connaissait sa sœur. Elle savait que, pour celle-ci, la notion de famille n'avait aucune valeur. La famille l'avait toujours déçue, d'abord avec Andromeda, partie avec un moldu, puis avec Sirius, effrontément opposé à la famille, et elle-même, Narcissa, trop passive.

Elle savait que Bellatrix la détestait pour son inaction, son manque d'intérêt pour Voldemort. Elle savait que leur fuite, à Drago et elle, avait dû être vu comme une trahison de plus. Elle savait que Bellatrix n'aurait pas de pitié pour Drago, qu'il soit son neveu ne signifiait rien à ses yeux, si ce n'est que ses actions entachaient plus sa réputation à cause de leurs liens. Bellatrix haïssait sa famille. Avant même de se tourner vers Voldemort, quand elles n'étaient que trois sœurs, trois enfants, Bellatrix les détestait, Andromeda et elle. Andromeda parce qu'elle était trop joyeuse, trop vivante, pas assez réservée. Et elle... Elle n'avait jamais su. Pourquoi sa sœur la détestait-elle autant ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais Bellatrix haïssait Drago pour être son fils aussi.

Dans les yeux d'Harry, elle voyait le reflet de ses peurs. Lui aussi, la connaissait. Lui aussi savait de quoi cette femme était capable. Lui aussi savait ce que risquait Drago. Lui aussi souffrait de savoir. Parfois, l'ignorance est quelque chose que l'on souhaiterait pouvoir se permettre...

« Je... Elle l'a enlevé sous mes yeux. Elle m'a nargué, elle est restée immobile face à moi, l'ayant stupéfixié, et moi je n'ai rien fait. Elle a transplané. J'aurais dû réagir... » Souffla Harry, le souffle coupé « J'aurais dû faire quelque chose... »

Drapée dans sa fierté, tentant de préserver sur son visage ce masque froid qui masquait ses sentiments, Narcissa se releva et vint se placer aux côtés d'Harry. Elle prit les mains du brun entre les siennes et les serra doucement. Tout le corps d'Harry était crispé. Il avait mal. Mal de savoir que Drago avait été enlevé, mal de penser qu'il aurait pu agir. Il était dévoré par la culpabilité.

« Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Harry. Tu ne connais pas Bella autant que moi. » Ajouta-t-elle avec aigreur « Au moindre geste que tu aurais fait, elle aurait disparu. Tu ne pouvais rien faire, elle se jouait de toi. Tout ce que l'on peut faire désormais, c'est espérer. »

Narcissa se tenait droite, dans une posture qui irradiait l'élégance, la fierté, l'orgueil. Elle avait les yeux braqués devant elle, sur le mur, et semblait prête à défier n'importe qui. Mais elle était résignée. Elle n'avait jamais pu vaincre sa sœur, elle savait que ça ne changerait pas. Quoi qu'elle fasse, Bella avait toujours été meilleure qu'elle. Elle ne pourrait pas sauver Drago, juste espérer que les Aurors le puissent.

« Espérer ? » Beugla Harry en se relevant en un bond « Espérer ? Putain, mais je ne veux pas espérer ! Je vais aller chercher Drago et faire la peau à cette pétasse ! »

« Bien dit 'Ryry ! »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la porte pour voir entrer Ginny, tirant une Hermione plus que réticente derrière elle. La rousse avait un immense sourire aux lèvres, contrastant par là avec l'ambiance morose de la pièce, et vint prendre place aux côtés de son copain tandis qu'Hermione avait les yeux rouges et cherchait désespérément le regard de Ron, qui avait les yeux fixés sur un tableau plutôt atroce qui trônait au-dessus de la cheminée et le visage en feu. Finalement, la jeune femme soupira et s'assit près d'Harry, toujours debout.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » Demanda le brun, résumant ainsi l'idée générale.

« Enfin 'Ry, je bosse à la Gazette maintenant. Ça a bien des inconvénients, mais aussi l'énorme avantage d'être au courant de tout avant tout le monde. Dès que j'ai su pour cette attaque, je suis passée chercher Hermione pour venir ici. Par contre, c'est quoi cette histoire avec Drago ? »

« Enlevé par Bellatrix Lestranges. » Dit laconiquement Harry pour éclairer les deux jeunes femmes.

Hermione posa son regard sur lui tandis que le sourire de Ginny disparaissait devant la détresse qui émanait du brun. La première posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry en pressant une de ses mains tandis que la seconde lui lança un regard rempli d'une volonté farouche pour lui signifier qu'elle le soutiendrait quoi qu'il choisisse de faire et qu'elle viendrait botter des fesses de Mangemorts avec lui.

« Et tu comptes aller le chercher où, Harry ? » Dit alors Théo, faisant remarquer la faille de ce plan totalement Gryffondor : se jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même avoir le moindre plan ni savoir où trouver le loup.

« Euh... Je... J'ai peut-être une idée. » Balbutia Pansy alors que le silence retombait sur la pièce. « Mon père m'a écrit après s'être évadé d'Azkaban. C'est pour ça que je voulais voir Drago, pour lui en parler. Les Mangemorts restant lui en veulent beaucoup de témoigner pour le Ministère et je doute que le fait qu'il sorte avec Potter ait amélioré ça. Je voulais le prévenir... J'arrive juste trop tard. » Souffla-t-elle piteusement.

Elle tortilla ses mains avec nervosité avant de croiser le regard encourageant de Théodore et celui attentif de Narcissa. Elle avait peur, elle aussi. Peur pour Drago, qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Un excellent ami. Peur pour elle-même, parce que parler, si Potter échouait, reviendrait à faire d'elle une cible privilégiée des Mangemorts en cavale.

« Mon père a toujours cru que je reviendrais vers lui et Voldemort, même après ma fuite. Visiblement, il croit toujours en cela. Dans sa lettre, il me disait qu'ils avaient trouvé refuge là où personne ne viendrait les chercher. À Pré-au-lard. Qui irait croire que les Mangemorts se terrent juste à côté de Poudlard, lieu de leur défaite ? Les sous-fifres sont cachés dans les grottes et cavernes des montagnes non loin, les cinq ou six têtes pensantes, dont mon père, dans la Cabane Hurlante. » 

O0O

Harry se plaça sous la trappe avec appréhension. Derrière lui, les trois autres s'arrêtèrent avec fracas et il soupira. La cape ne rendait qu'invisible, seul un sourd ne se rendrait pas compte de leur présence. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ouverture de bois et il refréna ses peurs.

Ils étaient venus pour chercher Drago, ils iraient jusqu'au bout. Il jeta un coup d'œil au serpent qui rampait à ses côtés et, d'un sifflement, Théo lui dit qu'il était prêt à y aller. Le châtain avait réussi à s'imposer dans l'aventure en argumentant que sa forme d'Animagus non déclaré n'éveillerait pas de suspicions chez les Mangemorts, qui avaient déjà vu plus d'un serpent, et lui permettrait d'atteindre Drago pour le libérer sans être gêné.

Pansy aussi avait voulu venir et, alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à l'en empêcher, c'était Théo qui s'était interposé et lui avait dit que, puisqu'elle était enceinte, il était hors de question qu'elle combatte une bande de fous furieux assoiffés de sang. Elle était donc restée au Manoir, avec Narcissa. Ron, Hermione et Ginny ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parlementer, décidant d'eux-mêmes qu'ils seraient de la partie, et n'avaient pas changé d'avis malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire. Puisqu'aucun d'eux n'avait le même avantage que Théo, ils se planquaient sous la cape tant bien que mal, se donnant des coups de coudes et se marchant dessus en faisant le moins de bruits possible, et Ginny s'étant placée au milieu pour séparer Ron et Hermione, ayant bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans leurs comportements.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Harry dénoua ses muscles et posa sa main sur la trappe pour l'entrouvrir. Personne ne se trouvait dans la pièce sur laquelle le passage débouchait, il laissa donc passer les trois invisibles et Théo avant d'entrer dans la Cabane à son tour.

D'un pas silencieux, il passa dans le couloir et inspecta rapidement le rez-de-chaussé de la masure, vide. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant cette constatation et son cœur se serra à l'idée que Pansy ait eu tord. Si les Mangemorts n'étaient pas là, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Les lèvres pincées, il monta rapidement l'escalier et laissa échapper un soupir, mi-soulagé, mi-nerveux. Il les avait trouvé. De la chambre où il avait, il y a quelques années, retrouvé Sirius et Ron, s'échappaient des chuchotements. Son regard croisa les pupilles noires du serpent au sol et il inspira un bon coup avant de pousser la porte de la pièce.

Six paires d'yeux se posèrent sur lui à la seconde même où la porte s'était ouverte. Cinq baguettes le menacèrent. Le silence plana. Son regard erra dans la pièce, reconnaissant les cinq Mangemorts présents, les deux frères Lestranges, Bellatrix, Dolohov, Macnair et Parkinson père. Harry s'empêcha de toute ses forces de regarder Drago, de peur d'être trop déconcentré. Il espérait juste que Théo n'avait pas été repéré et que ses amis s'étaient placés derrière les Mangemorts pour avoir le maximum de chances de les surprendre.

Pas une seconde ne passa avant que Bellatrix n'esquisse un sourire froid et arrogant. D'un geste et d'un sortilège informulé, elle lui avait pris sa baguette et s'approcha de lui, une promesse de douleur illuminant ses pupilles.

« Potter... Tu viens plus tôt que prévu, nous pensions que tu mettrais plus de temps à nous trouver... Il faut croire que tu t'es amélioré, mon garçon. » Susurra-t-elle d'une voix dure.

Harry la fusilla du regard en réprimant une réponse acerbe et dédaigneuse. Le rictus de la brune se rapetissa jusqu'à disparaître complètement et elle agrippa d'une main squelettique une poignée de cheveux d'Harry, qu'elle tira vers l'arrière.

« Dis-moi, Potter, espérais-tu vraiment pouvoir sauver Drago ? »

Ses yeux étaient vrillés à ceux de Harry et, malgré l'absence de réponse orale du jeune homme, elle sembla y trouver une affirmation. Un rire fou lui échappa et se transforma en une horrible quinte de toux qui la fit relâcher sa poigne sur Harry.

« Ni lui ni toi ne sortirez d'ici, Potter. Tu n'es qu'un sang-mêlé et lui un traitre à son sang, vous méritez la mort et la souffrance. »

Derrière elle, les quatre autres Mangemorts gardaient leurs baguettes pointées sur Harry, délaissant Drago, et le brun aperçu du coin de l'œil Théo ramper vers le blond. Un souffle lui échappa et Bellatrix sembla prendre ça pour une provocation. Elle se recula, son sourire réapparaissant sur ses lèvres, et ses yeux promirent mille tourments à Harry.

« Je sais, Potter... Je sais quelles sont tes faiblesses... »

Vivement, elle se rapprocha de Drago, gardant la baguette d'Harry dans sa main, et pointa la sienne vers le jeune homme. Les yeux du brun s'ouvrirent en grand en comprenant les intentions de Bellatrix. La formule fusa, machinale. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était la première fois que la brune la prononçait. Le corps d'Harry se tendit, chaque muscle crispé pour s'obliger à ne pas bouger. Il avait conscience des quatre baguettes tendues vers lui, des yeux brillants de Bellatrix, tous n'attendant qu'une réaction de sa part. Mais il ne devait pas bouger. Ils avaient un plan. Bancal, c'était certain, peu sûr, à tous les coups, Gryffondor, sans aucun doute, mais un plan.

Théo avait et raison en disant qu'il leur fallait prévoir et ne pas se précipiter. Sauf que tout en Harry lui criait d'agir. Et son corps était tendu à l'extrême, partagé entre son besoin presque vital de faire quelque chose pour que Bellatrix arrête ça et sa volonté de suivre leur plan, afin d'être sûr de sauver Drago.

Le corps du blond retomba brusquement et ses yeux gris parcoururent la pièce avant de se planter dans ceux d'Harry. Il n'avait pas laissé échapper un seul bruit. Pas un gémissement, pas un cri. Mais la douleur qu'il avait vécu se reflétait dans son regard. Tout comme sa supplication. Il voulait qu'Harry s'en aille. Le laisse là, destiné à mourir. Tant qu'il fuyait, tant qu'il vivait.

Le visage émacié de Bellatrix vint couper leur échange, se plaçant entre eux. Son sourire dévoilait la joie qu'elle retirait de la torture qu'elle venait d'infliger à son neveu. Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à briller de fureur et le gris foncé de ceux de Bellatrix lui montra à quel point elle se délectait de ses réactions.

« Tu es si faible, Potter... » Murmura-t-elle avec ravissement « Si... Amoureux. »

Une insulte. Dans sa bouche, ces mots sonnaient comme une insulte. Harry s'exhorta au calme, mais tout en lui hurlait à l'action.

« Tu crois être fort, Potter, mais ce n'est qu'une faiblesse... Il est ta faiblesse. Vous êtes faibles. Et nous tuons les faibles. Tu crois pouvoir vaincre, Potter, mais tu as tord. »

Les poings d'Harry se fermèrent, comme pour frapper. Il savait qu'il devait attendre, que Théo devait d'abord reprendre sa forme humaine et libérer Drago, puis le protéger, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pas alors que cette femme insultait Drago, insultait leur relation et torturait le blond pour lui faire du mal. Pas alors que ces yeux luisaient de sadisme et de la joie dégoûtante qu'elle tirait de la peur et la révolte qui faisaient vibrer Harry.

Il savait que c'était fou, que quatre baguettes étaient tendues vers lui et qu'au moindre geste ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui lancer des sorts. Il savait qu'il devait rester immobile, faire comme si ces mots ne le touchaient pas. Mais ils le touchaient. Au plus profond de lui même, ils le touchaient. Ils trouvaient leur écho dans son âme troublée par la guerre, ils se servaient de ce trouble qui l'animait pour le blesser. Toujours plus profondément, toujours plus méchamment. Chaque mot était une lame de plus, qui faisait le saigner un peu plus. Chaque mot était un pas de plus vers la limite d'Harry.

C'était fou. Il devait rester immobile, attendre que Théo, Ron, Hermione et Ginny agissent. Mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop lui demander. Il savait que Bellatrix avait sa baguette, mais il n'était pas le seul à être faible. Elle sortait d'Azkaban. Son corps était d'une maigreur effrayante, son visage émacié et sa toux prouvaient que sa santé déclinait. Alors qu'Harry était jeune et que ses combats l'avaient rendu fort.

Et son poing partit. Les sorts aussi. Le corps de Bellatrix bascula au sol tandis qu'elle ouvrait deux grands yeux, ébahie. Harry se jeta sur elle pour la marteler de coups. Les sorts des Mangemorts l'effleurèrent de peu, mais il n'y prêta pas garde. Ron, Hermione et Ginny sortirent de la cape et engagèrent le combat avec les quatre hommes, laissant Harry s'acharner sur Bellatrix. On ne frappait pas une femme, oui. Mais elle n'était pas humaine. Et ses poings frappaient sans relâche, sa haine lui échappant un peu plus à chaque fois que ses doigts touchaient son visage.

Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait cessé de chercher à se défendre ou que le sol se tentait de rouge sous elle, il frappait juste. Il ne voyait plus rien, ni les sorts qui s'arrêtaient de fuser alors que les Mangemorts se faisaient maîtriser, ni Théo qui se précipitait vers Drago pour le libérer et l'emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ils étaient passés par le château pour venir et avaient prévenu McGonagall et Pomfresh de ce qui se passait.

Ron le ceintura brusquement et l'éloigna du corps de Bellatrix. Un hoquet brutal le prit et il se recula au plus loin de la Mangemort. Hermione se précipita sur elle pour voir comment elle allait tandis qu'Harry prenait conscience du temps qu'il avait passé à la frapper, de la pâleur de sa peau et son souffle se hacha. Il recula encore plus loin, butant contre le mur, et garda les yeux fixés sur son corps, en l'attente du verdict de son amie. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir... tuée. Il ne pouvait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? L'air presque soulagé d'Hermione le rassura et la jeune femme stupéfixia Bellatrix, même si elle n'était visiblement pas en l'état de faire quoique ce soit, avant de se tourner vers les quatre autres Mangemorts et de se placer aux côtés de Ginny, à les surveiller.

Ron lui murmura qu'ils avaient prévenu les Aurors qui arriveraient bientôt et qu'il ferait mieux de regagner le château pour aller veiller sur Drago. D'un geste automatique, Harry acquiesça et se remit sur ses pieds avant de s'engouffrer dans le tunnel en titubant. Alors qu'il frappait, il n'avait pas conscience, mais là, il avait vu. Le sang, rouge, liquide, poisseux. En abondance. La peau pâle à l'extrême. La poitrine qui semblait ne pas se soulever. La marque de ses doigts incrustée dans cette peau presque diaphane.

Tremblotant, il se laissa glisser au sol au beau milieu du tunnel. Il avait frappé. Il avait presque tué. Elle aurait pu être morte, si Ron ne l'avait pas arrêté. Réfrénant la nausée qui le prenait, il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et releva la tête vers Hermione, qui lui souffla que Ron et Ginny sauraient attendre les Aurors sans elle. La jeune femme s'assit à la gauche d'Harry et lui serra la main sans rien dire.

Il l'avait presque tuée. Même si elle avait fait bien pire et qu'elle ne méritait que ça, il se dégoûtait lui-même. Même si elle l'avait cherché avec ses mots blessant et qu'elle voulait qu'il réagisse, il était dégoûté. Ce qu'il avait fait... Il ne se reconnaissait pas lui même. Il serra un peu plus la main d'Hermione en une supplique silencieuse. À travers la semi-obscurité du tunnel, il la vit lui sourire doucement. Elle était là pour lui.

Elle se releva, tenant toujours l'une de ses mains, et lui tendit l'autre.

« Tu l'as fait par peur et par colère, Harry. Elle est en vie, ne te torture pas avec ça. S'il te plait. »

Harry leva des yeux perdus vers elle. Comment pouvait-elle prendre ça comme si ce n'était rien ? Comment pouvait-elle supporter de le toucher alors qu'il avait presque tué une femme quelques minutes auparavant.

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Harry, mais viens avec moi. Ne te torture pas, on a tous fait des choses dont on est peu fiers, par peur, par haine, par colère. Ne te cherche pas d'excuses, tu n'en trouveras pas, mais ne t'en veux pas. Viens avec moi et continue à vivre, c'est ce que tu peux faire de mieux. Drago a besoin de toi en ce moment. »

O0O

Un bruit étrange résonna dans le hall. Narcissa vit Rusard arriver en courant d'un couloir, prêt à lui crier dessus pour faire autant de bruit. L'ignorant, elle accéléra et ses talons frappèrent encore plus fort le sol. Elle passa les portes de l'infirmerie et ignora les lits occupés par les quelques gamins malades qui s'y trouvaient pour se diriger vers le seul lit, au fond de la pièce, entouré de rideaux. Dès que Théo était rentré au Manoir, elle avait attrapé Erwan et s'était précipitée à Poudlard. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait guidé Drago ici parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait transplaner et qu'il était certain des capacités de Pomfresh.

Elle écarta le rideau et s'assit sur l'un des sièges placé près du lit, faisant face à Hermione. La brunette lui sourit doucement avant de baisser les yeux vers ses mains. Narcissa inspecta le visage de son fils à la recherche de la moindre marque, morte d'inquiétude.

« Pomfresh a dit qu'il allait bien. Il a reçu quelques Doloris, mais Bellatrix n'a pas eu le temps de lui faire trop de mal. Il a juste besoin de repos, selon elle. Et résistant. Lorsqu'il se réveillera, il pourra quitter l'infirmerie à condition de se reposer pendant quelques jours. »

La blonde observa Hermione, qui venait de la renseigner, avec application. Elle voyait bien que la jeune femme n'était pas bien, c'était évident. Elle se sentait redevable envers l'ancienne Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde avant de partir pour sauver son fils, malgré tout ce que celui-ci avait pu lui faire dans leur jeunesse.

« Mademoiselle Granger... » Commença-t-elle avec quelques appréhensions.

Immédiatement, Hermione releva la tête vers elle et Narcissa pu apercevoir les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux. Elle posa Erwan sur le lit de Drago, l'enfant endormi se lovant de lui-même contre son frère, et attrapa par dessus le lit une des mains d'Hermione.

« Je vous remercie pour ce que vous venez de faire pour Drago, mais je pense qu'il n'est plus la peine de veiller sur lui. Je vais m'en occuper. Vous, vous devriez aller voir la personne qui est à l'origine de ces larmes et vous expliquer. » Continua-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

Les lèvres d'Hermione se pincèrent tandis qu'elle se levait et essayait de rendre son sourire à Narcissa, ne tirant d'elle-même qu'une grimace étrange.

« Je... Harry est venu aussi, mais... Il ne supportait pas de le voir dans cet état. Il se sentait coupable aussi. Il est parti se promener dans le château. »

Alors que Narcissa acquiesçait de la tête, elle sortit de sa poche un morceau de parchemin vierge, pointa sa baguette dessus, murmura quelque chose et de l'encre se dessina sur le papier. Hermione parcouru le morceau du regard avant d'hocher la tête pour elle-même puis tendit le parchemin à Narcissa.

« S'il se réveille et qu'Harry n'est pas là, donnez-lui ça. Je l'ai empruntée à Harry et ça pourra lui servir. Il pourra le retrouver dans le château grâce à cette carte. Pour faire disparaître l'encre, qu'il dise "Méfait accompli" en pointant sa baguette dessus. »

Narcissa attrapa le parchemin avec un regard curieux alors qu'Hermione s'éloignait et sortait de l'infirmerie. Rapidement, elle parcouru du regard le parchemin et s'émerveilla un instant devant l'invention qu'elle avait sous les yeux.. Relevant ses yeux gris pour les poser sur ses deux fils, son enthousiasme disparu et elle posa le document sur la petite table de chevet de Drago.

L'une de ses mains vint délicatement repousser une mèche de l'aîné qui tombait sur son visage avant de se mettre à caresser sa joue. Narcissa laissa ses yeux voguer vers les grandes fenêtres de l'infirmerie, d'où une faible lumière commençait à apparaître. L'aube arrivait. En une nuit, sa sœur avait enlevé son fils et Harry, Théo, les deux enfants Weasley et la jeune Granger l'avait sauvé.

Elle ferma les yeux en respirant enfin librement pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait fait réveiller par Lamky et lui avait annoncé la mauvaise nouvelle. Drago était sauf. Bellatrix était mise hors de jeu, les Mangemorts restant seraient vite capturés par les Aurors puisque leurs chefs avaient été emprisonnés dans la nuit. Elle ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'ils renforceraient la sécurité de la prison et que jamais plus ils ne pourraient s'en échapper. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était désormais pouvoir vivre avec ses fils sans la constante menace d'une vengeance au dessus de leurs têtes

O0O

Hermione marchait rapidement. Lorsque Narcissa lui avait dit qu'elle devait s'expliquer avec le responsable de ses larmes, elle avait compris. Elle avait sorti la carte, regardé dessus, cherché Ron, puis la lui avait laissé. Elle se doutait qu'Harry ne redescendrait pas de son perchoir avant longtemps, trop dévasté par l'état de Drago et son acte envers Bellatrix, alors le blond en aurait besoin en se réveillant.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle pouvait ainsi sortir les deux garçons de son esprit. Elle voulait aider Harry à ne pas se sentir coupable ou atroce, parce qu'elle le connaissait et elle ne doutait pas une seconde que c'était ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment à cause de Bellatrix, mais elle le ferait plus tard. Elle agissait peut-être de façon égoïste, mais elle avait passé assez de temps à s'occuper des autres avant elle, cette fois-ci elle se ferait passer avant les autres.

Elle cria presque le mot de passe au le tableau qui gardait les appartements que McGonagall leur avait temporairement attribués, et s'engouffra dedans. La directrice avait décrété qu'ils devaient rester à Poudlard pour se reposer un minimum ; leur petite escapade les avait bien trop fatigués et il était hors de question qu'ils transplanent dans un état pareil. Cela n'avait pas empêché Théodore d'aller au Manoir, pour prévenir Narcissa, et Ginny de partir dès que les Aurors étaient arrivés, pour rejoindre Théo, mais Hermione était restée. Et Ron aussi.

Ils avaient combattu comme avant contre ces Mangemorts, ils avaient su avant que l'autre n'agisse quel sort il ferait et avait choisi comment eux agiraient en fonction de l'autre. Ils se connaissaient presque par cœur, elle ne laisserait pas passer ça. Elle aimait Ron. Au début, c'était sans doute un amour d'adolescente, mais ça s'était mué en quelque chose de bien plus fort.

Elle avait peur du mariage, peur de perdre la liberté à laquelle elle tenait tant, mais elle tenait trop à Ron pour laisser s'enfuir leur histoire. Ron ne lui avait pas encore parlé d'enfants, elle avait juste eu peur à l'avance. Elle savait que ça viendrait plus vite qu'elle ne le voulait, mais elle aviserait en temps et en heure. Pour le moment, elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre la relation qu'elle avait avec Ron pour une stupide histoire de renommée et de nom. Se marier avec l'homme de sa vie ne l'empêcherait pas de devenir une sorcière extrêmement douée, comme elle le désirait.

Elle rentra dans les appartements et s'arrêta immédiatement, trouvant Ron assis sur l'un des canapés. Elle s'était attendu à devoir le réveiller, mais cela l'arrangeait bien. D'un pas rapide, elle vint se planter face à lui et ignora le fait qu'il plonge entre ses mains pour ne pas la voir.

« Je t'aime, Ron. Je n'ai jamais pensé à me marier aussi vite, mais je t'aime. Alors s'il faut que je t'épouse pour qu'on reste ensemble, faisons-le. Je veux t'épouser, c'est juste que je ne pensais pas le faire aussi vite. Alors j'ai flippé, mais, puisque tu y tiens tant, marions-nous. » Déclara-t-elle rapidement.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle attendit. Ron, lui, ne bougea pas. Il resta assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête dans les mains. Hermione cilla en comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'attendait à une réaction. Des insultes, comme la veille quand elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle n'était pas certaine que le mariage soit une bonne idée, s'il le fallait, mais pas cette inaction. Bien sûr, elle aurait aimé qu'il lui saute dans les bras en lui disant qu'il l'aimait et que, si elle voulait attendre d'être sûre d'elle, ils attendraient, mais elle n'était pas complètement idiote. Ça par contre, elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

« Ron... » Commença-t-elle avec incertitude.

Le rouquin releva enfin la tête vers elle et son regard fit trembler ses jambes. Elle avait mal avant même de savoir. Il paraissait tellement détruit qu'elle savait qu'elle aurait mal. Il se leva et tenta de prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains, mais elle recula. Elle le vit fermer les yeux en souffrant puis ouvrir la bouche, et elle regretta de ne pas être sourde.

« Je... Je t'aime aussi, Hermione. Mais... Je t'en voulais. Je t'en voulais tellement. Je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais je t'en voulais. Je pensais que tu ne m'aimais pas, ou pas assez du moins. Que tu me trahissais. Alors j'ai bu, parce que je t'en voulais, parce que je t'aime et que j'avais l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé, parce que je ne voulais pas être à ce stupide gala. Et puis... Je ne me suis pas senti bien. Je suis parti vers les toilettes. Et je... Je suis tombé sur Lavande. J'étais bourré. J'étais en colère et... Je t'en voulais. J'avais ton image en tête, le souvenir de ma joie lorsque tu avais accepté de m'épouser, la douleur ressentie hier matin quand tu m'as dit que tu ne le voulais pas en fait. Je m'en voulais te t'aimer toujours alors que tu paraissais ne pas vouloir te moi. Je voulais me venger de toi, de la souffrance que tu me faisais ressentir. Lavande était là, comme en sixième année. Prête à tout pour m'aider... J'ai couché avec elle. »

Hermione eut l'impression que l'air ne pouvait plus passer dans ses poumons. À nouveau, un de ses bras se leva vers elle pour la toucher, mais elle se dégagea vivement. Ses yeux chocolat se remplirent de larmes, mais elle réussit à le fusiller avec malgré ça, et à le faire reculer. Reprenant difficilement son souffle, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas vif et le cœur brisé. Quelques couloirs plus loin, elle se laissa glisser au sol et étouffée par ses sanglots. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, ses mains tremblèrent en serrant le tissus de sa robe et ses dents s'entrechoquèrent avec force. Elle se jura à elle-même de ne jamais le revoir. Elle avait mal. Trop mal pour pardonner. Trop mal pour supporter.

O0O

Drago sourit en arrivant devant la porte et rangea le parchemin dans sa poche après l'avoir effacé selon les conseils de Granger. Après près d'une heure de recommandations en tout genre de la part de Pomfresh, il avait réussi à quitter l'infirmerie. Promettant à sa mère de retrouver Harry puis de rentrer au Manoir, il était parti dans les couloirs de Poudlard rapidement, souhaitant éviter d'y être encore alors que tous les élèves descendraient se goinfrer pour leur petit-déjeuner.

Il avait eu du mal à convaincre sa mère de ne pas venir avec lui mais, heureusement, Pomfresh était venue à son secours en lui assurant qu'il ne risquait rien et qu'il allait bien. De plus, la potion revigorante qu'elle lui avait donnée le faisait être en pleine forme, même s'il savait que les effets s'estomperaient au bout d'une ou deux heures.

Après une pression de main, la porte s'ouvrit dans un faible grincement et Drago entra dans la Tour. Harry était assis à la fenêtre, regardant l'horizon. À quelques centimètres du vide et de la chute libre. Il ne se retourna même pas en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Drago marcha alors jusque la fenêtre et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le brun jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et Drago vit apparaître sur son visage une vague de soulagement, avant qu'il ne posa sa tête sur son épaule. Comprenant qu'Harry avait eu peur pour lui, Drago passa son bras le long de la taille du brun en réprimant le sourire qu'il voulait esquisser.

Il avait été enlevé par sa tante, torturé par cette folle, et sortait tout juste de l'infirmerie, mais ce simple contact avec Harry lui donnait envie de sourire. Se redressant, il repoussa légèrement Harry et fit glisser ses mains jusque son visage pour plonger son regard argenté dans les émeraudes qui tenaient lieu d'yeux à Harry.

« Merci. » Murmura-t-il.

Le faible sourire qui apparu sur les lèvres d'Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il avait été parfaitement compris, mais la lueur de douleur dans ses yeux l'inquiéta.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda-t-il avec peur.

Les yeux du brun se fermèrent pour se soustraire à l'examen qu'y faisait Drago. Harry tenta de s'éloigner et de rompre le contact entre eux, mais la poigne forte du blond l'en empêcha, et Drago le força à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder de nouveau.

« Harry... Dis-moi ce qui t'arrive. » Ordonna-t-il d'une voix douce.

Harry prit une longue inspiration avant de décider de se confier à Drago. Il avait honte de ce qu'il avait fait, il avait peur de comment le blond réagirait, ayant été évacué par Théo avant que le combat ne se termine, mais il ne se défilerait pas.

« J'ai presque tué ta tante, Drago. Je l'ai frappée, ruée de coups, je l'ai presque tuée. Je ne me suis pas arrêté, je n'ai pas vu qu'elle ne se défendait pas, qu'elle saignait, qu'elle pâlissait. Je l'ai presque tuée. Je suis... Je suis horrible. »

Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient refermés, de peur de voir du dégoût dans ceux de Drago, de peur que le blond le repousse. Les doigts de Drago commencèrent à caresser avec douceur ses joues, l'incitant à ouvrir ses paupières.

« Harry... Tu n'es pas horrible, Harry. C'est elle qui l'est. C'est ce qu'elle a dit, ce qu'elle a fait, qui est horrible. Toi, tu t'es défendu. Tu as été aveuglé par ta colère envers elle, ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre. Tu ne voulais pas la tuer et elle n'est pas morte, Harry. Elle est vivante, elle va être jugée pour ses crimes et finira ses jours à Azkaban. Toi, tu es venu pour me sauver. Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais, tu aurais aussi bien pu attendre que les Aurors fassent correctement leur job. »

Le faible sourire d'Harry rassura Drago. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas convaincu, qu'il ne croyait pas totalement que ce qu'il avait fait puisse être excusé, mais au moins n'avait-il plus peur que Drago lui en veuille.

« Le complexe du héros, tu connais ? » Railla gentiment le brun « Je n'aurais pas pu attendre que les Aurors se bougent, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas ne pas venir en aide à une pauvre jeune fille sans défense. »

Le regard de Drago se voila d'une fausse colère.

« Qui c'est que tu traites de jeune fille sans défense, Potter ? » Dit Drago d'une voix menaçante.

Seul le sourire amusé du brun lui répondit et Drago laissa tomber son air fictivement vexé.

« Merci quand même, Harry, tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire, complexe du héros ou non. »

Harry secoua la tête, comme désespéré, avant de poser son front contre celui du blond et de l'empêcher de continuer en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y mets, Malefoy. » Souffla-t-il, à moitié amusé par la situation, à moitié exaspéré par l'incompréhension dont faisait preuve le blond « Je n'aurais pas pu te laisser là-bas. Pauvre jeune fille sans défense ou non, complexe du héros ou non, Malefoy ou pas Malefoy. Je n'aurais pas pu attendre sans rien faire que les Aurors se décident à agir. Je t'aime. »

Les mots étaient tout juste murmurés, presque inaudibles, mais ils firent s'allumer une étrange lueur dans les yeux du blond. Drago baissa une seconde ses paupières pour se rendre compte de la révélation du brun. Harry l'aimait. En les rouvrant, il fondit sur les lèvres d'Harry et posa sa bouche dessus dans une caresse tendre, une réponse muette à ces trois mots qui détenaient à eux tout seuls la magie de ce monde.

Lorsqu'il éloigna ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, le brun laissa échapper un gémissement de frustration.

_Lorsque Drago s'éloigna doucement, Harry gémit. _

Les deux paires d'yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement, sous l'emprise du même sentiment. C'était comme les fois précédentes, cette impression d'avoir déjà vécu. Sauf que c'était encore plus fort. Plus fort encore que lors de leur premier baiser devant les journaliste. Tellement fort que cette impression s'était muée en certitude.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Drago se jeta à nouveau sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes, revivant en même temps une scène qui remontait à la surface de son cerveau. Aucun des deux n'avaient vraiment conscience de ce qui leur arrivait.

Ils se laissaient guider par ce souvenir, prêt à le vivre jusqu'au bout. La langue de Drago força sans rencontrer de résistance le barrage des lèvres d'Harry et vint danser avec sa semblable. Ses mains glissèrent vers les cheveux d'Harry, son corps se rapprocha au maximum de celui du brun.

Une seconde, même pas, Harry se recula et les lèvres du blond partirent vers son cou. Quelques mots lui échappèrent, sans même qu'il n'ait voulu les dire. Par réflexe, Drago y répondit en parcourant chaque bout de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Leurs esprits étaient embrumés par ce souvenir qui prenait possession de leurs corps, les faisant revivre ce moment oublié. S'efforçant de briser le trouble dans lequel il était, Drago quitta à contre-cœur l'épiderme d'Harry pour lui demander s'il était sûr. Pour toute réponse, le brun agrippa sa robe et l'attira plus près de lui, collant leurs lèvres. C'était un oui, indéniablement.

Prenant les commandes et sentant les appréhensions d'Harry, Drago se releva en le gardant contre lui et le fit venir avec lui au beau milieu de la pièce, où il fit apparaître au sol d'un coup de baguette et d'un sortilège informulé – ses lèvres étant trop occupées – une montagne de coussins.

L'enchantement était comme brisé par les mots de Drago, ni l'un ni l'autre n'était plus guidé par autre chose que leur propre volonté. Pourtant, à cette scène qu'ils dessinaient, venait se mêler une vécue un an et demi plutôt. Alors que les mains de Drago dégrafèrent la chemise qu'il avait lui-même offerte à Harry, il se revoyait enlevant fiévreusement sa robe à un jeune Gryffondor tremblant de peur et de désir. Alors qu'Harry penchait la tête en arrière en sentant les mains du blond caresser son torse et ses lèvres aspirer sa peau, il mélangeait ces sensations à celles que lui rappelait son esprit d'un Drago qui le collait à lui quasiment avec désespoir et l'allongeait au sol.

Quand il se retrouva assis, Harry attira Drago et l'obligea à se mettre à genoux face à lui pour être à sa hauteur. Ses mains partirent défaire les boutons de sa robe. Il aurait voulu faire durer ce moment, mais il n'arrivait pas à attendre. Faisant passer par dessus la tête de Drago le bout de tissu superflu, il fit suivre le même chemin à la chemise du blond et son regard se posa sur la marque de son bras gauche.

Son ventre se noua en la voyant et la seule chose qu'il pu penser, ce fut qu'elle n'allait pas à Drago. Elle altérait sa perfection, contrastait trop avec la blancheur et la pureté de sa peau. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, elle dénaturait sa beauté, s'étalant sans vergogne sur presque la totalité de son avant-bras. Drago eut un geste de recul lorsque son bras fut nu, mais Harry l'arrêta. Posant sa main sur la Marque, il obligea Drago à poser le bras en question sur son épaule et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Les lèvres du blond se firent presque désespérées dans leur baiser, comprenant qu'Harry l'acceptait totalement, avec ses défauts et ses erreurs, aussi bien ceux visibles sur sa peau que ceux qu'il tâchait d'enfouir en lui. Le brun fit glisser leurs pantalons, chaussures et chaussettes et s'allongea sans cesser le baiser, tirant Drago pour qu'il se place au-dessus de lui.

Le blond rompit le contact entre leurs lèvres et appuya son front sur celui d'Harry en se maintenant sur lui par la force de ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser. Leurs regards étaient assombris par le désir et troublés par les images du passé qui se mêlaient à la scène du présent qu'ils vivaient. À chaque baiser, ils en voyaient un autre, à chaque toucher, ils en ressentaient un autre. Toutes leurs sensations étaient décuplées par cette impression bizarre d'être en deux lieux à la fois et de vivre deux étreintes en même temps.

Les lèvres de Drago se reposèrent sur l'épiderme d'Harry, caressant sans embrasser, glissant le long de sa mâchoire, de son cou, s'aventurant sur son torse, dévorant les replis de son nombril et ses abdominaux pour finir par souffler sur l'élastique de son boxer. Harry avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Sa tête était partie en arrière, s'effondrant sur un des nombreux coussins sur lesquelles ils étaient, et sa respiration était saccadée, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retrouver sa santé mentale. Tout son être était crispé, en l'attente des actions de Drago. Chaque effleurement de ses mains, de ses lèvres, créait gémissement ou soupir chez le brun, et l'idée même de ce qui pouvait se passer le faisait être prêt à jouir.

Drago fit rapidement disparaître leurs derniers vêtements et les mains du brun agrippèrent les premières choses qu'elles trouvèrent ; les coussins. La bouche du blond monta et redescendit le long de la hampe d'Harry avant que ses doigts et sa langue ne la rejoigne, s'activant sans merci sur un Harry qui perdit la tête et n'était plus que soupirs et cris indécents.

Les mains du brun quittèrent brusquement les coussins abimés et attrapèrent les cheveux dorés pour faire remonter la tête de Drago vers lui. Avant de l'embrasser férocement, il lui souffla un « arrête » suppliant. C'était bon. Trop bon, même. Le blond fit un sourire tendre au brun en s'éloignant un peu de lui, créant un étonnant contraste entre la sauvagerie dont il faisait preuve sur le corps d'Harry et ce sourire emplit d'amour.

Murmurant un sort encore inconnu d'Harry, les doigts d'une de ses mains furent recouverts de lubrifiant et glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses. Harry hoqueta bruyamment lorsque l'un d'eux entra en lui et Drago lui chuchota d'essayer de se détendre, alors que son autre main se mettait à glisser à nouveau sur son sexe en érection, lui envoyant des ondes de plaisir qui évinçaient l'inconfort dû à son doigt qui commençait à se mouvoir.

Se concentrant au maximum sur le plaisir que lui procurait l'une des mains de Drago, Harry fit glisser les siennes sur le torse du blond, montant et descendant au rythme que l'ancien Serpentard imposait sur son phallus. Lorsqu'un second doigt rejoignit le premier dans son anus, Harry grimaça et Drago accentua la cadence de son autre main, voulant à tout prix lui offrir le minimum de gêne.

Lorsque Harry commençait à se détendre réellement, Drago entra un troisième doigt en lui et la douleur fut réelle, tant il se sentait étiré. Sa respiration se fit saccadée et ses sensations partagées entre le plaisir que lui offrait une main, la souffrance de l'autre et cette espèce de trouble dû aux images qui venaient s'incruster à leur étreinte, tout droit sorties de son esprit.

Sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réfléchir et alors qu'Harry se laissait aller et que son anneau de chair se décrispait, Drago sortit ses doigts de lui, suréleva le bassin du brun et guida sa verge vers son entrée. Posant un baiser doux sur les lèvres d'Harry, il entra partiellement en lui et se stoppa en voyant l'ex Gryffondor déchiré par la souffrance.

Harry inspira un bon coup tandis que Drago accélérait les mouvement de sa main sur son érection en cherchant à rendre le plaisir plus fort que la douleur. D'un sourire un peu crispé, il fit signe à Drago de continuer et le blond s'enfonça en lui plus profondément en tentant de faire preuve de délicatesse. Embrassant plus fougueusement le brun, Drago se mit à bouger en lui en observant attentivement ses expressions. Même si l'inconfort que ressentait Harry s'amenuisait, il voyait bien qu'il était toujours présent et sa main se fit plus active encore sur le sexe du brun.

Un sourire taquin étira ses lèvres au moment où les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent et qu'un cri choqué lui échappait. Frappant à nouveau au même endroit, il vit le brun le regarder avec fascination et se précipita sur ses lèvres pour étouffer leurs gémissements dans un baiser. Harry répondit avec délectation au baiser et leurs langues se mirent à jouer ensemble tandis que le brun fermait les yeux et que sa respiration s'accélérait de plus en plus à chaque coup que Drago portait à sa prostate.

Drago cessa de l'embrasser et éloigna sa tête alors que la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrait en un cri silencieux et qu'il atteignait l'orgasme tant désiré, puis il jouit à son tour quelques secondes après, retombant lourdement sur le brun, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. Le visage dans le cou d'Harry, il posa quelques baisers légers en sentant les mains du brun caresser son dos avec amour.

Se retirant, Drago attrapa sa baguette et lança sur eux un sort de nettoyage, faisant disparaître le sperme qui maculait le ventre d'Harry et rougir le jeune homme, avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de se laisser tomber à côté de lui, souriant lorsque le brun vint se lover entre ses bras. Il sentait les mains d'Harry faire de petits ronds sur ses bras, sa tête reposer contre son torse et leurs corps collés l'un à l'autre et il souffla avec amusement dans la nuque et les cheveux du brun, encore plus ébouriffés qu'en temps normal.

Harry eut un petit rire en sentant son souffle sur sa peau avant de lui frapper gentiment le bras pour le faire cesser et tourna la tête pour se faire embrasser. Drago approcha ses lèvres des siennes et vit Harry fermer les yeux. Il entrouvrit la bouche et expira doucement contre celle d'Harry avant de jouer avec ses lèvres, mordant légèrement celle inférieure ou titillant celle supérieure, en se reculant à chaque fois que le brun s'avançait pour approfondir le baiser.

Au final, Harry passa ses mains derrière la nuque du blond et l'empêcha de se reculer avant de se jeter férocement sur ses lèvres et Drago esquissa un sourire rayonnant en lui rendant son baiser, sa langue partant joyeusement danser avec sa partenaire. Les doigts d'Harry se délièrent et le brun reposa sa tête sur le buste du blond, le souffle court, avant de fermer les yeux en sentant les doigts de Drago venir jouer avec ses cheveux et tenter de leur donner un minimum d'ordre.

« Drago... » Souffla Harry, les yeux toujours fermés pour profiter au maximum de cet instant magique « Tu ne partiras pas, cette fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix du brun était assurée, posée, ni tremblante ni suppliante, mais Drago eut pourtant conscience qu'Harry avait peur. Peur qu'il parte, peur que tout se rejoue. Un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, Drago approcha sa bouche de l'oreille d'Harry, comme pour lui confier un secret, et lui murmura sa réponse :

« Non, Harry, pas cette fois. Parce que moi aussi. »

O0O

_Vous voyez, quand je disais que vous préféreriez cette fin là à celle de la semaine dernière ? Avouez donc qu'elle est géniale... Bon, le « moi aussi » de Drago est évidement une réponse aux précédentes paroles du brun, presque deux pages plus haut, avant qu'ils fassent l'amour. Il s'est quand même fait attendre Drago. Pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait avant, fallait d'abord coucher... C'est pas très gentlemen ça. _

_Mais bon, mais bon... Comme je l'ai dit à certains en réponses à review, le seul couple où ça s'arrange pas, c'est Hermione et Ron... Et oui, il était salaud en la traitant de pute, mais il est pas mieux l'rouquin. _

_Enfin, c'était la fin... La semaine prochaine, ce sera vraiment le dernier... Je me sens toute bizarre... Après tout ce temps – pour moi, c'est la plus longue histoire que j'ai écrite – ça fait vraiment étrange de savoir que je vais mettre dans sept petits jours le point final à cette aventure... Bon, on se reprend, je ferais dans le pathos samedi prochain, pour le moment j'ai du travail qui m'attend ! (Vous sentez ma joie, n'est-ce pas ?)_

_Audace, qui regarde avec appréhension ses cahiers..._


	17. On se croirait dans un conte de fée !

_Bonjour, bonjour... J'ai bien envie de ne pas poster ce chapitre, juste pour remettre à plus tard la fin, mais je sais que ça vous plairait pas, alors me voilà... Sincèrement, j'ai vraiment pas envie !_

_Enfin, avant tout je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé mon histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait très plaisir de voir qu'autant de monde aimait mes idées – et mon sadisme aussi, mais chuuut !- ainsi que tout ceux qui l'ont ajoutée à leurs Alert et/ou Favoris. _

_Je voudrais m'excuser pour le titre de ce chapitre, mais je viens de le relire et c'est vraiment l'impression que ça me donne, tout est bien qui finit trop bien... Enfin, je vous ai quand même épargné le « ils eurent beaucoup d'enfant » ! _

_Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume je ne posssède qu'Erwan et l'histoire, tout le reste est à JKR et je ne touche rien de rien, même pas le moindre petit centime d'euro. Et croyez moi, ça m'embête bien ^^_

_Pour terminer cette histoire en musique, je vous propose You don't Know de Milow, Somewhere over the Rainbow (What a Wonderful World) chanté par Nora Jones et Every Me Every You de Placebo._

O0O

_**On se croirait dans un conte de fée !**_

O0O

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. L'atmosphère était lourde. Et les deux corps, allongés, immobiles. Le silence régnait, entourant les deux jeunes hommes de son impalpable présence. Un timide rayon de soleil perçait tout de même, grâce au faible interstice entre les deux rideaux, éclairant un peu la scène. Les deux corps étaient étroitement enlacés.

Le brun, légèrement plus petit, se blottissait contre le blond, son visage disparaissant dans le cou de ce dernier. Le visage du blond, lui, laissait apercevoir un sourire tendre et ses mains étaient posées dans le bas du dos de son compagnon, l'attirant à lui dans un geste qui irradiait la possessivité.

La quiétude du moment n'était troublée par rien. Ni leurs douces respirations ni le chant des oiseaux au loin ne semblaient déplacés. C'était juste un instant paisible. Parfait. Ignoré. Ils dormaient. Ils ne profitaient pas. C'était peut être ça qui conférait à ce moment toute sa beauté. L'ignorance dans laquelle baignaient les deux jeunes concernés.

Là, sans réellement en profiter, ils vivaient juste un moment parfait. Enlacés, leurs respirations échouant sur la peau de l'autre et leurs corps détendus, confiants en leurs présences mutuelles. Endormis, des sourires heureux sur leurs visages.

Puis la sonnerie. Stridente. Troublante. Énervante. Le grognement qui s'échappe du blond. Les muscles qui se crispent brusquement. Le brun qui s'échappe de son étreinte pour que sa main atteigne l'instrument de torture. Le réveil qui s'éteint finalement. Enfin. Les deux corps qui retombent sur le matelas, comme soulagés.

Un borborygme fut murmuré par Drago avant qu'il ne fasse repasser ses bras autour du corps de son petit ami. Un léger sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il reposait sa tête sur la poitrine du blond. Lèvres qui s'étirèrent un peu plus et laissèrent échapper un soupir quand les mains de Drago, définitivement réveillé, se mirent à parcourir sa peau sans laisser aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Il sentit le souffle du blond se mêler au sien et ses lèvres effleurer les siennes avant de glisser le long de son cou, alternant caresses, baisers et douces morsures. Pour ne pas être en reste, Harry fit glisser ses mains sur la nuque du blond et les laissa doucement descendre le long de son dos. Les yeux toujours clos, il soupira d'aise en sentant la bouche de Drago lui procurer autant de bien, en venant presque à bénir le réveil...  
>Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Réveil. Avec brusquerie, il repoussa le blond et sauta hors du lit pour attraper ses vêtements de la veille qui traînaient au sol. Drago retomba sur le dos, le regard perdu, et un éclat lubrique vint percer dans ses yeux alors qu'Harry enfilait rapidement son boxer, avant de laisser place à la colère.<p>

« Quand est-ce que ça va être réglée cette putain d'histoire ? »

« Tu deviens vulgaire, Drago. » Énonça Harry en guise de réponse.

Le blond sauta hors de son lit, se moquant visiblement de sa propre nudité, et vint arracher à Harry le T-shirt qu'il s'apprêtait à enfiler.

« Écoute, Potter, à cause des conneries de Weasley je suis réveillé tous les matins par une saloperie d'invention moldue et en plus de ça je n'ai même pas le droit de faire l'amour avec mon petit ami pour compenser la perte de ma grasse matinée avec lui, alors je suis vulgaire si je veux. »

Les yeux du brun se mirent alors à briller à leur tour, envahis par une certaine colère.

« Tu crois peut-être que ça me fait plaisir, Malefoy ? »

Il détestait ça. Drago pensait-il vraiment que cette situation lui plaisait ? Trois semaines étaient passées et la relation de ses deux meilleurs amis ne ressemblait plus à rien. Ça lui mettait bien assez les nerfs en pelote, alors les disputes quasi-quotidiennes qu'il avait avec le blond n'arrangeaient rien. Et la foutue manie que ce dernier avait de recourir à son nom de famille quand il était mécontent lui donnait juste envie de l'étrangler.

« Vu comment tu coures au chevet de Granger tous les matins, je pourrais me poser des questions, oui. »

Les lèvres du brun se pincèrent en une fine ligne alors qu'il s'exhortait au calme. Il ne voulait pas d'une énième dispute. Il voulait enlever ces fichus fringues, oublier Hermione, se recoucher, attirer Drago contre lui et faire comme si ce réveil n'avait jamais sonné. Ou, à la rigueur, reprendre leur activité de juste après le réveil. Pas s'engueuler, pas se lever, pas devoir recoller les morceaux entre ses amis aux cœurs mutuellement brisés.

« Crois-moi, Drago, je préférerais rester avec toi. Mais je ne peux pas. Ils sont mes amis, ils ne vont pas bien, je me dois d'être là pour eux. Comme eux ont été là pour moi quand j'en ai eu besoin. Je les aide à régler leurs problèmes. Me lever tous les matins ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi. Devoir m'habiller et parcourir silencieusement les couloirs jusqu'à ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer, comme si notre histoire devait rester secrète alors qu'elle ne l'est pas, je déteste ça. Mais c'est ainsi. Il y a des choses qu'on doit faire même si on ne le veut pas. Aller voir Hermione en fait partie. Et donc, me lever. Je la comprends, tu sais. Je l'admire aussi. Elle est triste mais reste forte. Si tu me faisais quelque chose comme ça, je ne pourrais pas agir comme elle le fait... »

Laissant son T-shirt dans les mains du blond, Harry lui tourna le dos et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, bien décidé à rejoindre la sienne avant d'aller chez son amie, en espérant que Drago ne lui en veuille pas trop de partir comme ça. Il savait son copain susceptible au possible, mais il savait se servir de son cerveau et saurait comprendre la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Harry.

Il sortit de la chambre et parcouru vivement une bonne longueur du couloir avant que la main du blond, qui avait eu le temps d'enfiler un bas de pyjama, ne se pose sur son épaule pour le forcer à se retourner. Son regard croisa celui, calmé, du blond, et il soupira intérieurement alors que la main de Drago glissait doucement sur sa joue.

« Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça. » Chuchota le blond avec ferveur.

Harry lui adressa un sourire tendre et releva la tête pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains se placèrent d'elles-mêmes dans la chevelure du blond, appréciant de le décoiffer un peu plus tout en sachant pertinemment que ça énervait légèrement son petit-ami.

« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en rompant le baiser.

« Je sais. » Répondit Drago avec un demi rire et un sourire narquois.

Harry pouffa face à la réponse typiquement Malefoyenne que venait de lui sortir le blond avant de se détacher de lui à regrets pour faire ce qu'il devait faire. Drago lui tendit alors son T-shirt, qu'il avait gardé dans ses mains.

« Enfile ça. Je ne veux pas que tu sois torse nu si tu croises Weaslette. »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, faussement exaspéré, pour ne pas montrer à Drago combien cette petite marque de jalousie le ravissait.

« Ginny sort avec Théo je te rappelle. »

« Enfile-ça, Harry, même le pape se rincerait l'œil s'il te croisait à moitié à poil. »

O0O

Avec un long soupir de découragement, la jeune fille attrapa les dossiers qui s'entassaient déjà, malgré l'heure beaucoup trop matinale, sur le minuscule bureau et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la salle d'imprimerie où elle devait déposer quelques papiers. Évidemment, il fallait que cette fameuse salle soit au sous-sol des locaux alors qu'elle-même était logée au dernier étage ; le plus inconfortable et celui où la chaleur était la plus insoutenable en été. Et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, il fallait qu'elle ne soit pas autorisée à utiliser les ascenseurs, trop petits et donc réservés aux véritables journalistes. Et la magie, ça servait à quoi ? Ils ne pouvaient pas magiquement agrandir ces putains d'escaliers pour le bien-être de leurs salariés ?

Si elle était sincère, Ginny s'avouerait qu'elle avait plus l'impression d'être un esclave qu'une employée. Sauf qu'être sincère équivaudrait à donner raison à sa mère quand elle lui avait dit que ce job était une erreur et qu'elle avait été choisie pour son rôle dans la précédente guerre et ses liens avec Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger, et non pas pour ses qualités. Qualités qui ne lui étaient absolument pas nécessaires pour les tâches qu'on lui ordonnait de faire. Même un gnome aurait été capable de faire son job ; c'était loin d'être gratifiant pour la jeune rousse.

Refrénant un grognement face à ses pensées, Ginny préféra louer ses bonnes vieilles baskets qui ne lui faisaient pas mal aux pieds et commencer à descendre la petite dizaine d'étages qu'elle avait devant elle. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'était toutes les filles qui travaillaient depuis des années à la Gazette et s'acharnaient à porter des talons aiguilles. Pauvres pieds...

C'est essoufflée, les joues rougies par l'effort et la mine plus que mécontente qu'elle arriva donc au sous-sol et tria rapidement les papiers afin d'être certaine d'y laisser tout ce qu'elle devait transporter et de ne pas avoir à refaire la descente aux enfers une seconde fois dans la journée. Pourquoi le journal n'investissait-il pas dans un système magique pour le transport des dossiers ? Ou tout du moins autorisait les notes volantes, comme au Ministère ?

Jetant un œil au dossier suivant dans ses bras, Ginny poussa un nouveau soupir. Sa destination suivante se trouvait trois étages plus hauts et ses bras lui faisaient déjà mal. Même si elle avait fait du Quidditch, elle était loin d'être extrêmement sportive et être poursuiveuse n'était pas le meilleur moyen pour ses muscler les biceps... Ce job allait la tuer !

Deux heures plus tard, les bras vidés et le souffle court, elle s'écrasa sur l'inconfortable chaise de son bureau avec un gémissement de satisfaction, qui se mua rapidement en un de désespoir face à la masse de travail qui avait recommencé à s'accumuler devant elle. Avec un regard dubitatif, elle vit une femme brune entrer dans la pièce, tout sourire.

« Lya, tu comptes m'expliquer un jour comment tu fais pour être aussi joyeuse ? »

Son interlocutrice se tourna vers elle en s'asseyant sur l'autre bureau que contenait la petite pièce et son sourire sembla s'agrandir.  
>« Simple, Ginny, je pense à ma vie hors de ces locaux. Je pense à ce qui me rend heureuse et je me dis qu'un jour tous ces escaliers montés et ces dossiers portés me rapporteront quelque chose. »<p>

La rousse fit une tête clairement septique avant de s'écrouler sur le meuble devant elle avec un cri désespéré.

« Je veux être aussi optimiste que toi ! »

« Oh, enfin, Ginny ! Je suis certaine qu'en dehors de ces bureaux il y a un beau jeune homme qui t'attend pour te prendre dans ses bras et t'embrasser tendrement... » Souffla Lya avec un clin d'œil, prenant place derrière son bureau et commençant à feuilleter les dossiers qui lui étaient adressés.

Les lèvres de Ginny s'étirèrent en un doux sourire à la mention dudit jeune homme et de ses bras accueillants, comme elle avait pu les tester plus d'une fois. Les yeux dans le vague, Ginny pensa avec bonheur aux étreintes de Théo, à ses baisers, à ses regards, aux moments qu'ils passaient ensembles...

« Eh bien, Ginny ! Quel est l'homme qui te met dans un tel état ? »

La rousse releva vivement la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, rougissant comme si elle avait été prise en faute.

« Mais... Euh... Personne, je... »

La femme d'une trentaine d'années qui venait d'entrer éclata de rire devant la gêne de la jeune fille avant de secouer la tête, comme blasée, et de reposer son regard limpide sur elle.

« Ginny, c'est pas pour rien que je suis chargée de la rubrique "courrier du cœur" du journal, tu sais... »

Avec un haussement d'épaule, elle posa un énième dossier sur la pile entassée sur le bureau et dédia à Ginny un sourire contrit.

« Skeeter, encore. Je crois qu'elle a une dent contre toi, elle m'a demandé de te passer ça. Tu dois l'étudier et t'occuper des différentes étapes de parution comme une grande. »

« Comme une esclave plutôt, oui. » Maugréa la rousse.

« Je suis désolée, Ginny. Mais tu sais comment ça fonctionne, tu commences ici et tu termines avec un bon travail après des années à lécher des bottes et à suer corps et âme. Fais donc comme Lya, pense à l'homme que tu aimes et qui te fait sourire comme lorsque je suis rentrée dans la pièce. »

Les yeux de la rousse passèrent rapidement de l'énorme dossier à Corina, la femme qui venait de l'éclairer sur ses propres sentiments, avant qu'elle ne se relève en un bond, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Corina, tu diras à Skeeter qu'elle peut aller se faire foutre et que j'espère même que ça la décoincera pour de bon, ça pourra pas lui faire de mal. Lya, je suis désolée mais je ne supporterais pas l'ascension de ce bâtiment tous les jours pendant des années. Je sais ce que je vaux et je sais que ce n'est pas ici que je pourrais utiliser mes capacités. Au plaisir de vous revoir, les filles. » Déclara-t-elle en claquant la porte et en s'engouffrant avec plaisir dans les ascenseurs. Elle n'avait pas le droit de les utiliser, et alors ? Dans le pire des cas elle serait virée et n'aurait pas à s'emmerder à écrire sa lettre de démission !

Sortant des locaux où était placée une barrière anti-transplanage, Ginny disparu pour arriver directement dans le hall du Manoir, seule pièce à laquelle il était possible d'accéder par ce moyen de transport, et se précipita en courant dans les couloirs. Essoufflée et échevelée, elle ouvrit d'un seul coup la porte de la chambre de Théo et bondit dans le lit où se dernier se prélassait encore, le faisant friser de peu la crise cardiaque.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et sa main se dirigea vers sa table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette mais il la laissa retomber avec un sourire en reconnaissant sa petite amie. Papillonnant des paupières quelques secondes, il se releva sur ses avants bras en observant la rousse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu... » Commença-t-il, coupé par un doigt de Ginny.

« Chut. Tu as réussi. »

Perdu, Théo cilla en cherchant à comprendre tandis qu'un immense sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Il s'était décidément écoulé trop peu de temps entre son réveil et la phrase de Ginny ; il n'était pas encore capable de réfléchir correctement. Prise de pitié, la rousse se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants, et se décida à l'aider un petit peu, avant de l'embrasser passionnément.  
>« Tu as réussi, Théo. À me faire retomber amoureuse de toi. »<p>

O0O

Harry transplana dans l'appartement d'Hermione et observa quelques secondes sa meilleure amie, travaillant ses cours sur la petite table de son salon. Avec un soupir triste, il passa dans la cuisine, traînant derrière lui les sacs des courses qu'il venait d'aller faire pour Hermione, et commença à ranger tant bien que mal. Les produits frais dans le frigo, les légumes dans le bac à légumes, les conserves dans le placard gris, la viande dans le frigo, les pâtes... Euh, les pâtes ?  
>« Hermione ! » S'écria-t-il « Où est-ce que tu ranges les pâtes ? »<p>

« Troisième placard à gauche de l'entrée. Et fais attention, tu ranges les boites par type de pâtes ! Ne mélange pas les coquillettes, les spaghettis et les tagliatelles s'il te plait ! »

Un nouveau soupir échappa à Harry face aux petites manies de son amie. Ranger les pâtes par type ? Et après ça elle disait ne pas être maniaque... Bon gré, mal gré, il reprit son rangement en essayant de s'enlever de l'esprit qu'il avait l'air d'un mari sous le joug de sa femme esclavagiste dans cette situation.

Une fois le rangement fini, il repassa dans le salon et s'assit face à Hermione, toujours plongée dans ses cours. Son regard dévia vers la porte de l'appartement et il murmura discrètement un sort de transparence en direction de cette dernière. À travers, il pu ainsi voir la silhouette de Ron, assis dos à la porte, la silhouette voutée par la tristesse et la culpabilité. Les yeux fixés sur son ami, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'Hermione avait levé la tête et, devant son manque de réaction, tourné la tête vers la porte à son tour.

Le regard de la brune se durcit en apercevant son ancien petit ami et ses lèvres se plissèrent en un rictus rageur. D'un mouvement rapide, elle murmura le contre sort et la porte redevint opaque avant de ranger brusquement ses cours et d'allumer la télévision dans l'espoir vain de s'abrutir assez pour oublier l'imbécile de derrière sa porte et toutes les conneries qu'il avait fait.

Harry fixa sa meilleure amie du regard en songeant à tout ce qui s'était passé il y a trois semaines et à ce qui s'était passé depuis. Ils avaient rompus. Ron avait tenté de venir chez la brune et Hermione avait amélioré les défenses de son appartement de telle sorte que, désormais, seuls Harry et Ginny pouvaient venir la voir. Afin de ne pas croiser le rouquin « par hasard » en ville, elle avait demandé à ce que ses cours lui soient envoyés par correspondance. Elle n'était pas sortie de son logement depuis, c'était Harry qui faisait les courses pour elle puisque Ginny était tout de même occupée par son travail.

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça, Mione. »

Le jeune femme se braqua et garda le silence, montant le son de la télévision pour ne pas l'entendre. D'un geste, Harry éteignit l'engin et se plaça face à son amie, la forçant à le regarder.

« Mione... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! » Le coupa-t-elle avec brusquerie « Je m'appelle Hermione. Ce surnom est débile alors arrête de l'utiliser. »

« Il est débile ou tu ne veux plus l'entendre parce que c'est Ron qui te l'a donné ? »

« Il est débile. Et s'il y a une chose que je ne veux plus entendre, c'est le prénom de ce connard. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas continuez comme ça, Hermione. »

« Bien sûr que si. »

« Non. Vous survivez tant bien que mal tous les deux, mais vous n'avancez pas. Depuis trois semaines il ne quitte ton paillasson que quelques fois par jour, le temps d'aller manger et de prendre une douche. Il dort même dans le couloir. J'ai intercédé en sa faveur à l'Académie des Aurors, mais s'il ne se bouge pas rapidement il sera viré de l'école. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien me faire ? Je n'ai rien à faire de sa vie, désormais. »

« C'est faux, Hermione. Tu lui en veux, c'est compréhensible. Mais tu ne veux pas qu'il gâche ainsi sa vie. »

« Il a gâché sa vie tout seul en baisant cette pétasse. »

« Ne soit pas vulgaire, Hermione, ça ne te va pas du tout au teint. » Ironisa Harry, s'attirant en réponse un regard noir de la jeune femme.

« Va te faire foutre, Harry. »

« Ça a déjà été fait cette nuit et j'ai prévu de le refaire dès que je pourrais retrouver Drago. C'est d'ailleurs pour pouvoir me faire foutre jours et nuits que j'apprécierais que vous régliez cette histoire au plus vite. »

Les bras croisés, Harry défia son amie du regard. Certes, il se montrait loin d'être aussi compatissant qu'il devrait l'être, mais qu'elle se bouge un peu ! Trois semaines étaient passées, certes c'était peu et elle était en colère, mais rester cloitrée chez elle en niant tout n'arrangerait rien.

« Si ça t'emmerdes autant de m'aider, tu peux t'en aller, Harry. Je ne t'ai rien demandé. » Cracha le brune en détournant la tête.

Harry ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Hermione pour la regarder. Les grands yeux noisette de la jeune femme rencontrèrent les siens et cela suffit à la brune pour craquer et se jeter dans ses bras, laissant sa peine prendre le pas sur le stoïcisme qu'elle affichait depuis trop longtemps.

En silence, Harry resserra son étreinte autour de son amie et la garda contre lui le temps qu'elle se calme, la douleur étouffée depuis trois semaines ressortant enfin. Il sentit ses petites mains agripper son haut et le serrer jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges et se contenta de passer doucement ses doigts dans la chevelure de la brune. Des hoquets rompirent quelques fois ses sanglots alors qu'elle baragouinait quelques mots mais les mains du brun, passant et repassant sur sa tête dans un geste de soutien, la faisait alors taire ; Harry voulait qu'elle épanche totalement ses pleurs trop longtemps retenus. Le cœur serré de la voir comme ça, il lui souffla deux ou trois phrases de consolation, sachant pertinemment qu'elles n'avaient aucune valeur aux yeux de son amie, et ses mordit les lèvres face au tableau de sa meilleure amie aussi détruite. Au bout d'un certain temps, ses larmes taries, Hermione s'extirpa de leur accolade, honteuse de s'être laissée aller et balbutia quelques excuses sans fonds, comme si elle espérait qu'il oublie ce qui venait de se passer et la laisse replonger dans son chagrin. Les yeux encore rouges, elle se rassit convenablement et recommença à éviter le regard du brun, amorçant un geste vers ses fiches de cours.

« Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

Un sourire amer étira la bouche de la jeune femme en entendant son ami lui poser cette question et sa main retomba le long de son corps.

« Oui. Et ça fait encore plus mal. »

Le bras d'Harry vint se placer sur les épaules d'Hermione pour l'attirer contre lui à nouveau.

« Je sais que tu n'as plus confiance en lui, Mione. Je sais que tu as mal et je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point. Mais je sais aussi que rester fâchés serait gâcher une des plus belles histoires qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Tu ne lui pardonneras pas en trois jours, il ne regagnera pas ta confiance facilement, mais vous ne pouvez pas continuer comme ça. Vous vous détruisez mutuellement à faire ça. Et puis... Si tu ne le récupères pas, Lavande réussira à l'avoir pour de bon. Depuis le temps qu'elle rêve d'être mariée à Ron-Ron. » Ajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire étalé sur son visage.

La tête de la brune se tourna vers lui, le front plissé par la concentration, et elle se leva, décidée. Elle se dirigea vers la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et se retourna vers Harry.

« Tu aurais vraiment dû être à Serpentard, 'Ry. » Déclara-t-elle, pas dupe pour deux noises.

Prenant une inspiration, elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte et vit Ron s'écrouler à ses pieds, le visage ébahi. Quelques secondes lui suffirent pour prendre conscience des changements que ces trois semaines avaient opérés sur lui. Le teint pâle, le regard vide, une barbe mal rasée, les cheveux ternes, le visage quelque peu émacié qui montrait qu'il avait perdu du poids... Une vague culpabilité étreint la rousse avant qu'elle ne se souvienne qu'il était l'unique responsable de cette situation.

« Je veux que tu bouges de mon paillasson au plus vite, Ronald. Rentre chez toi, prend une douche, redonne-toi une apparence qui te fasse ressembler à un humain et pas à un cadavre et va en cours. Tu as intérêt à bosser comme un dingue pour rattraper tes trois semaines de cours manquées, tu sais l'importance que j'accorde aux études. Je veux que tu sois ici demain soir à dix-neuf heures trente en ayant préparé pour moi le rendez-vous le plus romantique qui soit. Je m'en fiche de combien ça peut être dur pour toi, tu te démerdes. Et crois-moi, si tu veux retrouver ma confiance avant d'avoir des cheveux blancs, tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit parfait. Tu vas en baver. »

D'un geste brusque, elle ferma la porte alors que le rouquin acquiesçait vivement, toujours sous le choc mais un grand sourire niais ayant pris place sur son visage. Se tournant vers Harry, elle le défia du regard de dire quelque chose et le brun se contenta d'un signe de tête. Quelque peu calmée, Hermione récupéra ses cours et se remit à travailler sans un regard pour son ami, qui transplana vivement, certain que les choses s'arrangeraient désormais, même s'il savait aussi que Lavande Brown avait intérêt à éviter de croiser la route d'Hermione-la-furie si elle tenait à la vie.

O0O

La jeune fille blonde s'assit sur le canapé qui lui avait été désigné avec un sourire lointain. L'air dans la lune, elle acquiesça sans en avoir l'air à la question de Molly et la mère de famille lui apporta un thé en posant sur elle un regard désolé.

Luna écouta rêveusement la femme parler de tout et de rien, sans y porter une réelle intention. Elle savait parfaitement que Molly l'invitait par pitié plus qu'autre chose, mais elle venait quand même. Elle n'aimait pas le regard que la rousse lui adressait, qui lui rappelait à chaque fois la perte de sa mère quand elle était jeune, les tortures subies pendant la guerre et la folie actuelle de son père, mais elle venait quand même. Parce que les gens qui n'avaient pas pitié d'elle la jugeaient étrange et ne l'invitait pas, et que venir prendre le thé avec Molly et l'écouter discourir de chacun des membres de la famille Weasley lui permettait d'avoir un peu de compagnie pendant quelques heures.

Luna était plus ou moins habituée à la solitude, aux lueurs moqueuses dans les yeux des gens quand elle leur parlait du Chicaneur ou des créatures magiques qu'elle recherchait autrefois en compagnie de son père pendant les vacances, mais elle avait toujours eu le soutien de ce dernier face au monde. Depuis la guerre, il était comme fou. Il se levait dans la nuit et parcourait la maison, parfois murmurant, parfois criant. Il venait dans sa chambre et restait debout, les yeux dans le vague, à se maudire de ne pas avoir pas su la protéger, d'avoir laissé les Mangemorts l'emmener. D'autres fois, il restait debout, face à la porte de l'ancien laboratoire reconstruit, là où sa femme était morte, et pleurait en silence. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, sa transe ne se terminait pas. Il agissait comme si elle n'était pas dans la maison, comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Il lui arrivait d'avoir des moments de lucidité, où il sautait sur elle en s'excusant d'être aussi faible, croyant qu'elle revenait juste de son enfermement et la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

La plupart du temps, Luna vivait avec un cadavre, elle assistait à la vie de son père comme si elle n'était pas là. Il se levait et agissait sans la voir, se traînant dans la maison jours et nuits sans rien faire d'autre que survivre, l'obligeant sans le savoir à le regarder s'éteindre intérieurement. C'est pour cela qu'elle supportait le regard et le babillage de Molly, parce qu'au moins la femme la voyait, parce que, pour elle, Luna existait. Même si ses yeux étaient emplis de pitié, ils se posaient sur elle et ne la traversaient pas comme si elle était transparente.

Molly la voyait, lui parlait, agissait avec elle comme elle agissait avec ses propres enfants. Et ce sentiment faisait revivre Luna pendant quelques secondes, éloignant ses pensées de son père malade, de sa mère morte, de ses problèmes pour continuer à publier le Chicaneur et avoir de l'argent pour vivre.

De la même façon, Luna aimait se retrouver entourée d'anciens compagnons de Poudlard. Même si parfois les gens qu'elle voyait ne l'aimait pas ou détestait son sens de l'observation, revoir ces personnes et contempler leurs vies, faire le plein d'informations sur eux, lui permettait d'oublier un peu que sa vie à elle n'était pas idéale. De faire abstraction, le temps de quelques heures passées loin de chez elle, des tracas qui jonchaient son chemin.

Souriant toujours, Luna observa de ses grands yeux la joie qui éclaira Molly Weasley lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et son cœur se serra quand elle se demanda si le ravissement qu'elle voyait sur le visage de la mère en voyant son fils entrer était le même qu'aurait pu ressentir sa propre mère si elle avait été encore en vie.

Se tournant à demi, Luna salua gentiment le nouvel arrivant alors que Molly se jetait sur le pauvre rouquin et lui mettait de force une tasse dans une main, une fournée de biscuit dans l'autre et l'asseyait sur le canapé, aux côtés de la blonde.

« Figures-toi, Luna, que ce grand dadet a décidé de repartir pour son travail et que, la Roumanie ne lui paraissant pas assez loin, il a décidé d'aller jusqu'en Mongolie ! Rien que ça ! Comme si le Royaume-Uni n'était pas assez grand et que savoir mes enfants un peu partout dedans n'était pas suffisant, il faut que l'un d'eux veuille aller à l'autre bout du monde ! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas rester en Angleterre, mon Charlie ? »

Le Charlie en question grimaça quelque peu face à la voix presque désespérée de sa mère et Luna gloussa légèrement en voyant l'expression comique que prit son visage à ce moment.

« Il n'y a pas de dragons en Angleterre, maman, -juste des domestiqués au Pays de Galle- et il semblerait qu'on en ai aperçus dans les montagnes mongoliennes un troupeau complet de Boutefeu Chinois. Tu sais combien ils sont rares et en trouver autant en liberté relève presque du miracle. Qu'ils soient en plus hors du territoire chinois est une chance inouïe quand on sait combien il est difficile de négocier quoique ce soit avec ce pays, tous les dragonniers veulent les attraper avant qu'ils ne disparaissent, moi y compris. » Expliqua le roux avec patience.

Les lèvres pincées indiquant clairement sa désapprobation face au danger et à l'éloignement, Molly grogna quelque chose et partit dans la cuisine refaire du thé et des gâteaux, laissant les deux jeunes gens ensembles.

« Je suis désolé, ma mère en fait toujours trop dès qu'il s'agit de nous, mes frères et moi. C'est encore pire avec Ginny ! » Fit Charlie en se tournant avec un sourire vers la blonde.

Luna se mordit les lèvres en esquissant une grimace triste et se détourna, évitant volontairement de regarder les yeux bleus du jeune homme

« Tu as de la chance, en fait... D'avoir une mère qui t'aime et s'inquiète pour toi. » Souffla-t-elle avec douleur.

D'un geste, Luna ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa son menton dessus, fermant les yeux pour ne pas laisser couler ses larmes. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait accepté la perte de sa mère, mais voir des femmes couver leurs enfants comme le faisait Molly ne pouvait que faire remonter à la surface l'absence d'une présence féminine dans sa vie. Toute à ses pensées, la blonde sursauta brusquement lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras et en moins de deux secondes, ses réflexes de guerre pas tout à fait perdu, Charlie se retrouvait avec une baguette sous la gorge.

Contrite, Luna abaissa rapidement son bout de bois et ses dents virent maltraiter sa lèvre inférieure après avoir murmuré une rapide excuse. Ses yeux étaient résolument fixés sur le plancher et la main de Charlie vint lui relever la tête, plongeant son regard bleu foncé dans celui clair comme de l'eau de Luna.

Avec un sourire doux, le rouquin fit comprendre à Luna qu'elle était pardonnée. La blonde frissonna un petit peu alors que les yeux de Charlie ne quittaient pas les siens et qu'elle se rendait compte que son regard n'était empli ni de pitié ni de mépris pour son excentricité. Gênée par leur proximité mais aussi troublée, elle secoua la tête, obligeant Charlie à récupérer sa main, et elle détourna à nouveau les yeux.

« Je suis désolée... Pour la baguette. » Répéta-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil que Charlie haussait les épaules avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole ;

« On a tous vécu cette guerre, Luna, » Souffla-t-il avec douceur « Il y a certains souvenirs durs à oublier et certains réflexes qui ne disparaîtront pas en quelques mois. »

Alors que les mots du roux rappelaient immanquablement à Luna son enfermement chez les Malefoy et les tortures subites, la jeune blonde se secoua et changea au plus vite de sujet, soucieuse d'éviter les souvenirs désagréables.

« Pour l'autre fois aussi... Pour avoir révélé ta liaison avec Blaise. Je ne pensais pas que ta famille n'était pas au courant. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi. »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. De toute façon, il aurait fallu que je leur dise un jour ou l'autre, alors... Et j'avais bien compris que ce n'était pas volontaire. Mais bon, il m'a fallu des heures pour faire comprendre à ma mère que je ne couchais plus avec Blaise, sa relation avec Neville était trop étrange à mes yeux et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler. Je pense que le pire, ce sont les blagues de Fred et Georges. » Sourit-il avec amusement « C'est aussi pour ça que je veux repartir, c'est assez lâche, mais je n'en peux plus de devoir sans cesse changer de sujet quand je parle avec eux. »

« Hum... Il paraît que la Mongolie est vraiment un beau pays. Et puis, Papa disait que c'était là que vivent les Héliopathes. Si on avait pu aller en Suède il y a deux ans pour chercher les Ronflacks Cornus, on serait sûrement parti en Mongolie cette année pour les Héliopathes. » Fit-elle avec tristesse.

Luna resserra l'emprise de ses bras sur ses genoux et ses yeux fixèrent le vide pendant quelques secondes, un long soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres. Elle savait que se plonger ainsi dans le passé ne menait à rien d'autre qu'à la douleur, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher, c'était plus fort qu'elle. À chaque fois, il fallait qu'un projet, une parole, une idée, une discussion la ramène en arrière, à l'époque où son père vivait encore pour elle, où il cherchait par tous les moyens à compenser la perte de sa mère. Et à chaque fois, il fallait qu'à ce souvenir se juxtapose l'image de son père dans le présent, vide et sans vie, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Avec surprise, elle sentit un des bras de Charlie passer autour de ses épaules et l'attirer tendrement vers lui, lui soufflant à l'oreille de faibles excuses pour la rendre triste et l'encourageant à pleurer, lui promettant que ça faisait un bien fou. Avec un petit rire étranglé pour tenter de camoufler sa gêne, Luna laissa les larmes couler en silence le long de ses joues, cachant son visage dans le cou du roux.

« Tu sais quoi, je suis sûre que je dois pouvoir m'arranger pour te trouver une place dans une des tentes de chasseurs de dragons en Mongolie. Si tu veux toujours trouver un Héliopathe... » Proposa Charlie lorsque ses sanglots furent taris.

Les sourcils froncés, Luna se redressa et fit passer ses jambes sous ses fesses, lissa sa jupe avant de fixer le jeune homme avec concentration.

« Je ne comprends pas... » Murmura-t-elle, s'attira de sa part un regard surpris « Pourquoi tu n'agis pas comme tous les autres ? Tu n'as pas pitié de moi, mais tu ne me trouves pas non plus folle avec tous mes animaux et mes idées. Je ne te comprends pas. »

Le regard du roux se radoucit et retrouva la lueur étrange que Luna lui avait trouvé un peu plus tôt, alors qu'un sourire reprenait place sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne te trouves pas étrange, ou quoique ce soit d'autre. J'aime bien ta petite folie, si je peux appeler ça comme ça... » Répondit-il en douceur « En fait, je trouve que ça fait tout ton charme, Luna. »

Il leva la main et écrasa une dernière larme qui coulait toujours sur la joue de la blonde, souriant en la voyant rougir. Sachant qu'elle ne pouvait camoufler la rougeur de ses joues, Luna se contenta de baisser les yeux pour éviter son regard...

O0O

D'un geste ferme, la jeune femme toqua à la porte qui lui faisait face, tentant tant bien que mal de faire abstraction du quartier dans lequel elle se trouvait. Trop... Pas classe. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle l'aime pour venir salir ses talons ici. Alors que personne ne venait lui ouvrir la porte, elle lança un sortilège rapide qui lui apprit que les deux personnes qu'elles cherchaient étaient bien ici. Juste trop occupées pour venir lui ouvrir la porte... Un sourire machiavélique naquit sur ses lèvres. Qu'à cela ne tienne. Elle était venue jusqu'ici, ce n'était pas pour se faire snober.

En quelques mots murmurés, la porte s'ouvrit devant elle et elle rentra dans la petite maison. Un soupir lui échappa en constatant que l'intérieur était mieux que le quartier. Pas qu'elle en soit extrêmement surprise ; Blaise avait tout de même bon goût... Du moins en matière de décoration. Mais après avoir appris qu'il était casé avec Londubat et avoir vu le quartier dans lequel ils vivaient, elle s'attendait au pire. La forcer à venir jusqu'ici relevait de la torture pure et simple. Elle était enceinte, par Merlin !

Son sourire s'agrandit lorsque des gémissements arrivèrent à ses oreilles et elle se dirigea toute guillerette vers la chambre à coucher – qui portait décidément bien son nom. Appuyant sur la poignée, elle entra dans la pièce, laissant ses yeux errer sur la décoration assez agréable avant de les poser sur le lit et sur les occupants du lit, visiblement trop occupés pour l'avoir remarquée. Mais c'était quoi cette manie de ne plus la voir ? Elle partait quelques mois de ce pays de fous et quand elle revenait, plus personne ne la voyait !

« Je dérange peut-être ? » Susurra-t-elle, voyant avec délectation les mouvements des deux corps cesser et deux têtes masculines se tourner immédiatement vers elle.

D'un air innocent, Pansy sourit gentiment alors que Blaise rabattait sur lui et son partenaire le drap du lit et la fusillait du regard.

« Pans', je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? »

« Mais enfin, mon Blaisou, je devais te parler. Tu ne m'avais pas dit de passer te voir le jour où je reviendrais en Angleterre ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit il y a trois semaines que j'étais ici comme chez moi... » Expliqua-t-il avec l'air d'une enfant prise en faute, alors qu'elle jubilait intérieurement.

« Tu pouvais pas frapper à la porte ? »

« Je l'ai fait. Mais personne ne m'a répondu... » Déclara-t-elle avec une moue triste « Alors je suis entrée pour t'attendre. Et puis j'ai entendu des bruits étranges et je suis venue voir. Je suis vraiment désolée... »

Le regard hargneux que lui lança le noir à ce moment précis fit exulter la brune. Elle était vraiment trop douée. Dire que lui, Théo et Drago avaient toujours cru ses mensonges... Il fallait croire qu'elle n'avait rien perdu de son talent. En voyant son ami commencer à récupérer ses esprits et à se relever, Pansy lui adressa un dernier sourire angélique et fit demi-tour.

« Je vous laisse vous rhabiller et je vous attends dans le salon. J'ai vu assez d'horreurs dans ma vie pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la vision de tes attributs, Blaisou. »

Toujours aussi souriante et ayant totalement oublié combien le quartier était merdique tellement elle s'amusait, Pansy s'assit gracieusement sur un des fauteuils du salon en attendant le retour de son ami et de Londubat. Pas qu'elle ait jamais rien eu contre ce pauvre garçon, mais l'air atrocement mal à l'aise qu'il avait eu... Oh, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée ! Il fallait croire que se marier et tomber enceinte avait de mauvaises répercussions sur elle... Hum, elle allait devoir arranger ça. Elle devenait presque trop gentille.

« Je peux savoir quelle bonne raison tu as pour venir m'empêcher de prendre mon pied en une partie de baise fantastique. » Grommela Blaise en rentrant dans la pièce et s'affalant sur un fauteuil, ayant tout juste enfilé un jean et une chemise qu'il n'avait pas boutonnée.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te voir, mon chou. »

« Je t'emmerde, Pans'. »

« Et moi je t'aime. »

Le sourire que Blaise s'efforça de réprimer fit comprendre à la brune qu'elle était pardonnée. Elle avait peut être interrompu une « partir de baise fantastique », mais il en aurait d'autres. D'ailleurs, c'était bien pour ça qu'elle était là...

« Blaise, tu te rappelles quand tu me parlais de ta mère ? » Demanda-t-elle brusquement, passant de l'hippogriffe au Veracrasse et faisant s'allumer une lueur de mécontentement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Oui. » Répliqua sèchement le brun, peu désireux de faire durer le sujet.

« Bien. Et tu te souviens aussi que tu me racontais combien tu la détestais pour la manière dont elle se comportait avec les hommes, collectionnant, jetant, trompant... »

« Oui. »

« Alors tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te comportes exactement comme elle ? »

Le noir sauta sur ses pieds en fusillant la brune du regard.

« Je ne suis pas comme ma mère. » Murmura-t-il d'un ton glacial et chargé de colère.

Pansy ancra ses yeux à ceux de son ami, pas impressionnée par sa crise de colère et bien consciente qu'il fallait en passer par là.

« Tu te comportes comme elle. Sauf que tu le fais parce que tu as peur. T'attacher à Neville n'est pas une faiblesse, Blaise, sauf si tu le vois comme tel. Accepte d'aimer et arrête de faire le con. Parce qu'un jour viendra où ton Gryffon ne le supportera plus. »

« Je ne suis pas comme ma mère. »

Face au ton froid de Blaise, Pansy se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Évidement qu'il n'était pas comme sa mère, mais il fallait qu'il réagisse pour comprendre. Lorsqu'elle le vit faire demi-tour et se précipiter vers l'extérieur de la maison en claquant la porte, un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle lui avait fait mal avec ses mots, mais il fallait ça pour qu'il comprenne. Agir comme il le faisait ne lui apporterait rien, encore moins en sachant qu'il aimait déjà et qu'il risquait de perdre ce qu'il avait à cause de son aveuglement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à repartir, Neville entra dans la pièce et prit un air soucieux en constatant l'absence de Blaise.

« Où est-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Parti. »

Pansy vit les méninges de l'ancien Gryffondor se faire torturer jusqu'à ce qu'un air défaitiste n'apparaisse sur sa figure et que ses épaules se voûtent.

« Tu penses qu'il va encore te tromper ? » Questionna-t-elle, sachant pertinemment que la réponse était affirmative.

Un hochement de tête lui servit de réponse et son regard compatissant plongea dans celui, défaitiste, de Neville.

« Je ne pense pas. Je pense qu'il est parti réfléchir. Tu l'aimes ? » Fit-elle.

En temps normal, Neville n'aurait pas répondu. Il connaissait à peine cette fille et le peu qu'il savait d'elle à Poudlard n'était pas en sa faveur, même s'il avait appris que les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses. Mais les yeux bleus qu'elle avait posés sur lui l'enjoignait à se montrer sincère et, étrangement, lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait.

« Comme un fou. » Répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Le sourire de la brune s'élargit face à la vérité qui fusait de la bouche de Neville et elle prit conscience qu'aussi fou que ça puisse paraître, Blaise avait fait le bon choix.

« Bien. Il t'aime aussi, tout autant si ce n'est plus que toi. Mais Blaise est un con qui n'a jamais rien compris aux relations amoureuses. Avec ce que je lui ai dit, ça devrait s'arranger entre vous. Je ne dis pas que ce ne sera jamais dur, qu'il ne te trompera pas encore parce qu'il est mort de peur, mais ça devrait aller mieux. Ne cesse jamais d'y croire, Neville. Blaise est comme un enfant pour tout ce qui est de l'amour, il a tout à apprendre. Il fera des erreurs, il se trompera lui-même, mais quoiqu'il se passe ; il aura besoin de toi pour le corriger, pour lui enseigner ce qu'il doit savoir. Il aura besoin de toi à ses côtés. N'arrête jamais de l'aimer et de le soutenir Neville, même si ses actes te font mal, parce qu'ils le blessent encore plus. » Chuchota-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir de la maison.

O0O

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, Harry quitta le hall dans lequel il était arrivé et se mit à chercher Drago dans le Manoir. Il aimait cet imbécile, mais il avait l'incroyable défaut d'habiter dans une baraque beaucoup trop grande. Même si une seule aile servait de lieu où vivre, rénovée et bien plus accueillante que le reste du Manoir, ça faisait beaucoup à parcourir quand on cherchait quelqu'un qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à jouer involontairement à cache-cache. Il était prêt de onze heures trente et Drago n'était ni dans le salon, ni dans son bureau, ni dans le jardin...  
>Poussant la porte de la bibliothèque, il soupira en voyant une chevelure blonde dépasser du haut d'un fauteuil. Satisfait, il s'approcha avec la ferme intention de surprendre le jeune homme avec un « Bouh » retentissant mais il se cogna le genou contre le pied d'une petite table et se mit à lâcher une flopée de jurons. La tête blonde sortit du fauteuil et se tourna vers lui et Harry en vint presque à louer la table assassine de pieds, n'osant imaginer la honte qu'il aurait ressenti s'il avait surpris Narcissa par un « Bouh » puéril et enfantin. Alors que la blonde tendait vers lui sa baguette et murmurait un sort qui fit disparaître la douleur de l'extrémité de sa jambe, Harry se laissa tomber dans un siège en saluant la maîtresse de maison.<p>

« Savez-vous où est Drago ? » Demanda-t-il sans attendre.

Narcissa lui lança un regard amusé, le faisant prendre conscience du manque de politesse dont il faisait preuve par son impatience et il rougit légèrement.

« Où avez-vous cherché, Harry ? » Répondit-elle finalement, s'empêchant de sourire devant la gêne évidente du jeune homme.

« Le salon, son bureau, le jardin. Et ici. Ce sont les seuls endroits où il se trouve en journée. »

« Dans ce cas, essayez donc sa chambre où celle de son frère. Il aime bien – même s'il ne l'avouera jamais – regarder Erwan dormir ; ça l'apaise. Et parfois il prend un livre ici et va lire dans sa chambre. »

« Merci beaucoup. »

Harry se releva et traversa rapidement la pièce afin de rejoindre Drago.

« Harry. » L'arrêta Narcissa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte.

Le brun se retourna et interrogea la femme du regard. D'un signe de tête, Narcissa lui indiqua de se rasseoir avant qu'elle ne commence ;

« Drago m'a parlé de ce que vous ressentiez vis à vis de Bellatrix et la façon dont vous l'aviez vaincue... »

Le brun ferma les yeux douloureusement et se redressa dans son siège, persuadé que Narcissa allait lui faire la leçon ou quelque chose du même style. Même si la Mangemort avait été soignée à Sainte Mangouste sans trop de difficulté, Harry l'ayant bien amochée mais sans qu'elle ne risque de graves séquelles, puis replacée à Azkaban avant d'être jugée et condamnée à la prison à perpétuité, le brun continuait à se sentir coupable de s'être montré aussi inhumain dans la façon dont il l'avait battue.

« Vous savez, Lucius était un homme vraiment horrible. Il ne m'aimait pas, il ne ressentait pas la moindre parcelle de fierté face à son fils et croyait vraiment en toutes les théories racistes de Voldemort. Il prenait du plaisir à tuer, torturer... Et à violer. Je ne suis pas la seule femme à avoir fait les frais de ses actes, je le sais. Il a agi d'une façon plus qu'horrible avec de nombreuses personnes. Et même si je le déteste pour ça, même s'il me dégoûte, même si je le hais de devoir vivre avec les souvenirs qu'il m'a imposés, je dois le remercier pour quelque chose, Harry. Pour Erwan. Si Lucius ne m'avait pas violée ce soir-là, jamais je n'aurais eu Erwan. Jamais Drago n'aurait eu un frère. Nous n'aurions probablement jamais trouvé la force de fuir et vous n'auriez jamais pu vivre votre histoire avec Drago. Parfois, des actes horribles ont des conséquences merveilleuses. Ce que vous avez fait à Bellatrix vous dégoûte peut être, mais ça aurait pu être bien pire. Et ça vous a permis de sauver Drago. » Expliqua Narcissa.

Harry cilla pour chasser les larmes qui s'accumulaient dans ses yeux et détourna le regard, empêchant la blonde de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je... Il aurait pu être sauvé si je m'étais attaqué à elle à la baguette. Ou j'aurais pu m'arrêter avant qu'elle ne soit presque morte. Ou... » Murmura-t-il la voix cassée.

« Harry. » Le coupa Narcissa avec douceur « Il y avait certainement des tas d'autres solutions. Mais ce que tu as fait était bien. Tu as sauvé Drago. C'est tout ce qui compte. Ma sœur n'a jamais été humaine et, aussi horrible que ça puisse être à dire, avec tout le mal qu'elle a fait je pense qu'elle méritait ce qui lui est arrivé. Tu peux t'en vouloir, mais ne te tortures pas ainsi. C'est fini, ça appartient au passé. Si tu n'avais pas fait ça, rien ne nous assure que Drago serait avec nous aujourd'hui. Alors, moi, je te remercie. Arrête de t'en vouloir, Harry, ça ne sert à rien. »

L'air hésitant, Harry se releva et salua la femme d'un signe de tête avant de partir. Narcissa avait raison. Il pourrait toujours chercher l'absolution, il ne la trouverait pas. Il s'en voudrait toujours pour ça, parce que ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'agir ainsi. Mais il devait vivre au delà de ce qu'il avait fait à Bellatrix. Il devait être heureux que Drago soit toujours en vie, avec lui.

La chambre du plus jeune Malefoy étant la plus proche, Harry ouvrit la porte et passa doucement la tête par l'ouverture. Il n'y trouva pas Drago, mais un doux sourire vint s'étaler sur ses lèvres en voyant que l'elfe de maison chargé de surveiller la sieste du petit s'était lui aussi endormi. Prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la créature, il entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'avancer jusqu'au lit de l'enfant.

Avec un soupir amusé, il déplaça du doigt une mèche de cheveux blond qui, posée sur sa bouche, se soulevait au rythme des respirations du petit. Face à l'air angélique qu'arborait le garçon dans son sommeil, Harry sentit son cœur se serrer en songeant aux enfants qu'il ne verrait jamais dormir, à ses enfants. Malgré le bonheur qu'il vivait au quotidien avec Drago, cette pensée et la douleur qui l'accompagnait était récurrente dans son esprit. À chaque fois qu'il voyait le regard de Narcissa pétiller en se posant sur l'un de ses fils, il avait mal.

Il n'avait que dix-huit ans, il avait toute la vie devant lui et rares étaient les jeunes de son âge à vouloir fonder une famille, mais, lui, il n'en avait jamais eue. Si Narcissa et Molly avaient désormais un rôle de substitution, s'il voyait désormais Erwan comme un petit frère dont il souhaitait s'occuper comme du sien, si les Weasley lui avait apporté le sentiment d'appartenance à une famille et si Drago était devenu le centre de sa vie, rien ne lui enlevait la sensation de n'être qu'une pièce rapportée, pas un membre à part entière de leurs familles.

Fermant quelques secondes les yeux, Harry déposa un baiser sur le front de l'enfant avant de secouer la tête pour chasser ses idées noires et de réveiller en douceur l'elfe de maison, afin qu'il puisse correctement veiller sur Erwan. D'un geste, il coup court aux excuses de la créature et la laissa à sa tâche, se remettant en quête de Drago.

Entrant dans la chambre du blond, un sourire vint étirer ses traits. Allongé sur le lit, celui-ci lisait, comme l'avait prédit Narcissa. En voyant la porte s'ouvrir et Harry entrer, Drago posa son livre sur la table de chevet – à la place d'où il avait viré le réveil, pour être exact – et observa le brun s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce, lui demandant du regard ce qu'il faisait là si tôt.

« Mon réveil pourra repartir dans ma chambre et ne plus nous déranger tous les matins ; Ron et Hermione sont réconciliés. » Déclara Harry en guise d'explication à sa question muette.

Un sourire mutin apparut sur les lèvres du blond, qui se leva souplement du lit avant de venir se coller à lui et poser ses lèvres sur son cou. La tête d'Harry partit en arrière et il cala ses mains en bas du dos du blond, se sentant déjà durcir en sentant la langue de Drago voguer sur sa clavicule et remonter vers son oreille...

« En fait, Harry... » Susurra son délicieux tortionnaire « J'ai eu une petite idée... »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, les mains de Drago se glissèrent sous son T-shirt et caressèrent doucement son ventre, créant en lui des milliers de fourmillements qui l'empêchaient de réfléchir correctement.

« Hum... Quelle... Quelle idée ? » Réussit-il à chuchoter entre deux gémissements.

Les lèvres de Drago s'incurvèrent dans un sourire alors qu'il faisait remonter ses mains encore plus haut et qu'il soulevait le T-shirt d'Harry, le faisant passer au dessus de la tête du brun et le jetant au loin. Avec un regard gourmand, il vint souffler contre ses lèvres en commençant à effleurer de ses doigts les tétons du brun.

« Je me suis dit que... Peut-être... Il n'était plus nécessaire que tu aies une chambre... À toi... Dans ce Manoir. » Finit-il avant de poser ses lèvres contre celles d'un Harry choqué.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Harry repoussa légèrement le blond sans savoir quoi dire.

« Tu... Tu veux que... Tu veux que je parte d'ici ? » Questionna-t-il.

Drago cilla quelques secondes avant qu'une étincelle moqueuse n'apparaisse dans son regard et que son sourire ne la reflète.

« Franchement, Potter, heureusement que toi et Weasley aviez Granger, je doute que vous eussiez jamais tué Voldemort sans son intelligence. Non, je ne veux pas que tu te barres. Au contraire, je veux que tu installes tes affaires ici. Dans ma chambre. Toutes tes affaires. Même celles qui sont chez toi. Je veux que tu t'installes ici. » Expliqua-t-il lentement, se moquant délibérément du brun.

Harry le fusilla du regard pour se moquer de lui avant que la proposition de Drago ne fasse le tour de son cerveau et qu'un sourire immense vienne s'afficher sur sa bouche.

« Tu veux que j'habite ici ? »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la voix ravie du brun, mais ne put réprimer le sourire amusé qui fleurit sur ses lèvres, en réponse à la joie enfantine qu'affichait Harry.

« Pour être exact, je veux que tu habites dans ma chambre, avec moi, parce qu'il est hors de question pour moi de te faire l'amour dans une chambre que tu as redécorée aux couleurs rouge et or. » Précisa le blond, railleur, faisant rougir son petit-ami.

« Mais c'est joli, le rouge et l'or... » Grommela Harry en guise de défense.

« Et ma mère est d'accord, je lui ai demandé. Elle est même ravie. Tu n'as aucune excuse pour refuser. » Ajouta Drago, anticipant les inquiétudes du brun.

Harry fit la moue, agacé de ne même pas pouvoir faire semblant de ne pas vouloir pour faire enrager Drago, puis attrapa le blond et les fit tomber sur le lit.

« Si je ne peux pas refuser, alors je me dois d'accepter. Je vais mettre le bordel dans ta chambre qui n'est pas rouge et or. »

« Parfait. Et ne m'en veux pas si ton réveil disparaît mystérieusement dans le déménagement. » Souffla Drago en fondant sur ses lèvres.

O0O

**Fin**

O0O

C'est fini. Vraiment. J'suis triste... Je crois qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à dire. Je suis triste. C'est la plus longue des quelques fanfic que j'ai écrites, aussi bien en terme de nombre de mots (plus de 100 000 mots, oh my gosh ! Enfin, si on enlève mes notes à rallonge, on doit repasser en dessous xD) que de chapitres, et ça me fait vraiment bizarre de la finir... Je crois que ça va me manquer de ne plus poster tous les samedi et de ne plus avoir de reviews plus ou moins délirantes à lire.

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire, au moins pour cette année parce que je suis super occupée par ma Terminale S et que j'entame une prépa en ligne pour un concours en même temps, alors je préfère ne pas écrire que devoir arrêter une histoire en cours de route parce que je serais trop surbookée. Cependant, je ne sais pas si je résisterais longtemps à l'appel de mon clavier, alors il se peut tout de même que je poste quelques Os de temps à autre, parce que mon cerveau aura fait une surchauffe et que les idées seront sorties d'elles-même. Donc, gardez un œil sur mes publications et vous aurez peut-être des petits textes à lire. Je saurais aussi vous conseillez de faire attention à mon recueil d'os loufoques, **FOLIE EN ÉCRITS**, parce que je me connais et qu'il y a de forte chance que trop de pression me fasse partir dans un délire assez grave et donc que mon texte n'ait sa place que dans ce recueil.

En conséquent, plus de publications régulières, pas de nouvelle histoire, mais j'ai l'espoir que l'été prochain me permettra tout de même de reprendre l'écriture, une fois le bac en poche et mes concours passés – et si possible réussis.

A tous ceux qui ont lu et suivi mon histoire durant ces quelques derniers mois, **MERCI** beaucoup, et à ceux qui passeront après, j'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire.

Audace, qui dit au revoir à tout le monde et ignore comme elle peut le pincement de cœur de voir son histoire terminée...


End file.
